Two Choices
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Kanda, Lavi et Link forment un groupe musical mais pour commencer les concerts, il faut un chanteur : c'est dans Allen qu'ils trouveront celui-ci. Mais si l'amour s'en mêle, pourront-ils faire la part des choses ? Triangle amoureux voire plus
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !!

Voici une nouvelle fic sur -man ! Je n'ai pas prévu combien de chapitres il y aura. Par contre, je sais une chose : ça sera un triangle amoureux… voire plus ! lol^^

Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira : Bonne lecture !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

Tokyo, Mai 2010

Dans la capitale nippone, toutes les rues étaient bondées : piétons, vélos, motos, voitures et autres véhicules ne formaient plus qu'un, ressemblant ainsi à une masse dense vu des airs. Mais alors que le monde tournait plus ou moins tranquillement, dans un petit studio musical de la capitale, trois jeunes garçons faisaient retentir une musique à la fois douce et dynamique. Le son de la basse, du synthé et de la batterie ne faisait plus qu'un et la mélodie qui résultait de cet ensemble était tout simplement parfaite ! Une harmonie parfaite qui s'expliquait par plusieurs facteurs bien précis : premièrement, les trois jeunes hommes qui jouaient étaient amis depuis quelques années maintenant et ne se séparés presque jamais. Deuxièmement, leur niveau musical était de loin supérieur à celui d'un lycéen de nos jours – après tout, c'était leur hobby et tout ce à quoi ils aspiraient, c'était devenir professionnel. Et enfin, le troisième facteur était sûrement le plus important – aucun des trois jeunes hommes n'étaient amoureux ! Ainsi, pas de problème de jalousie. Après tout, beaucoup de groupes s'étaient divisé à cause de problème simple comme de la jalousie envers l'un de ses camarades. Cependant, ces trois jeunes hommes n'étaient qu'au début de leur carrière : ils n'étaient pas encore monté sur un scène et donc, n'avait pas connu le succès qui amène les femmes à leurs pieds. Et la raison de leur anonymat était simple : ils n'avaient pas de chanteur.

Après avoir terminé leur morceau, les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres : encore une fois, ils avaient fit une bonne performance et cela ne pouvait que les rendre heureux.

« Ah ! C'était génial ! » s'écria le batteur.

Abordant une chevelure de feu et un sourire enfantin, le batteur avait des yeux verts tels des émeraudes. Et ces yeux reflétaient une joie de vivre qu'il est encore rare de trouvait chez des personnes dépassant les 10 ans. C'était un jeune homme enfantin mais pourtant, très masculin : ses courbes très masculines devaient en faire tomber plus d'une et ça, il devait en être conscient.

« Ton morceau est super Yuu ! Tu l'as vraiment bien réussit ! » continua t-il en lançant un regard excité au joueur de la basse.

Le dit Yuu se tourna vers son ami avec un joie un peu plus réservé : seul un sourire discret était apparu sur son visage. Un visage digne des johnny's : ses yeux en amandes ressemblait à deux saphir brut – d'un bleu intense, son regard pouvait vous tuer sur place s'il n'était d'humeur ; ses lèvres étaient bien dessiné et les traits de son visage étaient à la fois doux et masculins. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ces traits bien distincts que, même s'il possédait une longue chevelure d'ébène qu'il attachait avec une queue de cheval haute, personne ne pouvait se tromper et le prendre pour une fille.

« Ouais, c'est un bon morceau. Vous l'avez parfaitement joué. Ta batterie était génial, Lavi.» répondit le japonais.

« Maintenant, il nous reste plus qu'à avoir un chanteur et on pourra commencer à monter sur les planches ! Pas vrai, Link ? » demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers le troisième membre du groupe.

Le dernier membre était un léger mélange des deux jeunes hommes : ses cheveux longs et blonds étaient attaché dans une tresse faites à la va-vite, sûrement faite juste avant les répétitions ; ses yeux en amandes étaient d'un vert plus clair que ceux de Lavi et exprimait un joie un petit peu plus dissimulé que celle de Kanda. Cependant son visage, aux traits légèrement moins masculins que ceux de ses amis, affichait tout de même un sourire d'entendement lorsque Lavi lui posa sa question.

« Et je crois avoir mon idée sur la personne. » répondit le blondinet avec une expression de victoire dans les yeux.

« Sérieux ?! Tu nous as trouvé quelqu'un ?! » s'empressa de demander Lavi en se levant de son tabouret et en manquant de renversé l'une de ses cymbales.

« Ne t'emballes pas. » fit Link. « J'ai quelqu'un en tête mais je ne lui en ai toujours pas parlé. Cela ne fait que quelques jours que je me suis rappelé qu'il était doué en chant et qu'en plus, il écrivait des textes très intéressants. » continua le blondinet.

« Tu le connais bien ? » questionna Kanda qui ne voulait pas crier victoire trop vite.

« Assez oui. On pourrait même dire que c'est comme un petit frère pour moi. On a grandit ensemble et il était toujours fourré chez moi. » répondit le pianiste. « Je l'amènerai dès que possible ici. Comme ça, vous pourrez voir ses capacités. » finit-il par dire.

« Super ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre ! » se réjouit Lavi qui venait de se rasseoir sur son tabouret.

Lavi commença doucement à jouer un petit morceau et ses deux amis se lancèrent un regard avant de reprendre leurs instruments en mains et de recommencer un autre morceau. Et cela continua durant encore de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'arrêter et de rentrer chez eux à cause de la nuit qui était déjà tombé depuis un petit moment.

Le lendemain, les trois amis s'étaient retrouvés au lycée et comme on s'en doutait, ils avaient plutôt la côte. Plusieurs dizaine de filles se précipitaient dans leur salle de classe à l'heure du déjeuner afin de leur offrir des bentos, des gâteaux ou autres sucreries : d'ailleurs, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'apportaient plus de quoi manger pour le midi – ils avaient ce qu'ils fallaient gratuitement. Ce jour-là, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la cafétéria pour s'installer, Link se sépara du groupe pour aller rejoindre un groupe de filles… du moins, c'est ce que Kanda et Lavi croyait jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent que Link parlait en fait avec un garçon. Cependant, celui-ci avait des traits si féminins qu'ils l'avaient pris pour une fille au départ. Mais ils réalisèrent très rapidement leur erreur : ses cheveux blancs et courts entouré son visage féminin qui était plutôt masculin lorsqu'on le comparait avec les filles qu'il l'entourait et ses yeux bleu cendre semblait reflétait une sorte d'ennui qui contrastait avec sa bouche qui affichait un large sourire.

« Et bien, il se débrouille bien le gamin. T'as vu toutes les filles qu'il l'entoure ? » fit Lavi à l'égard de Kanda.

« Il est peut-être plus doué que toi. » répondit Kanda pour taquinait son ami immédiatement la tête vers lui.

« T'es pas sérieux j'espère ? J'ai trois plus de filles à mes pieds. » répliqua le rouquin d'un air sérieux.

« Hum… Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » continua le japonais qui affichait un léger sourire. « Il ne doit être qu'en première année et pourtant, il a déjà une bonne popularité. Et toi, tu n'avais pas beaucoup de filles à tes pieds en première. » renchérit-il pour se moquer de son ami.

« Tu dois avoir de la merde dans les yeux. J'avais des tonnes de filles à mes pieds en première. » se défendit Lavi qui commençait à se calmer car il venait de comprendre le manège de Kanda à cause du sourire de celui-ci.

« Si tu le dis. » finit par dire le brun en dirigeant son regard vers l'un des bento qu'on lui avait offert.

« N'empêche que je me demande bien qui ça peut être. » se demanda Lavi en regardant le blandinet une nouvelle fois. « Quand on le regarde bien, il est plutôt mignon. » continua t-il.

« Lavi, c'est un homme. » fit Kanda entre deux bouchées.

« Je sais ça ! » répondit son camarade en se tournant vers lui. « Je disais juste qu'il était mignon, je n'avais aucune arrière pensée. » dit-il.

« Dans ce cas, arrête de le reluquer de la tête aux pieds et mange. » lui ordonna son ami.

« Oui, oui. » répondit le rouquin d'une voix enfantine avant de détourner son regard de la connaissance de Link et de commençait à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Link revint à leurs côtés et commença à manger tandis que Lavi le regarder pour avoir des explications. Cependant, le blondinet ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de déchiffrer le regard du rouquin et continua de manger tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Kanda intervienne.

« C'était qui le microbe ? » demanda t-il.

« Mon voisin.» répondit Link sans vraiment argumenter.

« Tu as un voisin aussi mignon et tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ?! » lui reprocha légèrement le rouquin sur un ton amusé qui fit sourire le pianiste.

« Quoi ? Tu voudrais que je t'organises une soirée rencontre avec lui ? » répondit le blondinet sur un ton moqueur et en regardant son ami de telle manière que celui-ci pouvait clairement deviné à quoi il pensait.

« Hey ! Je suis pas homo alors garde tes insinuations pour toi ! » répliqua le batteur sur le même ton d'amusement que d'habitude.

« Alors fais en sorte que tes phrases s'accordent avec tes pensées parce que à l'oreille d'autres personnes, tu pourrais réellement passé pour un gay en moins d'une minute. » se moqua Kanda.

« Je prend note. » finit par dire le rouquin en esquissant un petit sourire pour finalement continuer de manger tandis que ses deux amis se lançaient un regard amusé.

En effet, ce genre de scène était plutôt banal pour eux : Kanda et Link s'allié souvent pour se moquer de Lavi et celui-ci avait renoncé à gagné depuis très longtemps – ils étaient trop mesquins pour pouvoir les vaincre.

C'est donc dans une ambiance similaire que la journée se déroula : entre moqueries, rires et cours, les trois jeunes hommes passé leur journée normalement pour finalement finir par une répétition dans leur studio comme tous les jours de la semaine.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Link présenta son « chanteur » au reste du groupe. Kanda et Lavi faisait face au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs de l'autre jour : celui au visage féminin et qui avait suscitait quelques moqueries à l'égard du rouquin.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Allen Walker. » se présenta Allen avec un petit sourire.

Sur le coup, les deux amis étaient totalement figés : alors le microbe de l'autre jour était le fameux chanteur ? Maintenant qu'ils le savaient, cela paraissait logique : Link l'avait considéré comme son ami d'enfance lorsqu'il en avait parlé et à la cafétéria, il avait dit que c'était son voisin – cela était un peu logique que l'ami d'enfance et le voisin ne pouvait être que la même personne. L'espace d'un instant, ils se sentirent un peu idiots…

« Voilà les personnes dont je t'ai parlé. » commença Link en se mettant à côté de Lavi. « Lui c'est Lavi, le batteur du groupe et l'autre, c'est Kanda, le bassiste et aussi compositeur. » continua t-il. « Quand à moi, je suis au piano. » finit-il par dire en souriant sincèrement.

Ce sourire surpris d'ailleurs Kanda et Lavi qui n'avait pratiquement jamais l'occasion de voir un tel sourire sur le visage du blondinet.

« Enchanté à vous deux. Link m'a souvent parlé de vous deux. » salua le blandinet avec toujours le même sourire qu'à son entrée dans la salle. Sourire qui fit légèrement rosir les joues de Lavi – mais celui-ci ne s'en aperçut pas.

« Bienvenu à toi ! » s'extasia le rouquin en lui serrant la main et en affichant un sourire chaleureux. « Link nous a dit que tu étais plutôt doué en chant alors j'avais hâte de te rencontrer ! »

« Ah… d'accord. » répondit Allen, un peu gêné par l'enthousiasme de Lavi.

« Lavi. Tu le gênes. » fit Kanda en détachant la main de Lavi à celle d'Allen. « Désolé pour son comportement, il est un peu trop enthousiaste. » expliqua le japonais en tendant sa main à Allen.

« Quoi ?! Qu'es-ce que tu insinues ?! » meugla le rouquin pendant qu'Allen avait levé la tête pour regarder le visage du bassiste.

« Ah. Ce n'est pas si grave. » finit-il par dire en serrant la main que Kanda lui tendait.

« C'est peut-être un peu rapide mais, tu pourrais nous chanter un truc ? Qu'on puisse connaître ton niveau ? » demanda Kanda après avoir mis un terme à la poignée de mains.

« Euh… je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… » fit-il en se tournant vers Link. « Mais, je dois chanter quoi ? »

« Ce que tu veux. » répondit le pianiste avec un sourire. « Quoi que tu chantes, je suis certain que ça sera fabuleux. »

« Faut pas exagérer non plus. » murmura le blandinet en rougissant un peu. « Bon… euh… ben, je me lance alors. » finit-il par dire avant de fermer les yeux.

Il y eut deux petites minutes de silence avant que Allen ne commence par faire retentir le son de sa voix. Dès les premières notes, Kanda et Lavi écarquillèrent les yeux : la voix du jeune homme était superbe – le son de la voix du blandinet était si mélodieux qu'on aurait cru entendre le son d'une harpe mais avec des paroles en plus. Cependant, leur surprise s'accentua avec la suite de la chanson : le jeune chanteur qui avait une voix plutôt masculine jusqu'à maintenant arriva à une note tellement aigu qu'on aurait pu croire qu'une fille se trouvait en face d'eux. Mais alors que le jeune homme continuait son chant qui avait envoûtait les deux amis de Link qui étaient totalement hypnotisé par la voix d'Allen, tout s'arrêta à cause d'une sonnerie de portable qui retentit en plein milieu de la chanson. Encore un peu sous le choc de la chanson, Kanda et Lavi ne réagissèrent pas tout de suite mais, très rapidement, ils remarquèrent qu'Allen avait abandonner son « show » pour répondre à son portable.

« Oui. » fit-il doucement en affichant une expression un peu monotone. « Oui. Je rapporterai ça. D'accord. » continua t-il « Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. » finit-il par dire avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers les membres du groupe. « Désolé, je dois y aller. » s'excusa t-il.

« Ah. Ce n'est pas grave. » se dépêcha de répondre Kanda qui avait reprit ses esprits beaucoup plus rapidement que Lavi. « Tu as une voix sublime alors, revient quand tu veux : je suis certain que tout le monde est d'accord pour que tu entres dans le groupe. » expliqua le japonais en afficha un léger sourire.

« Merci mais, je dois réfléchir un peu d'abord. » fit Allen avant de se tourner vers la sortie et de s'y presser.

« Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. » fit la voix de Link.

Allen se retourna vers son ami et lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de partir en courant tandis que Lavi regardait son ami avec un peu de surprise. Le pianiste remarqua très rapidement cette expression et toisa son ami.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. » répéta Lavi en essayant d'imiter Link. « Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'homo ? » fit-il avec un regard sérieux. «Y'aurait pas eu une mauvaise répartition des rôles depuis le début là ? » se moqua t-il tandis que le blondinet soupirait.

« Sur ce point, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tort. » remarqua Kanda. « Pourquoi lui avoir dit un telle phrase ? » demanda t-il.

« C'est un problème personnel. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous en parler. » répondit le pianiste en se posant sur le canapé se trouvant dans le studio. « Quand à ma sexualité, elle est sûrement beaucoup plus normal que la tienne. » précisa t-il à Lavi. « Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui rougit en voyant un garçon me sourire amicalement. » finit-il par dire en prenant pour exemple la situation qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lavi resta muet à cette remarque car il avait beau la remuer dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre : normal – il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa réaction lui-même. Cependant, le japonais l'avait bien remarqué lui et la remarque de Link lui fit un émettre un petit soupir moqueur. Soupir qui fit encore plus réfléchir le rouquin qui ne parla plus avant un petit moment. Cependant, au plus profond de lui-même, Lavi savait que quelque chose était en train de changer : l'arrivée d'Allen dans sa vie avait mis en marche une chose en lui et cela, il n'allait le découvrir que plus tard…

Cependant, l'arrivée d'Allen n'avait pas que bouleversé Lavi. En effet, son apparition dans la vie du groupe allait changer beaucoup de choses… mais, rien ne dit que les choses changeront positivement…

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !!

Pour vous reposer les neurones avant la rentrée, voici le 2ème chapitre de « Two Choice » !

J'espère que l'évolution de l'histoire vous plaira et que les petites sautes d'humeurs d'Allen aussi – je crois qu'il va devenir très intéressant ce petit.^^

Bref, Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 02 : Un nouveau membre**

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Allen était passé au studio et les membres du groupe n'avaient toujours pas reçut de réponses, ni vu le jeune homme. Enfin, Kanda et Lavi car Link le voyait presque tous les jours mais, il ne voulait pas le presser dans sa décision et donc, il ne lui demandait jamais s'il avait pris sa décision : chose qui énervait un peu le rouquin qui voulait commencer à monter sur les planches le plus rapidement possible.

Ce fut lors d'une récréation que, par le plus grand des hasards, les trois jeunes hommes firent face à Allen, accompagné de deux charmantes jeunes filles, dans un couloir. Le blandinet un peu surprit au départ, finit par affichait son sourire amicale qui fit légèrement rougir Lavi.

« Bonjour. » dit-il poliment.

« 'lut. » se contenta de répondre Kanda tandis que Lavi, lui, se montra beaucoup plus enthousiasme.

« Salut Allen ! » avait-il dit joyeusement. « Comment vas-tu depuis l'autre jour ? » enchaîna t-il sans laisser le temps à quelqu'un de parler. « Je n'ai pas l'occasion de te le dire puisque tu es parti rapidement mais ta voix en sensas' !! » finit-il par dire, embarrassant ainsi son cadet qui détourna le regard.

« M-Merci. » répondit-il doucement avant de regarder Link. « Dis, je peux te parler deux minutes ? » demanda t-il à son ami qui répondit d'un hochement de tête. « Les filles, retourner en classe sans moi, j'arrive dès que j'en ai fini. » fit-il aux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Les jeunes filles exaucèrent la demande du blandinet et partirent tandis qu'Allen et Link s'étaient un peu écartés de Kanda et Lavi pour parler en toute intimité.

« Dis-moi, tes parents sont là ce soir ? » demanda le cadet.

« Oui, ils ne travaillent pas. Pourquoi ? » commença le blondinet. « Tu penses que ça va se refaire ce soir ? » demanda t-il avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Hum… Sûrement... Puisqu'elle m'a dit de rentrer le plus tard possible… » répondit Allen en hésitant un peu entre chacune de ses phrases.

« Je vois. » fit Link en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Dans ce cas, je laisserai la fenêtre ouverte. Tu n'auras qu'à rentrer par-là quand tu voudras venir. » expliqua t-il.

« Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ? » questionna le blandinet avec une pointe de joie dans la voix.

« Bien sûr. » répondit son aîné avec un léger sourire sur le visage. « Tu es mon petit frère après tout. » dit-il en frottant affectueusement les cheveux d'Allen dans tous les sens.

« Merci ! » répondit Allen avec un grand sourire. « Je t'adore ! » fit-il en sautant dans les bras de Link.

A cet instant, Lavi et Kanda écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle avait été leur conversation et ce qui avait pu provoquer ce geste d'affection de la part d'Allen mais, le fait été que, à l'instant présent, Allen venait de prendre Link dans ses bras et celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper. Lavi tenta de pincer Kanda pour savoir s'il ne rêvait pas mais, le japonais rejeta sa main en la frappant d'un revers de main. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté par Lavi : il avait eu mal et donc, ce qu'il voyait en ce moment, était la réalité ! Malgré toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, le rouquin n'arriva pas à sortir une seule phrase : il était trop choqué pour parler. Quand à Kanda, lui, il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aide de Lavi pour savoir que ce qui se déroulait était la réalité et non un pseudo rêve. Contrairement au rouquin, ses pensées ne se bousculaient pas dans sa tête : elles étaient inexistantes. Il ne savait pas comment il devait interpréter ce geste et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires, n'es-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi devait-il se prendre la tête pour ça ? La meilleure façon de ne pas avoir une tête aussi stupide que celle que Lavi abordait à l'instant, c'était de ne pensée à rien et de restait indifférent et ça, c'était ce que Kanda savait faire le mieux : quelle aubaine pour lui !

Au bout d'une petite minute d'étreinte, qui parut une éternité pour Lavi, Allen s'écarta de son ami d'enfance et le gratifia d'un sourire avant de repartir vers sa salle de classe tout en saluant Lavi et Kanda au passage. Le blondinet pu donc allait rejoindre ses camarades qui le regardaient assez étrangement ou pour être plus précis, sous le regard écarquillé du rouquin. Dès qu'il remarqua ça, il savait que le geste qu'Allen venait de faire, allait encore faire sujet d'une polémique autour de son orientation sexuelle et que ça retomberait, une fois de plus, sur Lavi à la fin. Alors, pour éviter ça, le blondinet prit les choses en main dès les premières secondes.

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit. Il a prit l'habitude de me sauter dans les bras depuis qu'on est tout petit dès qu'il est content. Il n'y a rien de plus. D'accord ? » expliqua Link en regardant le batteur dans les yeux.

Le rouquin se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Soulagé, Link soupira un bon coup puis regarda Kanda qui semblait plutôt irrité. Un peu surprit par l'expression de son ami, le blondinet voulut en savoir plus.

« Kanda ? » dit-il sur un ton un peu hésitant.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste qu'on avait une occasion en or de lui demander s'il avait pris sa décision et qu'au final, on l'a laissé passé. » répondit le bassiste qui était donc énervé contre lui-même.

« Ah. Ca… hum… c'est vrai qu'on va pas attendre éternellement mais, je ne suis pas vraiment la bonne personne pour lui demander. » fit le blondinet en réfléchissant sérieusement.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ! » fit Lavi qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. « Tu es la personne la plus adaptée pour lui demander sa réponse. » continua t-il très sûr de lui.

« Non. Comme je le connais depuis qu'on est enfant, je sais qu'elle sera sa réaction si je lui demande sa réponse. Il me dira oui pour me faire plaisir. Mais, ce que je veux moi, c'est qu'il nous suive de sa propre volonté et non pas, pour me faire plaisir. » expliqua Link d'un air un peu triste.

« C'est vrai que vu dans ce sens, tu as raison mais… » commença Lavi. « Si tu ne lui demandes pas, qui pourrait lui demander ? « continua t-il. « Quoique, je veux bien me dévou-» fit-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase car le pianiste lui coupa la parole.

« Je pense que Kanda est parfait pour ce rôle ! » affirma Link en regardant son ami.

« Hein ?! » fit la personne concernée en écarquillant les yeux. « Attends, tu dois faire une erreur, je suis sûrement le moins social de nous trois et tu veux que je me demande à ce gamin sa réponse ? Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, tu sais. » expliqua t-il pour essayer de dissuader son ami.

« C'est vrai ! Yuu n'est pas fait pour ça. C'est comme si tu demandais à un idiot la racine carré de 9, il en est incapable ! » ré-enchérit le rouquin.

« Pardon ? » fit Kanda d'une voix menaçante tout en regardant son ami d'un regard noir et presque féroce.

« Haha. Je déconnais, Yuu… » répondit le rouquin en s'écartant un peu du bassiste, de peur de représailles.

« Je suis certain que tu es le plus adapté pour ça. » insista le blondinet en souriant à Kanda qui finit par soupirer : signe qu'il acceptait sa défaite et ferait donc ce que Link voulait.

« Ok, je vais le faire mais, avant que je recroise ton moyashi, ça peut prendre des jours. » fit le jeune homme d'un air un peu désespéré.

« C'est vrai. Dans ce cas, je te passe son numéro de portable. Tu pourras l'appeler quand tu veux comme ça. » répondit Link en sortant son téléphone mobile de sa poche.

Très rapidement, Kanda imita le blondinet et lui tendit son portable : Link rentra le numéro d'Allen dans le mobile du bassiste puis lui rendit son portable. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger le sien dans sa poche, un autre portable apparut devant lui. Il leva la tête et fit face à Lavi qui affichait un grand sourire sur le visage. Link arqua un sourcil puis esquissa un petit sourire tout en rangeant, une bonne fois pour toute, son portable.

« Si tu veux son numéro, va lui demander toi-même. » dit-il en se remettant en marche.

« Quoi ?!! » meugla le rouquin. « Attends, tu viens de donner son numéro à Yuu ! Pourquoi tu ne me le donnerais pas à moi ?! » continua t-il en suivant ses amis qui s'étaient remis en marche.

« Parce que je sais que Kanda ne l'utilisera qu'une seule fois et ça sera pour demander la réponse d'Allen alors que toi, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point tu vas le harceler tous les soirs. » répondit Link sur un ton sérieux et amusé à la fois.

« Mais c'est de la discrimination ! » cria t-il dans les couloirs, faisant ainsi rire les autres élèves du lycée tandis que Kanda et Link souriaient, contents d'avoir encore une fois réussit à se moquer gentiment du rouquin.

Le soir même, Kanda était allongé sur son lit, un livre entre les mains et totalement plongé dans sa lecture. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut finit sa lecture, environ deux heures plus tard, que le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur son portable. Sans vraiment être surprit, il vit un message de Lavi qui disait :

_As-tu demandé la réponse à Allen ?_

Le bassiste soupira : c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il regarda alors l'heure et, en voyant qu'il n'était même pas encore minuit, il se décida à appeler le pseudo chanteur. Il alla chercher le numéro du jeune homme, sur son répertoire, qu'on lui avait fourni dans la journée puis, attendit que celui-ci réponde. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant que cela n'arrive.

« Allo ? » retentit la voix d'Allen de l'autre bout du fil.

« Allen. C'est Kanda, l'ami de Link. » se présenta l'aîné.

« Ah. Oui. Euh… qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Allen, un peu surprit de l'appel du japonais.

« Déjà, rassures-toi, c'est Link qui m'a donné ton numéro. » s'assura de dire Kanda avant de parler de la raison de son appel. « En fait, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose qui pourra peut-être t'aider à prendre ta décision pour le groupe. » s'expliqua t-il.

« Ma décision… » répéta Allen dans un murmure que son aîné entendit.

« Oui. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère et c'est pour ça que je veux te montrer quelque chose avant que tu ne te décides. » ré-expliqua Kanda. « Tu pourrais me rejoindre sur le toit du lycée demain midi ? Je t'y attendrai. » demanda t-il.

« Hum… D'accord. » accepta le blandinet.

« Dans ce cas, à demain. » termina le bassiste avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et, étant aux côtés de Link, il regarda son ami d'un air accusateur.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'aîné.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu distribuais mon numéro dans tout le lycée. » fit remarquer le jeune homme.

« Tout le monde ? N'exagères pas, je ne l'ai donné qu'à Kanda. » répondit Link.

« Et tu es sûr qu'il ne le donnera à personne d'autre ? » demanda le cadet.

« Sûr et certain. En ce moment même, il a peut-être déjà effacé ton numéro. » répondit le blondinet pour rassurer son ami.

« Si tu le dis… » chuchota Allen.

Il posa ensuite son portable par terre, juste à côté du futon que Link lui avait préparé pour passer la nuit et s'allongea sur celui-ci en soupirant.

« Ah… Je suis crevé. » dit-il doucement sous le regard amusé de Link qui était déjà dans son lit et avait un livre dans les mains.

« Ca t'appendra à faire le beau gosse pour attirer les filles. » lui répondit son ami.

« C'est pas ma faute si elles aiment ce genre de type, non ? Je ne fais que leur offrir ce qu'elles aiment. » répliqua Allen en fermant les yeux. « Bon, moi je dors. » finit-il par dire.

« J'éteint la lumière si tu veux. » lui proposa le pianiste.

« Non. Continue de lire, je peux très bien m'endormir avec la lumière. » expliqua le cadet en se recouvrant de la couverture. « Bonne nuit. » murmura t-il avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura Link en souriant.

Le lendemain, lorsque la sonnerie indiquant l'heure du déjeuner retentit, Kanda s'excusa auprès de Link et Lavi et sortit de la salle de classe sans préciser ce qu'il allait faire. Bien que ses amis se demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait, ils oublièrent très rapidement ces pensées à partir du moment où ils se firent encerclé par un groupe de filles leur offrant des bentos et autres repas. Pendant ce temps-là, le bassiste était en train de monter les escaliers amenant au toit du bâtiment tout en réfléchissant à une nouvelle musique. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du toit et s'aperçu qu'Allen était déjà présent, il esquissa un petit sourire : il aimait bien les gens qui étaient ponctuels – ça allait arranger les choses. Il se dirigea vers le blandinet, qui était assit par terre et regarder le ciel, et lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de lui, il commença à lui adresser la parole.

« Tu es arrivé bien tôt. » fit-il d'une voix sans intonations.

« Je n'avais pas cours. » se contenta de répondre Allen sans regarder son interlocuteur.

« Je vois. » murmura t-il pour lui-même avant de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Allen, en n'oubliant pas de laisser un espèce d'au moins deux mètres entre eux.

« Et donc, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » questionna le cadet en tourna la tête vers son aîné.

« Pour ça. » fit Kanda en t'entends un I-pod au blandinet.

« Un I-pod ? » remarqua Allen avec un accent de surprise.

« Ce qu'il contient. » précisa Kanda en déroulant les écouteurs. « Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais entendu une seule de nos musiques, n'es-ce pas ? » demanda t-il.

« C'est vrai… » répondit l'albinos, un peu perdu.

« J'ai enregistré l'une de nos répétitions un jour et je l'ai mise sur l'I-pod. Je voulais donc te voir pour te faire écouter notre musique. Après tout, tu ne pouvais pas décider de rentrer dans un groupe sans savoir quel type de musique il fait, pas vrai ? » fit le japonais en esquissant un sourire sincère qui surprit Allen. « Tiens, met ça dans ton oreille, je vais lancer la musique. » finit-il par dire en t'entends un écouteur.

« Ah. D'accord. » acquiesça le blandinet en mettant l'écouteur dans son oreille.

« C'est parti. » lança Kanda en appuyant sur le bouton 'play'.

A ce moment-là, une musique douce retentit : au début surprit par la douceur de la musique, Allen changea totalement d'expression en entendant la musique devenir de plus en plus vive et de plus en plus entraînante jusqu'à devenir une musique de rock pur et dur. Alors que dans les premières dizaines de secondes, la blandinet affichait une expression de surprise, très rapidement, celle-ci se changea en un grand sourire et un regard rempli de joie. Le bassiste souria en voyant l'expression du jeune homme, heureux de voir que sa musique était apprécié : de plus, il se rappelait que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Allen souriait de la même façon mais que son regard était totalement vide. Mais cette fois-ci, son regard n'était pas vide, il était animé, animé d'une joie créée par le son de la musique qu'il avait créé : rien que de penser à ça, ça lui faisait plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la musique se termina, Allen se pressa de prendre la parole, comme envahit par un enthousiasme qui n'était pas sien.

« Tu n'en a pas d'autre ?! » s'empressa t-il de dire.

« Désolé. C'est la seule que j'avais pu enregistrer à ce moment-là. » s'excusa le compositeur.

« C'est tout simplement génial ! » s'écria Allen. « Vous êtes de vrais génies ! Cette musique est superbe ! » continua t-il tandis que Kanda commençait à trouver son cadet amusant.

« Si tu aimes tant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » fit le bassiste en se relevant de sa place et en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

« Attends, Kanda-senpai ! » fit la voix du blandinet qui s'était levé à son tour.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le japonais en se tournant vers son cadet.

« Je suis d'accord ! Je veux faire partit de votre groupe ! » annonça le jeune albinos dans un souffle et en succédant sa phrase par un grand sourire.

« Dans ce cas… » commença Kanda en se rapprochant d'Allen. « Bienvenue à toi, Allen. » continua t-il en affichant un sourire sympathique et en lui tendant une main de bienvenue.

« Merci ! » s'écria le blandinet en se jetant dans les bras du compositeur.

Complètement figé à cause du geste de son cadet, Kanda écarquilla les yeux : _ce gamin n'était-il pas censé ne faire ça qu'à Link ? _Telle était sa pensée à l'instant présent. Après tout, ce n'était pas souvent qu'un jeune garçon se jetait dans ses bras et il trouva ça plutôt déconcertant. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite et éloigna le jeune chanteur de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas comme Link. » commença Kanda en fixant Allen d'un regard dur. « Je ne suis pas du genre affectif alors ne refais plus jamais ça. » finit-il par dire sous le regard un peu surprit du blandinet.

« Pardon. » s'excusa Allen en baissant légèrement la tête. « C'est l'habitude… comme tu lui ressembles un peu, je t'ai pris pour lui… » continua t-il sur un ton beaucoup moins joyeux qu'il y a quelques secondes.

« Ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois mais, ne le refais plus jamais. D'accord ? » demanda Kanda après avoir soupiré un bon coup.

« Oui, Kanda-senpai ! » répondit Allen qui avait reprit du poil de la bête et affichait le même sourire qu'avant ce léger incident.

« Kanda. » fit le bassiste sous le regard d'incompréhension du blandinet. « Ne met pas de senpai après mon nom, on est dans le même groupe maintenant. On se fiche des politesses. » finit-il par dire avant de tourner le dos à son cadet et se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Kanda disparut du toit, laissant le blandinet tout seul : celui-ci abordait une légère rougeur sur les joues dont il ne fit pas attention et un sourire enfantin. Il venait de devenir un membre d'un groupe de rock qui semblait très intéressant à ses yeux et en plus de ça, les personnes le constituant étaient super – du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa en se remémorant Link et Kanda. Avec eux, il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème et cela l'enchantait : peut-être que cette fois-ci, il allait pouvoir menait quelque chose à bien…

Le dernier membre qu'il manquait au groupe est enfin arrivé : les dés sont lancés ! Comment vont évolués les sentiments des personnages ? Quelles épreuves ces jeunes hommes vont-ils devoir traverser à travers le monde du showbiz ? Tout cela, vous le saurez bien assez tôt mais, avant ça, ces quatre jeunes hommes devaient réaliser une dernière épreuve : choisir le nom de leur groupe.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous !

Que dîtes-vous d'un nouveau chapitre pour la fic ? Intéressé ? Tant mieux car le voici ! Le chapitre 3 est enfin fait grâce à quelqu'un qui m'a motivé pour le faire.^^ Merci à Naomi !

Les derniers éléments pour le lancement du groupe sont réunis, après ce chapitre, on va enfin pouvoir suivre l'avancé du groupe dans la vie mais, les relations entre les personnages ne risquent-elles pas d'être un obstacle… ?

Vous le saurez en lisant ! Allez, je vous laisse et vous dis…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Rainbow**

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne petite semaine qu'Allen avait rejoint le groupe de Kanda, Lavi et Link. Cependant, jusqu'à lors, il n'avait fait qu'écouter ses camarades jouer car il n'avait pas encore fini d'écrire les paroles des chansons : il était coincé sur certains points et n'arrivait pas à se décider de quel genre de chanson serait le mieux. Malgré ça, ses trois amis ne le pressaient pas, ils comprenaient parfaitement qu'il puisse bloqué : ils attendaient patiemment qu'Allen ait terminé au moins une chanson afin de pouvoir faire une vraie répétition.

C'est donc dans ce contexte que nous retrouvons Allen, assis sur le canapé présent dans le studio de musique, les yeux fermés et écoutant la musique que le groupe jouait. En écoutant la musique avec attention, il se disait que les paroles viendraient plus facilement mais, cela ne semblait pas marché. Cependant, il n'allait pas abandonner si tôt et continuer cette technique tous les jours : il venait au studio avec les trois autres membres, il s'installait sur le canapé, il fermait les yeux et écoutait ses camarades jouaient. Telles étaient les fins de journées d'Allen depuis une petite semaine. Lorsque la musique prit fin, le blandinet ouvrit les yeux pour voir les trois musiciens affichant un sourire de satisfaction : chose qu'il fit à son tour lorsque les trois regards se tournèrent vers lui – ce petit geste… Ce simple sourire, leur permettait de se comprendre entre eux sans utiliser de mot. Pour eux, un sourire signifiait que la prestation avait été réussite et cela les rendait plus heureux que jamais. Cependant, le calme ne reste jamais très longtemps et comme à son habitude, Lavi prit la parole en premier.

« Alors, Allen, ça ne t'a pas donné envie de jouer à ton tour ? » demanda le rouquin en se levant de son tabouret et en s'approchant du canapé.

« Euh… Je ne pense pas avoir un niveau musical très élevé… par rapport à vous. » répondit Allen accompagné d'un petit sourire.

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis certain que tu pourrais jouer aussi bien que nous ! » le rassura Lavi en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. « Tiens, va essayer ! » dit-il en lui tendant ses baguettes.

« Hein ? A la batterie ?! » s'étonna Allen en voyant les baguettes vers lui. « Impossible ! » protesta t-il en accentuant sa réponse d'un geste de la main.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le batteur d'un air surpris.

« Et bien, je connais les bases de la guitare et je pourrais en sortir quelques notes mais, je n'ai jamais touché à une batterie de ma vie. C'est totalement impossible que je puisse jouer quelque chose. » s'expliqua le blandinet.

« Dans ce cas, je vais t'apprendre ! » s'extasia le rouquin en se levant.

« QUOI ?!! » cria Allen en écarquillant les yeux.

« Que vous êtes bruyants tous les deux. » se plaignit Kanda en posant sa basse sur son socle.

« On est pas bruyants, juste plein de vie ! » répliqua Lavi avant de prendre Allen par la main et l'emmener jusqu'à la batterie où il le força à s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« Tu n'y peux rien. » fit Link en s'approchant du bassiste. « Ce sont encore des gamins. » finit-il par dire avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Personnellement, j'aimerai bien qu'ils grandissent un peu. » répondit Kanda.

« Impossible. Du moins, pas tant qu'ils sont ensemble. » expliqua le pianiste en regardant Lavi qui essayait d'apprendre à Allen les différents éléments de sa batterie. « Mais bon, au moins, ça met de l'ambiance dans la salle une fois que la musique s'arrête. Tu ne peux pas le nier, pas vrai ? » finit-il par dire en regardant son ami en coin.

Kanda soupira, il avait encore perdu.

« Je vais chercher à boire. » finit-il par dire avant de partir du studio.

Une fois le bassiste partit, Link rejoignit ses deux camarades et s'immisça dans leur discussion. Il fut légèrement amusé de voir Allen en sueur tellement il tenté sérieusement de retenir tout ce que le rouquin lui disait à une vitesse ahurissante. Mais alors que la scène était amusante, au moment où Lavi prit la main d'Allen pour lui montrer comment tenir les baguettes, Link remarqua que le rouquin rougissait. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant l'expression de gêne sur le visage de son aîné puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit un sourire discret se dessinait sur le visage du batteur. De plus, ce sourire avait quelque chose d'affectueux… non… quelque chose de plus intense encore mais, Link ne voulait pas penser à plus que ça pour l'instant. En sentant que quelque chose échapper à son contrôle, le blondinet voulait intervenir cependant, il ne savait pas comment. Heureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment-là que Kanda décida de revenir avec quatre cannettes de sodas.

« Voilà à boire. » se contenta de dire le bassiste, obtenant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

« Oh ! Super Yuu ! » s'extasia Lavi en lâchant la main d'Allen et en se précipitant vers son ami pour obtenir sa canette. « T'es génial ! » finit-il par dire après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Tiens, prends ça. » fit Kanda en tendant une cannette à Allen qui était toujours assis sur le tabouret.

Le cadet leva la tête et regarda son aîné quelques secondes avant de posé les baguettes et de prendre la canette à son tour.

« Merci. » se contenta t-il de dire doucement en ouvrant la canette sous le regard un peu surprit de Kanda qui se demandait pourquoi il était si réservé tout à coup.

D'ailleurs, Kanda ne fut pas le seul à remarquer l'étrange attitude du jeune homme : Lavi avait remarqué qu'Allen avait légèrement tremblé lorsque Kanda était entré dans la salle et avait dit qu'il avait ramené à boire. Et maintenant, il se sentait gêné lorsque Kanda lui offrait quelque chose ? Le rouquin se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Allen se comporte ainsi envers Kanda – surtout que c'était comme ça depuis une semaine : il se montrer réservé, uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kanda. Cependant, le rouquin se contenta de boire sa canette tout en regardant discrètement la scène.

Finalement, Kanda arriva aux côtés de Link et il lui mit la canette sur le front lorsqu'il remarqua les sourcils froncés de son ami. Le pianiste sursauté à cause du froid et regarda son ami avec surprise.

« Ca ne te vas pas. » se contenta de dire Kanda avant de repartir vers le canapé et s'y asseoir pour boire sa canette à son tour.

Link resta surprit quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire et d'ouvrir sa canette pour boire tranquillement tandis que la pièce était plongé dans le silence : un silence un tantinet gênant… Cependant, une fois sa canette terminée, Lavi reprit la parole afin de mettre fin à ce silence et dans la demi-heure qui suivit, le studio se vida car les membres du groupe devaient rentré chez eux. Ainsi, une journée légèrement étrange s'acheva pour laisser place à un lendemain beaucoup plus prometteur.

La journée au lycée s'était déroulée sans encombre et au moment où les quatre membres du groupe devaient se réunir, seul Lavi et Allen se retrouvèrent devant la salle de classe de ce dernier.

« Où sont Link et Kanda ? » demanda Allen en sachant très bien que Lavi devait avoir la réponse puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe.

« Ils sont de corvées de ménage alors on doit les attendre une petite demi-heure. » répondit le rouquin en allant ouvrir la fenêtre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux.

« On ne devrait pas aller les aider, pour qu'ils finissent plus rapidement ? » proposa le blandinet en s'approchant de la fenêtre à son tour.

« Je préfère les laisser se débrouiller seul. C'est pour toutes les fois où ils s'acharnent sur moi. » avoua Lavi en souriant et en s'accoudant à la fenêtre. « Et puis, on pourra parler ensemble comme ça. » finit-il par dire en regardant son cadet.

« Ah… Oui. » fit Allen en affichant un sourire.

« En fait, y'a un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours. » commença le batteur « Dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Yuu et toi ? » finit-il par demander en regardant le ciel.

« S'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Kanda et moi ? » répéta Allen. « Et bien, je dois bien avouer que j'ai peut-être fait une petite bêtises… » avoua t-il en regardant ses pieds.

« Une bêtise ? » demanda Lavi en se tournant vers Allen.

« Lorsqu'il est venu me faire écouter l'une de vos musiques pour m'aider à décider si j'acceptai de vous rejoindre ou non, je me suis un peu laisser aller. » fit le chanteur d'une voix légèrement gênée.

« Qu'es-ce que tu as fais ? » questionna le rouquin qui semblait vraiment intéressé par ce qui s'était déroulé entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Je pense m'être montré un peu trop familier. » avoua le blandinet en relevant la tête.

A ce moment-là, son visage affichait un sourire un peu triste et Lavi ressentit comme un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais, il ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour se permettre de tels gestes. Il se contenta de mettre sa main sur la tête de son cadet et de lui sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si Yuu t'adresses la parole, c'est que ça ne devait pas être très grave. » le rassura le rouquin.

« Tu le crois vraiment ? » demanda Allen qui était un peu surprit par l'expression de maturité que Lavi avait sur le visage à ce moment-là.

« Evidemment. Je connais Yuu depuis le jardin d'enfant et tu peux me croire, je le connais mieux que personne. Alors si je te dis qu'il n'est pas en colère contre toi, c'est que c'est vrai. » conclut le rouquin en enlevant sa main de la tête d'Allen.

« Je vois. » murmura Allen en esquissant un sourire de soulagement. « Merci, Lavi ! » finit-il par dire en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires – un sourire sincère de remerciement.

Face au sourire de son cadet, le rouquin se sentit défaillir et en ressentant une sensation de chaleur lui montant à la tête, il la tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer le ciel comme quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ce n'est rien. » murmura t-il.

En voyant le visage de son aîné tourné vers le ciel, Allen fit de même et à ce moment-là, il remarqua un arc-en-ciel s'était formé. Il était vrai qu'il avait légèrement plut quelques heures plus tôt et que le soleil avait maintenant fait sa réapparition : il aurait dû s'y attendre. Cependant, devant le spectacle, il ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer un mot.

« Rainbow… » murmura t-il tout en observant l'arc-en-ciel.

« Pardon ? » fit Lavi en se tournant vers son cadet.

« Ah ! Excuse-moi. Comme je suis métisse, il arrive parfois que j'emploi des mots anglais à la place des mots japonais. » expliqua Allen en regardant son aîné.

« Rainbow veut dire arc-en-ciel en anglais, c'est ça ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Exact. » répondit le blandinet. « D'ailleurs, en le regardant, j'ai l'impression de nous voir côte à côté. » finit-il par dire.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna le batteur.

« Et bien, nos couleurs de cheveux sont assez varié, tu ne trouves pas ? Y'en a pas un qui a la même couleur. En plus, ça va du roux jusqu'au blond en passant par le brun et le blanc. C'est pas banal quand même. » expliqua t-il en affichant une expression à la fois sérieuse et gênée. « Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas les mêmes couleurs que l'arc-en-ciel mais ça m'y fait penser. » termina t-il par dire sous le regard presque illuminé du rouquin.

« Rainbow… Rainbow… » répéta Lavi dans un murmure plusieurs fois d'affilé. « Ca pourrait marcher. » finit-il par dire sur un ton normal.

« Lavi ? » appela Allen qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

« Ouais, ça pourrait vraiment le faire ! » fit Lavi sur un ton vraiment enthousiaste. « Allen, tu es un génie !! » finit-il par crier en affichant un grand sourire et en lui remuant les cheveux dans tous les sens.

« Que- ? » commença Allen qui ne comprenait rien à ce que Lavi disait.

« Tu viens de résoudre le plus grand problème de notre groupe en seulement quelques secondes ! Tu es fabuleux ! » s'extasia le rouquin, débordant de joie.

« Ah… ? » fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche d'Allen qui n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre où Lavi voulait en venir.

C'est à ce moment-là que Link et Kanda arrivèrent, un peu surprit de la joie débordante du rouquin.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Kanda sur un ton monotone.

« Ce gamin est un génie !! » cria Lavi en passant un bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Allen.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le bassiste.

Il regarda le blandinet qui affichait une expression d'incompréhension et en vint à la conclusion que lui non plus, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il redirigea son regard vers le rouquin qui continuait à s'extasier.

« Lavi. En quoi est-il un génie ? » redemanda Kanda qui commençait un peu à prendre patience.

« Il a trouvé un nom pour notre groupe !! » répondit le batteur qui déborder de bonne humeur.

« Sérieux ?!! » s'écrièrent Kanda, Link et Allen en même temps.

Kanda et Link regardèrent Allen, un peu surprit de le voir crier ça aussi puis regardèrent Lavi.

« Rainbow ! » s'exclama le rouquin sous les regards surprit de ses trois camarades.

« Rainbow ? » répété Kanda, un peu surprit par la simplicité du mot.

« Oui ! Comme l'arc-en-ciel ! Cela représente les différentes couleurs de nos cheveux ! D'accord, on n'est pas 7 mais c'est un peu dans la même optique !! » expliqua le rouquin, bien décidé à convaincre les autres membres.

« A cause de la couleur de nos cheveux ? » questionna le bassiste.

« Oui ! C'est Allen qui a dit que l'arc en ciel lui faisait pensé à nous quatre, côte à côte et ce, à cause de la couleur de nos cheveux ! Ce n'est pas une idée vraiment merveilleuse ?!! » s'écria Lavi.

« Hum… mouais… » répondit Kanda, pas très convaincu par la raison du nom.

« En effet, ça pourrait être intéressant. » fit Link.

Les trois regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tu le penses sérieusement ?! » s'exclama Kanda qui ne semblait pas vraiment emballé par le nom du groupe.

« Et bien, il n'a jamais été dit que l'arc en ciel comprenait 7 couleurs. A vrai dire, le nombre de couleurs principales varient selon les cultures : ça peut aller de 3 à 9 couleurs. Alors nous sommes dans l'ensemble, non ? » expliqua le pianiste en esquissant un sourire et en regardant ses camarades.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais ! » répondit Lavi, heureux d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui se rangeait de son côté.

« Ca me semble intéressant aussi. » répondit à son tour le plus jeune.

« Et toi, Kanda ? » demanda Link en regardant son ami.

En sentant les regards de ses amis sur lui, le jeune homme soupira. Il allait perdre encore une fois et puis, ce n'était pas si grave non plus : Rainbow n'était pas si terrible que ça.

« Va pour Rainbow. » finit-il par dire dans un soupir.

« SUPER !! » s'écria Lavi. « On est enfin un groupe !! » continua t-il en remuant dans tous les sens et ainsi, en entraînant Allen car il le tenait toujours par l'épaule.

« Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. » fit Link qui ne tenait pas à ce que Lavi y croit trop. « Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas de chansons. » finit-il par dire en regardant Allen.

A ce moment-là, Lavi s'arrêta de crier et gesticulé dans tous les sens et il regarda Allen qui tourna son regard vers son ami d'enfance.

« Si ce n'est que ça, il n'y a plus de problème. » avoua t-il.

« Tu as fini une des chansons ? » demanda le compositeur en s'avançant un peu vers son cadet.

« Oui. Je l'ai fini hier soir. J'avais du temps de libre et de l'inspiration alors j'ai pu en faire une. » répondit le blandinet avec un sourire.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Ce type est un génie !! » cria une nouvelle fois Lavi en remuant les cheveux d'Allen dans tous les sens pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

S'en suivit des rires de la part de Lavi, Allen et Link tandis que Kanda observait les trois jeunes hommes avec un sourire discret. Mais, en observant bien la direction où son regard se porter, on pouvait découvrir qu'il regardait Allen en particulier : il semblait à la fois fasciné par le sourire que ce dernier affichait, ainsi que par le rire qu'il émettait. Ce gamin l'avait surprit une fois de plus : en plus de les avoir rejoint et donc, de leur avoir permit de monter un vrai groupe, il leur offrait maintenant le nom du groupe – bien que étrange selon le bassiste – ainsi qu'une première chanson qui semblait, en se remémorant le chant d'Allen, bien plus qu'intéressante.

Cachait-il d'autres trésors ? Ca, Kanda n'en savait rien. Cependant, il était presque certain que s'il y en avait d'autre, ils allaient apparaître dans un futur proche et tout comme les premiers, ils apporteront la joie et la surprise aux membres du groupe… que dis-je… aux membres de Rainbow…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à vous pour les reviews !

Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez la première chanson du groupe : il s'agit de Bedshaped de Keane. Ne pouvant pas vous mettre de liens ou quoique ce soit d'autre, je vous propose d'aller sur mon blog : (http://)(strike-kun)(.skyrock)(.com) - enlever les paranthèses

Vous y trouverez le chapitre 4, accompagné de liens pour écouter la chanson et lire les paroles. ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Beginning**

Cela faisait seulement quelques jours que le nom du groupe avait été choisi et que la première chanson avait été finie. Depuis ce jour, les quatre jeunes hommes s'entraînaient, tous les jours, pendant au moins deux heures afin de pouvoir arriver à interprété cette chanson à la perfection. Les musiciens connaissaient la partition par cœur cependant, avec Allen qui chantait, cela changeait un peu la façon de jouer et ils commettaient des petites erreurs de temps à autre. Et bien évidemment, Allen commettait aussi des erreurs : parfois il oubliait les paroles, d'autre fois il se trompait ou bien loupait le moment où il devait commencer à chanter. Toutes ces petites erreurs de la part des quatre membres leur montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas encore à la perfection et que de plus en plus de répétitions seraient nécessaire avant de monter sur scène.

Et c'est ainsi que nous retrouvons, en un samedi midi après que la sonnerie prévenant de la fin des cours pour cette semaine, Allen en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il était entouré de filles qui lui demandé s'il avait quelque chose de prévu pour l'après-midi ou le lendemain mais, Allen se contentait de leur sourire et de leur dire qu'il avait déjà des choses de prévu et que malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas les voir. Un peu déçut au début, elles se ressaisirent bien vite et décidèrent de leur propre chef qu'ils remettront ça à la semaine prochaine. Allen esquissa un sourire et au moment où il allait répondre, une voix masculine et enfantine retentit dans la salle de classe.

« A~llen ! » chantonna la voix masculine de Lavi qui sauta au cou de son cadet en écartant tous les filles qui l'entouraient.

« Lavi ?! » fit Allen, surprit par l'apparition soudaine et inhabituelle du rouquin.

« Je viens de te chercher. » répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire sur le visage et sans lâcher le jeune homme. « Désolé les filles. » commença t-il en regardant ces dernières « mais pour aujourd'hui, nous vous volons ce cher Allen. » finit-il par dire avec un sourire séducteur qui fit rougir une grande majorité des jeunes femmes.

« Tant que c'est avec vous, Lavi-senpai, nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénient. » répondit une des jeunes femmes avec un sourire timide et les joues légèrement roses.

« Merci ! » répondit Lavi avec enthousiasme. « Allez, on y va Allen ! » dit-il en lâchant le cou du jeune homme pour lui attraper le poignet et l'emmener hors de la classe.

Allen fut surpris de la rapidité des actions de son aîné mais, il pouvait l'en remercier car, grâce à lui, il avait pu sortir de la classe sans être entouré du horde de filles : comme quoi, il pouvait être bien pratique.

« Merci, Lavi. » fit Allen qui marchait à côté de Lavi. « Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pu m'en sortir. »

« Oh – Je suis certain que tu aurais sortit l'un de ces sourires séducteurs que tu adores offrir aux filles de ta classe. » répondit le rouquin en souriant.

« Tu es très doué pour ça, toi aussi. » fit Allen, légèrement moqueur.

« Hahaha. Quand c'est utile, il faut bien utiliser tout ce qui est nécessaire. Tu ne crois pas ? » demanda le batteur en regardant son cadet.

« Tu as tout à fait raison. » répondit le blandinet avec un sourire amusé qui surprit un peu le rouquin dont les joues rosirent légèrement. « Au fait, Link et Kanda ne sont pas là ? » questionna t-il après quelques secondes.

« Ils nous attendent à l'entrée du lycée. » répondit le rouquin. « C'est Link qui m'a dit d'aller te chercher. Ils se doutaient que les filles avaient dû t'encercler. » continua t-il. « Et il avait pas tort. » finit-il par dire sur un ton moqueur.

« Hé ! C'est pas sympa ! » répliqua la blandinet qui trouvait son aîné, légèrement critique sur le coup. « Contrairement à vous trois, je n'ai pas la capacité à les tenir éloigné avec mon physique seul. » dit-il.

« Les tenir éloigné par notre physique ? Comment ça ? » demanda Lavi, assez intéressé par la théorie d'Allen.

« Ben oui. Vous êtes si canons que les filles n'osent pas s'approcher de vous sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Elles savent où se trouve leur place, en gros. » répondit-il.

« Mais, toi aussi tu es très beau. » répliqua le rouquin après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Non, je suis 'mignon'. Ce n'est pas pareil. » commença le blandinet tandis que Lavi l'écouter avec attention. « Etre mignon signifie que les filles vont te suivre ou que tu ailles pour pouvoir s'afficher avec quelqu'un de jolie mais avec qui elles ne sortiront jamais. Avoir un tel physique, c'est équivalent à devoir renoncer à une vie amoureuse normale. » finit-il par dire avec un regard légèrement pensif.

« Hum… donc, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dis. Tu penses qu'on trouve des petites amies facilement, c'est ça ? » demanda Lavi tout en continuant de marcher.

« Exactement. Elles doivent accepter tout de suite sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. » répondit Allen.

« C'est là que tu te trompe. » répliqua le batteur, surprenant son cadet qui le regarda. « Les filles ne veulent pas sortir avec nous, elles veulent nous admirer. Elles ne sont jamais sérieuses quand elles disent qu'elles nous aiment, elles ont juste envie de jouer. Et si il s'avère qu'une fille est réellement amoureuse de nous, elle abandonne dès qu'un groupe de fans ayant décidé qu'on n'appartiendrai à personne, l'effraie. » avoua le rouquin.

« Je vois. C'est dur pour vous aussi alors… » murmura Allen.

« hahaha ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est pas bien important ! » rigola l'aîné. « Tant qu'on a notre musique, rien ne nous manque ! » finit-il par dire avec un grand sourire qu'il offrit à Allen en tournant la tête vers lui.

En voyant un sourire si sincère, Allen ne pu que sourire à son tour : un sourire discret mais bien là. D'ailleurs, il eut un effet beaucoup plus dévastateur que celui que Lavi venait d'offrir car, en le voyant, Lavi ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas en se disant que s'il restait une minute de plus aux côtés d'Allen, il allait peut-être finir par mal tourné.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, ils rejoignirent les deux autres membres du groupe qui affichaient une expression de surprise en les voyant arriver, chose qui interpella Allen.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le cadet en regardant Link.

« Euh… Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin qu'on te tienne la main pour marcher. » répondit le pianiste avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Hein ? » firent Allen et Lavi en même temps. « Ah !! » crient-ils en cœur lorsqu'ils virent que Lavi tenait toujours son cadet par la main.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se séparer, surprit et les joues rouges. Ils avaient marché main dans la main à travers tout le lycée et rien que cette pensée les faisait ressentir de la honte : après tout, ils avaient croisé un nombre incalculable de personnes dans les couloirs et le hall d'entrée – beaucoup de monde avait dû bien rire et être surprit mais, ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils se sentirent, tout à coup, très stupides…

« Bon, laissons ça de côté et allons-y. On a encore du travail. » fit Kanda pour mettre un terme à la gêne des deux jeunes hommes et surtout, pour éviter les excuses bidons de Lavi.

Le bassiste commença à partir et Lavi le rattrapa bientôt pour lui parler. Quand à Link et Allen, ils restèrent derrière les deux autres membres du groupe, un peu en retraits.

« Tu ne l'avais vraiment pas remarqué ? » chuchota Link tout en marchant.

« Je ne l'avais vraiment pas remarqué. » répondit Allen sur le même ton. « J'aurai lâcher sa main depuis longtemps sinon. » continua t-il.

« Je veux bien te croire. Autant tu sauterais au cou de n'importe qui que, tenir la main de quelqu'un, c'est quelque chose qui te répugne. » fit le blondinet sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

« J'y peux rien, tu sais. Je n'aime pas la sensation d'avoir une main sur la mienne. » répliqua le chanteur sur un ton légèrement boudeur.

« Et pourtant, tu n'as même pas remarqué que Lavi te tenait la main. » ré-enchérit l'aîné.

« C'était différent de d'habitude. Sa main était… hum… chaleureuse ? » commença Allen. « Je ne ressentais pas de gêne mais plutôt du bien-être… » continua t-il en se perdant un peu dans ses pensées tandis que son ami le regardait avec un regard intrigué.

« C'est peut-être parce qu'il est quelqu'un de sincère de nature. » finit par dire le blondinet en tournant la tête pour regarder la personne dont ils parlaient.

« Sincère ? » répéta Allen.

« Oui. Il n'y a aucun mensonge en lui. On peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son visage reflète ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il pense. Mais même sans ça, il dit toujours la vérité. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête et de sincère. » expliqua le pianiste. « Jusqu'à maintenant, tu as toujours été entouré de personnes sombres alors, rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça doit être un grand changement pour toi. » continua t-il. « Je pense que sa présence te serra d'une grande aide pour les moments durs. Elle sera peut-être encore plus utile que la mienne. » finit-il par dire sans détourner ses yeux de Lavi tandis qu'Allen regardait son ami d'enfance avec surprise.

« Alors, ce que tu veux dire c'est que s'il devient mon ami, ça sera une bonne chose pour moi ? » questionna le cadet.

« C'est bien ça. » répondit Link en tournant la tête vers son ami et en lui souriant chaleureusement. « Lavi sera un grand ami et je suis sûr que tu t'amusera comme jamais avec lui. » finit-il par dire sous le regard plein de surprise d'Allen.

« Un grand ami… » murmura Allen avant de regardait le rouquin. « Lavi en sera un… » pensa t-il en observant son aîné.

« Mais faudrait pas que ça aille plus loin. » murmura le blondinet.

« Pardon ? » fit Allen en se tournant vers Link car il n'avait pas bien entendu sa dernière phrase.

« Non, rien. » mentit l'aîné. « Allez, accélérons le pas pour les rejoindre. » fit-il en marchant plus vite, très rapidement suivit d'Allen.

Ainsi, les quatre jeunes hommes arrivèrent au studio une petite demi-heure plus tard et ils commencèrent à tout installer. Une fois l'installation terminée, ils se mirent tous à leurs places et les musiciens commencèrent à faire retentir leurs instruments pour donner naissance à une mélodie douce et calme. Le synthé en premier pour donner une ambiance douce et sombre à la fois, à qui se rejoint la batterie discrète de Lavi pour donner une musique un peu plus forte. Derrière ces deux sons, la basse était presque inaudible : très discrète, on penserait qu'il n'y en a pas. [nda : en réalité, il n'y a pas de basse dans cette musique mais bon…] Et alors que les trois instruments ne forment plus qu'un, la musique se fait plus discrète et la voix masculine d'Allen retentit : dévoilant ainsi les paroles de la chanson intitulée Bedshaped. S'en suit une chanson remplit d'émotions… des émotions que la chanteur à mis en elle et que les musiciens transmettent à travers leurs sons : des émotions de peine, d'amour et de mélancolie. Et cela dura durant cinq minutes : cinq minutes où les quatre membres du groupe étaient transportés dans un autre monde – un monde rien qu'à eux.

Lorsque la dernière note de musique émise par le synthé se termina, les membres de Rainbow restèrent silencieux durant une bonne minute avant que le compositeur ne se décide à dire un mot.

« On a réussi. » dit-il doucement et sûr un ton certain. « C'est la première fois qu'on fait un sans faute. » continua t-il de dire en esquissant un sourire.

« On a vraiment réussi ? » demanda Allen, pas très sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Evidemment ! On ne s'est pas arrêté, tu n'as pas fait d'erreur, nous n'avons pas fait d'erreur non plus ! C'était… parfait… » fit le batteur qui se calma à la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il venait de réaliser à son tour qu'ils avaient réussit.

Allen se tourna vers Link qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant et vit le sourire de celui-ci. Ce dernier sourire qui s'était étendu sur le visage du blondinet avait totalement convaincu le chanteur : ils avaient réussit à interpréter leur toute première photo sans aucune erreur ! Il éclata alors de joie avec un rire cristallin : un rire de soulagement et de bonheur qui enchanta les trois autres membres du groupe qui, devant ce spectacle, ne purent s'empêcher de rire à leur tour – chacun à leur façon : discret pour Kanda, légèrement caché pour Link et sans aucune gêne pour Lavi. Finalement, dans le studio, un nouveau style de musique retentit… une musique unique et qui ne peut être reproduit par personne : les rires simultanés de véritables amis.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les membres de Rainbow étaient installés sur le canapé et les chaises qui étaient autour, parlant de leur dernière interprétation, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais très rapidement, le sourire de l'un des membres disparu pour laisser place à la peur. Le portable d'Allen retentit et il regarda la personne qui l'appelait avec une expression de peine. En voyant ce visage, les trois autres membres arrêtèrent de sourire à leur tour, inquiet du changement d'attitude du cadet. Allen releva la tête et regarda Link en lui désignant le portable. L'aîné se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Allen se leva pour aller de l'autre côté de la pièce et décrocher le téléphone.

« Désolé. » commença t-il d'une voix rempli de peine et de monotonie. « Pour quand ? » demanda t-il ensuite. « Combien ? » questionna le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir faire la causette avec son interlocuteur. « D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. » finit-il par dire avant de raccrocher tout en soupirant.

La blandinet regarda son portable quelques secondes avant de retourner vers ses amis.

« Je suis désolé. Je dois partir tout de suite. Je me rattraperai demain. » s'excusa t-il en prenant son sac de cours.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Si c'est urgent, tu dois y aller. » l'excusa Kanda qui regarda son cadet d'un air inquiet.

« Merci. » répondit Allen avec un léger sourire.

Cependant, ce sourire était faux et ça, les trois membres du groupe l'avaient bien remarqué mais, ils s'abstirent de le faire remarquer. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Allen disparu du studio et Lavi se tourna immédiatement vers Link.

« C'est qui la personne qui l'appelle sans cesse et pour qui il doit toujours partir ? » demanda le rouquin, un peu énervé et inquiet.

« Sa famille. » se contenta de répondre le pianiste qui n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus que ça.

« Tu ne peux pas nous en dire plus ? » demanda le batteur qui espérait avoir une réponse un peu plus construite.

« Désolé. Ca ne regarde que lui. S'il a envie de vous en parler, il le fera mais, jusqu'à là, je ne vous dirai rien. » répondit Link d'un ton calme mais qui ne cachait pas sa frustration.

Kanda savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la vie d'Allen, il l'avait découvert depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Pourtant, il ne se doutait pas de quel genre de problèmes il s'agissait et plus le temps passé, plus cela lui semblait de plus en plus grave : et ce n'est pas l'énervement inhabituel de Link qui allait le faire changer d'avis… Les trois amis finirent par ne plus parlé, complètement impuissants et dans l'impossibilité d'aider leur cadet.

Rainbow avait beau avoir surpassé les premières épreuves de son parcours, certaines d'entres elles allaient être beaucoup plus douloureuses que les autres. Quel était donc le secret d'Allen et de sa famille ? Quelles horreurs et peines le jeune homme allait devoir traverser avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa vie de lycéen… de sa vie de chanteur… non… ne serais-ce pas, de sa vie, tout simplement… ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Jalousie dissimulée**

Le jour suivant le départ soudain d'Allen à la fin de la répétition, celui-ci ne vint pas au lycée. Sans en avertir l'administration ou même ses amis, le jeune homme n'avait pas fait une seule apparition de toute la journée et cela avait eu pour conséquence d'inquiéter les membres du groupe et en particulier Link qui aurait pensé recevoir un message de la part de l'absent. C'est donc l'esprit rempli d'inquiétude à l'égard d'Allen que les trois musiciens ont commencé à jouer quelques airs dans le studio mais, ils arrêtèrent rapidement en sachant très bien que cela était inutile : ils n'étaient pas assez concentré pour faire quoique ce soit de bien. Link s'en alla rapidement en disant à ses deux amis qu'il avait des choses à faire : une excuse assez vague mais qui suffisait pour faire comprendre à Kanda et Lavi qu'il allait essayer de voir Allen. Le batteur et le bassiste furent donc les deux seul membres du groupe dans le studio : ils étaient assis sur le canapé, une cannette à la main et regardaient distraitement le sol.

« La famille d'Allen, tu en avais déjà entendu parlait avant ? » murmura Lavi dans le vide.

« Non. » répondit Kanda. « Link ne nous avait jamais parlé de son voisin avant. » finit-il par dire.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » fit le rouquin en soupirant. « Je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez lui. » continua t-il en posant sa canette sur la petite table basse se trouvant devant le canapé. « A chaque fois qu'il reçoit un coup de téléphone lors de nos répétitions, il affiche toujours cette expression de tristesse et de terreur… » dit-il en se souvenant des quelques fois où Allen avait reçut un coup de téléphone.

« On ne peut rien y faire, Lavi. » fit remarquer le compositeur. « C'est un problème familial et on n'est pas assez proche du gamin pour qu'il nous dévoile ses secrets ou ses problèmes. » continua t-il.

« Peut-être mais, on fait partit du même groupe, on est ses amis maintenant. » commença Lavi. « Cela me paraît donc évident qu'il peut nous faire confiance et se dévoiler un peu. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on allait le crier sur tous les toits. » bouda le rouquin.

« Sois réaliste un peu. » trancha le bassiste.

« En quoi ? » répliqua Lavi en se tournant vers son ami.

« On ne connaît Allen que depuis un mois environ. Mis à part toi, tu connais quelqu'un qui dévoilerait tout son être à de purs étrangers ? » expliqua Kanda en regardant son ami. « Et même si on l'avait connu plus tôt, je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose. Regarde Link, ils sont amis d'enfance et pourtant, il n'a eu aucune information pour aujourd'hui. » continua t-il. « Ce gamin n'a pas envie de nous impliquer dans ses problèmes et c'est son choix alors, au lieu de vouloir à tout prix savoir ce qu'il se passe chez lui, tu devrais plutôt penser à rester toi-même. » finit-il par dire sous le regard surprit du rouquin.

« Et bien… tu me surprends, Yuu. » fit le rouquin, les yeux toujours écarquillé de surprise.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda son ami.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si attentionné à l'égard de quelqu'un. » lâcha Lavi en esquissant un sourire.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes encore ?! » répliqua Kanda, crispé et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne fais pas l'ignorant. » commença le batteur. « Lorsque tu me dis de rester moi-même, c'est pour qu'Allen puisse se détendre quand il est avec nous et ainsi, qu'il ne puisse plus penser à ses problèmes familiaux, pas vrai ? » demanda t-il.

« Que- N'importe quoi ! » répliqua Kanda, les joues légèrement roses de honte.

Le compositeur empoigna sa cannette et bu une grande gorgée de coca-cola. Totalement de mauvaise fois, il comptait bien rester ancré sur sa position : il ne disait pas ça pour Allen ! Même si, quoiqu'il puisse dire, la seule interprétation possible de sa phrase était qu'il s'inquiéter pour leur cadet et qu'il voulait lui rendre la vie plus facile en dehors du nid familial. Et ça, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Lavi l'avait bien deviné et cela le faisait sourire.

« Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. » commença le rouquin, amusé. « Je sais très bien que tu es attentionné envers tes amis et que, même si on a rencontré Allen il n'y a pas longtemps, tu le considère déjà comme l'un des nôtres. Alors, c'est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles aider Allen à ta façon. » finit-il par dire en affichant un grand sourire à son ami.

Kanda, toujours la cannette à la bouche, regardait son ami du coin de l'œil et il rougit légèrement en l'attendant déblatter de telles imbécillités. Cependant, il savait très bien que s'il ne répondait rien, cela voudrait dire qu'il acceptait le raisonnement du rouquin et ça, sa fierté ne lui permettait pas.

« Pense ce que tu veux. » finit-il par dire en se levant et en jetant sa cannette vide dans la poubelle.

« Hahahaha ! » rigola le rouquin en entendant la réponse de son ami. « Tu ne changeras jamais, Yuu. » dit-il en se levant et en allant mettre une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Quoique tu dises, je sais très bien ce que tu penses. » finit-il par murmurer à l'oreille de son ami sur un ton moqueur qui eut pour effet d'énerver Kanda.

« Si tu le sais, arrêtes de m'emmerd*r et rentre chez toi ! » cracha le bassiste en enlevant la main de Lavi de son épaule.

« Oh oh ! J'ai touché un point sensible ? » s'amusa le rouquin.

« Pardon ? » fit Kanda en foudroyant Lavi du regard.

« Euh… On rentre ? » finit par dire Lavi, détournant la conversation pour éviter les foudres et surtout la revanche de Kanda qui risquerait d'être… très douloureuse.

Kanda fit un petit claquement de langue, signe de son énervement, puis prit son sac de cours avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Lavi l'imita et le rejoignit après avoir fermé le studio, un sourire sur les lèvres en sachant que son ami avait accepté la présence d'Allen.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un autre coin de la ville, Allen était assis sur une balançoire, le regard vide et l'une de ses joues était légèrement boursouflé. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Link arriva en courant et en voyant son cadet, il se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Idiot ! » cria le blondinet. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt ? » finit-il par dire, les sourcils froncés et le regard rempli de soulagement.

« Désolé. » murmura Allen.

« Tu ne devrais pas hésiter, tu le sais pourtant. » murmura Link en desserrant son étreinte.

Le pianiste s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son cadet et il regarda attentivement son visage. Sa joue droite était un peu rouge et légèrement gonflé, signe qu'il avait été frappé et son regard était vide : aussi vide qu'un puit en temps de sécheresse. Le blondinet serrant les dents puis amena délicatement l'une de ses mains sur la joue blessé d'Allen.

« Ca fait mal ? » demanda t-il en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

« Plus maintenant. » répondit Allen. « Ne t'inquiète pas. » continua t-il en mettant une main sur celle de Link. « Je vais bien maintenant alors, ne t'inquiète pas. » finit-il par dire en esquissa un sourire.

« Si tu crois pouvoir me dupé comme ça, tu te trompes lourdement. » répondit l'aîné. « Je vois très bien que ça ne va pas alors arrêtes d'essayer de paraître fort et dis-moi tout. » continua t-il.

« Link… » soupira la chanteur.

« Y'a pas de 'Link' qui tienne. Je vois très bien que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. » répliqua le blondinet d'un air sérieux. « Que t'a-t-elle fait ? » questionna t-il sérieusement.

« Je t'assure, ce n'est rien. Elle était juste un peu énervée, c'est tout. » finit par avouer le cadet qui s'était résigné devant le regard sérieux de son aîné.

« Elle ne t'a rien fait d'autre ? » demanda le blondinet, encore inquiet.

« Non. Rien d'autre. » répondit son voisin en soupirant.

Link voyait bien que son cadet ne lui disait pas tout, il savait bien qu'Allen lui mentait mais, il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment et ça, ça l'énerver : il était impuissant. Cependant, il devait prendre sur lui et permettre à Allen d'oublier le plus rapidement possible ce petit incident alors, comme à son habitude, le blondinet respira un bon coup et afficha un sourire réconfortant : un sourire plein de chaleur, un sourire destiné à Allen et à lui seul.

« Allez, on va chez moi. Je vais te soigner ça et on se fera une partie de jeu vidéo. » finit par dire Link en se levant et en prenant Allen par la main.

Allen se leva à son tour et esquissa un sourire démontrant sa joie : il était petit et à peine distinguable mais Link arrivait à le voir – c'était toujours de façon discrète qu'Allen souriait après un évènement pareil et ce léger sourire avait pour effet de rassuré l'aîné. Cependant, ce que Link ne savait pas, c'était que c'était grâce au sourire sincère que lui-même offrait à Allen, que celui-ci pouvait lui sourire en retour. Et alors que les deux jeunes hommes marchaient, main dans la main et silencieux, dans les rues sombres de la ville, ils ne s'aperçurent pas que quelqu'un les avait vu ainsi : se tenant debout dans un coin sombre d'une rue, Lavi, un sac de conbini à main, avait vu toute la scène de loin et n'avait pas pu bouger d'un seul centimètre. Il les avait observé durant toute leur discussion sans rien entendre de leurs propos mais, le simple fait de les voir si proche avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Il ne connaissait absolument pas cette sensation désagréable qui l'habité à ce moment précis mais, il était sûr d'une chose, il la détester : c'était comme si son cœur se déchirer en plusieurs morceaux ou encore comme si on essayer de lui arracher à vif – c'était une douleur fulgurante et terrible dont il aurait bien voulu se passer mais, c'était une douleur réelle et il n'y pouvait rien… Il devait encaisser cette horrible sensation étrangère et ce, sans rien comprendre… Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le jeune homme parvint à bouger de nouveau et il rentra chez lui, totalement déboussolé et tentant de comprendre la raison de ce sentiment qui l'avait envahit un peu plus tôt.

Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment-là, c'était que ça allait lui prendre un bon moment avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, Allen revint au lycée et il s'excusa auprès des membres du groupe pour ne pas les avoir prévenu. Cependant, il ne dévoila rien sur son absence et la vie reprit son rythme pour le groupe : ils s'entraînèrent tous les jours sur leur toute première chanson afin de la rendre parfaite.

Une petite semaine plus tard, à la cantine du lycée.

Alors qu'Allen et Kanda étaient en train de parler d'une future deuxième chanson, Lavi qui était assis en face des deux jeunes hommes, regardait son ami d'enfance en fronçant les sourcils. En les voyant discuter ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient rapproché encore plus qu'auparavant pourtant, il savait mieux que personne que Kanda ne voyait pas Allen en dehors du lycée et des répétitions alors, pourquoi ressentait-il une légère colère envers Kanda ? Pourquoi lui en vouloir alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait et que, tout ce qu'il faisait n'était que discuter avec un ami ? Il ne comprenait absolument pas ! De plus, cette douleur qui l'avait atteint lorsqu'il avait vu Allen avec Link cette nuit-là ne faisait que réapparaître encore et encore dès qu'il voyait Allen sourire ou même parlait avec quelqu'un : il n'y comprenais vraiment plus rien…

Mais alors que le jeune homme se torturer intérieurement, il ne remarqua pas qu'Allen avait tourné la tête vers lui en affichant un regard un peu inquiet. Il n'entendit pas non plus la voix de celui-ci qui disait son nom pour la cinquième fois d'affiler. Cependant, il retrouva ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit une sensation douce et froide se posait sur son front.

« Ah ! » cria t-il en sortant de ses pensées. « Allen ?! » dit-il, surprit de voir le jeune homme à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, son front collé au sien.

« Tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre pourtant. » fit Allen en regardant le rouquin dans les yeux.

« Euh… je vais bien. » répondit Lavi, les oreilles rouges.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Allen en se reculant pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise. « Tu avais le regard dans le vide et tu ne répondais pas à mes appels alors je me disais que tu avais peut-être chopé quelque chose. » expliqua t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » répondit le rouquin en affichant un grand sourire. « J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. » dit-il sur un ton enthousiaste. « Mais c'est bon maintenant, tu peux me poser autant de questions que tu veux, je suis avec vous ! » finit-il par dire.

« Tant mieux. » répondit Allen en affichant un sourire rassuré qui fit légèrement battre le cœur du batteur.

« Bon, si tu es enfin parmi nous, donne-nous ton opinion. » lâcha le compositeur en mettant un cahier devant les yeux de Lavi. « Que penses-tu de ce début pour le nouveau morceau ? » demanda t-il.

« Voyons voir. » fit le rouquin en regardant la partition qui était écrite sur le cahier que Kanda lui avait passé.

Le jeune homme tapa le rythme avec ses doigts sur la table pour se faire une idée du son que cela produirait et une fois les quelques portées parcourus, il esquissa un sourire et regarda Allen et Kanda.

« Ca pourrait être pas mal. Faudrait essayer dès ce soir ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Il faudra attendre un peu avant de commencer à s'entraîner dessus. » fit la voix de Link.

Lavi se retourna pour voir le blondinet derrière lui, un sourire sur le visage. Celui-ci s'asseya à côté du rouquin sous les regards un peu surprit de ses amis.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda le bassiste.

« Si je vous dis que j'ai réussi à obtenir une place pour la scène libre qui a lieu au Grey Cloud, qu'es-ce que ça signifie ? » répondit Link avec une autre question.

« Grey Cloud ? » répéta Allen, un peu perdu.

« Le Grey Cloud ?! » répété Lavi, surexcité. « Le club qui permet aux jeunes talents de se faire remarquer par des agences de musique en seulement quelques montées sur scène ?!! » demanda t-il, encore plus excité.

« Lui-même. » fit le blondinet en souriant.

« Tu as vraiment réussi à obtenir une place pour nous ? « questionna le compositeur, un peu surprit par la nouvelle de son ami.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à donner de faux espoirs. » répliqua Link. « Nous sommes inscrit pour samedi soir et, nous avons intérêt à bien répété 'BedShaped' si on veut être au top alors, cette deuxième chanson attendra un peu. » continua t-il. « Alors, vous me suivez ? » finit-il par dire en affichant un sourire motivé.

« En effet, cela mérite de repousser cette deuxième chanson. » fit Kanda en esquissant un sourire de joie. « Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les joues qu'on a la chance de pouvoir monter sur un vraie scène. » finit-il par dire.

« Super ! » s'écria Lavi. « J'avais vraiment hâte de monter sur scène ! » continua t-il, vraiment motivé par la bonne nouvelle que venait d'annoncer le pianiste.

« Euh… juste une question. » fit Allen, un peu plus discret que ses amis.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Link en regardant son cadet.

« Ils acceptent les mineurs ? » questionna le chanteur d'une voix pas très sûr.

A ce moment-là, Kanda, Lavi et Link regardèrent Allen avec attention. Ils n'avaient pas du tout pensé à ce petit détail : Allen n'avait que quinze ans, enfin presque seize. Mais alors qu'il était le centre de l'attention, le blandinet commença à se sentir mal – leurs regards étaient trop intenses. Il baissa les yeux, rougissant un peu de honte : avait-il dit quelque chose de stupide ? Tandis qu'il repassait en boucle la phrase dans sa tête pour voir s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, la voix de Link retentit.

« Ca iras. Tant que tu ne consommes pas d'alcool, je pense que c'est bon. Et puis, on y va pour se produire sur scène, pas pour être client. » expliqua t-il.

Tout à coup, Allen se sentit rassuré : il n'avait rien dit d'idiot. Il souffla de soulagement puis esquissa un sourire.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte d'y être. » finit-il par dire.

« Super ! » cria le rouquin en se levant de sa chaise pour aller à côté d'Allen et le prendre par les épaules. « On va tout déchirer samedi soir !!! » cria t-il en essayant d'entraîner Allen.

Cependant, malgré toutes les tentatives de Lavi pour qu'Allen lui suive dans ses délires et crie avec lui, le cadet ne céda pas et termina par éclater de rire en voyant le rouquin si motivé. Kanda et Link souriaient en voyant les deux jeunes hommes ainsi et, très rapidement, toutes les personnes présentent dans la cafétéria furent au courant que les jeunes hommes allaient se produire sur scène le samedi qui arrivait. Et cela ne prit pas plus de temps pour faire le tour du lycée : le mot était lancé, les Rainbow allait enfin se montrer au grand public ! Et pour toutes les fans des quatre jeunes hommes, cette première prestation était l'évènement à ne pas manquer !

La date était annoncé : samedi sera la première montée sur scène de Rainbow ! Les membres étaient en ébullitions et n'attendaient plus que ça. Cependant, même si cela s'annonçait plutôt bien, il se pourrait bien que des évènements imprévus viennent perturbés l'envol de Rainbow dans le monde la musique…

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'étendre donc je me contenterais de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et de vous dire qu'un nouveau personnage fait son apparition !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : 1st Stage**

Rainbow s'entraîna tous les jours sur leur première chanson : ils voulaient que tout soit parfait pour leur première performance. Et suite à ces quelques jours de répétition, la date fatidique arriva. Dans une petite chambre sombre, où ne se trouvait qu'un bureau, une armoire et un lit, Allen commençait à ouvrir les yeux doucement. Le jeune homme se releva avec lenteur et regarda autour de lui pour réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre : cela ne semblait pas être surprenant cependant, pour lui, ça l'était. C'était tellement rare qu'il passe la nuit chez lui qu'il avait finit par oublier la sensation de se réveiller dans sa propre chambre. Le blandinet se leva du lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre des sous-vêtements avant de sortir de la chambre et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ne pensant pas qu'une personne puisse déjà y être, Allen ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années mal réveillé.

« Ah. Désolé. » s'excusa le jeune homme en refermant la porte sous le regard légèrement noir de l'homme qui occupé la salle de bain.

Alors que le blandinet revenez sur ses pas, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et quelques bruits de pas.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là. » fit une voix rauque et masculine.

En entendant la voix, Allen s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir l'homme, qui était dans la salle de bain il y a peu, le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

« Faut croire que si. » répondit le blandinet.

« Elle m'avait pourtant dis que tu étais partit. » continua l'homme.

« Entre ce qu'elle veut et ce qui se passe en réalité, il y a de grandes différences. Bien que la plupart du temps, elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. » dit Allen avec un léger air triste sur le visage.

« Je vois ça. » murmura son interlocuteur. « Et tu as l'intention de rester ici encore longtemps ? » demanda t-il.

« Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre endroit où vivre. » commença le jeune homme. « Mais, même ainsi, tant qu'elle sera seule, je sais qu'elle continuera à me demander des services… » continua t-il. « C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas la laisser. » finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

« Tu sais, je pourrais très bien m'occuper d'elle. » répondit l'homme.

« Toi ? » commença Allen en se tournant complètement vers son interlocuteur pour le regarder froidement. « Tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi alors, comment feras-tu pour prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre ? » se moqua t-il.

« Contrairement à toi, j'ai une situation sociale et de l'argent. » répliqua l'homme. « Avec l'argent, je peux tout arranger. » continua t-il à dire. « Mais, il n'y a qu'un seul problème… » finit-il par dire en laissant sa phrase en suspens tout en regardant mesquinement son cadet.

« Pas besoin de préciser, j'ai parfaitement compris. » répondit Allen. « Cependant, je me demande bien comment tu réussiras à me mettre hors de cette maison ? » questionna t-il en reprenant sa marche pour finalement retourner dans sa chambre.

Maintenant seul, l'homme de la salle de bain (nda : désolé, j'avais la flemme de lui donner un nom pour le moment.^^') continuait de regarder la porte fermée menant sur la chambre du blandinet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai un moyen. Je te ferai partir d'ici. » murmura t-il en affichant un regard déterminé.

De nouveau seul dans sa chambre, Allen soupira puis s'habilla en sachant très bien que cela ne servait à rien d'attendre que la salle de bain se libère. Il prit son sac de cours et son portable puis sortit de sa chambre sans y jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Il sortit de la maison le plus rapidement possible et partit en direction du lycée sans penser à attendre Link.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les cours venaient de se terminer, Allen parlait joyeusement avec un groupe de jeunes filles qui lui demandaient plus de précisions sur la montée sur scène des Rainbow le soir même. Cependant, ces petits papotages prirent fin lorsque Lavi débarqua dans le groupe et s'accapara le blandinet.

« Désolé les filles, il est pour moi. » fit-il en rigolant et en passant une main sur les épaules de son cadet.

Les jeunes femmes rigolèrent avec le rouquin quelques minutes et lui demandèrent quelques informations puis, elles partirent d'elles même en sachant très bien que si elle ne l'avaient pas fait, les jeunes hommes seraient partit dans les secondes qui suivaient. Maintenant seuls, Lavi et Allen soupirèrent en même temps.

« C'est devenu une habitude de venir me sauver à ce que je vois. » fit Allen.

« Faut croire que tu as besoin d'un chevalier servant. » rigola son aîné.

« Si j'étais une fille, je t'aurai répondu par l'affirmative… » commença le blandinet. « mais je suis un garçon alors, je te remercie mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. » finit-il par dire en commençant à marcher, se libérant ainsi de l'emprise du rouquin.

« Ah. Je t'ai vexé ? » demanda Lavi, qui était un peu surpris par la réponse d'Allen, tout en le suivant.

« Non, ce n'est rien. » répondit le blandinet. « Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. » avoua t-il.

« Le stress ? » fit Lavi sur un ton sérieux.

« Il y a de ça mais ce n'est pas tout. » commença Allen. « Des tonnes de petites choses qui s'entassent deviennent vraiment lourdes au bout d'un moment. » dit-il vaguement sous le regard étonné du rouquin.

« Des petites choses ? » répéta Lavi en pensant aux problèmes familiaux d'Allen.

« Rien. » répondit Allen en souriant à son aîné. « Je me parlais à moi-même. » finit-il par dire tout en continuant de marcher.

« Si tu le dis. » murmura le rouquin en suivant son cadet. « Sinon, Link t'a avertit pour les vêtements ? » demanda t-il pour changer de conversation.

« Les vêtements ? » demanda Allen en tournant la tête vers Lavi.

« Pour notre montée sur scène ! » s'exclama le rouquin.

« On va avoir des vêtements spéciaux ?! » s'écria le blandinet.

« Evidemment ! » répondit l'aîné. « On est un groupe de pop/rock après tout, on ne peut pas monter sur scène avec des fringues quelconques. » expliqua t-il. « Enfin, vu que Link ne t'a pas mis au courant, c'est normal que tu sois surpris. »

« Mais, je n'ai prévu aucun vêtement pour ce soir. » répliqua le chanteur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kanda s'est occupé de tout. » répondit le batteur.

« Hein ? Kanda ? » fit Allen, surpris. « Il a fait une telle chose ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui, il a un très bon sens de la mode et donc, c'est lui qui a choisit nos tenues pour ce soir. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher, on va chez lui tout de suite. » expliqua le rouquin.

« Ah… » lâcha le blandinet, toujours aussi surpris de savoir que Kanda était doué dans la mode en plus de la musique.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent chez le compositeur et ils essayèrent les vêtements qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion : les tailles étaient parfaites, les coupes aussi et, en plus de ça, le style allait parfaitement avec l'idée que les membres se faisaient de leur musique. Les couleurs prédominantes étaient le noir et le rouge mais chaque membre avait une coupe différente. Ainsi, Allen portait des vêtements souples qui mettaient en avant son côté 'homme' ; pour Lavi, c'était un style plus débraillé et moins soigné qui faisait ressortir son côté 'charmeur' ; Link adoptait un style plus moulant et stricte qui faisait ressortir sa masculinité et Kanda portait des vêtements moulants et déchirés qui faisaient ressortir ses muscles et laissaient entre apercevoir certaines parties de son corps. Ainsi, Rainbow était paré pour monter sur scène ! Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se préparer et à répéter avec les costumes pour finalement arrivé à l'heure fatidique.

Les quatre jeunes hommes étaient dans les coulisses du Grey Cloud, attendant leur tour et écoutaient les autres groupes qui passer avant eux. Certains d'entre eux étaient vraiment époustouflants ! Finalement, après une heure, ce fut leur tour. Rainbow monta sur scène sous les cris des lycéennes et ils ressentir tous une petite pression en voyant le monde qui se trouvait devant eux. Cependant, il était trop tard pour reculer et ils avaient attendu ce moment avec tellement d'impatience que la peur qu'ils éprouvaient se transforma en excitation – une excitation qui leur permit de jouer l'un de leur meilleure prestation jusqu'à maintenant.

Dès que les lumières s'allumèrent sur eux et que le nom de leur groupe fut annoncé, les premières notes de « Bedshaped » résonnèrent dans le silence le plus total. Le début calme et mystérieux de la chanson permit d'attirer l'attention de tous les spectateurs qui fixèrent le groupe avec attention pour essayer de deviner quel genre de musique ils allaient leur offrir. Dans ce silence, Allen avait fermé les yeux et écouter avec attention la musique de ses camarades : il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur – il devait commencé à chanter au moment parfait. Lorsqu'il entendit le son de la batterie de Lavi et celui de la basse de Kanda commencer, il respira un bon coup puis, dans les secondes qui suivirent, ouvrit doucement les yeux et commença à faire retentir sa voix avec douceur mais dextérité. Les jeunes lycéennes étant venu pour voir leurs idoles sur scènes ne disaient plus un mot, elles étaient totalement hypnotisées par la voix d'Allen et la musique de Rainbow. Et lorsque la musique commença à devenir un peu plus intense, le public la ressentit. Ils commencèrent à bougeaient naturellement leurs pieds pour marquer le tempo de la musique bien que cela soit la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient : ils étaient irrémédiablement attiré par la musique que produisait Rainbow et ne pouvait détourner leurs yeux des membres du groupe. Lorsque la chanson arriva à sa fin, une vague de cris et d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, faisant ainsi écarquiller les yeux des membres de Rainbow qui n'en croyait par leurs yeux : ils avaient réussit à convaincre le public du premier coup !

Sous ce tonnerre d'applaudissement, les quatre jeunes hommes remercièrent le public après s'être présenté les uns les autres puis, quittèrent la scène pour laisser la place au prochain groupe. En se rendant dans les coulisses, les quatre jeunes hommes encore envahit par l'excitation étaient maintenant envahit par la joie. Lavi avait sauté sur Allen pour le prendre dans ses bras tout en criant qu'ils avaient réussit et Allen, pour la première fois, avait aussi crier la même chose que son aîné. Link et Kanda, eux, étaient plus réservés mais pourtant, ils abordaient de magnifiques sourires sur leurs visages et ils s'étaient même surpris à rire de bon cœur avec les deux autres membres. Et alors que les quatre jeunes hommes étaient fous de joie et ne penser à plus rien mis à part leur performance, la chose que tous redoutait arriva… La sonnerie du portable d'Allen retentit dans la salle qu'ils occupaient. Tout à coup, les sourires des quatre amis disparurent et Allen se dirigea vers son portable pour finalement être surprit par le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran.

« Allo ? » dit-il en décrochant.

« Allen !? » fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui. C'est bien moi. » répondit-il un peu sur la défensive. « Qui es-ce ? »

« C'est moi ! Lenalee ! » répondit la jeune femme avec enthousiasme.

Lorsque Allen entendit la jeune femme se présenter, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, soulageant les trois autres membres.

« Lenalee !! » s'écria le blandinet. « Ca fait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-il avec joie.

« Je vais très bien ! Et à ce que j'ai vu, toi aussi. » fit-elle.

« Comment ça ? » fit le chanteur sur un ton étonné.

« Je suis au Grey Cloud et je viens de te voir passer sur scène, tu étais fabuleux ! » le avoua t-elle.

« Hein ?! Tu es dans le club ? » s'étonna le blandinet. « Où es-tu ? Je viens te voir tout de suite ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Vraiment ?! Je suis sur la petite estrade avec des amies. » répondit-elle. « Je t'attends. » finit-elle par dire.

La conversation prit fin et Allen rangea rapidement son portable dans sa poche.

« Désolé les gars, je reviens tout de suite ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il disparut de la salle en laissant les trois autres membres du groupe totalement surpris. Et cette réaction était en partit à cause du sourire que le jeune homme leur avait offert ou plutôt, qu'il avait affiché en pensant à cette 'Lenalee'. Lavi ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'Allen pouvait sourire aussi naturellement en pensant à quelqu'un ; Kanda avait été étonné de voir le jeune homme sourire avec tant de sincérité alors que durant toute la journée, il semblait ennuyé par quelque chose et qu'il ne leur avait pas offert un seul vrai sourire. Quand à Link, il fronçait légèrement les sourcils et réfléchissait : il avait déjà entendu ce prénom mais ne se souvenait plus où. C'est alors qu'il sortit à son tour de la salle sans explications envers Kanda et Lavi qui eurent le temps de voir le visage légèrement inquiet du blondinet. Ils décidèrent alors d'en faire de même et ils suivirent le pianiste. Pendant ce temps-là, Allen était arrivé à destination et il serrait une magnifique jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les cheveux pourpres qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des yeux semblables à des améthystes et un corps de mannequin qui pourrait en rendre jalouse plus d'une. Elle affichait elle aussi un grand sourire qui était destiné au blandinet et lorsque les trois jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans la salle et virent le spectacle, ils ressentirent tous un sentiment bien spécifique : Lavi ressentait encore cette douleur qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Allen dans les bras de Link – il se maudit lui-même pour ne pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait ; Kanda ressentait un léger énervement en les voyant se sourire avec tant de sincérité ; et Link était totalement figé, paralysé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux…

Au même moment, le blandinet saluait les amies de Lenalee avant de s'asseoir à leur table et commençait à discuter avec la jeune femme.

« Ca fait vraiment longtemps. » fit Allen, nostalgique. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir un jour. » avoua t-il en souriant.

« Moi non plus. » répondit Lenalee. « Et pas comme ça, surtout. » ria t-elle.

« Ah. » fit Allen en rougissant légèrement. « C'est vrai que c'est un peu gênant. » dit-il.

« Mais non voyons. C'était une bonne surprise ! » fit la jeune femme. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la musique à ce point. » finit-elle par dire.

« Moi non plus. » avoua le blandinet en rigolant. « C'est Link qui m'a embarqué là-dedans. » expliqua t-il.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. » dit-elle avec un sourire légèrement triste. « Quand je l'ai vu à la batterie et toi devant le micro, je me doutais bien que ça ne pouvait être que lui qui t'avais permit de chanter ainsi. »

« Oui… » fit Allen en voyant bien que le sujet qu'il avait abordé était un peu douloureux. « Mais tu sais, il m'aide toujours. » dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Devant son sourire, Lenalee afficha un sourire à son tour, un sourire attendri par la phrase du blandinet.

« Ca, je n'en doute pas. » murmura t-elle.

« Evidemment, contrairement à certaine, je ne me suis pas enfuis. » fit une voix masculine.

Lenalee et Allen se retournèrent pour faire face à Link, qui regardait le couple avec une expression de reproche, et Kanda et Lavi qui étaient derrière lui. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant le pianiste et ses joues devinrent légèrement roses : fallait dire qu'il était vraiment beau lorsqu'on le voyait de plus près.

« Ah… Bonsoir, Link. » dit-elle, un peu par automatisme.

« Hum… Salut. » répondit-il par respect tout en détournant les yeux.

Devant ce spectacle, Kanda, Lavi et les amies de Lenalee restèrent sans voix tandis qu'Allen affichait un petit sourire amusé.

Quel genre de surprise nous réservait l'apparition de Lenalee, cette jolie jeune femme ayant un lien avec le passé d'Allen et Link ? Cela, vous le saurez très bientôt mais sachez une chose, grâce à cette rencontre incongrue, certaines choses allaient bougé : des petits flammes allaient être ravivés, des secrets allaient être dévoilés, des choses inavoués allaient enfin être révélées et enfin, Rainbow allait célébrer un nouvel évènement !


	7. Chapter 7

Cette fois-ci, le triangle amoureux est mis totalement de côté et l'histoire tourne surtout autour d'un des seuls couples hétéros de l'histoire : Link X Lenalee !  
Et oui, par je ne sais quelle manière, j'en suis arrivé à cette idée de faire naître quelque chose entre ces deux-là. ^^' Parfois, je me demande vraiment à quoi je pense. C'est vraiment flippant. -_-' (se frottant la tête) Je disais donc que ce chapitre n'allait pas faire avancer les relations d'Allen avec les autres cependant, ce chapitre est tout de même important pour la suite de l'histoire et je me devais de le faire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès le prochain chapitre, de gros rapprochements sont à prévoir pour Allen et.... non... je ne vous le direz pas ~

Bonne lecture !

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 7 : Une manager pour Rainbow**

Le week end avait été bien remué pour Allen : entre le concert, la rencontre inattendu avec Lenalee et ses problèmes familiaux. C'était donc l'esprit légèrement saturé qu'il se rendait au lycée le lundi matin. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de voir si Link était partit plus tôt que lui ou non – a vrai dire, ça ne lui était même pas passé par l'esprit. Cependant, alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de l'entrée du bâtiment scolaire, il s'arrêta avec une expression de surprise sur son visage. Face à lui se trouvait Lenalee, un sourire bienveillant étendu sur ses lèvres et portant l'uniforme du lycée. Le blandinet resta béat devant la jeune femme mais se rapproche d'elle.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda t-il.

« Tu as déjà oublié ? » fit remarquer la jeune femme d'un air amusé. « Je t'en ai pourtant parlé samedi soir. » finit-elle par dire.

- Flash Back –

Le silence s'était installé depuis que Link, Kanda et Lavi étaient arrivé mais, Allen comptait bien y mettre un terme. Il se tourna vers Lenalee et continua sa discussion.

« Alors, que viens-tu faire ici ? » questionna le blandinet.

« Ah. » fit Lenalee en sortant de sa petite transe. « Je reviens en ville. » déclara t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. « Mes parents ont voulu revenir y habiter alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion quand ils m'ont demandé si je voulais revenir. » expliqua t-elle.

« Vraiment ?! C'est super ! » s'exclama Allen, vraiment heureux. « Tu as déjà choisis ton lycée ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui. » répondit-elle. « Je ne serais pas très loin de vous. » fit-elle furtivement, une expression d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Pas très loin ? » répéta le chanteur, un peu curieux.

« Allen, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir des coulisses. » déclara Link, coupant ainsi la conversation des deux jeunes gens. « Il faut y retourner avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive. » finit-il par dire en prenant son cadet par le poignet.

« Hein ?! » répondit le blandinet en se faisant tirer hors de son siège.

« Allez, dépêches-toi. » fit le pianiste en le tirant pour s'éloigner de Lenalee.

« Lenalee, appelles-moi pour qu'on se rencontre dans la semaine. » cria Allen en se faisant tirer par Link sous les regards surpris des jeunes femmes et de Kanda et Lavi.

- Fin Flash Back –

« Mais alors, par proche, tu voulais dire que tu étais dans notre lycée ?! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

« Et oui. » répondit la jeune femme. « C'est pratique, non ? On pourra faire les cents coups comme avant. » finit-elle par dire en souriant.

Allen se contenta d'afficher un sourire sincère : l'idée de pouvoir revoir la jeune femme tous les jours lui avait remonter le moral et fais oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, ses problèmes. Et alors qu'il allait commencer à engager une nouvelle conversation, il vit le regard de son amie se figeait. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui effrayé tant la jeune femme et il fut surprit de voir Link, accompagné de Kanda. Le blandinet esquissa un petit sourire puis fit un petit signe de la main à son meilleur ami.

« Bonjour vous deux ! » s'exclama t-il, un sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour. » répondit Link tandis que Kanda se contenta d'un signe de la tête.

« Ah… Bonjour. » salua Lenalee en regardant Kanda. « Enchantée de te rencontrer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter samedi soir. » continua t-elle. « Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee. Je suis une amie d'enfance d'Allen et Link. » se présenta t-elle.

« Enchanté. » répondit Kanda. « Je suis Kanda, le bassiste du groupe. » se contenta t-il de dire banalement et sans vraiment beaucoup d'expression dans sa voix.

Lenalee le gratifia d'un sourire puis regarda discrètement le blondinet.

« Ah… euh… Bonjour, Link. » fit-elle dans un murmure et en évitant le regard de son 'ami'.

« Salut. » se contenta t-il de répondre en regardant sur le côté une fois de plus.

Devant la scène, Kanda arqua un sourcil et en voyant qu'Allen était à côté de lui, il se baissa légèrement et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Ils sont sortit ensemble ? » demanda t-il.

« Ah. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. » répondit Allen. « C'est plutôt compliqué. » finit-il par dire.

En entendant la réponse plutôt vague de son cadet, Kanda se redressa et continua de regarder Lenalee et Link qui se faisaient face mais qui restaient silencieux : c'était vraiment une scène à la fois amusante et ennuyante. Cependant, ce petit tableau allait se brisé dans les secondes qui suivirent grâce à l'arrivé fracassante de Lavi qui arriva en courant et prit Allen dans ses bras dès qu'il arriva.

« Bonjour Allen !! » s'écria t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Lavi… » soupira le blandinet en essayant de se détacher de son aîné. « Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me sauter dessus de bon matin. »

« Hahahahaha, au moins, ça te met en bouche pour le reste de la journée ! » expliqua ridiculement le rouquin.

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et lâche-moi ! » répliqua le blandinet qui commençait à désespérer de sortir des bras de son ami.

Devant cette scène, Lenalee avait les yeux grands ouverts : elle était totalement surprise de voir un tel spectacle. Et cette expression de surprise, le batteur la remarqua lors d'un léger coup d'œil vers elle. Il s'arrêta de s'amuser avec Allen et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, Lenalee ? » demanda t-il, attirant l'attention de Link, Kanda et Allen qui regardèrent la jeune femme.

« Ah. » lâcha t-elle. « Ce n'est rien. » continua t-elle en affichant un sourire. « Je suis juste contente de voir qu'Allen s'est fait de nouveaux amis. » avoua t-elle en gardant son sourire.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était spécial non plus. » bouda Allen en réussissant à s'extirper des bras du rouquin, les joues légèrement roses.

« Tu es gêné ? » le taquina Lavi en voyant la couleur des joues d'Allen.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » répliqua Allen en regardant son aîné, les joues encore plus rouges car il venait de deviner son état d'esprit. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai gêné ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui. » fit le batteur sur un ton amusé. « Tu sais que tu peux avouer que tu es vraiment heureux de nous avoir en tant qu'amis. » se moqua t-il.

« Q-Quoi ?! » s'exclama le blandinet, toujours ennuyé par le sujet de la conversation.

Et alors que Lavi continuait de taquiner son cadet sous les regards amusés de Lenalee et Kanda, le pianiste de Rainbow regardait la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Cependant, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, son regard n'était pas rempli de haine ou d'un quelconque sentiment négatif. Au contraire, son regard était tendre et légèrement triste. Mais ça, personne ne le remarqua – même pas la personne qui se faisait observer… Malgré cela, alors que la petit 'dispute' entre Lavi et Allen commençait à se calmer, Link murmura le nom de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, surprise et le regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. A ce moment-là, ses joues devinrent rouges tandis que le visage du pianiste resta plutôt neutre. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit. Il mit fin à l'échange de regard avec Lenalee puis, partit en direction du bâtiment sans dire un mot sous le regard surprit et remplit d'incompréhension de la jeune femme. Ayant observé la scène discrètement, Kanda s'approcha de la petite nouvelle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention : grâce à ça, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu devrais t'attendre à rentrer avec Link ce soir. » murmura t-il sous le regard surprit de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement, comprenant que Kanda avait sûrement comprit ce qui se passait puis acquiesça d'un petit geste de tête. Suite à cette toute petite conversation, Kanda s'éloigna de la jeune femme et rattrapa Link et Lavi pour se rendre dans leur salle de cours. Seul Allen était encore aux côtés de Lenalee et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

« Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment lui parler. » se contenta de dire Allen sans regarder son aînée.

« Oui mais… je ne sais pas comment aborder la discussion. » répondit-elle sans être surprise, ni regardait son cadet. « Je suis sûre qu'il m'en veut encore… »

« Tu sais, il a bien vu que je ne t'en voulais pas alors, je pense qu'il passera vite l'éponge. » répondit le chanteur.

« Je l'espère mais, Link n'est pas aussi gentil que toi. » finit-elle par dire en lui offrant un petit sourire triste. « Bon, je te laisse. Je dois aller en salle des professeurs. » finit-elle par dire une fois avoir mis ses chaussons d'intérieur.

« A plus tard. » répondit Allen en voyant son amie partir.

Maintenant seul, le blandinet regarda vaguement le sol et soupira. Il espérait que cette situation allait bientôt arriver à son terme car l'atmosphère qui se créait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la même pièce, où au même endroit, était réellement pensante. Finalement il mit ses chaussons et partit en direction de sa salle de classe, l'esprit rempli, cette fois-ci, de moyens pour mettre un terme à cette étrange relation entre ses amis.

Ainsi, la journée passa tranquillement mais avec une atmosphère plutôt lourde dès que Lenalee se trouvait en compagnie de Link : ce qui équivaut à presque chaque intercours où le groupe se réunissait et à la pause déjeuner. Et donc, comme chaque jour, Kanda et Link allèrent en direction du portail pour attendre Lavi et Allen avant de partir au studio. Cependant, cette fois-ci il y avait une petite différence : Lenalee était déjà au portail et semblait attendre quelqu'un. En voyant la jeune femme, Link s'arrêta et Kanda soupira légèrement. Il fit une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, le faisant se tourner vers lui et le toisa d'un regard désespéré.

« Je lui ai promis que tu l'a raccompagnerai chez elle. » mentit le bassiste sous le regard surprit du blondinet.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! » s'exclama t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

« Allez, ne discute pas et raccompagne-la. » répliqua Kanda en poussant son ami.

« Je te jure que dès que j'arrive au studio, je te tue. » le menaça t-il, énervé de s'être fait avoir.

« Mais non, tu me remercieras. » se moqua le compositeur.

Link soupira et rejoignit la jeune femme avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux en direction de chez Lenalee. Cela faisait dix minutes que les deux adolescents marchaient côte à côte et le silence était toujours le roi. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment engager la conversation ou plutôt, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Finalement, ce fut le blondinet qui craqua : le silence était trop pesant pour lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu partit au moment où Allen avait le plus besoin de nous ? » demanda t-il sur un ton sérieux et de reproche.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais décidé moi-même. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à Allen… que tu déménageais ? » questionna t-il.

« C-C'était trop dur… » murmura t-elle.

En entendant cette phrase, Link s'arrêta de marcher et prit Lenalee par les épaules pour la tourner vers lui et la regarder dans les yeux : surprenant la jeune femme.

« Trop dur ?! » s'exclama Link. « Et pour Allen, tu ne crois pas que c'était dur ?! » cria t-il. « Il venait de se faire hospitaliser suite à un excès de coups et sa mère n'était même pas venu le voir une seule fois à l'hôpital ! Les seules personnes qui venaient, c'étaient toi et moi. Et pourtant… » continua t-il. « Tu es partit du jour au lendemain sans rien lui dire, sans même le prévenir que tu déménageais… » se calma t-il. « Tu ne te rend pas compte du choc que ça a été pour lui. Tout à coup, j'étais le seul à m'occuper de lui. Je suis certain que, même s'il ne l'a pas dit, ton départ l'a vraiment affecté. » finit-il par dire.

« Je sais que j'ai été stupide de partir sans rien lui dire mais… » commença la jeune femme. « Je n'étais qu'une gamine ! » s'exclama t-elle. « Je ne comprenais rien à cette époque. D'accord, je savais ce qu'il se passait mais, je ne pouvais pas comprendre la gravité de la situation. Et… » hésita t-elle. « en tant qu'enfant… je ne voulais pas partir avec une image d'Allen dans un lit d'hôpital comme dernier souvenir… » avoua t-elle. « C'était trop dur à l'époque… »

« Tu réalises au moins que tu as été stupide, c'est déjà bien. » répliqua Link en lâchant la jeune femme. « Mais, cela ne changera rien au passé. Tu as abandonné Allen alors qu'il avait besoin de toi. »

« Parce que tu crois que je pouvais faire quelque chose contre la mutation de mon père !? » s'écria t-elle, un peu énervée de se faire accuser pour ça. « Si tu avais été dans ma situation, qu'es-ce que tu aurais pu faire toi ?! » lui demanda t-elle.

« Je serais au moins resté en contact avec lui. » répondit Link, calme.

« En contact… » répéta Lenalee dans un murmure. « Parce que tu crois que je n'avais pas assez honte de ce que j'avais fait pour l'appeler le lendemain ? » demanda t-elle en baissant les yeux. « Je ne suis pas si cruelle… Je sais bien que ça l'aurait blessé d'avantage si je l'avais appelé comme si de rien n'était. » finit-elle par dire.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux suite à la dernière phrase de son amie mais, il reprit la parole suite à une nouvelle question de la part de la jeune femme.

« Et maintenant… comment ça se passe ? » demanda t-elle en changeant légèrement de conversation.

« C'est beaucoup moins intense qu'avant. » répondit le blondinet. « Mais la situation n'a pas changé. Enfin, presque puisque cet homme semble plus déterminé que jamais à mettre Allen au pied du mur. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, j'en suis certain. » finit-il par dire.

« Quel salop. » lâcha doucement Lenalee, la colère l'envahissant légèrement.

« Et bien, tu es devenu bien vulgaire. » se moqua le jeune homme.

« Et toi bien rancunier. » répliqua Lenalee en regardant son ami.

« J'ai de bonnes raisons. » se justifia t-il.

« Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y pouvais rien à l'époque. » dit-elle.

« Si ce n'était que ça, je pense que ça aurait été réglé depuis un bon moment. » déclara le pianiste.

« Dans ce cas, qu'elle sont les autres raisons de ta rancune envers moi ? » demanda t–elle.

Link resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se baisser vers la jeune femme et d'y déposer un baiser sur la joue droite de celle-ci. Dans la surprise la plus totale, Lenalee resta figée au contact des lèvres du jeune homme sur sa peau. Sans trop bouger de position, le pianiste murmura l'autre raison qui le pousser à être rancunier envers la jeune femme.

« Tu sais, je peut être très égoïste par moment. » murmura t-il d'une voix rauque qui fit rougir sa cadette.

Suite à cette petite révélation, le jeune homme s'écarta de Lenalee et reprit sa marche sous le regard surprit de la jeune femme. La main sur sa joue droite et le visage envahit par la chaleur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire : elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce que Link avait voulu dire par « être égoïste ». C'est donc intriguée par cette dernière phrase que la jeune femme laissa sa gêne de côté et rejoignit son aîné.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda t-elle. « Tu es jaloux de quoi ? » questionna t-elle. « Explique-toi. »

Link resta silencieux face aux questions de sa cadette et se contenta d'afficher un sourire amusé qui ne faisait que donner encore plus envie à Lenalee de savoir ce que cette phrase signifiait : et ça, elle ferait tout pour le savoir !

Après avoir raccompagné Lenalee chez elle, Link rejoignit le studio pour se joindre à la répétition qu'ils avaient commencé depuis déjà une bonne heure. Il se fit bombarder de questions par Lavi pour savoir où il était pendant tout ce temps et se contenta de répondre qu'il avait un truc urgent à faire. Après s'être débarrassé du rouquin, il se dirigea vers son synthé pour prendre place : il passa ainsi à côté de Kanda et il lui murmura quelques mots.

« Je te revaudrai ça. » avait-il dit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Kanda esquissa un sourire en entendant la phrase de son ami et en déduisit que tout s'était bien déroulé, ou du moins que certaines choses s'étaient arrangées. Ainsi, ils firent leur petite répétition et parlèrent vaguement d'une deuxième chanson : le thème qui sera abordé, la mélodie à choisir parmi les compositions de Kanda ect… Cela leur prit quelques heures avant qu'ils retournèrent tous chez eux : plus ou moins heureux d'y retourner…

Le lendemain, Lenalee et Allen se retrouvèrent devant le portail du lycée comme la veille et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien en attendant les membres de Rainbow.

« J'ai eu Link au téléphone hier soir. » déclara la jeune femme.

« Ca va mieux entre vous, alors ? » demanda Allen, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« On peut dire ça, je pense… » répondit-elle vaguement. « Mais, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. » continua t-elle. « En fait, on a parler d'une potentiel manager pour le groupe. »

« Une manager ? » répéta le jeune homme, un peu surprit. « C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pratique. » murmura t-il. « Et, tu te proposerais pour ce rôle ? » demanda t-il, un sourire sur le visage.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'aimerais bien. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je suis d'accord. Je pense qu'il n'y a personne de mieux adaptée. » fit-il. « Et je suppose que si tu en as parlé avec Link, c'est que lui aussi est d'accord, pas vrai ? »

Lenalee se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que les trois personnes manquantes arrivèrent. Ils se saluèrent tous en bonne et dû forme : enfin, la plupart d'entre eux puis, Lenalee en profita pour faire part de sa proposition à Kanda et Lavi.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai être le manager de Rainbow. Es-ce que vous voulez bien m'accepter ? » demanda t-elle aux deux jeunes hommes qui la regardaient avec surprise.

« Une manager… » réfléchit le bassiste en jetant un coup d'œil à Link. « Je ne suis pas contre. » dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

« Si Yuu est d'accord, je le suis aussi. » répondit Lavi, un sourire heureux sur le visage comme à son habitude.

« Merci ! » s'exclama Lenalee avec une expression de joie.

Allen et Link sourièrent aussi, heureux de voir que tout le monde avait accepté la jeune femme. En plus de cela, l'atmosphère pesante ne se faisait plus ressentir, la relation entre Link et Lenalee semblait s'être apaisait pour le moment alors, le groupe était dans l'entente la plus totale. C'était vraiment le moment parfait pour faire parler de Rainbow cependant, comme vous devez le savoir maintenant, il y a toujours le calme avant la tempête : les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être très décisif pour le cadet du groupe – Sombrera t-il ou arrivera t-il à rester debout face à cette tempête ? La réponse apparaîtra bientôt…

_A suivre…_

_Prochain chapitre : Secret Découvert_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – Secret Découvert**

Les membres de Rainbow étaient assis en cercle autour de la table qui se trouvait dans le studio. Ils venaient de finir la répétition et parler maintenant de la prochaine chanson : ils avaient choisit la mélodie durant la répétition et maintenant, ils devaient déterminé quel genre de chanson ça allait être – amour, tristesse … ou amitié. Tel était le problème à cet instant. Cependant, les membres n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord : Lavi voulait quelque chose de joyeux, Lenalee et Link voulait une chanson d'amour, Kanda s'en fichait et Allen voulait écrire quelque chose de triste. Les autres membres refusaient l'idée d'Allen car leur première chanson avait déjà été dans un registre plutôt triste cependant, le jeune homme ne voulait pas cédé : il voulait absolument écrire des paroles tristes. Comme au bout d'une bonne heure, la polémique était toujours en train de battre son plein, Kanda y mit son grain de sel.

« Bon, laissons au chanteur la joie de décider. » avait-il dit, surprenant ses amis. « Ben oui, c'est lui qui va l'écrire cette chanson. Autant qu'il écrive ce qu'il a envie, non ? » annonça t-il.

Avec cette dernière phrase, les autres membres se résolurent et optèrent donc pour une chanson triste : ce qui marqua la fin de la 'répétition'. Par la suite, tout le monde se décida à rentrer. Alors que tout le monde ramasser ses affaires un peu partout dans la pièce, Allen se dirigea vers le bassiste et attira son attention en lui tirant discrètement sur la manche. Un peu surprit, Kanda se retourna pour voir son cadet, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci. » se contenta de dire le chanteur en gratifiant Kanda d'un sourire.

Kanda resta silencieux face aux remerciements du jeune homme et le regarda s'éloigner dans les secondes qui suivirent. Le compositeur esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de continuer sa tache : le rangement de sa basse. Mais alors que le jeune japonais rangeait tranquillement ses affaires, la pièce se vidait et des petits « à demain » se faisaient entendre presque toutes les minutes. Finalement, Lavi annonça à Kanda qu'il rentrait à son tour et la pièce plongea dans le silence le plus total. Le jeune compositeur était maintenant tout seul dans le studio. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser : il prit sa basse sur l'épaule, son sac de cours dans une main puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il passait devant le canapé de la salle, il s'arrêta en voyant un portefeuille dessus. Il soupira et la ramassa pour voir à qui il était : en l'ouvrant, il vit la carte de lycéen d'Allen et lâcha un petit « quelle tête en l'air. » avant de refermer l'objet et de le mettre dans sa poche. Il allait devoir faire un petit détour ce soir : il savait qu'il n'était pas près de rentrer chez lui et à cette seule pensée, il lâcha un long soupir tout en sortant de la salle. Après avoir fermé le studio, le bassiste se dirigea vers chez Allen. Il n'y était jamais allé mais, comme il s'agissait du voisin de Link, il savait à peu près où il devait habitait.

Mais alors que le jeune homme s'approchait de plus en plus de la maison de son cadet, il entendit des cris retentir dans l'une des maisons de la rue.

« Comment oses-tu lui parler ainsi ?!!! » cria une voix de femme.

Kanda ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à avancer jusqu'au moment où une autre voix retentit.

« Je ne lui dois aucun respect à lui ! » hurla une voix masculine.

Cette voix-là, Kanda l'aurait reconnu parmi des centaines d'autres : il s'agissait de la voix d'Allen. Il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers la maison qui se trouvait à sa gauche – les cris venaient de celle-ci. Il regarda la plaque au dessus de la boîte aux lettres et y vit le nom d'Allen inscrit. Il releva la tête et regarda la porte d'entrée : que devait-il faire maintenant ?

« Je te rappelle que tu es ici grâce à moi ! » répliqua la voix féminine. « Si j'en ai envie, je peux te virer de cette maison sur le champ ! N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'un déchet et que tu n'as aucun droit de répliquer mes décisions ! » continua t-elle. « Tant que tu vivras sous ce toit, tu devras respecter cet homme ! » s'écria t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu te préoccupe tant de ce type ?! Tout ce qu'il veut de toi, c'est ton corps et cette maison, rien de plus ! » répliqua Allen.

« Je ne te permet pas de dire ça !! » hurla la femme. « Rei m'aime ! Et il est beaucoup plus utile qu'un autre homme qui vit sous ce toit ! » continua t-elle.

« Arrêtes de croire aux conneries qu'il te raconte ! » cria le chanteur. « Tu ne vois pas que tu te fais manipuler ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais-moi confiance ! »

« Te faire confiance à toi ?! » répéta t-elle. « Ne me fais pas rire. Comment veux-tu que je fasse confiance à un gosse dont je n'ai jamais voulu. » dit-elle sur un ton moqueur et dédaigneux. « Il ne faudrait pas que tu te crois supérieur à ce que tu n'es, Allen. » continua t-elle. « Tu n'es qu'une erreur de parcours, un malencontreux accident dont je dois m'occuper à cause des lois de ce pays mais, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de jouer le rôle de mère. Pour moi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un meuble dans cette maison – tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce qui est bon pour moi. » finit-elle par dire.

« Je le sais bien. » répondit son fils. « Mais je préfère encore que tu ramènes un gars différent chaque soir, comme quand j'étais enfant, plutôt que tu restes avec cette ordure ! » lâcha t-il.

A ce moment-là, Kanda entendit un bruit d'objet cassé puis, le silence le plus plat. Il avait entendu toute la conversation et rester figé : incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas toute la situation, même si ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'aidait beaucoup à comprendre le problème familial dont Link leur avait légèrement parlé. Mais alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait sonner ou partir, il vu la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il recula de quelques pas pour se tapir dans l'obscurité. A ce moment-là, il remarqua que c'était Allen qui sortait de la maison. Le jeune chanteur avait le visage baissé, ce qui empêché Kanda de voir son expression, mais au moment où le cadet referma la porte derrière lui, il releva légèrement la tête et le compositeur écarquilla les yeux en voyant le côté droit du visage d'Allen en sang. Maintenant, il savait ce que signifiait le bruit de verre cassé qu'il avait entendu plus tôt... Le blandinet avança un peu et s'asseya sur les quelques marches qui se trouvait devant la demeure. A ce moment-là, le bassiste se décida à avancer pour aller lui parler mais, il ne fit rien en voyant la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, un homme en sortit avec un sourire narquois sur le visage : il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, en voyant cet homme pour la première fois (nda : pardonnez l'expression), Kanda ressentit l'envie de lui mettre un poing dans la gueule. Allen se retourna en entendant le bruit de la porte et toisa méchamment l'homme.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dis d'abandonner. » fit l'homme. « Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner contre moi. » continua t-il.

« Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu. » répondit le blandinet. « Je te virerai de cette maison un jour, sois en sûr. » le menaça t-il.

« Hum. » rigola l'homme. « Ca risque de t'être difficile vu qu'elle ne veut plus que tu rentres dans la maison. » se moqua t-il. « Enfin, fais de ton mieux. » finit-il par dire en retournant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Allen regarda la porte se fermait puis soupira tout en se relevant. Il mit sa main sur le côté de son visage blessé et en voyant la quantité de sang qu'il y avait sur sa main, il se décida à aller au parc pour utiliser une fontaine publique. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir le portillon, il se figea en voyant Kanda en face de lui.

« K-Kanda ? » dit-il, surpris.

« Désolé. » répondit l'aîné en s'avançant pour être à la lumière. « J'étais venu te rapporter quelque chose et j'ai entendu une chose que je n'aurai pas dû. » avoua t-il.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda le blandinet, effrayé.

« Assez oui. » fit Kanda.

Allen baissa les yeux dès qu'il entendit la réponse du bassiste : il allait sûrement devoir lui expliquer toute l'histoire maintenant. Mais alors que le jeune chanteur se demandait comment débuter toute l'histoire, il sentit des doigts effleurés sa joue meurtrie. Il releva les yeux, surpris et vu Kanda à seulement un mètre de lui. Son visage exprimer une légèrement tristesse mélanger à de la colère : c'était la première fois qu'Allen le voyait avec une expression autre qu'un léger sourire et ça le surprit d'autant plus que c'était pour lui qu'il retentissait de tels sentiments.

« Allons soignez ta joue avant que ça ne s'infecte. » fit l'aîné en retirant sa main de la joue d'Allen.

« Ah… Oui. » répondit celui-ci en sortant de ses pensées.

Mais à peine eut-il dit cette phrase qu'il écarquilla les yeux de surprise : Kanda ne lui demandait pas d'explications ? Pourtant, toute personne, un temps soit peu normal, aurait voulu des explications tout de suite. Enfin, Kanda n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler 'normal' – il avait toujours été très mature depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré et ne lui avait jamais vraiment rien demander. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient presque jamais parlé ensemble mais, Kanda se montrait toujours bienveillant à son égard : comme, par exemple, il y a quelques heures. A ce moment, Allen réalisa qu'il avait pensé trop vite : le bassiste n'était pas du genre à poser des questions sur des choses que les autres ne veulent pas révéler – et ça, il était le mieux placé pour la savoir vu que, contrairement à Lavi, il ne lui avait jamais rien demander sur sa famille. Le cadet esquissa un sourire presque invisible : il avait réalisé la chance qu'il avait eut que ça soit Kanda qui ait tout entendu.

Allen ouvrit le portillon et sortit de la résidence pour partir en direction d'un konbini en compagnie de son aîné. Kanda acheta tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour désinfecté le visage d'Allen et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de soigné la blessure de son cadet.

« Voilà, c'est fini. » dit-il, brisant ainsi le silence et en s'adossant au mur du magasin.

« Merci. » murmura Allen en touchant le pansement qui recouvrait sa joue.

« Au fait, tiens, la raison de ma visite. » fit Kanda en sortant le portefeuille de sa poche et en le tendant à Allen.

« Oh, merci. » répondit le blandinet en prenant l'objet et le mettant dans sa poche. « Je l'avais oublié au studio ? »

« Oui. Sur le canapé. » fit l'aîné.

Suite à cette dernière phrase, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux. Kanda regardait les étoiles tandis qu'Allen regardait discrètement son aîné en se demandant s'il allait se décider à lui demander quelque chose.

« Hum… Kanda… » commença t-il.

« Oui ? » fit le bassiste en tournant la tête vers son cadet.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de demander quoique ce soit pour ce que tu as entendu ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« C'est toi qui voit. Ce sont tes affaires, après tout. » répondit l'aîné.

« Au point où on en est, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à caché. » commença Allen. « Je pense que tu as entendu tout ce que ma mère a dit tout à l'heure, non ? »

« Je dois avouer qu'elle a dit des choses plutôt significatives. » répondit Kanda.

« Enfin, je vais te dire toute l'histoire un peu plus en détails vu que tu sais presque déjà tout. » expliqua le cadet. « Ma mère gagnait sa vie en vendant son corps. Je suis le résultat d'un accident de travail et elle ne m'a jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a quatre ans, elle était raisonnable – elle n'est jamais allait plus loin que des claques quand elle s'énervait. » continua t-il. « Cependant, il y a 4 ans, quand ce type est apparu dans notre vie, tout s'est envenimé. Ma mère en est tombé follement amoureuse et en le remarquant, ce conn*rd en a profité. Depuis, il reste à la maison et tout doit se faire selon ses envies. Si je suis encore dans cette maison, c'est uniquement parce que je tiens un minimum à ma mère : je n'ai pas envie qu'elle finisse par se faire avoir par ce type. » continua t-il. « Et pour éviter ça, je suis près à supporter n'importe quoi… d'où les coups que vous avez pu remarquer de temps à autres. » finit-il par dire. « Voilà, mon problème familial est aussi stupide que ça. »

« Ce n'est pas stupide. » déclara Kanda.

En entendant cette phrase, Allen, qui avait baissé la tête en racontant son récit, le tourna en direction de son aîné. A ce moment-là, il vit un sourire triste et réconfortant sur le visage de Kanda et il en fut hypnotisé.

« Tu t'es bien battu jusqu'à maintenant. » le félicita Kanda en lui mettant une main sur la tête et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Allen rougit légèrement en entendant cette dernière phrase et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : les mots du bassiste étaient comme une bouffée d'air frais. Mais alors qu'il aurait voulut que cet instant de bien-être continu, la main de son aîné s'éloigna de lui et la réalité revint l'entouré.

« Bon, il va falloir rentrer maintenant. » fit le compositeur en se relevant.

« Ah. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser… » commença Allen.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Kanda.

« Hein ? » fit le plus jeune. « Mais tu as dis que tu rentrais. »

« Dis-moi, tu as un endroit où dormir ce soir ? » questionna l'aîné.

« Et bien… non mais… » hésita le chanteur.

« Ben voilà. Ca veut dire que tu viens chez moi pour ce soir. » répliqua le bassiste.

« Hein ?! » s'écria Allen, surpris.

« Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser dormir dehors ? » fit Kanda.

« Mais, je vais déranger ta famille. » expliqua le cadet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » commença l'aîné en prenant Allen par le poignet et en le relevant. « Mes parents ne vivent pas avec moi. » se contenta t-il de dire avant de prendre ses affaires.

Allen ne su quoi répondre et en voyant que son aîné n'allait pas le laisser filer, il abandonna et accepta. Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction de la maison du compositeur après quelques révélations qui furent reçu de façon plutôt inattendu.

Le lendemain midi, à l'heure du déjeuner, Allen demanda à Link et Lenalee de le suivre sur le toit où ils purent parler en toute tranquillité. D'abord inquiet par l'attitude du jeune homme, ses amis vont lui demander ce qui le rendait si anxieux : Allen va alors se contenter de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille – la dispute avec sa mère et surtout, la découverte de son secret par Kanda.

« Alors, selon vous, que dois-je faire maintenant ? » demanda Allen.

« Tu sais, Kanda est quelqu'un de confiance. Tu n'as pas à craindre qu'il répète quoique ce soit. » fit Link.

« Je le sais bien. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. » répondit le cadet. « Je l'ai impliqué alors qu'on se connaît depuis à peine quelques mois. J'ai fais une connerie en le mêlant à tout ça, non ? » demanda t-il.

« C'est vrai que le mêler à tout ça risque de l'ennuyer. » fit remarquer Lenalee.

« Kanda n'est pas comme ça. » expliqua Link, désespéré par l'attitude de la jeune femme. « Jamais il n'abandonnera quelqu'un comme Allen, c'est sûr. »

« Mais alors, que dois-je faire ? » questionna le blandinet.

« Allen, c'est à toi de choisir. Tu as décidé tout seul de tout lui raconter. C'est parce que tu avais une raison, non ? » demanda Link.

« Et bien… je me suis dis que je pouvais lui faire confiance. » répondit le chanteur.

« Si tu lui as fait confiance une première fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième ? » fit le pianiste. « Enfin, si ça te dérange tant que ça qu'il soit mêlé à tes histoires, tu n'as qu'à lui dire de toute oublier mais, je le répète, je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera si facilement. Depuis que tu es membre de Rainbow, tu es devenu l'un de ses amis et Kanda n'abandonne pas ses amis, je peux te l'assurer. » finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire.

« Tu m'aides vraiment pas… » soupira Allen.

« Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte. » se contenta d'ajouter Lenalee en souriant.

Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva la tête pour regarder le ciel bleu et réfléchir. Que devait-il faire : impliquer Kanda encore plus ou lui dire de ne pas s'en faire pour lui ? Et alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure solution, les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire : le sourire de son aîné ; l'expression de tristesse et de colère ; l'ébouriffement de ses cheveux… En se remémorant ces petits instants, le blandinet soupira puis se releva. Il remercia ses deux amis et partit du toit pour rejoindre le bassiste. Tous les deux seuls sur le toit, Link et Lenalee restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se décide à engager la conversation.

« Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte ? » répéta t-il, légèrement amusé.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas raison ? » répliqua Lenalee, un peu vexée par la réflexion de son ami.

« Non, c'est juste que je me dis que je pourrais peut-être suivre ce conseil moi aussi. » se contenta de répondre Link en la regardant dans les yeux.

Lenalee rougit légèrement en remarquant le regard intense du jeune homme puis détourna le regard. A ce moment-là, le blondinet en profita pour se lever tout en soupirant.

« Ou peut-être que je vais me mentir encore un peu. » murmura t-il, amusé. « Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure, rentrons. » dit-il à voix haute.

La jeune femme, qui n'avait pas entendu la première phrase, reprit ses esprits et se leva à son tour pour suivre le pianiste et rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Pendant ce temps-là, Allen avait réussi à trouver le compositeur de Rainbow et il avait commencé à s'excuser pour la veille, surprenant un peu son interlocuteur.

« Je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça alors, je suis vraiment désolé. » s'excusa t-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

« Relève la tête. » ordonna Kanda en soupirant, chose que fit Allen. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser de quoique ce soit. » expliqua t-il. « J'étais là au mauvais moment, c'est tout. Et puis, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, ça ne me dérange absolument pas d'être mêlé à tes affaires. Si je peux t'aider d'une quelconque manière, je le ferai. » finit-il par dire.

« Tu peux dire ça parce qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé. » répliqua le cadet. « Je t'assure que tu trouveras ça vraiment fatigant à la longue. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à fuir ? » fit l'aîné.

« Mais - » s'arrêta le chanteur à cause de l'index du bassiste qui s'était posé sur ses lèvres.

« Arrêtes de chercher des excuses. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, un point c'est tout. » dit-il, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. « Sinon, mis à part tes inquiétudes totalement idiotes, as-tu trouvé où dormir ? » demanda t-il.

« Idiotes ? » pensa Allen. « Et dire que je m'inquiéter pour lui… » continua t-il de penser. « Euh… Non, je pense que je vais aller chez Link. » finit-il par dire à voix haute.

« Et tu comptes dormir là-bas combien de temps ? Je te rappelle que pour le moment, tu as été chassé de chez toi pour un temps indéfini. » lui répliqua Kanda.

A cette réplique, Allen resta silencieux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure : c'est vrai que maintenant, il allait peut-être devoir trouver un logement pour quelque temps – peut-être que l'hôtel serait plus pratique.

« Si tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu peux toujours devenir mon colocataire. » lui proposa le compositeur. « Comme tu l'as remarqué, mon appart est plutôt grand et il y a de la place pour deux. » finit-il par dire, surprenant son cadet.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise à cause de la proposition de Kanda, le jeune chanteur resta muet : cette nouvelle était trop soudaine pour y répondre sur le moment !

Faisant ainsi face à une proposition plutôt surprenante, Allen n'a plus qu'à choisir. Cependant, ce choix déterminera tout un tas d'évènements dans un avenir proche : il sera ainsi le seul responsable de certains incidents et faits qui risquent de bouleversés sa vie… mais aussi celles des personnes qui l'entourent. Ayant le pouvoir de choisir ainsi le déroulement de la vie d'autrui peut être effrayant vu ainsi mais, à cet instant précis, il ne savait rien de ce qui allait se dérouler : il ne savait pas que son choix allait engendrer de terribles évènements.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Colocataire ?**

Toujours figé face à son aîné, Allen ne savait pas quoi répondre à la proposition que celui-ci venait de lui faire : accepter ou refuser – c'étaient les deux choix qui s'offraient à lui et alors même qu'il n'y en avait que deux, c'était trop dur pour lui... Il se mit à essayer de réfléchir pour donner une réponse rapide mais plus il réfléchissait et plus il s'embrouiller. Voyant très bien que son cadet était totalement perdu, Kanda esquissa un petit sourire moqueur et discret qu'il fit disparaître avant de lui parler.

« Prend ton temps pour réfléchir. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps pour cette proposition. » lui expliqua t-il.

En entendant cette simple phrase, Allen se relaxa totalement : il n'avait donc pas l'obligation de répondre immédiatement – voilà qui alléger quelque peu cette offre et qui lui permettait de ne pas s'embrouiller.

« D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir. » commença le blandinet. « Merci. » le remercia t-il en souriant.

A ce moment-là, le sonnerie retentit et Kanda lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de partir en laissant un Allen un peu soulagé mais tout de même confus. Allen se dirigea dans sa salle de classe à son tour et une fois assis à sa place, il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre afin d'admirer le ciel... enfin, pour être plus précis, il regardait vers le ciel mais son esprit était totalement ailleurs. A ce moment même, toute sa conscience était occupée à essayer de réfléchir à donner une réponse à son aîné et ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Il passa donc les trois heures de cours de l'après-midi à tenter de résoudre ce problème... sans succès. Et cela se fit ressentir par la suite : lors de la répétition, il avait l'air un peu ailleurs – il faisait de nombreuses erreurs lorsqu'il chantait – chose que les membres de Rainbow remarquèrent immédiatement. Cependant, même s'ils étaient inquiets, ils n'y firent pas allusion durant la répétition. Lorsque celle-ci se termina, tandis que les membres se dirigeaient vers le petit coin 'salon' du studio pour discuter comme habituellement, Allen monopolisa Link dans un coin de la salle quelques minutes.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Link, inquiet en voyant le visage hésitant d'Allen.  
« Dis-moi... ça te dérange si je viens ce soir ? » demanda le plus jeune.  
« Pas du tout. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais venir quand tu voulais. » répondit le pianiste.  
« J'aurais plusieurs choses à te demander. » lui expliqua vaguement Allen.  
« Des choses en rapport avec ton manque de concentration lors de la répétition ? » questionna le blondinet.  
« On peut dire ça. » répondit le chanteur.  
« Ok. Tu me diras tout ça ce soir. » fit Link en tapotant légèrement la tête de son cadet en affichant un sourire protecteur.

Allen le gratifia d'un petit sourire puis les deux amis rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui ne posa aucunes questions : après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Allen et Link parlaient entre eux et ils savaient bien que quand cela arrivait, cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour le plus jeune du groupe.  
Quelques heures plus tard, une fois tous les membres rentrés chez eux, Allen et Link étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier : le propriétaire des lieux venait de rentrer dans sa chambre en train de s'essuyer les cheveux encore mouillé à cause de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il s'assit sur son lit tout en continuant son geste puis, regarda son cadet.

« Alors, pourquoi étais-tu si troublé cet après-midi ? » lui demanda t-il.  
« Après notre discussion de ce midi, je suis aller voir Kanda. » commença le cadet. « Je me suis excusé de l'avoir embarqué dans mon histoire et lui ait dit d'oublier mais, comme tu me l'avais dis, il m'as fait savoir qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas. » continua t-il.  
« Et c'est pour ça que tu étais troublé ? » demanda Link, un peu surpris.  
« Non, non. » répondit Allen. « Il a mis fait à mes contestations rapidement et j'ai dû me résoudre à accepter son aide mais, il m'a fait une proposition à laquelle je ne sais pas quoi répondre. » expliqua t-il. « Je ne sais pas quand es-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi et donc, il m'a demandé si j'avais un endroit où dormir. Je lui ai dis que tu étais là mais, il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution et donc, il m'a proposé de devenir son colocataire. » finit-il par dire.  
« Sérieusement ? Kanda te l'a proposé ? » fit l'aîné, surpris et en posant sa serviette sur son lit. « Et bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque là. » pensa t-il. « Et donc, où est le problème ? Tu n'as pas envie de vivre chez lui ? » demanda t-il finalement.  
« Ce n'est pas ça. » répondit Allen en baissant la tête. « Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère toute seule. » murmura t-il.  
« Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que ta mère se fou totalement de ce genre de sentiment. » répliqua le pianiste, un peu énervé par la réponse de son cadet. « Quelque soit l'amour que tu lui portes, elle ne pense pas à toi comme son fils et ça, rien ne pourra le changer. C'est bien triste à dire mais, je pense qu'abandonner ta mère serait la meilleure solution pour toi. » continua t-il. « Après tout, qu'es-ce que ça t'apportes de rester à ses côtés ? » lui demanda t-il.

Allen resta silencieux face aux paroles de son aîné et cela agaça un peu celui-ci.

« Je vais te le dire moi. Tout ce que tu y gagnes, ce sont des coups et des séjours à l'hôpital. Et ça, ce ne sont pas des choses que tu mérites. » lui expliqua l'aîné. « Allen... » dit-il pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci une nouvelle fois. « Montres-toi un peu plus égoïste. Fais ce que tu as envie de faire. Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi et non ce qui est le mieux pour ta mère. » finit-il par dire.

Cependant, le chanteur resta toujours aussi silencieux. Le pianiste regarda le visage baissé de son cadet puis, après quelques minutes de silence total, il posa sa main sur la tête d'Allen et lui fit quelques tapotements amicaux. A ce geste, le cadet releva un peu la tête et vit le visage souriant de son aîné : un sourire protecteur et tendre lui était destiné – à lui et à lui seul... Le blandinet se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis, dans un murmure, lâchant un petit « je vais y réfléchir. » qui satisfit Link.

« Bon, que dis-tu d'une petite partie de Mario Kart ? » proposa l'aîné pour essayer de changer les idées de son cadet.  
« D'accord. » répondit Allen avec un petit sourire.

Heureux de voir une bribe de sourire sur le visage d'Allen, Link était bien content d'avoir changé de sujet : ça avait eut l'effet escompté. Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se défier à travers le jeu vidéo et cela permit au plus jeune de décompresser un peu et d'oublier ses problèmes l'espace de quelques heures.  
Le lendemain, Allen fit de son mieux pour tenter de cacher qu'il continuait de réfléchir à ses problèmes et à la proposition de Kanda mais tous ses amis proches, c'est-à-dire les membres du groupe, virent à travers ses faux sourires et s'inquiétèrent toute la journée : surtout Lavi et Lenalee, qui n'étaient pas du tout au courant de la situation actuelle. (nda : pour la proposition de Kanda, Lenalee n'est pas au courant.) Il demanda même à Link s'il pouvait prendre un jour de repos pour les répétitions : chose qu'il obtenu. Cependant, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec ce temps libre – même pas Link. Et de toute manière, personne n'aurait pu le deviner : c'était beaucoup trop stupide pour qu'ils y pensent. Et pourtant, Allen avait bien décidé de mettre fin à ses hésitations plus longtemps et pour cela, rien n'était plus nécessaire que de retourner là où tout avait commencé : chez lui.  
Cependant, à peine avait-il mis un pied dans la maison qu'il croisa le regard de Rei. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes puis, le 'squatteur' se décida à parler.

« Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. » dit-il sur un ton froid.  
« Je viens juste chercher quelques affaires vu que je sais que ma mère n'est pas là. » expliqua t-il, indifférent tout en montant les escaliers.

Cependant, cette expression d'indifférence énerva Rei qui le suivit jusqu'en haut des escaliers et l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire s'arrêter et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'opposes-tu tant à ce que je devienne le mari de ta mère ? » demanda t-il sur un ton légèrement énervé.  
« Dois-je vraiment le préciser ? » répondit Allen sur un ton faussement moqueur. « As-tu déjà oublié que tu m'as poussé dans les escaliers et envoyé à l'hôpital pendant 2 mois et cela, seulement quelques jours après que toi sois arrivé ici ? » continua t-il en affichant une légèrement expression de haine dans son regard.  
« Tu es bien rancunier, dis moi. » répliqua Rei.  
« A ma place, tout le monde le serait ! » lui répondit Allen en haussant la ton et en sa dégageant de l'emprise de son aîné.

Maintenant libre, le blandinet se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais alors qu'il posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte, Rei afficha un sourire sadique et prononça quelques mots qui figèrent totalement Allen.

« J'ai demandé la main de ta mère. » avait-il dis.

En voyant que cette phrase avait totalement prit le dessus sur l'attitude arrogante et indifférente du jeune homme, Rei s'approcha de lui et mit ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres de l'oreille d'Allen pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Game over. » murmura t-il d'un ton sérieux. « Dommage pour toi, mais elle a accepté. » finit-il par dire en s'éloignant de son cadet, un sourire de vainqueur affichait sur le visage.

Allen serra les dents et ne voulant en entendre plus, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma en la claquant, démontrant encore plus à Rei qu'il venait de gagner la partie et que la guerre prenait fin. Le parasite avait gagné la dernière bataille en profitant d'un moment d'inattention d'Allen... Totalement remonté contre Rei et lui-même, le chanteur sortit un gros sac de sport de son armoire et commença à le remplir de ses vêtements et livres de cours. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas grand-chose dans sa chambre et donc, n'avait pas de regret pour laisser les quelques petites babioles sans valeurs qu'il possédait, dans cette maison. Une fois rempli et fermé, Allen prit le sac de sport, son sac de cours et sortit de la chambre sans se retourner pour se diriger vers la sortie de cet enfer le plus rapidement possible. En passant à côté du salon, il remarqua que Rei était assis sur le canapé et regardait la télévision : il avait gagné et maintenant, l'existence d'Allen lui importait peu. Pourtant, en voyant Allen passait à côté du salon, un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage – il avait enfin viré ce gamin de cette baraque et ça, il en était fier, très fier même. A cet instant, il ressentait un sentiment de puissance qui aurait donnait envie à n'importe qu'elle personne se trouvant en face de lui à ce moment-là, de lui donner une bonne claque pour le faire descendre de son pied d'escale. Cependant, à cet instant, il n'y avait personne et cela ne pouvait engendrer que des actions de plus en plus perfides dans le futur…

Pendant ce temps-là, Allen se dirigeait vers le seul endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit au moment où il avait passé la porte de sa maison : l'appartement de Kanda. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, il resta immobile devant celle-ci en se demandant si c'était bien de débarqué comme ça sans même l'avoir prévenu ou encore si Kanda n'avait finalement pas changé d'avis. Mais alors qu'il hésitait à sonner, la porte qui se trouvait devant lui s'ouvrit et Allen se retrouva face à Kanda. Le bassiste regardait son ami avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Tu comptes rester camper devant ma porte toute la nuit ? » dit-il, amusé en voyant le visage surprit d'Allen.

« Ah. Tu… tu savais que j'étais là ? » demanda Allen, complètement étonné de voir son aîné.

« Et bien, faut dire que t'as pas vraiment était discret en arrivant donc, je sais que tu es devant ma porte depuis environ… » commença l'aîné en regardant sa montre. « trente minutes. » finit-il par dire en relevant la tête.

« Tu le savais depuis le début ?!! » s'écria Allen, les joues rouges de honte.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le dirai à personne. » le rassura Kanda sur un ton légèrement moqueur tout en prenant le sac de sport des mains d'Allen. « Allez, on va pas rester sur le pas de la porte. Entre. » finit-il par dire pour changer de conversation.

« Ah… la proposition… tient toujours ? » demanda le blandinet avec hésitation.

« Je te l'avais dis, pas de limite de temps donc, bienvenue à la maison. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire étendu sur ses lèvres.

Allen rougit légèrement en voyant cette légère expression sur le visage de son aîné puis le remercia tout en rentrant discrètement dans sa nouvelle maison. Durant les heures qui suivirent, Kanda lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'appartement : l'emplacement des vaisselles, provisions, linges ect… Et suite à toutes ces explications, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient installés dans le salon où l'aîné lisait tranquillement un livre, assis sur le canapé, tandis que le plus jeune avait mit ses écouteurs et écrivait sur un carnet de notes tout en faisant quelques gribouillis de temps à autres. Restant ainsi dans le silence, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne dirent un seul mot avant une bonne heure où Allen retira ses écouteurs.

« J'ai fini ! » s'écria t-il en surprenant un peu son aîné qui leva la tête de son livre.

« Qu'es-ce que tu as fini ? » demanda t-il.

« La nouvelle chanson : We might as well b estrangers.» répondit Allen en souriant.

Kanda resta bouche bée quelques secondes et ce, pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Allen la termine s'y vite et la deuxième était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir son cadet sourire ainsi alors qu'il venait de partir de chez lui. D'accord, c'était beaucoup mieux pour lui mais, d'après ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois, il ne semblait pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de laisser sa mère seule : il avait dû se passer quelque chose dans la journée pour qu'il décidé d'accepter sa proposition et Kanda le savait très bien mais, il ne voulait pas le forcer à lui dire quoique ce soit. De plus, en le voyant faire autant d'effort pour dissimuler la peine qu'il avait, il se sentait obliger de rentrer dans son jeu : c'était plus fort que lui.

« Attends moi-là. » dit-il tranquillement en posant son livre et en partant en direction de sa chambre.

Il revint une minute plus tard avec une guitare sèche et il s'installa sur le bord du canapé tout en accordant rapidement l'instrument. Allen était resté silencieux et regardait son aîné, ne comprenant pas vraiment à quoi cette guitare allait bien servir. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit le début de la mélodie de la chanson retentir de l'instrument, il comprit immédiatement que le guitariste voulait entendre les paroles en chant et non pas les lire. Allen esquissa un petit sourire et ferma les yeux. Lorsque Kanda remarqua se geste, il mit fin à sa prestation et après quelques secondes, recommença depuis le début, permettant ainsi à Allen de commencer à chanter en même temps que lui. La voix du jeune blandinet retentit dans l'appartement : une voix habité par la tristesse et qui donnait des sentiments aux paroles qu'il était en train de chanter - doucement au début de la chanson, l'intonation devint plus poussée au fur et à mesure de la chanson et lorsque Allen prononça pour la première fois le refrain, Kanda ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine – la façon dont chantait Allen à cet instant était plus vraie que nature : il inséré ses sentiments présents dans les paroles et plus la chanson continuait, plus l'intensité de la voix d'Allen et ce sentiment de tristesse se fit entendre et ressentir : c'était tout simplement un appel au secours…  
Lorsque la dernière note de musique arrêta de retentir, Kanda rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de son cadet avec des larmes aux coins des yeux : il avait vraiment tout donné dans cette chanson. L'aîné afficha un petit sourire protecteur et triste puis posa sa main sur la tête d'Allen pour lui ébouriffé les cheveux, surprenant un peu son cadet. Cependant, ses gestes devinrent plus doux et lents au fil des secondes et très rapidement, Allen ne ressentit plus que la chaleur de la main du compositeur sur sa tête.

« C'est une chanson magnifique. Elle est triste, certes mais, c'est pour ça qu'elle est encore plus touchante. » se contenta de dire Kanda d'une voix rassurante et chaude.

Le cadet regarda son aîné et en voyant son visage, il rougit légèrement. Non seulement les compliments que venaient de lui offrir son aîné le rendaient heureux mais en plus, l'expression que celui-ci affichait à cet instant lui avait fait battre le cœur un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. Ne comprenant pas ce que cette réaction étrange, qui avait durait l'espace d'un instant, signifiait, Allen baissa légèrement la tête et murmura un petit « merci » à peine audible : il avait vraiment énormément de choses à apprendre et maintenant qu'il était libéré de sa famille, peut-être allait-il pouvoir les expérimenter…

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bonsoir ! **

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir : j'y réponds quand j'ai le temps donc, si je n'ai pas encore répondu, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le temps. Lol. Désolée. -_-'**

**Je me suis régalé à écrire le passage avec Rei et Allen ! Surtout le "game over", j'ai trop adoré l'attitude de Rei ! _ Je pensais ne plus le faire apparaître suite à ce chapitre mais... je l'adore trop !! _ Je sais, je sais, vous me prenez pour une dingue mais je trouve son attitude super ! (Hum... va falloir que je réfléchisse à tout ça.****)****  
****Pour la chanson, il s'agit de « We might as well be strangers » de Keane. Et oui, encore lui.^^ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochaines chansons ne seront pas de lui.^^ La troisième apparaîtra au chapitre 14 : patience, patience ~ ****Prochain chapitre : Sentiments incompris.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Sentiments incompris**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Allen avaient emménagé chez Kanda : Link était le seul au courant de cette histoire, même Lenalee n'avait pas été mise dans le secret. Cependant, tout ceci n'avait aucune conséquence sur le groupe : tout le monde s'entendaient bien – encore même mieux qu'avant vu que maintenant, les problèmes d'Allen ne surgissaient pas d'une minute à l'autre. Malheureusement, même si Allen allait bien ces derniers temps, on ne pouvait pas en dire de même de la seule présence féminine du groupe. En effet, la jeune femme rendaient jalouses toutes les fans des membres de Rainbow et ce, en ne faisant que rester à leurs côtés. La voir tous les jours à parler avec Link, Allen, Kanda et Lavi rendait folle de jalousie toutes les filles du lycée qui, elles aussi, auraient voulu en faire de même : après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il est possible de manger aux côtés des quatre jeunes hommes ou encore assister à leurs répétitions. Et cet affront, les jalouses le faisait payer à Lenalee en lui jouant des petits tours pour l'ennuyer : des vols de livres ou cahiers, des mots de menace, des lames de cutter mise entre les pages de ses lèvres etc.… La jeune femme avait très rapidement compris ce qu'il se tramait mais, elle n'allait pas arrêter de voir les jeunes hommes pour autant : après tout, ils étaient sûrement ses seuls véritables amis dans ce lycée. Cependant, celles qui en avaient après elle étaient prête à tout pour lui faire regretté cette décision.

Lors d'une récréation, alors que Lenalee sortait des toilettes et se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe, elle passa devant des escaliers. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas deviné, c'est que les lycéennes allaient profiter de cette chance : sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser, elle sentit une pression sur son épaule et elle bascula dans les escaliers. Par réflexe, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, certaine qu'elle allait bientôt heurté un objet quelconque. Cependant, au lieu de sentir une forte douleur, elle ressentit une chaleur agréable et deux bras puissants l'entouraient. En réalisant que cela ne pouvait être que le corps d'un homme, elle releva les yeux dans la seconde qui suivit et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge en voyant le visage de Link. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais, elle resta sans voix en voyant l'expression de colère sur le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci regardait méchamment les filles qui venaient de pousser Lenalee, surprenant son amie et les personnes qui étaient autour : après tout, Link était réputé pour toujours être calme et gentil avec tout le monde. Cependant, cette fois-ci, le masque qu'il portait tout le temps était tombé : tout cela était allé beaucoup trop loin.

« Qu'es-ce que ça vous apporte de faire ça ? » commença t-il à l'attention des lycéennes.

« Ce- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Link. N-nous ne… » commença l'une d'entre elles.

« Tu me prends pour un idiot en plus ? » la coupa t-il. « J'ai très bien compris pourquoi vous agissez comme ça et c'est pitoyable. » finit-il par lâcher sur un ton désespéré et moqueur. « Ce n'est pas en essayant d'éloigner Lenalee que vous pourrez vous rapprochez de nous. »

« M-Mais… ! Tous les quatre, vous ne pouvez appartenir à personne ! Vous êtes nos idoles, vous ne pouvez pas- » répliqua une autre fille.

« Et depuis quand Lenalee est la petite amie de l'un d'entre nous ? » demanda le blondinet, les sourcils froncé. « Elle n'est qu'une simple amie d'enfance, rien de plus. » continua t-il. « Alors maintenant, arrêtez toutes ces conneries et restez à vos places. Dans le cas contraire, je vous assure que je pourrais risquer de réellement m'énerver. » finit-il par dire en fusillant les jeunes femmes du regard.

Face à une telle menace et surtout un tel regard, les jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses. Link en profita pour prendre Lenalee par la main et l'entraîner avec lui jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand à elle, elle était totalement surprise par le comportement du jeune homme mais en même temps, elle sentait une chaleur excitante apparaître en elle : la façon dont il avait agit pour la protéger l'avait vraiment rendu heureuse. Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, ils remarquèrent que l'infirmière n'était pas présente et Link proposa à son amie de s'asseoir sur l'un des lits.

« Tu as été blessé ? » demanda t-il, serein.

« Non. » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

« Ah.. » soupira le pianiste. « Par moment, les filles sont vraiment stupides. » finit-il par dire. « Ca fait longtemps que ça dure ce petit jeu ? » demanda t-il.

Cependant, Lenalee avait l'esprit ailleurs : elle repensait à la puissance des bras de Link autour de son corps. Il était vraiment devenu un homme depuis qu'ils s'étaient quitté il y a deux ans – son corps était devenu fort et puissant ; son esprit était devenu plus mature et mesquin. Les deux ans qui avaient passé lui avait réellement été bénéfique. Mais alors qu'elle était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Link attendait une réponse et lorsqu'il vit les joues roses de la jeune femme, il esquissa un sourire. Il se détourna de la manager et alla s'allonger sur le lit où était assis la jeune femme.

« Bon, puisque tu préfères garder le silence, je vais rester ici avec toi. » commença t-il. « En plus, ça permettra aux filles de se calmait. » finit-il par dire en fermant les yeux pour trouver un peu de repos.

En entendant la voix du pianiste et en réalisant qu'il était allongé juste à côté d'elle, Lenalee sortit de ses rêveries et se tourna vers lui pour répliquer mais, lorsqu'elle vit son visage serein, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. En voyant le visage du jeune homme ainsi, elle avait envie de le caresser et de se retrouver dans ses bras encore une fois : elle voulait ressentir cette puissance autour de ses bras encore une fois… Malheureusement, elle savait aussi que cela n'allait sûrement pas arrivé de sitôt. Elle se contenta donc d'observer le visage 'endormi' de Link qui, dans son esprit, trouvait amusant d'ennuyer la jeune femme de cette façon : il voulait la tenter le plus possible pour qu'elle finisse par craquer, il voulait qu'elle soit la première a en demander plus et pour cela, il était même prêt à laisser ses envies de côté : il s'était juré qu'il ne craquerait pas en premier.

Le soir même, après leur répétition habituel, le groupe s'était une nouvelle fois regroupé autour de la petite table qui se trouvait au studio. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, le jeune chanteur s'était totalement endormi et donc, ne participait pas du tout à la conversation. Tout le monde avait bien remarqué qu'Allen était partit rejoindre Morphée et ils avaient décidé de le laisser se reposer un peu : après tout, il pourrait lui rapporter les choses importantes plus tard. Enfin, leur petite discussion ne s'éternisa tout de même pas : Lenalee et Link partirent ensemble - le jeune homme avait proposé à son amie de la ramener et elle avait accepté avec joie - tandis que Kanda s'éclipsa un moment pour aller payer la location du studio pour le mois. Lavi et Allen étaient donc les seuls qui rester dans le studio : Allen avait profiter, inconsciemment, du départ de ses amis pour s'allonger totalement sur le canapé, chose qui avait fait sourire le rouquin - il avait trouvé ce petit geste plutôt mignon. Comme attiré par le visage endormi de son cadet, Lavi s'approche de lui et s'asseye à genoux à côté du canapé. Il observait avec attention les différentes expressions qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient sur le visage d'Allen : cela l'amusait beaucoup - le blandinet ne restait jamais plus d'une minute avec la même expression. Cependant, alors qu'il continuait de regarder son cadet, l'une des mains du batteur bougea toute seule et alla se poser sur le tête du plus jeune. Totalement inconsciemment, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux doucement, un léger sourire sur le visage en voyant Allen en esquisser un à son tour. Au même moment, Kanda, qui avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire, se trouver à l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarder la scène d'un regard inquiet et surprit. Mais alors qu'il restait silencieux depuis une bonne minute déjà, lorsqu'il vit Lavi arrêter de caresser les cheveux du blandinet et de commencer à approcher son visage de celui d'Allen, il fronça les sourcils et rentra dans la pièce tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. Résultat immédiat, Lavi s'écarta de son cadet dans la seconde et se retourna vers son ami. Au début un peu surpris de l'arrivée de Kanda, l'esprit de Lavi va très rapidement se poser beaucoup de questions : es-ce que le bassiste avait vu ce qui s'était passé ? Si oui, que pensait-il de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Et puis, pourquoi avait-il eu envie d'embrasser Allen ? Ca, c'était sûrement la question qui revenait la plus souvent. Cependant, il n'eut pas à se poser des questions trop longtemps en ce qui concerne Kanda car, celui-ci se montra plutôt explicite.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. » avait-il dit en regardant son ami qui écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase.

« Je- » commença le rouquin en fuyant le regard de son ami. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… » continua-t-il.

« Tu devrais réfléchir à la raison de tes actes avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. » le prévint le bassiste. « Imagine que je ne sois pas arrivé à temps, tu aurais pu commettre quelque chose d'irréparable. » finit-il par dire d'un ton un peu dur.

Complètement perdu, Lavi ne savait pas quoi répondre à la petite leçon de moral que lui donnait son ami : après tout, comment pouvait-il penser à ce qu'il avait eut envie de faire alors que son corps avait bougé tout seul ? Voyant bien que le rouquin était un peu perdu, Kanda soupira un peu et alla chercher le sac de celui-ci.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour ce soir. » dit-il en revenant vers Lavi pour lui tendre son sac. « Essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans tes esprits et revient nous en forme demain. » finit-il par dire en esquissa un petit sourire compatissant.

« Oui. Tu as sûrement raison. » répondit doucement le rouquin en prenant son sac. « Désolé. » murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la salle.

Cependant, dès qu'il mit un pied hors du studio, il fit fasse au pianiste de Rainbow, adossé au mur et abordant un regard plutôt sérieux. Lavi ne croisa son regard que quelques secondes mais ça lui suffit à ressentir une légèrement honte qu'il dissimula en partant rapidement et sans un mot. Le pianiste regarde son ami partir puis soupira un bon coup : il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça. Finalement, il rentra dans le studio et vit Kanda en train de ranger ses affaires. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le bassiste se retourna pour voir son ami.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai oublié les partitions pour la deuxième chanson. » répondit Link tout en se dirigeant vers la petite table pour prendre les feuilles en question.

Etant juste à côté du chanteur, le blondin le regarda puis, après quelques secondes, se tourna vers le compositeur du groupe.

« Tu as bien réagit. » le complimenta-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Kanda en le regardant du coin de l'œil tout en finissant de ranger ses affaires.

« De Lavi et de ce que tu lui as dit. » répondit le pianiste. « Tu as vraiment bien cerné le problème et je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'en mêler donc, merci. » finit-il par dire.

« Tu as tout entendu ? » demanda le bassiste.« Oui. » répondit Link. « Vous n'étiez pas très discret et la porte était ouverte. »

« Je vois… » commença Kanda en se relevant pour faire face à son interlocuteur. « N'en veux pas trop à Lavi, il doit déjà être assez perdu comme ça. » demanda-t-il sincèrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui en veux pas du tout. » répliqua le blondinet. « De toute manière, je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive un jour. Enfin, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt. » dit-il.

« Tu avais remarqué ses sentiments depuis longtemps ? » questionna le ténébreux.

« Depuis le début, je pense. » commença Link en regardant son cadet. « Lavi a eut le coup de foudre dès qu'il a vu Allen, je l'ai immédiatement remarqué. Heureusement pour nous, ces deux là sont plutôt naïfs et Lavi met du temps pour comprendre ses sentiments. »

« Mais ça ne risque pas d'être un problème lorsqu'il va se rendre compte de la nature de ses sentiments ? » demanda Kanda, légèrement inquiet.

« Lorsque ça arrivera, je ferai ce qu'il faut. » répondit Link en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. « Pour le moment, je te confie Allen. » finit-il par dire en sortant de la salle.

Maintenant seul, Kanda soupira. Il regarda furtivement Allen et repensa à la phrase que venait de dire Link.

« Lorsque ça arrivera, je ferai ce qu'il faut. » répéta-t-il dans un murmure. « N'importe quoi. » finit-il par dire en détachant son regard d'Allen.

Il prit son sac dans une main et se dirigea vers son cadet pour le réveiller mais, lorsqu'il remarqua que le visage de celui-ci était totalement serein, il oublia cette idée. Il posa son sac sur la table, releva son cadet et le mit sur son dos avant de prendre son sac et celui d'Allen. Maintenant paré, le bassiste sortit de la pièce et rentra chez lui tout en portant le jeune chanteur sur son dos durant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivée chez eux, Kanda amena son cadet dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit avant de lui mettre une couverture dessus. Une fois la tache terminé, il soupira un bon coup : il ne referait pas ça tous les jours, c'était certain. Il observa le visage endormi d'Allen une nouvelle fois et remarqua, pour la première fois, qu'il ressemblait réellement à une fille lorsqu'il était ainsi. En réalisant cela, il comprit pourquoi Lavi avait agit étrangement un peu plus tôt : si Allen ne ressemblait pas autant à une fille, son ami n'aurait sûrement jamais eût l'idée de l'embrasser. Finalement, le bassiste tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre de son cadet sans regarder une nouvelle fois derrière lui : il ne voulait pas tomber dans le même piège que son ami…

Dans cette même soirée, un peu plus tard, Lavi était sur son lit, allongé sur le dos et regardé son plafond blanc sans vraiment le voir : tout ce qu'il avait dans l'esprit à ce moment-là, c'était Allen. Il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi il était tant attiré par ce gamin : il n'avait pourtant rien de spécial… mis à part sa voix fantastique, son sourire craquant, son visage efféminé et sa gentillesse gratuite… enfin, oui, peut-être qu'il était un peu spécial mais bon, Lavi ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ce genre de chose. Il voulait savoir pourquoi 'lui', un coureur de jupons depuis la maternelle, était tenté, sans raison apparente, d'embrasser un garçon ! C'est ça qui tourmenté le rouquin. Et alors qu'il remuait la question dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre, il entendit un cri.

« Gamin ! Tu as un visiteur ! » cria une voix fébrile et qui faisait ressentir l'âge bien avancé de la personne qui venait de crier.

Le rouquin se releva de son lit, un peu intrigué : qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à une heure si tardive. A ce moment-là, le regard de Link lui revint en mémoire et il hésita à bouger de son lit : il craignait de voir le blondinet à sa porte. Cependant, sa peur disparu très rapidement lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une jeune femme affichant un grand sourire. Elle avait des cheveux bruns clair et mi-long, des yeux marrons en amande, des lèvres bien dessiné et un corps bien proportionné : on pouvait presque dire qu'elle était l'exemple de la lycéenne parfaite. Celle-ci se précipita vers le rouquin tout en criant son nom.

« Lavi ! » cria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Cho-chan ? » questionna le rouquin, un peu surpris de voir la jeune femme se jeter dans ses bras. « Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tu n'y croiras jamais ! » commença-t-elle en s'écartant du jeune homme. « Je me suis trouvé un petit copain ! » annonça-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hein ? Sérieux ? Quelqu'un a voulu de toi ? » commença Lavi, moqueur.

« Pense ce que tu veux mais sache une chose… » répondit-elle, d'une moue boudeuse. « C'est le copain parfait ! » finit-il par dire, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

« Si tu le dis. » fit le rouquin. « Je suis content pour toi. » finit-il par dire, sincèrement et en affichant un sourire plein de tendresse.

En voyant le sourire de Lavi, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude et elle redevint un peu sérieuse. Elle s'écarta du rouquin et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit en le regardant d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Pour toi, par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'es-ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ? » lâcha le batteur. « Rien du tout. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Tu ne me la fera pas. Je sais quand tu souris sincèrement ou non. Et là… » commença-t-elle en pointant son ami du doigt « tu affiches un sourire de menteur. » finit-elle par dire. « Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas. »

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même alors comment veux-tu que je te le dise ? » lâcha-t-il en arrêtant de sourire et en s'allongeant sur le dos.

« Problème de cœur ? » proposa Chomesuke. (nda : Et oui, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué Cho-chan = Chomesuke ! ^_-)

« Peut-être… » grommela rapidement le rouquin.

« Peut-être ? » répéta-t-elle, amusée. « Tu n'arrives pas à savoir si c'est de l'amour ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« C'est parfaitement ça. » répondit Lavi en attirant totalement l'attention de son amie.

« Tu te tortures parce que tu ne sais pas si tu es amoureux ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Exactement. Je sais que c'est une personne dont il est impossible que je tombe amoureux et pourtant, j'ai tenté de l'embrasser… » avoua le rouquin. « Je n'y comprend rien. » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

« Tu sais, le corps est généralement beaucoup plus honnête que l'esprit. » commença Chome en s'allongeant à côté de son camarade et en regardant le plafond. « Si tu as essayé de l'embrasser, c'est que, inconsciemment, cette personne t'attire. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais en tout cas, tu es attiré par elle. » finit-elle par dire.

« Attiré… » murmura-t-il. « Seulement ça ? » pensa-t-il.

« Mais, es-ce que tu ressens d'autres sentiments à son égard ? » questionna la jeune femme.

« D'autres sentiments ? » répéta Lavi en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant la tête vers son amie.

« Oui, es-ce que tu ressens une boule à l'estomac quand tu vois cette personne parler ou se montrer trop proche de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Ou bien encore, es-ce que dès que tu vois cette personne heureuse, ça te rend heureux toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… » lâcha le rouquin, les yeux écarquillés.

C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait envers Allen : c'était ces sentiments là qu'ils éprouvaient ! Chomesuke avait su les découvrir avec tant de facilité : cela voulait donc dire que ressentir de tels sentiments signifiait quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas exceptionnels et d'autres personnes les avaient déjà expérimentés.

« Tu ressens ce genre de chose ? » insista la lycéenne, certaine que oui à cause de l'expression de surprise du batteur.

« Et-Et si c'était le cas, qu'es-ce que cela signifierait ? » demanda prudemment le rouquin.

« C'est très simple : tu es amoureux de cette personne. » répondit Chomesuke avec un léger sourire sur le visage. « Ressentir une boule à l'estomac ou comme un pique dans ton cœur signifie que tu es jaloux de la personne qui se trouve aux côtés de la personne qui t'intéresses; et lorsque tu es heureux parce que la personne que tu aimes est heureuse, cela signifie que seul sa joie de vivre et son bien-être compte pour toi. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Amoureux…? » murmura Lavi, étonné de cette nouvelle.

« Félicitations… » commença Chome. « C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive. » finit-elle par dire en souriant sincèrement.

Mais alors que la jeune femme lui offrait un magnifique sourire, Lavi était totalement ailleurs : cette dernière nouvelle l'avait totalement court-circuité. Il avait imaginé plusieurs raisons à ses actions passé mais jamais il n'avait pensé à l'amour - Jamais il n'aurait pu penser ressentir un tel sentiment et qui plus est, à l'égard d'un autre homme ! Pour lui, tout ça était impossible et pourtant, en seulement quelques minutes, son amie lui avait démontré le contraire : Lavi était bel et bien amoureux d'Allen.

L'amour est un sentiment totalement inconnu par tous les humains et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre. Il arrive parfois que certaines personnes ne le ressentent jamais : à cause de ça, ils se font plaindre par d'autres personnes cependant, ils ne ressentent aucune peine. Après tout, comment peut-on éprouver de la tristesse ou un manque lorsqu'on a jamais expérimenté une telle expérience ? Quand aux personnes qui ont eu la chance de pouvoir éprouvé un tel sentiment, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois dans leur vie, il arrive parfois que cela ne les mène pas réellement au bonheur qu'ils attendaient…

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Un petit chapitre finissant en philosophie, quoi de mieux lorsque le chapitre est centré sur l'amour ? Après tout, n'es-ce pas le sentiment le plus étrange de ce monde ?^^

Enfin bon, voici enfin la suite et là, tout commence enfin : le triangle amoureux pour faire des siennes et ce, à un rythme bien particulier. Un des côtés du triangle est avancé d'une manière affective, l'autre de manière physique : lequel des deux gagneras ? Ca, vous ne le saurez pas avant un petit bout de temps ~

Prochain Chapitre : Love isn't so simple.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Love isn't so simple**

_[Au Japon, les vacances d'été se situent en Août et ils n'ont que deux ou trois semaines. La fic va reprendre ce trait du système scolaire donc, nos amis sont encore au lycée ! ]_

Fin Juin / Début Juillet 2010

Cela faisait quelques jours que le petit problème dans le studio avait eu lieu mais personne n'en avait reparlé depuis : cet incident avait été décidé comme clôt et c'était pas pour déplaire à Lavi qui, bien qu'ayant réalisé ses sentiments, avait tout de même une petite réticence à être tombé amoureux d'un homme. Cependant, le jeune homme allait très rapidement se rendre compte qu'il est inutile de se mentir à soi-même…

Comme à son habitude, le rouquin partit en direction de la salle de classe de son cadet pour aller le sauver des griffes des lycéennes de sa classe mais, lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de la salle, il s'arrêta et observa la scène. Etrangement, voir son cadet entouré de toutes ces filles ne le rendait pas jaloux : ça l'énervait un peu mais, ce n'était rien de comparable à ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Link et Allen étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Il pensa, l'espace d'un instant, d'aller reparler avec Chomesuke mais il se ravisa et laissa ses stupides idées de côté pour rentrer dans la salle.

« Désolé les filles, il est encore à moi pour ce soir ! » annonça joyeusement Lavi.

Tout en disant cette phrase, il se dirigea derrière Allen et l'entoura de ses bras pour illustré la phrase qu'il venait de dire. Les jeunes femmes autour du 'couple' commencèrent à dire qu'elles voulaient faire pareilles.

« Ca ne va pas être possible. Seul les amis et la petite amie d'Allen peuvent faire ça. » s'amusa le rouquin en rigolant.

« Ah, non ! » répondit une des jeunes femmes. « C'est pas juste. » continua t-il.

Mais alors que toutes les filles protestaient, Allen releva légèrement la tête, une expression un peu désespérée affichait sur son visage.

« Tu as l'intention de les enquiquiner encore longtemps comme ça ? » demanda t-il, légèrement las des petits jeux que Lavi avait l'habitude de mener avec les fans d'Allen.

« Haha. » rigola l'aîné en baissant la tête pour l'avoir au dessus de celle d'Allen. « Mais c'est amusant de les faire bisquer comme ça. » répondit-il.

« Et c'est moi qui doit les réconforter après. » soupira le blandinet dans un murmure.

« D'accord, d'accord. » acquiesça le batteur en souriant à pleine dents. « Un dernier truc et on y va. » annonça t-il.

« Fais comme tu veux. » soupira Allen.

Cependant, il allait très vite regretter cette dernière phrase car Lavi se baissa légèrement et déposa un petit bisou sur le front de son cadet. Allen écarquilla les yeux tandis que le groupe de filles s'était soudainement muet dans le silence. Lorsque le rouquin s'écarta et vit les yeux ronds de son cadet, il comprit qu'il avait sûrement fait une erreur. Il avait envie de s'enfuir très loin et très vite car il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de faire ça : il avait une toute autre idée en tête alors pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas le moment de s'enfuir car sinon, ses sentiments seraient sûrement deviner par certaines personnes. Il décida donc d'agir naturellement… enfin, du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Voilà ! » annonça t-il. « Ca aussi, seul ses amis peuvent le faire. » finit-il par dire en lâchant Allen doucement.

« Hein ?! » s'écrièrent les jeunes femmes. « Vraiment ?! On veux cajoler Allen nous aussi ! » continuèrent-elles, toutes excitées.

Cependant, bien que les jeunes femmes étaient tombées dans le piège, Allen ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il se leva, prit son sac et fit face à son aîné avec une expression de colère.

« Allons-y. » se contenta t-il de dire, surprenant un peu le rouquin.

Cependant, dès que les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle, Allen se lâcha totalement.

« Ca t'arrive souvent d'embrasser les autres comme ça ?! » s'écria t-il en regardant son ami.

« Haha. » rigola Lavi, toujours dans son rôle. « Désolé, c'était dans l'ambiance alors je me suis dit que ça les amuserait sûrement. » s'excusa t-il.

« Moi, ça ne m'a pas amusé du tout ! » répliqua le chanteur. « Comment t'as pu oser ?! »

« Je suis désolé. » rigola le rouquin.

« Ne rigoles pas en t'excusant, c'est pas du tout crédible. » lui répondit Allen. « On t'as jamais appris que les japonais étaient pudiques ? » demanda t-il tout en continuant son chemin.

« Je croyais que t'étais métisse. » répondit l'aîné.

« Commence pas à jouer avec les mots ! » répliqua le chanteur. « J'ai toujours vécut au Japon, j'ai la mentalité japonaise ! » continua t-il.

Et ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à se disputer : enfin, pour être plus précis, Allen continua de crier sur Lavi jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent les autres membres de Rainbow. Ils ne s'arrêtent que lorsque Lenalee, intrigué de voir Allen si remonté contre le rouquin, demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Ce type m'a harcelé en me faisant un bisou sur le front devant tout le monde ! » cria Allen en montrant son ami du doigt.

A cette phrase, Lenalee exprima une expression de surprise tandis que Kanda et Link, eux, exprimaient plus de l'inquiétude. En effet, dès qu'ils entendirent le chanteur dire ces mots, ils froncèrent les sourcils et regardèrent immédiatement Lavi qui souriait, amusé par la situation. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence et ça, ils le savaient.

« Voyons, on ne montre pas les gens du doigt. » s'amusa Lavi en repoussa légèrement la main d'Allen.

« Me touches pas, espèce de pervers ! » répliqua le blandinet en reculant.

« Allez, tu vas encore m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? Je t'ai déjà dis que je m'excuser. » répondit le rouquin, toujours souriant.

« Quand tu arrêteras de sourire, je serais sûr que tu es certain. Jusque là, je ne te croirais pas ! » expliqua le cadet.

Lenalee rigola en voyant les deux jeunes hommes se quereller gentiment et ce, jusqu'à ce que Link et Kanda décide de séparer les deux amis afin qu'ils arrêtent de crier : cela commencer sérieusement à les énerver alors, ils avaient décidé d'agir. Link, Allen et Lenalee étaient partit devant tandis que Kanda était resté derrière avec Lavi. Alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers le studio, le compositeur décida d'engager la conversation avec son ami : il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« C'était intentionnel ? » demanda t-il.

« Pardon ? » demanda Lavi en se tournant vers Kanda.

« Je te demande si tu l'as embrassé tout en sachant que tu le faisais. » répéta le bassiste.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » questionna le batteur, essayant d'échapper à la question.

« Ne joues pas aux idiots avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. » répondit son interlocuteur.

« … Je l'ai fait sans le vouloir. » avoua le rouquin tout en regardant devant lui. « Mais, contrairement à l'autre jour, je sais pourquoi. » finit-il par dire, attirant l'attention de son ami.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda t-il en regardant Lavi.

« Je me suis rendu compte des sentiments que j'ai à son égard. » fit le batteur. « Evidemment, je ne suis pas très fier de ressentir ça mais, je ne peux pas lutter contre. Pour moi, Allen n'est pas un simple ami comme je le pensais… il est beaucoup plus. » continua t-il.

« Tu t'en aies rendu compte tout seul ? » demanda Kanda.

« Non. Cho-chan m'a grandement aidé. » répondit le rouquin en tournant finalement sa tête vers Kanda. « Tu n'es pas surpris ? » demanda t-il.

« Non. » répondit le compositeur. « Link et moi l'avions remarqué. » continua t-il. « Cependant, même si tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments, ne joue pas trop avec le gamin. » finit-il par dire.

« Ne pas jouer avec Allen ? » répéta le batteur, intrigué.

« A l'inverse de ce qu'il nous montre généralement, il est vraiment pur et si tu veux réussir à lui dire tes sentiments un jour, mieux vaut que tu sois honnête avec lui dès maintenant. » expliqua Kanda en détournant la tête et en regardant devant lui. « C'est préférable pour vous deux et ça évitera que des choses comme aujourd'hui se reproduisent. »

« A t'entendre, on croirait entendre un papa poule qui protège son fils. » rigola Lavi en esquissant un sourire forcé. « Enfin… » continua t-il en faisant disparaître son sourire. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais un jour l'honnêteté de lui dire ce que je ressens… après tout, Allen ne semble pas intéressé par ce genre de relation. Si je me dévoilais, ça mettrait en péril Rainbow et ça, je ne le veux pas. » expliqua t-il. « Je protégerai Rainbow avant toute chose. C'est notre rêve à tous les quatre et je ne veux pas le détruire pour satisfaire ma petite personne. » finit-il par dire, surprenant son ami.

En effet, à l'écoute de ces mots, le bassiste avait daigné redirigé son regard vers le rouquin : il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami avait pensé à de telles choses. Il savait bien que Lavi était mature lorsque cela était nécessaire mais il ne savait pas qu'il tenait tant à Rainbow. Rien qu'à penser qu'il ne croyait pas assez en Lavi, le fit sentir coupable. Kanda était pourtant celui qui connaissait le mieux le batteur et pourtant, il n'avait pas cru en lui… soudainement, le jeune compositeur se sentit stupide et surtout honteux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au studio, ils virent une scène plus intrigante : Link était au téléphone tandis qu'Allen et Lenalee étaient en train de le regarder intensément et dans le silence. Ils en déduirent rapidement qu'il devait s'agir d'un coup de fil très important et en effet, ils en eurent la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque le blondinet raccrocha et se tourna vers les membres du groupe, un léger sourire était affichait sur ses lèvres.

« J'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu pour samedi soir. » se contenta t-il de dire mystérieusement.

Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, tout le monde avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là : ils allaient remonté sur scène une nouvelle fois ! A cette annonce, tout le monde cria de joie (nda : enfin, surtout Allen, Lavi et Lenalee) et cette nouvelle fit même oublié le petit problème qu'il y avait quelques minutes auparavant car Lavi et Allen se prirent dans les bras, vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle. Cependant, ils ne laissèrent pas cette joie effusée trop longtemps et se mirent au travail dans les minutes qui suivirent : cette fois-ci, ils auraient le droit à deux chansons alors ils avaient bien décidé de répéter les leurs et les maîtriser à la perfection – encore plus que cela n'était nécessaire. Entre « BedShaped » et «**We might as well be strangers »**, ils passèrent plus de trois heures sur la répétition du jour et lorsqu'ils finirent, ils étaient tellement exténué qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de se reposer un peu avant de rentrer chez eux : ils partirent tous en direction de leurs maisons respectives.

Après avoir mangé, prit sa douche et souhaité une bonne nuit à son aîné, Allen était partit dans sa chambre tandis que Kanda avait prit sa place dans la salle de bain. Cependant, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque le bassiste sortit de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre à Allen. En effet, le jeune homme était en train de chanter et les paroles n'étaient pas celles des deux chansons de Rainbow : elles étaient en japonais. Comme apaisé par les paroles d'Allen, l'aîné s'adossa au mur de la chambre de celui-ci et ferma les yeux pour écouter son cadet. Tout en écoutant le blandinet chanter 'a cappella' (nda : désolé, je n'arrive jamais à l'écrire correctement. -_-'), le compositeur repensa encore une fois que la voix de celui-ci était vraiment exceptionnel : il n'avait jamais entendu un timbre si doux et apaisant jusqu'à maintenant. La façon dont il liait les mots pouvait être assimiler à une pluie douce qui tombe : silencieuse mais douce, tendre et touchante à la fois. Et c'est à cet instant là que Kanda réalisa qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais écouter quelqu'un chanter sans le comparer à Allen – la voix de son cadet l'avait totalement envoûté et il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, il l'avait compris et s'était bien décidé à ne jamais céder à cet envoûtement…

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Lenalee, un invité de dernière minute se trouver dans la cuisine. En effet, le pianiste de Rainbow était attablé dans la cuisine pour faire ses devoirs tandis que la jeune femme était en train la cuisine. Il avait eut la gentillesse de la ramener et comme elle était toute seule ce soir, elle lui avait proposé de dîner chez elle : invitation qu'il n'avait pas refusé. Cependant, malgré les apparences, Link ne faisait pas que travailler : il regardait discrètement son amie faire à manger, un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage. Et cette expression, la jeune femme la remarqua après quelques minutes. Après cela, la réaction avait été rapide, ses joues avaient prit une teinte rosée et en essayant de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu, elle s'était légèrement coupée le doigt.

« Aie ! » lâcha doucement en lâchant le couteau et en reprenant ses esprits.

Link sourit, bien conscient que c'était sûrement de sa faute et se leva pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi distraite quand tu fais de la cuisine. » lui dit-il en arrivant aux côtés de Lenalee.

« Mais c'est de ta fa- » s'arrêta t-elle en réalisant qu'elle allait se piéger toute seule.

« C'est de ma 'quoi' ? » demanda le blondinet, amusé.

Cependant, Lenalee resta silencieuse : elle préférait se taire plutôt que de manquer de lâcher des informations qui pourraient la trahir. Malheureusement pour elle, Link n'avait pas qu'un tour dans sa poche. Il prit la main blessée de son amie et amena le doigt coupé jusqu'à sa bouche où il lécha la blessure pour faire disparaître le sang. A ce contact, Lenalee se tétanisa : elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le pianiste ferait une telle chose. De plus, maintenant, même si elle ne disait rien, son visage à lui seul pouvait la trahir : sa température avait monté en flèche et son visage entier était en train de rougir de surprise et de plaisir. Link retira le doigt de la jeune femme de sa bouche et demanda, sans regarder celle-ci, où étaient les pansements. Cependant, il n'entendit pas de réponse et, intrigué par cela, il releva la tête. En voyant le visage rouge de Lenalee et son regard totalement dans le vague, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire légèrement étouffé : rire qui fit revenir la manager sur Terre.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas être émue par une chose si petite. » se moqua Link en souriant sincèrement.

« Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! » s'énerva Lenalee en s'écartant de son ami.

Elle partit en direction d'un meuble et l'ouvrit pour y sortir une boîte à pharmacie. Elle l'a ramena vers Link et la posa brutalement à côté de lui.

« Tiens, les voilà tes pansements. » dit-elle sur un ton sec.

« Ne t'énerve pas contre moi. » commença le blondinet. « Après tout, c'est de ta faute si tu es aux anges quand un homme te touche un peu. » finit-il par dire, toujours moqueur.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » répliqua t-elle. « Ce n'est pas quand n'importe quel homme me tou- » continua t-elle tout en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, la phrase était sûrement trop avancée pour que Link la laisse s'en tirer si facilement. Tout comme Lenalee, il resta silencieux un petit moment : le temps de mettre un pansement sur la blessure de son amie. Puis, sans lâcher la main de la manager de Rainbow, il commença à parler sérieusement.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi m'avoir invité ? » demanda t-il tout en relevant légèrement la tête pour ancré son regard dans celui de Lenalee. « Tu aurais très bien pu demander à Allen ou aux autres de venir aussi. » continua t-il. « Alors, pourquoi moi ? »

« … Tu m'as raccompagné alors c'était plus simple comme ça. » mentit-elle en enlevant sa main de celle de Link.

« C'est la vérité ? » demanda le pianiste.

Lenalee resta silencieuse pendant une bonne minute puis détourna le regard et repartit en direction des fourneaux tout en laissant échapper une petite phrase que Link put très distinctement entendre.

« C'est parce que je préfère ta compagnie. » avait-elle dit.

Suite à cette révélation, Link était resté silencieux mais il regardait avec désir son amie qui était maintenant de dos. Il avait une envie folle d'aller la prendre dans ses bras, de l'enlacer et de lui avouer ses sentiments mais il savait très bien qu'elle avait dit cette phrase dans ce but et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était décidé à rester à sa place. Il n'allait pas craquer : jamais. Si elle voulait quelque chose, elle n'avait qu'à le demander sincèrement et clairement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse ça, il ne la toucherait jamais sincèrement – ça ne sera que pour la titiller. Dans cet état d'esprit, Link retourna à sa place, bien décidé à rester égoïste tandis que la jeune femme, de son côté, avait les joues roses et affichait une légère expression de tristesse car son ami n'avait rien ajouté suite à sa dernière phrase.

L'amour, le désir et le plaisir sont souvent accompagné du même mot : le mensonge. Il y a plusieurs types de 'mensonges'. Il y a ceux qui servent à dissimuler une vérité aux yeux des autres ; ceux qui servent à dissimuler une vérité derrière une autre vérité et ceux qui servent à dissimuler à soi-même. Ces trois types de mensonges, Lavi, Kanda et Link les utilisent : ils sont devenu presque nécessaire pour vivre aux côtés de celui ou celle qu'ils aiment… Pourtant, les vérités que cachent ces mensonges éclateront un jour et ce jour-là, des bonnes comme des mauvaises choses arriveront…

A suivre…

* * *

**J'ai posté le dimanche soir - Hourra !!! Ca faisait combien de temps que ce n'était pas arrivé, hein ?! Ah lala, c'est vraiment un miracle ça. Es-ce parce que je n'avais pas envie de le faire dans la semaine... ? Hum... enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ~ **

**Et voilà ! On a dépassé le tiers de la fic ! Depuis le chapitre 10, on aborde la 2ème phase de la fic : le triangle amoureux ! Et cette deuxième partie durera jusqu'au chapitre 23/24. Après cette deuxième partie, on entrera dans la partie finale !! Et celle-là, je ne vous en parle pas pour le moment.**

**Tout le chapitre a été écrit en écoutant de la musique classique, des BO de films et des OST : en gros, que des musiques sans paroles. Qu'es-ce que ça donne ? Mieux ou moins bien qu'en général ?**

**Prochain chapitre : Avertissement**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Avertissements**

Le samedi était arrivé beaucoup plus rapidement que les membres de Rainbow ne l'avaient imaginé : ils avaient passé la plus grande partie de leur temps au studio et ne s'était pas laissé le temps de dénouer certains problèmes internes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore découvert. Les quatre musiciens étaient dans les loges, silencieux et attendaient leur tour comme lors de leur premier montée sur scène : Lavi jouait avec ses baguettes pour essayer d'évacuer le stress qui commençait à l'envahir, Allen était assis dans un coin avec les yeux fermés et semblait se concentré, Kanda était adossé à un mur et écoutait la prestation du groupe sur scène et Link était en train de parler avec l'organisateur des dernières mises au point. Cependant, bien qu'ils faisaient tous une activité différente, dès que la musique qui résonnait jusque dans les coulisses s'arrêta, ils se regardèrent tous ne même temps : c'était leur tour. Tout comme la première fois, ils se rendirent sur la scène et se placèrent dans le calme le plus total. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, la lumière les éclaira et les premières notes du synthétiseur retentirent dans la salle : ils avaient décidé de commencé par leur première chanson – « BedShaped ». Ils firent une prestation magnifique qui fut applaudit par toute la foule mais, ce n'était pas fini : ils avaient un autre cadeau pour le public. Pour ne pas laisser trop de temps vide, Allen commença à faire retentir sa voix : commençant ainsi leur deuxième chanson – « We might as well be strangers ». Tandis que la batterie du rouquin restait discrète, battant juste un rythme doux et calme et que la basse de Kanda était presque inaudible, la voix du blandinet retentissait et se mettait de plus en plus en avant, réalisant un crescendo qui fut très rapidement rejoint par le synthétiseur de Link. Mais alors que le premier refrain arrivait à sa fin, le tempo devint plus fort, la batterie et la basse étaient plus présentes et se mélanger avec perfection avec le piano : formant ainsi une mélodie magnifique qui épaulait la voix d'Allen. Et lorsque la fin de la musique arriva, à l'inverse de ce qu'il s'était passé seulement quelques minutes avant, un decrescendo s'opéra : faisant devenir de plus en plus douce les percussions et les notes que produisaient les instruments ainsi qu'une disparition progressive de la voix du blandinet qui finit par fermer les yeux lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la chanson fut accueillit avec enthousiasme par le public qui ne cessa de les applaudir, faisant ainsi apparaître de magnifiques sourires sur les visages des jeunes hommes.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de scène, Lenalee les attendait et Allen se précipita dans ses bras, vraiment heureux que tout se soit bien déroulé. La jeune femme et son ami exprimèrent leur joie en tournant en rond et en sautant légèrement. Mais alors que ces deux-là exprimer leur joie de façon plutôt excentrique, les autres membres du groupe étaient plus discret. Ils avaient tous un sourire aux lèvres… enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, le sourire qui s'étendait sur les lèvres du batteur disparurent très rapidement lorsqu'il vit son cadet se précipiter dans les bras de Lenalee et l'enlacer : à la place, un regard noir dirigeait vers la jeune femme avait fait son apparition. Et ce regard, Link et Kanda ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer.

« Lenalee-chan, viens chercher quelques boissons au bar. Tes superbes musiciens sont sûrement assoiffés. » fit le propriétaire du Grey Cloud qui organisait les prochains passages.

« D'accord ! » répondit la jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'accompagne. » fit Allen en suivant son amie.

Et alors que les deux amis s'éloignaient, les trois autres membres du groupe étaient maintenant seuls. Ils allèrent dans leur loge et dès qu'ils y entrèrent, le pianiste profita de l'absence d'Allen pour mettre les choses au clair avec Lavi. Le batteur s'était assis sur un banc de la pièce et lorsqu'il vit Link se mettre devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il.

« Il faut que ça cesse très rapidement. » répondit le pianiste d'un ton froid qui surprit son ami.

« De quoi tu parles ? » questionna le rouquin.

« De ta jalousie mal placée. » fit Link. « Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu éprouves de l'amour pour Allen. Je m'en fou totalement mais, si tes sentiments doivent devenir un danger pour l'avenir de ce groupe, je compte bien te le faire savoir. »

« Attends, qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? » répliqua Lavi en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'ai rien fait qui puissent justifier cette phrase. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ? » demanda t-il.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué le regard noir que tu as lancé à Lenalee il y a quelques minutes ? » lui demanda Link. « Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Ton comportement est vraiment trop enfantin et on peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! » répliqua t-il.

« Je n'ai pas- » commença le batteur en s'arrêtant net car il se rendait compte que se mentir à lui-même serait absurde. « Même si c'est vrai. Je n'y peux rien. » finit-il par répondre en baissant la tête. « Je ne peux pas contrôler ce sentiment. » murmura t-il.

« Et bien tu ferais bien d'apprendre à le contrôler car sinon l'avenir de Rainbow ne sera pas très grand. Dois-je te rappeler qu'Allen a des tonnes de fans au lycée aussi ? » fit Link. « Que feras-tu quand tu le verras accompagné d'une fille ? Tu lui lanceras un regard noir, tu iras l'écarter d'Allen avec tes faux sourires ? Abandonne cette idée tout de suite, ça ne marchera que pendant un mo- » commença Link.

« Quand c'est des filles de lycée, je m'en fou totalement ! Ce n'est qu'avec vos trois que cela me gène !! » cria Lavi en relevant la tête, le regard rempli d'un sentiment d'énervement. « Il n'y a que lorsqu'il est proche de toi, Lenalee ou Kanda que je suis si énervé ! » finit-il par avouer.

Link écarquilla les yeux quelques instants et se tourna vers Kanda qui, depuis le début de la conversation était adossé à un mur et les écoutait parler sans rien dire. Puis, après un bref coup d'œil, il redirigea son regard vers Lavi.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu doives craindre quoique ce soit de nous. » commença le blondin. « Lenalee ne ressent que de l'amitié avec Allen. Kanda ressent sûrement la même chose et quand à moi, c'est mon petit frère. Il ne m'ait jamais passé par l'esprit de le considérer comme quelqu'un d'autre. » dit-il.

« Je le sais bien mais… mon corps réagit tout seul. » répondit le rouquin. « Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas Allen comme je l'aime mais, c'est plus fort que moi. Dès que je le vois proche d'un de vous, je m'énerve. Et le fait que vous en sachiez plus sur lui que moi ne fait qu'accroître cette colère. » avoua t-il.

« Lavi… » soupira Link.

« Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne jamais mettre Rainbow en péril à cause de tes sentiments ? » questionna la voix rauque du bassiste.

Link et Lavi se tournèrent vers Kanda, un peu surpris d'entendre sa voix.

« Ne m'avais-tu pas dis que ces sentiments n'allaient jamais être une entrave pour le groupe ? » répéta t-il. « Je te pensais sérieux et pourtant, tu viens de me démontrer que j'avais eu tort de penser que tu étais, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, mature. » finit-il par dire en regardant son ami d'enfance dans les yeux.

« Je-Je sais ce que j'ai dis… mais je crois que je me suis surestimé… » avoua le batteur en baissant le regard pour éviter celui du compositeur.

« Si tu ne peux pas contrôler ce sentiment, fais au moins de ton mieux pour le dissimuler. » fit Kanda.

« Hein ? » lâcha le rouquin en relevant la tête.

« Ne nous montre pas que tu ressens de la jalousie. Utilise un faux sourire ou ce que tu veux mais, fais en sorte que Allen et Lenalee ne le remarque pas. C'est la meilleure solution pour que Rainbow continue. » le conseilla Kanda en esquissant un petit sourire. « Je suis certain que tu es capable de ça. »

« Le cacher à Allen et Lenalee ? Mais… et vous deux ? » demanda Lavi.

« Pour nous, c'est déjà trop tard. » répondit Link en comprenant parfaitement le raisonnement de Kanda. « Nous savons tes sentiments à l'égard d'Allen. Nous savons aussi que tu as du mal à gérer ta jalousie : nous ferons donc de notre mieux pour éviter qu'elle ne se montre mais, pour que cela marche, il faut aussi que tu y mettes du tien. » continua t-il. « Après tout, même si on fait attention pour ne pas le prendre dans nos bras ou ne pas faire de geste affectueux à son égard, il est certain qu'à certains moments, cela arriva. Et dans ces moments-là, ça sera à ton tour de jouer. Il faudra que tu fasses de ton mieux pour te contenir. » finit-il par dire.

« C'est pour l'avenir de Rainbow. » annonça Kanda en souriant.

« Alors, tu es prêt à faire ça ? » demanda Link en regardant le rouquin.

« Je vais essayer mais… je ne vous promet vraiment rien. » répondit-il, un peu inquiet.

« T'inquiète pas, tu vas réussir. » fit le compositeur en se levant enfin de son mur pour le rejoindre et lui mettre une main sur l'épaule. « Je crois en toi alors ne me déçoit pas. » finit-il par dire en lui offrant un vrai sourire, chose rare pour le jeune homme.

Lavi lui rendit un sourire à son tour et c'est à ce moment-là que Lenalee et Allen entrèrent dans la loge, apportant à boire à leurs amis. Ainsi, ils parlèrent de la performance dans une 'réelle' joie et Lavi faisait réellement de son mieux pour éviter de montrer des signes de jalousie : si c'était pour l'avenir de Rainbow, il allait réellement tenté de faire de son mieux. De plus, il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de ses amis : après tout, peu de personne aurait pu accepter si facilement une telle situation – il avait vraiment des amis en or et ils ne voulaient pas les perdre.

Quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit et à la fermeture du Grey Cloud, les membres se séparèrent, rentrant chacun de leurs côtés. Lavi était partit tout seul, Kanda avec Allen et Link avait décidé de raccompagné Lenalee chez elle : selon les autres garçons, il était trop tard pour qu'elle marche seule dans les rues. Enfin, il l'aurait raccompagné même s'ils n'avaient rien dit : la seule chose bénéfique c'est qu'ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas le prendre pour le bon samaritain. Les deux amis marchaient côte à côte et la jeune femme ne cessait de parler de la prestation de ce soir avec enthousiasme. Et Link l'écoutait serein mais, cette sérénité ne fut que de courte durée car il fut très rapidement submerger par un autre sentiment : un sentiment dont il se serait bien passé à cet instant…

« Ah ! Et puis Kanda était vraiment impressionnant ! » s'exclama Lenalee, surprenant un peu Link. « Je l'avais déjà remarqué lors du premier concert mais il dégage une aura bien particulière qui fait qu'on est tout de suite attiré par lui. Je suis certaine que le nombre de ses admiratrices va augmenter d'ici peu. » continua t-elle. « Mais, je dois avouer que Lavi m'a un peu surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir une apparence si mature. Même lors des répétitions, il donne l'impression de s'amuser alors que dès qu'il est sur scène, son regard devient réellement masculin et il n'y a plus une seule place pour son côté enfantin. C'était vraiment surprenant. » finit-elle par dire.

« Mouais. » murmura Link, pas très honnête tout en regardant sur le côté pour ne par regarder la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? » demanda t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Tu sais, j'étais aussi sur scène alors j'avais d'autres choses en tête. » répondit-il vaguement tout en regardant devant lui.

« Ah. Oui, c'est vrai. » murmura t-elle. « Pardon. » continua t-elle. « Mais tout de même, Kanda était vraiment impressionnant, tu aurais dû voir ça. » finit-elle par dire, un sourire aux lèvres.

Link fronça les sourcils et prit la jeune femme par le poignet avant de l'attirer vers lui et la prendre dans ses bras. Lenalee écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge dans les secondes qui suivirent.

« L-Link ?! » lâcha t-elle, surprise par le geste du jeune homme.

« Arrête de parler des autres hommes comme ça. » murmura t-il à l'oreille de Lenalee.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi es-ce que tu- » commença t-elle.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que j'étais égoïste. » avoua le pianiste, coupant ainsi la parole de son amie.

La façon dont il avait dit cette phrase avait une sonorité sensuel et à la fois masculine qui eût pour effet de rendre muette la jeune femme et de la faire rougir encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cette part de masculinité en Link, elle l'oubliait souvent et pourtant, elle était bien là : et c'était sûrement la partie en lui à laquelle elle ne pouvait jamais résister. Même si elle ne comprenait pas bien la raison pour laquelle il agissait ainsi, elle ne s'en plaignait pas : au contraire, elle aurait voulu rester comme ça pendant de longues heures. Cependant, Link n'avait pas l'intention de la satisfaire : il voulait plutôt l'effet inverse. Il s'écarta légèrement et lui déposa un bisou sur le front avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Fais de beaux rêves. » chuchota t-il.

Comme hypnotisé par la voix du pianiste, Lenalee reste muette comme une carpe et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsque le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle : elle aurait pourtant voulu le retenir mais elle était totalement figée – l'effet qu'avait Link sur elle était total. Plus le temps passé et plus le comportement de Link influencé son comportement et ça, elle venait de s'en rendre compte une fois de plus : elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre du blondin et ce qu'elle voulait le plus, c'était d'être à ses côtés mais, elle n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer… elle ne savait absolument pas comment lui faire comprendre. Et ainsi, elle regarda le jeune homme partir. C'est seulement lorsqu'il disparut dans son champ de vision qu'elle reprit ses esprits et qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était devant chez elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle réalisa que la présence de Link lui avait fait totalement fait perdre toute notion d'espace et elle en rougit.

De son côté, le jeune homme marchait vers chez lui, les sourcils froncés et un peu remonté : il avait éprouvé de la jalousie quand elle avait parlé des membres du groupe. Tout à coup, il se sentait vraiment idiot : il avait fait la morale à Lavi il y a quelques heures et maintenant, ils commettait la même erreur. Link lâcha un petit « abruti » destiné à lui-même : il était sûrement aller beaucoup trop loin ce soir. Cependant, même en sachant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Lenalee avait été vraiment mignonne et intéressante lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras : ses joues roses et son regard remplit de joie, de surprise et surtout de désir l'avait totalement rendu fou de joie – même s'il préférait garder ça pour soi. Il esquissa finalement un sourire et se promit intérieurement que ça serait la seule faiblesse qu'il s'autoriserait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Allen et Kanda étaient arrivés depuis longtemps chez eux et, pas vraiment fatigués, ils avaient décidé d'allumer la télévision et de regarder un film. Par chance, ils étaient tombés sur un film d'action : genre qu'ils aimaient bien tous les deux. Ils s'étaient donc installé sur le canapé et observé le film avec attention… enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen tombe de fatigue et finisse par s'endormir. Maintenant dans les bras de Morphée, le blandinet ne réalisa pas que sa tête avait glissé sur l'épaule de son aîné. Cependant, celui-ci le remarqua et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, un peu surprit, il finit par lâcher un petit soupir amusé : le visage endormi d'Allen lui donnait envie de sourire – il ressemblait à la fois à une fille et à un enfant. En pensant cela, il se remémora le visage qu'il adoptait lorsqu'ils étaient sur scène : il était totalement différent – son visage était viril lorsqu'il était sur scène. L'espace d'un instant, Kanda se demanda comment il pouvait faire pour adopter tant de visages différents : selon lui, cela paraissait impossible. Et tout en pensant cela, sa main se rapprocha du visage de son cadet. Cependant, il stoppa son geste à quelques millimètres du corps d'Allen : il venait de se remémorer la discussion que Link, Lavi et lui avaient eu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur de l'intérieur puis retira sa main, la remettant sur l'accoudoir. Suite à cela, il détourna son regard du chanteur et continua à regarder le film, comme si rien ne s'était passé : il n'avait pas l'intention de céder à la tentation et ne voulait pas non plus trahir son ami. Après tout, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas le rendre jaloux… ? L'espace d'un instant, il pensa qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait chez lui puisque Lavi n'avait aucun moyen de l'apprendre mais, il effaça rapidement cette pensée de son esprit : rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire trahir son ami, il en était certain. Peut-être trop même…

La jalousie et le désir : ces deux sentiments sont généralement toujours liés. C'est parce qu'il y a le désir que la jalousie existe. Et c'est parce qu'il y a de la jalousie que le désir existe. Et ces deux termes, toute personne sur Terre a pu en être témoin. Prenez par exemple un enfant qui veut un certain cadeau pour Noël – il est habité par le désir. Cependant, si cet enfant n'obtient pas l'objet de ses désirs et voit un autre enfant –même inconnu- avec cet objet, il ressentira de la jalousie. C'est exactement la même chose pour Lavi et Link : ils sont complètements envahit par ces deux sentiments. Quand à Kanda, en sachant que le désir commence à l'envahir petit à petit et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ressentira sûrement ce deuxième sentiment, qu'est la jalousie et à ce moment-là, on ne peut qu'espérer que cette jalousie n'entraîne pas de sérieux problèmes pour l'avenir de Rainbow…

A suivre…

* * *

Je fais réellement tourner en rond ce triangle amoureux et j'en suis la première deçut - c'est niais !  
Bref, vivement le chapitre 14 : y'aura enfin du mouvement ~ (Garde pour elle les joies du spoils)

Sinon, j'aime beaucoup la réaction de Link ~ Vous l'aviez remarqué ? Je me disais aussi. (A croire que j'aime réellement plus la relation Link / Lenalee que le triangle. -_-') Enfin bon, le prochain chapitre sera surtout autour du groupe et de Link / Lenalee (une grande avancée) alors profitez-en !

Prochain chapitre : Recrutement


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Recrutement**

Le mois de Juillet s'était écoulé rapidement, trop rapidement : entre les examens de fins de semestre, les excursions scolaires et les répétitions du groupe, les membres de Rainbow n'avait pas eu un seul moment de libre pour se produire sur scène depuis la dernière fois. Cependant, début du mois d'Août signifiait vacances et Link avait déjà prévu un bon programme pour le groupe : il s'y était pris en avance et avait réservé plusieurs soirs de suite au Grey Cloud – après tout, les vacances étaient le moment rêvé pour monter sur les planches et s'il s'y était pris trop tard, tout aurait été gâché. Maintenant, Rainbow allait se produire sur scène quatre fois par semaine et cela ne pouvait que rendre ses membres heureux : dès le premier jour des vacances, ils s'étaient retrouvé de bon matin au studio pour répéter et décidé d'une troisième chanson qu'ils pourraient sortir durant les vacances d'été : décision approuvé par Allen qui avoua en avoir déjà commencé une.

Ainsi, ils commencèrent les vacances de bonne humeur et dans une entente vraiment parfaite : tous les membres y mettaient du sien pour se restreindre et cacher ses véritables sentiments. Cependant, même si de l'extérieur, tout semblait parfait, il ne fallait pas nier qu'une espèce de tension existait entre les membres de Rainbow : une tension qui éclaterait un jour…

Rainbow fit trois montée sur scène : toujours aussi apprécié par le public, avant qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'années vienne dans leur loge. Croyant qu'elle était là par erreur, Kanda et Link s'apprêtaient à la faire sortir mais, celle-ci se présenta rapidement, dissipant ainsi les malentendus.

« Je me nomme Klaud Nine. Je travail pour Milkway. » se présenta t-elle en tendant une carte aux jeunes hommes.

« Milkway ? » répéta Link en prenant la carte. « L'agence musicale ? » demanda t-il.

« Exactement. » répondit-elle. « Cela fait plusieurs jours que je viens et je vous ai remarqué. Vous avez un style personnel et vous semblez créer vos musiques et chansons vous-même. » expliqua t-elle. « Et c'est ce que nous recherchons. » finit-elle par dire.

« Vous voulez dire que vous nous proposez un contrat ? » demanda Link, légèrement suspicieux.

« C'est exactement ça. » répondit Nine. « J'ai pris la liberté de vous filmez hier soir et je l'ai montré au directeur aujourd'hui. Il a vraiment apprécié et il m'a demandé de vous engager. »

« Nous devons répondre immédiatement ? » questionna Link sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise de ses amis.

« Non. Prenez votre temps, vous avez la semaine pour vous décidez. » lui fit savoir la recruteuse.

« D'accord. Nous allons en discuter et je vous rappellerai. » fit le blondinet en affichant un sourire et en montrant la carte que Klaud lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Très bien. J'attends votre appel. » finit-elle par dire en saluant les membres du groupe avant de partir de la loge.

Et dès que la porte se ferma, Link fut submergé par les exclamations de ses camarades.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté tout de suite ?! » cria Lavi qui était légèrement énervé d'avoir loupé une telle chance.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de se presser. » répondit Link, calme.

« Mais bien sûr que si ! Imagine qu'ils choisissent finalement un autre groupe ! » répliqua le rouquin. « Quand tu les appelleras, ils nous jetteront comme des vieilles chaussettes, c'est certain ! »

« Arrêtes de dire n'im- » commença Link.

« Lavi a raison. » le coupa Allen. « Il n'est pas sûr qu'ils aient toujours envie de nous embaucher au bout d'une semaine. » expliqua t-il, surprenant un peu Link.

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien. » soupira le pianiste.

« Ben, explique-nous alors ! » répliqua Lavi, les sourcils fronçaient et visible bien énervé.

« Si j'avais accepté directement, ça aurait donné une impression de faiblesse. » répondit le blondin. « Mis à part des écervelés qui n'attendent qu'à être recruté par une agence quelconque, personne n'accepte une offre directement ! » répliqua t-il. « Réfléchissez un peu et dîtes-moi : les gens qui travaillent dans les affaires comme cette agence, préfèrent-ils des gamins juste bons à jouer et chanter ou bien des personnes responsables qui peuvent se prendre en main tout seul ? » questionna t-il, sérieux.

Lavi et Allen restèrent silencieux face à la question de leur ami et Kanda, qui avait observé toute la scène depuis le début, se décida enfin d'intervenir.

« C'est la deuxième réponse. » répondit-il en se mettant aux côtés de Link. « Maintenant que vous savez ça, vous êtes prêt à faire confiance à Link ? » demanda t-il, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Mouais. » répondit le rouquin, d'un air boudeur tandis que le chanteur acquiesçait silencieusement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons accepter ce contrat, c'est presque certain mais… » commença le pianiste. « J'aimerais faire quelque recherche sur cette agence avant tout. Je ne veux pas m'engager avec quelqu'un sans le connaître. » continua-il. « Et dès que j'en saurais assez, je vous le fait savoir et on rappelle cette sympathique dame… » commença t-il en regardant le carte. « Klaud Nine. » finit-il par dire en souriant.

« Je t'aiderai.» fit Kanda en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Link esquissa un sourire en remerciement et les autres membres de Rainbow restèrent silencieux par la suite : Après tout, depuis le début, Link s'était occupé de tout et tout s'était très bien passé – Il suffisait de lui faire confiance une fois de plus.

Ainsi, dès le lendemain, Link mena quelques recherches sur l'agence : en commençant bien sûr par Internet – c'était l'outil le plus utile de nos jours alors autant l'utiliser. Et tandis qu'il menait ainsi sa petite enquête, il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il lâcha un long soupir au bout de la deuxième sonnerie : ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils travaillaient – ça signifiait qu'il devait aller ouvrir et ça, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Enfin, vu que ça pouvait être quelque chose d'important, il laissa son ordinateur et descendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir Lenalee en face de lui. De plus, elle portait une jupe plus courte qu'à l'habitué et un débardeur plutôt plongeant qui avait dû plaire à plusieurs hommes sur le chemin qu'elle avait fait de chez elle à ici.

« Lenalee ? » lâcha t-il, vraiment étonné de voir la jeune femme à sa porte d'entrée.

« Désolée de te déranger. » commença t-elle. « Je me disais que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide pour tes recherches. » ajouta t-elle.

« Ah… » fit Link. « Euh… oui, merci. Entre donc. » finit-il par dire en s'écartant pour laisser son amie entrer.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme où Lenalee s'asseya sur le lit pendant que son hôte allait chercher à boire : elle observa la chambre et esquissa un sourire en remarquant que ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis trois ans – il y avait toujours les mêmes posters de groupe de rock sur les murs et des tonnes de livres sur les étagères et la table de nuit. Et alors qu'elle tentait de trouver des nouveautés, une idée lui vint à l'esprit et elle se leva pour soulever le matelas.

« Tu ne trouveras rien ici. » fit une voix masculine.

Lenalee sursauta et lâcha le matelas avant de se retourner pour voir le blondinet à l'entrée : il avait une expression d'amusement sur le visage et cela détendit son amie.

« Je me demandais juste si tu avais grandit à ce niveau-là. » rigola t-elle. « Mais faut croire que non, y'a rien sous les matelas. » finit-elle par dire en se rasseyant sur le lit.

« Tu crois que j'irai caché des magazines compromettant à un endroit si connu de tous ? » fit Link en posant un plateau avec des boissons et des gâteaux dessus. « J'ai de meilleures cachettes. » ajouta t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Il regarda discrètement Lenalee et en voyant son visage surpris et légèrement rouge, il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire qui surprit la manager de Rainbow.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda t-elle.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête. » répliqua le pianiste en s'asseyant sur la chaise de son bureau. « C'est toi qui a commencé cette discussion, il fallait bien que tu t'attendes à ça, non ? Après tout, je suis un adolescent tout à fait normal et comme tout adolescent, j'ai des besoins. » finit-il par dire, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Enfin, ça, il le savait très bien et s'amusé à continuer.

« Hum… Oui, je sais… » murmura t-elle.

« Enfin bon, laissons ça de côté pour le moment. Si je continue à parler de ça, j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire une légère crise de mutisme et je préférerai éviter ça. » dit-il en affichant un sourire sincère. « Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda t-il finalement.

« Comme je le disais, pour t'aider. » répondit-elle en reprenant un peu du poil de la bête.

« Ne me dis pas de salade. » commença Link en reprenant son sérieux. « Tu n'as rien apporté avec toi, comment veux-tu m'aider ? » demanda t-il.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas très convainquant… » murmura Lenalee. « Je voulais juste… » commença t-elle en parlant normalement. « juste… être à tes côtés et te soutenir. » finit-elle par dire en esquissant un petit sourire. « Et puis, c'est les vacances d'été et je n'avais rien à faire alors je me suis dis que je pouvais venir te voir. »

« En gros, tu es venu uniquement pour moi ? » questionna le pianiste d'un ton à la fois sérieux et hésitant.

« … on peut dire ça… » murmura son interlocutrice.

Cherchait-elle à rendre Link fou ? En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'il avait à ce moment mme : elle venait chez lui en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait seul, elle était habillé avec des fringues qui ne pouvaient qu'attiser l'envie d'un homme bien constitué et en plus, elle lui avouait qu'elle n'était venu que pour lui ! Très sérieusement, Link se demandait bien comment il arrivait à se retenir, comment il ne faisait pour par craquer et lui sauter dessus comme une bête sauvage. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que cette situation allait sûrement mal tournée…

« Et tu me dis ça en souriant en plus. » murmura Link. « Sérieusement, t'avais quoi dans la tête quand tu as décidé de venir me voir habillé comme ça ?! » finit-il par demander en haussant un peu le ton.

« Hein… » lâcha Lenalee, surprise d'entendre son ami élever la voix. « Rien de spécial… » dit-elle vaguement. « Je pensais juste à te voir… » répondit-elle finalement.

Cette dernière phrase fit craquer le dernier fil qui maintenait la raison de Link à sa place. Elle ne faisait que l'attiser et elle ne disait que les choses à moitié : comment pouvait-il résister ?! Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Lenalee pour la plaquer sur le lit et la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en réalisant la situation dans laquelle elle était en rougit légèrement en voyant le regard sérieux et envahit par une légère colère de Link.

« Franchement, sois un peu honnête et dis-moi ce que tu es réellement venu faire ici ! » lâcha le blondin qui avait totalement craqué.

« L-Link… » fit la jeune femme, un peu effrayée. « Tu, tu me fais mal. » dit-elle en essayant de dégager ses poignets qui étaient tenu fermement par les mains du jeune homme.

Lenalee tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du pianiste mais c'était totalement impossible : elle réalisait maintenant que la personne qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle était un homme – pas le jeune adolescent qu'elle avait laissé derrière il y a trois ans… De son côté, Link commençait réellement à être énervé par l'attitude de la jeune femme : tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était être sincère et lui répondre et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle tentait de faire, c'était de s'échapper. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Link abandonna son idée de 'vengeance' et décida d'être le premier à craquer : tant pis pour son plan original – de toute manière, il était déjà allé trop loin. Alors que Lenalee tentait une dernière fois de se dégager, Link décida de la calmer de la façon la plus simple qui soit : il posa soudainement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, pétrifiant ainsi celle-ci qui resta de marbre lorsque Link se recula et la regarda dans les yeux une nouvelle fois.

« C'était ce que tu voulais depuis le début, non ? » lâcha t-il d'un ton ironique.

En entendant la voix de Link, Lenalee reprit ses esprits et son visage devint rouge : un rouge naît de la honte, de la gêne et du plaisir.

« Si-si tu le savais… pourquoi m'avoir posé toutes ses questions ? » murmura t-elle en détournant le regard pour échapper à celui du blondinet.

« Parce que je voulais que tu sois une honnête avec toi-même et envers moi au moins une fois dans ta vie. » répondit Link, visiblement très sérieux. Cette phrase retint l'attention de Lenalee qui regarda son aîné une nouvelle fois. « Je voulais que tu craque la première, je voulais prendre ma revanche mais encore une fois, il semblerait que tu te sois bien amusé avec moi. » finit-il par dire.

Il relâcha son étreinte sur les poignets de Lenalee puis se releva du lit en détournant le regard pour la première fois.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir si tu ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin. » dit-il calmement, sûrement trop calmement pour être vrai.

Lenalee resta muette, toujours un peu secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais regardait Link avec attention : trois années avaient peut-être passé mais il était resté le même et elle savait très bien que le Link qui se trouvait devant elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle savait qu'il était énervé et que dans des situations pareilles, il fallait mieux le laisser seul cependant, elle ressentait un autre sentiment qui l'empêcher de quitter cette chambre : elle avait l'impression que si elle partait ainsi, sans rien dire, quelque chose allait se terminer. Malgré ça, elle se releva du lit et partit de la chambre silencieusement : même si elle n'avait pas envie que sa visite se termine ainsi, elle ne trouvait pas un moyen pour arranger les choses – elle était elle-même perdue, totalement perdue à cause de ce petit bisou que lui avait donné Link… Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer cette situation, c'était beaucoup trop pour elle : cependant, c'était maintenant trop tard pour le réaliser. Une fois sortit de chez le jeune homme, elle s'asseya sur le pas de la porte et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de pleurer : elle ne voulait pas laisser couler ses larmes à cause de sa propre bêtise, elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais si elle le faisait…

Dans la chambre, le pianiste serraient les poings, le visage envahit par la colère et les remords : il avait totalement craqué ! Il avait tout laisser sortir d'un coup et pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit : il n'avait pas été très malin sur ce coup et maintenant, cela allait être très dur de recoller les morceaux… enfin, s'il y avait encore des morceaux à recoller. En sachant très bien qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air à cause d'un petit excès de colère, il laissa échapper un « merde » plutôt significatif de ses lèvres et tapa dans une pile de livres qui s'effondra au sol : tel leur relation actuelle, les livres étaient éparpillés dans tous les coins, séparés et 'blessés' mais, avec un peu de volonté, cette pile de livre pouvait être reconstruite… N'en était-ce pas de même pour la relation entre Link et Lenalee… ?

Pendant ce temps-là, au centre ville, Lavi et Allen s'étaient organisé une petite virée boutique : ils allaient dans presque toutes les boutiques de musiques – cherchant les derniers albums de leurs groupes favoris et regardant les derniers instruments sortis ; mais ils passèrent aussi dans les rues animées de la capitale pour écouter les groupes qui jouaient par pur plaisir. Ils passèrent de nombreuses heures ainsi puis, décidèrent finalement d'aller boire un coup avant d'aller au studio pour la répétition du jour : ils s'installèrent au fast-food du coin (nda : adolescents japonais obligent ! _) et commencèrent à discuter de la décision de Link.

« J'ai bien compris ce qu'il voulait faire mais c'est tout de même étrange. » commenta Lavi. « Il aurait très bien pu accepter et vérifier ensuite que l'agence n'était pas étrange. »

« Euh… je crois que ça n'aurais pas été très malin. » murmura Allen.

« Tu penses ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Oui, c'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. » répondit le cadet avec un petit sourire gêné. « Enfin, je le comprend un peu. Link fait tout ça pour nous. » dit-il.

« Pour nous ? » répéta le batteur.

« Ben oui, Link est du genre 'protecteur' envers ses amis. Il ne veut pas que l'on souffre ou qu'on soit en danger à cause d'une chose stupide. » expliqua t-il. « Il a toujours été comme ça et même maintenant, ses amis comptent beaucoup pour lui. » finit-il par dire en souriant.

Lavi ressentit une nouvelle fois un petit pincement au cœur mais il garda le sourire : il avait promis à Kanda et Link de le faire et il voulait réellement y arrivé. Pourtant, voir Allen sourire ainsi en parlant de Link, ça ne pouvait que titiller sa jalousie qui était peut-être un peu trop présente depuis quelques temps. Cependant, pour essayer de la dissimuler, il adopta la carte de la plaisanterie mélanger à celle du sérieux.

« Dis, je me demandais depuis un bon moment déjà, quel genre de relation as-tu avec Link ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Comment ça ? » questionna le blandinet, un peu surpris par la question plus que soudaine et hors contexte de son ami.

« Et bien, vous semblez beaucoup plus proches que des amis : vous vous prenez dans les bras et vous vous offrez des petits gestes affectifs de temps à autre. » expliqua vaguement l'aîné. « En gros, vous n'êtes vraiment que des amis ou bien vous sortez ensemble ? » finit-il par demander.

Allen manqua de recracher le coca qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit cette question mais il se retint et, après l'avoir avalé, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ami avec amusement.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda t-il.

« Hein ? » fit Lavi.

« Tu penses sérieusement que je sors avec Link ? » demanda le blandinet, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Ben… on peut le croire quand on voit à quel point vous êtes proches. » répondit l'aîné, les joues légèrement roses de honte.

A ce moment-là, Allen ne put se retenir de rire : un rire sincère et naturel qui envoûta le rouquin. Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son cadet avec attention : c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait rire avec tant de naturel et ça lui donnait une raison de plus de l'aimer – encore une raison qui l'encouragera à continuer sur cette route épineuse qu'est l'amour homosexuel… une route bien trop dangereuse à notre époque et pourtant, une route qu'il s'était bien décidé de suivre.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Lavi. » répliqua Allen, un peu calmé de son fou rire. « Link est mon meilleur ami. C'est un ami d'enfance qui a toujours été à mes côtés pour me soutenir lors des moments durs. C'est comme Kanda pour toi, c'est exactement la même chose. » expliqua t-il. « Je ne pourrais jamais ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié et du respect pour Link, c'est totalement impossible. » finit-il par dire en souriant.

Lavi ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire à son tour : un sourire causé par deux raisons bien distinctes. La première car le rire, le sourire et l'unique présence d'Allen à ses côtés lui donnaient envie de sourire. La deuxième car il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre Link et Allen – cependant, cette deuxième raison, il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais à personne.

« Désolé, je disais juste ça parce que ça m'est passé à l'esprit. » rigola le rouquin. « Il n'y avait rien de sérieux dans tout ça. » finit-il par dire en offrant son plus beau sourire.

Par la suite, les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent les autres membres de Rainbow au studio et Link leur annonça qu'il était d'accord pour accepter la proposition de Klaud – tout semblait parfaitement en règle à l'agence Milkway. Tout le monde avait sauté de joie… enfin, presque tout le monde. En effet, Lenalee était resté discrète durant toute la répétition – elle n'avait pas dit un mot et n'avait pas osé un seul regard à l'égard de Link et ce fut réciproque. Le seul à avoir remarqué ce petit détail avait été Allen mais, pour le bien de Rainbow, il avait décidé de ne pas demandé quoique ce soit durant la répétition : ils étaient là pour répéter, pas pour commencer un mélodrame – il se renseignerait par la suite. De toute manière, ça ne pouvait pas s'envenimer vu que les deux acteurs étaient dans la même pièce et ne s'adresser pas la parole. Lors des heures qui suivirent, Link appela Klaud Nine pour accepter la proposition et ils durent annuler tous leurs soirs réservés au Grey Cloud : à partir de maintenant, ils allaient être vraiment occupés !

A Suivre…

* * *

J'avais hâte d'écrire la scène Link / Lenalee mais... au final, je l'ai fait plus soft que prévu ! Rah ! Je me frapperai moi-même parfois ! è_é

Enfin bon, je crois que c'était inévitable, c'est un couple secondaire, je ne dois pas lui donner une trop grosse importance non plus. A partir de là, ils seront un peu en retrait petit à petit donc, vous aurez un peu plus de yaoi ! _

Sinon, mis à part ça, pas de philosophie de fin de chapitre : après deux, trois chapitres autour de la jalousie, du désir et de l'amour, nous repassons en mode 'action' ! Du moins... c'était mon intention première... -_-'

Allez, je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt !

Prochain chapitre : Jaquette


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Jaquette

Cela faisait deux jours que Rainbow avait accepté la proposition de Klaud Nine et aujourd'hui, c'était la rencontre avec le directeur de Milkway avant l'enregistrement de leur premier single, qui comporterait leurs deux premières chansons. Cependant, avant cette étape, une grande épreuve allait leur être infligée : la rencontre avec le Directeur !

Les quatre membres du groupe étaient debout, face à un grand bureau en bois où se trouvait un homme assis dans un fauteuil en cuir derrière. Cet homme avait un charisme fou : une chevelure de feu qui était relâcher sur ses épaules, une paire de lunettes discrète qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son regard de feu et que l'on pouvait deviné musclé à travers son costume légèrement relâché – telle était la description du Directeur de Milkway : Cross Marian ! (nda : hahahah ! _ J'étais obligé de faire de lui le Directeur !!)

« Alors c'est vous les Rainbow ? » fit Cross, un air un peu blazé sur son visage. « J'ai vu une vidéo de vous mais je n'avais pas pu vous voir de plus près : Vous avez tous votre charme personnel. Même si le petit chanteur ressemble plus à une fille que à un homme. » lâcha-t-il finalement en s'adossant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Allen écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette dernière phrase puis fronça les sourcils et afficha une légère expression de colère : expression que tout le monde remarqua dans la salle. Cela fit sourire le Directeur : il trouvait ça vraiment intéressant. Link posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet et lui murmura un petit « calme toi » : Conseil qu'Allen tenta de suivre en détournant les yeux du Directeur pour regarder par la fenêtre sous les regards un peu surpris de Lavi, Kanda et Klaud.

« Faut croire que tu en es un au final. » continua Cross, amusé. « Bon, mis à part ça, j'aime beaucoup votre style musical : il a quelque chose d'innovant et j'aime ça. Qui est le compositeur de votre groupe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Moi. » répondit Kanda.

« Tu fais de très belle composition. As-tu de l'expérience dans la conception de partition ? » questionna le Directeur.

« J'ai fais du solfège durant une bonne dizaine d'année. » répondit le bassiste.

« Je vois. Et tu écris aussi les chansons, je suppose ? » fit Cross, plutôt intéressé par le jeune homme.

« Non. C'est Allen qui s'occupe d'écrire les chansons. » dit le compositeur en surprenant un peu leur supérieur.

Marian tourna la tête vers Allen qui ne regardait plus dans sa direction depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Je me demande bien comment un gamin comme toi peut faire pour écrire de telles chansons. » lâcha-t-il.

Allen s'apprêta à répliquer mais avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de tourner la tête vers le Directeur, quelqu'un le prit de cours.

« Excusez mon impertinence mais l'âge ou le physique de quelqu'un n'a aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il puisse écrire de belles chansons. » répliqua Kanda, prenant la défense d'Allen. « Allen a une inspiration tout à fait extraordinaire pour son jeune âge et il possède une voix hors du commun. De plus, il est l'un des membres de Rainbow alors je vous prierai de cesser de l'insulter de la sorte. » finit-il par dire sous les regards étonné de toute l'assemblée.

Les joues d'Allen rosirent légèrement : Kanda venait de la protéger et de prouver, par la même occasion, le respect qu'il lui témoignait et ça, ça lui faisait réellement plaisir. Son aîné l'avait reconnu en tant que membre de Rainbow - il était bien l'un des leurs. Evidemment, il savait très bien que Kanda était du genre à protéger ses amis vu que depuis déjà quelques mois, il l'hébergeait chez soi mais, jamais il n'aurait pensé être le témoin visuel d'un acte de défense de la part du bassiste : et rien que ça, c'était plus qu'assez. Cependant, tout le monde ne le voyait pas du même œil. Bien que Link et Klaud trouvaient ça plutôt normal : après tout, n'est-il pas logique de protéger l'un de ses amis ? Lavi, lui, serrer les dents et sentait une sensation d'infériorité naître en lui. Il avait voulu intervenir mais Kanda l'avait prit de cours immédiatement, il ne lui avait pas permit de protéger Allen… Et rien que de penser au fait qu'Allen comptait assez pour son meilleur ami pour qu'il intervienne ainsi, ça l'énerver. Et ça l'énerver encore plus de se rendre compte qu'il était maintenant jaloux d'un membre de plus de Rainbow - il en avait vraiment marre de cette jalousie mal placée !

Quand au Directeur de Milkway, après quelques secondes, un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage et il se leva de son siège pour aller se placer devant Allen et lui tendre une main.

« Bienvenue chez Milkway. » se contenta de dire Marian.

Surpris, Allen regarda Cross dans les yeux quelques secondes puis après avoir compris que c'était la manière dont le directeur reconnaissait son talent, le blandinet accepta la main de son supérieur et esquissa un sourire.

« Je m'en remet à vous. » dit-il poliment sous les sourires entendus des trois autres membres. (nda : ou du moins, deux d'entre eux. ^^')

Suite à cette petite rencontre un peu houleuse, le groupe se dirigea vers le studio d'enregistrement : les quatre jeunes hommes firent connaissance avec le staff avec qui ils travailleront durant tous leurs enregistrements futurs puis, après que tout le monde se soit présenter et que tout soit mit en place, les enregistrements commencèrent. Ils commencèrent par enregistrer la musique : Allen écoutait et regardait ses amis à travers la vitre qui les séparait d'eux et était attentif à chaque remarques et conseils des professionnels qui l'entouraient, même lorsqu'elles ne lui étaient pas destinés. Et finalement, après que les musiciens aient fini d'enregistrer la partie musicale de la première chanson, ce fut le tour du plus jeune : Allen s'était installé devant le micro, casque sur les oreilles pour entendre la musique qui venait d'être enregistrée et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer quelques secondes. Finalement, il donna un signal que tout était « ok » et la musique commença à retentir dans les écouteurs, pénétrant dans chaque parcelle de son corps et ne faisant plus qu'un avec lui. Lorsque le moment arriva, Allen ferma les yeux et commença à chanter - libérant ainsi une petite partie de la puissance et la technique de sa voix. Tout le staff, toutes les personnes qui ne l'avaient encore jamais écouté chanter jusqu'à maintenant, resta sans voix face à cette prestation. Ils n'osèrent même pas dire un seul mot durant toute la chanson : enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le verbe « oser » qui était caractéristique de la situation. Si l'on devait décrire parfaitement de la réaction des membres du staff, on ne pouvait que dire qu'ils étaient tellement scotché qu'ils n'avaient pas pu ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce que la musique s'éteigne, entraînement le mutisme d'Allen par la suite. Encore une fois, l'effet « Allen » avait atteins le cœur d'autres personnes : il avait totalement envouté toute l'assistance.

Allen, qui n'avait pas remarqué ce qui se passait derrière la vitre, resta un peu surpris de n'entendre que le silence dans ses écouteurs. Il osa alors parlé légèrement.

« Euh… Alors ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement hésitant.

« C'était super ! Je ne pense pas qu'on aura besoin d'une autre prise ! » se pressa le responsable de l'enregistrement. « Tu peux venir nous rejoindre. » finit-il par dire.

Allen enleva son casque et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre le staff et les autres membres du groupe, tous un sourire aux lèvres.

« Petit ! T'es un vrai génie ! » cria l'un des membres du staff.

« On nous avait prévenu que tu étais doué mais pas à ce point-là ! Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu une performance pareille ! » s'extasia un autre.

« Je sais que je vais réellement apprécié de travailler avec vous ! » fit un dernier.

Complètement paniqué par tous ces compliments, Allen perdit un peu le fil de tout ce qu'on lui disait et commençait à paniquer : il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'autant de personne le félicite en même temps et surtout pas avec de tels compliments ! Finalement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Link et celui-ci lui offrit un sourire légèrement paternel qui rassura son cadet.

Suite à ce succès, ils enregistrèrent la seconde chanson dans l'heure qui suivit et après plusieurs heures et seulement quelques arrangements, tout le monde pu entendre le résultat final : les chansons étaient prêtes ! Mais alors que les membres de Rainbow étaient vraiment heureux par ce premier pas dans la cour des grands, Klaud leur annonça la prochaine étape : il fallait faire un photoshoot pour illustrer la jaquette de leur single ! Dès qu'il entendit ce mot, Lavi s'extasia et devint presque incontrôlable : il avait tellement attendu le moment où ils sortiraient leur CD a eux que maintenant que ça devenait réalité, il ne pouvait pas se contenir.

« Et quand es-ce qu'on va le faire ce photoshoot ?! » demanda-t-il.

« Après-demain. J'ai réussi à trouver une bonne équipe qui a pu se libérer pour nous. » répondit la jeune femme. « J'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu pour la journée parce que ça risque de durer un bon moment. » continua-t-elle.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Link, intrigué.

« Comme on ne sait pas vraiment quel genre de style vous va le mieux, je pense que vous allez passer un bon moment dans les salles d'essayages. Enfin, au moins, une fois que ça sera fini, on aura le style final du groupe et ça ne sera plus à refaire pour les prochains photoshoot. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois. » murmura le blondin. « Et donc, à quelle heure et où avons-nous rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vous enverrez les infos par texto dès ce soir. » répondit-elle. « Donc, vous avez une journée de libre pour demain, profitez-en pour bien vous reposer. Je veux que vous soyez parfait pour après-demain. » finit-elle par dire en esquissant un léger sourire à la fin.

Les jeunes hommes acquiescèrent puis après avoir remercier et saluer les membres du staff, ils commencèrent à partir. Mais alors que tous les membres du groupe étaient déjà sortit, Link était maintenant le seul dans la loge et lorsqu'il en sortit, il vit Klaud devant lui.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose, par rapport à la jeune fille qui était avec vous lors des concerts. » répondit la jeune femme.

L'espace d'un instant, Link se figea. Puis, il se reprit en avalant sa salive pour essayer d'effacer les images qui lui revenaient en mémoire : les images de sa dernière rencontre avec Lenalee - pas vraiment fameuses, il devait l'avouer.

« Lenalee ? » demanda le pianiste.

« Oui. » fit Klaud. « Est-elle la petite amie de l'un d'entre vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ?! » lâcha le blondin. « Non. » répondit-il rapidement. « Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Le Directeur m'a demandé de me renseigner sur vos relations amoureuses. Ca pourrait être un obstacle dans votre futur alors on veut éviter certaine chose d'arriver. » expliqua-t-elle. « Si elle avait la petite amie de l'un d'entre vous, j'aurais été obligé de lui interdire toute présence sur les lieux de répétition et de travail. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je vois. » murmura le blondin, pensif. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour ça, ce n'est qu'une amie d'enfance d'Allen et moi. Elle n'est rien de plus. » finit-il par dire avant de commencer à partir vers la sortie.

« Es-tu réellement sûr de ça ? » fit Klaud, pas prête de lâcher l'affaire.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda Link en s'arrêtant et en se retournant pour faire face à la jeune femme une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai bien vu comment tu la dévorais des yeux. C'est plus qu'une simple amie pour toi, pas vrai ? » fit-elle remarquer.

« … comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour ça. » répondit le pianiste après un léger silence. « Même si je ressens quelque chose pour elle, ce n'est pas réciproque. Elle ne deviendra jamais ma petite amie. » finit-il par dire, le regard empli d'un sentiment de lassitude et d'une légère tristesse.

Face à la réaction du jeune homme, Klaud resta muette, surprise de le voir ainsi. Link en profita pour partir une bonne fois pour toute tandis que Nine esquissa un sourire légèrement triste et chuchota un petit « quel idiot. » affectueux avant de repartir en direction de la salle d'enregistrement.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'appartement de Kanda, celui-ci se dirigea vers la chambre d'Allen et frappa à la porte. Cependant, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et il prit la liberté d'ouvrir la porte pour voir son cadet allongé sur le lit et complètement endormi. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et rentra dans la chambre pour s'approcher du lit. Lorsqu'il arriva aux côtés d'Allen, il murmura son nom plusieurs fois pour le réveiller mais le jeune chanteur n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de ses rêves et il lui tourna le dos : comme ennuyé par les appels de son aîné. Le compositeur soupira puis remarqua un carnet et un stylo sur le lit : Allen s'était sûrement endormi après avoir écrit dessus. Il prit le carnet et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de celui où le blandinet écrivait ses chansons. Il regarda les dernières pages : une chanson qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu jusqu'à maintenant était écrite - « Loveless ». Kanda lu les paroles et une fois terminé, il jeta un coup d'œil à Allen : encore une fois, il s'agissait d'une chanson triste… ne s'était-il donc toujours pas remis de son histoire familiale ? Le bassiste s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa une main sur la tête d'Allen, lui caressant ainsi les cheveux délicatement, de manière à ne pas le réveiller. Cependant, il cessa son geste au bout d'une bonne minute, sachant très bien qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin et se releva du lit. Il prit le réveil qui était sur le table de nuit et programma l'alarme à une minute plus tard puis, positionna l'objet à côté de l'oreille d'Allen : quitte à le réveiller, autant utiliser le moyen le plus sûr et désagréable.

Dans la minute qui suivit, l'alarme retentit et Allen sursauta, se réveillant immédiatement à cause de la proximité du réveil. Il remarqua tout de suite que Kanda était à côté de lui et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, pas très réveillé.

« Kanda ? » lâcha-t-il.

« On mange. » fit le bassiste, un léger sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres à cause de l'expression un peu perdu qu'affichait Allen depuis qu'il venait de se réveiller.

« Ah. Il est déjà si tard ?! » s'écria le blandinet en prenant le réveil des mains de Kanda pour regarder l'heure. « Rah ! Je me suis endormi ! »

« Allez, dépêches-toi de venir, c'est des okonomiyakis ce soir. » l'informa Kanda en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Ah ! Kanda ! » fit Allen.

Le compositeur s'arrêta et regarda son cadet, attendant la suite de ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Merci pour ce matin. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu prennes ma défense. » le remercia-t-il, un sourire sincère et timide sur le visage.

« C'est normal. » se contenta de répondre Kanda avant de sortir de la chambre en souriant.

A l'instant où il vit le rare sourire de son aîné, Allen ressentit une légère chaleur envahir ses joues et il lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il mit ses mains sur ses joues, cherchant à les rafraîchir. Cependant, il prit ça pour un léger coup de chaleur, rien de plus, après tout, c'était l'été et il faisait chaud, même en soirée.

Suite à cette petite scène, les deux amis dégustèrent de délicieux okonomiyakis (nda : j'étais obligé de le mettre dans le chapitre. Désolé. -_-') et parlèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'enregistrement ainsi que de leur appréhension pour la séance photo d'après-demain : ils s'étaient totalement adapté en à leur petite vie à deux et c'était maintenant devenu habituelle pour eux de manger ensemble et de parler de tout et de rien - tout était au beau fixe… pour le moment.

Deux jours plus tard, le jour du photoshoot, tout le petit groupe était au complet : même Lenalee était venu cette fois-ci. Enfin, Allen l'avait forcé à venir vu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressé au début : il fallait dire qu'elle espérait ne pas revoir Link avant un moment - elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui et ça, Allen le remarqua dès que Link et Lenalee se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce. Ils ne se jetaient pas un seul regard et évitaient tout contact physique ou visuel : la seule fois de la journée où ils avaient parlé ensemble, c'était pour se dire « bonjour » et on ne peut pas vraiment appelé ça une discussion… Allen se décida donc à agir lorsqu'il se retrouva seul à avec Link, dans la cabine d'essayage : Kanda était dans la même que Lavi tandis que Lenalee et Klaud attendaient dehors avec les stylistes.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Lenalee et toi ? » demanda Allen, bien décidé d'attaquer de front.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il te fait penser ça ? » répondit son aîné sans le regarder.

« Sûrement le fait que vous ne vous vous êtes pas regardé et parlé une seule fois de toute la journée alors que d'habitude, vous parlez tout le temps. » répliqua le blandinet sur un ton ironique.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. » répondit Link, n'ayant pas envie de s'étendre sur cette discussion.

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? » répliqua le chanteur. « Je vous connais depuis le jardin d'enfant alors je sais très bien quand il s'agit d'une petite dispute ou de quelque chose d'important. » expliqua-t-il. « Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, je t'assure. » répondit Link en commençant à se déshabiller.

« Tu m'as toujours aidé, tu m'as toujours supporté lors des moments durs mais quand je veux te rendre la pareille, tu n'acceptes jamais. Faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de penser que je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ! » répliqua Allen en prenant Link par le poignet. « Je peux t'aider, je suis assez grand pour t'aider alors, reposes-toi un peu sur moi ! »

« Arrêtes ! » cria Link en repoussant son ami. « Tu as déjà assez d'ennui comme ça ! Pourquoi es-ce que je devrais t'infliger mes problèmes en plus ?! » répliqua-t-il en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai aucun ennui ! Je n'ai plus d'ennuis depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et tu sais très bien que c'est grâce à toi ! Alors maintenant, c'est à mon tour de t'aider, de te conseiller ! » cria Allen. « Arrêtes un peu de jouer le grand-frère protecteur ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu consacres ta vie à m'aider ! » continua-t-il. « Tu as ta propre vie et Lenalee fait partie de cette vie ! Mais parce que tu te mets en tête des choses absurdes, tu refuses d'être honnête et d'accepter sa présence à tes côtés ! »

« Quelles choses absurdes ?! » répliqua le blondin. « Ne te surestimes pas trop non plus ! Ce n'est pas par ta faute que je n'oses pas faire le premier pas ou encore que j'hésites à la toucher ! C'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'a jamais répondu à ma déclaration et qu'elle est partit du jour au lendemain sans rien me dire que je n'ai pas envie de laisser les choses devenir si simple pour elle ! » avoua-t-il, surprenant son cadet. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je lui en voulais qu'elle soit partit en t'abandonnant. Ca n'a absolument aucun rapport ! » finit-il par dire.

Alors qu'Allen s'était calmé en entendant les révélations de son aîné, Kanda et Lavi arrivèrent dans la cabine, interpelé par les cris de leurs amis. Ils n'osèrent rien dire lorsqu'ils virent le tension qui s'était installé entre les deux amis mais, c'était surtout parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Link avec une telle expression de colère et de frustration qu'ils restèrent muets.

« Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ? » demanda Allen, calmement.

Comme seul réponse, Link rougit légèrement et détourna la tête, énervé.

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi es-ce que vous êtes en froid ? Ce n'était pas comme ça lors du concert. » fit le blandinet. « Que s'est-il passé durant les vacances ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Finalement, Link soupira et se recula pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait dans la cabine.

« L'autre jour, elle est venu à la maison et après avoir découvert qu'elle n'était venu chez moi que pour me voir, j'ai pété un plomb. » avoua-t-il en se passant une main sur le front. « Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais, elle m'a avoué ça de façon si naturelle et candide que je me suis demandé si elle se moquait de moi. Après tout, elle sait très bien ce que je ressens pour elle alors, pourquoi est-elle venu me dire ça. » continua-t-il. « Je l'ai plaqué sur le lit et l'ai embrassé de force… » avoua-t-il avant de rester silencieux.

« Et après ? » demanda Allen, légèrement inquiet de ce silence.

« Après, j'ai réussi à me maîtriser et je lui ai dis de partir. » dit-il. « Mais, ce que j'ai fais, c'est ce qu'un salop aurait fait… je ne voulais pas la blesser et pourtant, c'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire… » finit-il par dire dans un dernier soupir.

Allen afficha un sourire rassurant et s'approcha de son ami. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux, toujours souriant.

« Link, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit blessée. » commença-t-il. « Au contraire, je pense juste qu'elle est un peu perdue et qu'elle ne sait pas trop quoi penser de ce que tu as fais. » continua-t-il. « Tu sais, malgré les apparences, Lenalee n'est pas aussi forte que l'on peut le croire, ça reste une fille. Si tu ne lui expliques pas les choses clairement, elle ne pourra pas savoir ce que tu veux. Si tu ressens tant l'envie de la prendre dans tes bras et de lui exprimer ton amour, avoue-lui, tout simplement. » fit le chanteur. « Je suis certain qu'elle attends que tu lui redemandes de sortir avec elle : après tout, elle ne peut pas être sûr que tes sentiments sont toujours les même après trois ans, tu ne crois pas ? » finit-il par demander.

Link était surpris : qui ne l'aurait pas été en voyant son ami d'enfance lui faire la morale et le conseiller pour la première fois ? Ca ne pouvait que le surprendre. Mais il se remit de cette surprise assez rapidement et fit apparaître un léger sourire tout en mettant ses mains sur celles d'Allen.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le jour où tu me ferais la morale viendrai. » lâcha-t-il sur un ton amusé.

« Tu devais bien t'y attendre. Avec deux amis d'enfance pas très débrouillards, fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. » répondit Allen.

Link laissa échapper un rire et en voyant la scène, Kanda et Lavi ressortir discrètement de la grande cabine et retournèrent dans la leur : finalement, ce n'était pas trop grave - juste un petite dispute entre amis d'enfance. Finalement, Link se releva de sa chaise, enlevant les mains d'Allen de ses joues et posa sa main droite sur la tête de ce dernier.

« Merci. » finit-il par dire. « Ca m'a permis d'y voir un peu plus clair. »

« C'est quand tu veux. » lâcha le chanteur, amusé de voir son ami comme ça. « Mais n'oublie pas de parler avec Lenalee, c'est plutôt ennuyeux de vous voir ainsi. »

« Oui, je le ferais. Ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura-t-il avant d'enlever sa main de la tête de son cadet. « Bon, pour le moment, on a un séance photo à faire, non ? »

Allen acquiesça et ils reprirent les essayages. Ces derniers prirent des tournures assez surprenantes : autant Link, Kanda et Lavi avaient été habillé en quelques minutes que le style d'Allen n'avait toujours pas été trouvé par les stylistes - ils ne savaient pas du tout s'ils devaient le rendre plus masculin ou, au contraire, joué avec son visage légèrement androgyne. Et alors que le blandinet essayait une énième tenue, Kanda ouvrit la cabine d'essayage pour lui annoncer quelque chose…

« Allen, tu-» s'arrêta-t-il en voyant son cadet en caleçon.

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux et rougit en réalisant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Remarquant immédiatement la gêne d'Allen, Kanda s'excusa, fit rapidement passer le message des stylistes et referma la porte. Et alors que le compositeur ne semblait pas avoir été gêné, le chanteur lui, était devenu rouge comme une pivoine et son rythme cardiaque avait monté en flèche : il fronça les sourcils en réalisant cela et trouva cette réaction plus qu'étrange. Après tout, il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation avec Link un peu plus tôt et ça ne l'avait pas du tout gêné. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi… Peut-être la surprise de voir quelqu'un débarquer dans la pièce alors qu'il se changeait ? Oui, ça devait être ça… où du moins, c'est ce dont Allen était persuadé.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, alors que les stylistes avaient enfin décidé d'un style pour Allen, la séance photo commença. Cependant, Allen semblait plus que gêné et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à autre chose que ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt : et cela se répercuter sur ses expressions faciales - il n'était pas du tout dans avec les autres membres de Rainbow. Et ça, Kanda le remarqua mieux que personne et surtout, il comprit la raison ! Lors d'une pause où il se trouvait aux côtés d'Allen, il en profita pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Idiot, ne soit pas si gêné pour une telle chose. » commença-t-il. « Regarde Link et Lavi, ils sont complètement concentrés, tu veux gâcher leurs efforts ? » lâcha-t-il discrètement.

Allen regarda discrètement ses amis et, comme le disait Kanda, ils étaient vraiment concentrés. C'était important pour eux et ils ne voulaient pas louper une telle chance de commencer le plus tôt possible dans le show bizz. En réalisant cela, Allen se trouva stupide d'avoir été si enfantin et il laissa de côté cette histoire absurde de côté pour se concentrer à son tour : après tout, Kanda était un garçon tout comme lui, pourquoi devrait-il se sentir gêné à ce qu'il le voit presque nu ? Il l'y avait aucune raison à ça.

Cependant, malgré l'attitude calme et réfléchi du bassiste, celui-ci n'en était pas moi troublé lui aussi : même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il était obligé de réalisé que ces derniers temps, son cadet comptait beaucoup plus à ces yeux que n'importe qu'elle personne sur Terre… Et rien que de s'être rendu compte de ça, c'était suffisant pour l'énerver : il ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans un triangle amoureux avec son meilleur ami et un membre du groupe… il ne voulait absolument pas foutre en l'air tous les efforts fourni jusqu'à maintenant : il ne se le pardonnerai jamais…

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Rencontre avec l'inconnu**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la séance photo et les lycéens entamaient maintenant leur deuxième semaine de vacances : et en ce premier jour de semaine, Allen était assis à un café, entouré de trois filles toutes souriantes. Il s'agissait de camarades de classes auxquelles il avait promis de sortir avec pendant les vacances – il avait donc tenu sa promesse en les invitant faire un tour en ville. Malheureusement pour lui, ce petit tour s'était retrouvé devenir vraiment long : cela faisait maintenant 5 heures qu'il les accompagnait un peu partout. Heureusement, elles avaient enfin décidé de se reposer un peu dans un café : Qui a osé dire que les femmes n'étaient pas endurante ? Ça, il ne le savait pas mais il pouvait contredire cette personne : les femmes sont endurantes... lorsqu'il s'agit de shopping ou d'amour... au plus grand dam des hommes. Et donc, alors qu'une énième discussion autour des dernières tendances s'étaient lancé, Allen regarda furtivement l'heure et écarquilla les yeux.

« Désolé les filles, je vais devoir y aller. » s'exclama t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » demanda l'une d'entre elle.

« J'ai un rendez-vous pour le boulot à 16 heures et il est déjà 15 heures 30, si je pars pas tout de suite, je vais être en retard. » s'expliqua Allen en rangeant sa chaise.

« Le boulot ? Pour Rainbow ?! » s'exclama une autre.

« Oui. On doit enregistrer une émission. » répondit-il en affichant un sourire forcé.

« Vraiment ?! Il faudra que tu nous dise quand elle sera diffusée ! » fit la dernière.

« Je vous le dirai, ne vous inquiétez pas. » les rassura le chanteur. « J'y vais. » finit-il par dire en partant du café.

Dès qu'il mit un pied en dehors de la boutique, il regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois : il avait perdu 5 minutes – pas le choix, il allait devoir courir. Il entama donc sa course afin d'arriver au studio d'enregistrement à l'heure. Mais alors qu'il courait le plus rapidement possible, à l'intersection de deux rues, il heurta quelqu'un et se retrouva stoppé par un torse masculin. Il se recula rapidement, et s'excusa tout en s'inclinant légèrement avant de contourner l'homme qu'il venait de heurter et de continuer sa course. Et alors que le blandinet courait, la personne qui venait de se faire bousculer le regarda partir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et bien, qu'elle énergie. » murmura t-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Allen arriva au studio d'enregistrement : il était arrivé pile à l'heure et ses quatre amis et Klaud le regardait en train de reprendre son souffle, assez étonné de le voir ainsi.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. » s'excusa Allen après avoir reprit un peu son souffle.

« A l'avenir, essayes d'éviter ça. » lui répondit Klaud. « Enfin bon, passons : nous n'avons qu'une heure pour nous préparer alors ne perdons pas de temps. » continua t-elle en rentrant dans l'immeuble, suivit par les adolescents.

Lavi s'approcha d'Allen et, un grand sourire sur le visage, commença à lui parler.

« Alors, pourquoi tu as dû courir ? » lui demanda t-il, légèrement taquin et cachant bien sa légère jalousie – après tout, avec qui avait-il pu être pour ne pas avoir vu le temps passait ?

« Ah. J'étais avec des camarades de classes et elles m'ont complètement embarquaient dans leur virée des boutiques. » répondit le chanteur, un air gêné sur le visage. « Enfin, heureusement qu'il y avait l'émission, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu en supporter plus. » finit-il par dire naturellement.

« Hahaha ! » rigola le rouquin. « Ça t'apprendra à accepter l'invitation de plusieurs filles. » s'amusa -il, soulagé. « Contente-toi d'une seule fille la prochaine fois... ou fais appel à nous, c'est plus sympa une sortie entre amis. » finit-il par dire, innocent...

« J'y penserai. » lâcha le cadet, amusé par la légère moquerie de son aîné.

Et alors que les deux amis continuaient de discuter, Kanda les observait discrètement et écoutait la discussion : maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Allen avait affiché son faux sourire avant de partir le matin même – il allait voir des gens du lycée. D'ailleurs, cela le rassura : ça voulait dire qu'il n'affiche son faux sourire que lorsqu'il est en compagnie de personne qui l'ennui ou qu'il ne connaît pas assez et donc, qu'il ne les considérait plus comme ça – après tout, cela faisait des mois et des mois que Kanda n'avait pas eut la « joie » de voir ce sourire en face de lui. Rien que de réaliser cela, ça lui remontait le moral et l'aider à voir que les relations étaient naturelles au sein du groupe.

Environ trois quart d'heures plus tard, alors que tous les membres de Rainbow étaient près : habillés, maquillés et briefés ; ils attendaient dans les coulisses que le groupe qui passait avant eux termine. Mais alors que Lavi, Kanda et Link parlaient avec Klaud, Allen regardait en direction de la scène, complètement attiré par la voix et la musique du groupe qui les précéder : la voix du chanteur était masculine et pourtant, elle était légère et fluide – plutôt rare dans les groupes de rock de nos jours. Malheureusement, Allen ne pouvait pas voir qui était en train de chanter et malgré les quelques tentatives pour essayer de s'approcher un peu de la scène pour voir la performance, il n'arrivait jamais à ses fins. Mais alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de voir qui se produisait sur scène, la chanson arriva à sa fin. Complètement intrigué, Allen fixa la sortie de scène pour voir les personnes qui se produisaient et alors que quatre personnes étaient déjà sortit de scène, le jeune blandinet lâcha un cri de surprise en voyant la cinquième personne apparaître. Ce cri attira l'attention de ses amis et du groupe qui venait de sortir de scène et en particulier, la personne qui avait attiré l'attention d'Allen. Cette personne était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année : grand, les cheveux bruns, bouclés et relâchés pour qu'ils retombent sur sa nuque, un regard presque doré et un visage fin et masculin à la fois. Il avait tout du beau gosse que l'on voyait dans les magazines de modes. Il parut surpris l'espace d'un instant puis, il afficha un tendre sourire avant de se diriger vers Allen sous les regards surprit de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Encore pardon pour tout à l'heure ! » s'écria Allen en s'inclinant.

« Voyons, ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » lui répondit le jeune homme, un sourire amusé sur le visage. « Ah. Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoies ? » demanda t-il.

« Ah, non. C'est bon. » répondit le blandinet, un sourire sincère et innocent sur le visage. « Je m'appelle... » commença t-il.

« Allen, n'es-ce pas ? » finit le jeune homme, surprenant son cadet.

« Euh... je... » commença le jeune chanteur, surpris.

« Je suis venu à tous vos concerts au Grey Cloud. » expliqua t-il, tout sourire.

« Ah. » soupira de soulagement Allen. « L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu peur. » lâcha t-il par réflexe.

« Quand à moi, je m'appelle Tyki. Je suis le chanteur de Black Storm. » se présenta l'inconnu.

« Vous êtes le chanteur ?! » s'exclama Allen. « Votre voix est superbe ! » continua t-il. « J'étais totalement envouté ! » finit-il par dire.

Lavi fronça les sourcils en entendant cette phrase et surtout en voyant l'expression de joie et de sincérité qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Allen. Kanda Lenalee et Link, quand à eux, étaient surprit du comportement de leur cadet : ce n'était pas souvent qu'il s'ouvrait si rapidement à quelqu'un d'inconnu. Et alors que les membres de Rainbow étaient tous surpris par le comportement de leur chanteur, Tyki, lui, affichait une expression de sourire qui se transforma très rapidement par un rire clair.

« Merci, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça de ta part. » remercia Tyki après avoir rigoler et en affichant un sourire affectueux. « Mais tu sais, tu es très doué toi aussi. Ta voix est vraiment belle. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de te voir et t'entendre sur scène tout à l'heure. » finit-il par dire.

Et alors qu'Allen allait répondre quelque chose, Lavi choisit ce moment pour intervenir en prenant son cadet par l'épaule et toisé Tyki d'un regard noir. Le chanteur des Black Storm remarqua bien ce regard mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et ne s'en vexa pas. Au contraire, il lui offrit un léger sourire amusé : signe de moquerie ou pas, personne ne pouvait le dire mais Lavi n'avait pas envie de le savoir de toute manière.

« C'est à notre tour, vous parlerez une prochaine fois. » lâcha le batteur en entraînant Allen avec lui.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » fit Tyki. « Bonne chance à vous. » continua t-il. « A bientôt, Allen. » finit-il par dire en lançant un dernier regard à l'albinos.

Allen le gratifia d'un sourire furtif vu que Lavi ne cessait de le tirer vers l'entrée de la scène, suivit de près par Link et Kanda qui n'avaient rien dit durant toute la scène mais qui semblaient plutôt inquiets par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et alors qu'ils allaient bientôt monter sur scène, le rouquin, toujours jaloux par ce qu'il venait de se passer, demanda des explications à son cadet.

« Vous aviez l'air de bien vous connaître. » lâcha t-il, cynique.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je lui suis rentrée dedans en courant tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était chanteur. » se justifia Allen.

« Pourtant, tu as été très familier avec lui... beaucoup trop selon moi. » finit-il par dire en murmura ses derniers mots.

« Hein ? » lâcha le chanteur, légèrement gêné. « C'est vrai que j'y suis peut-être aller un peu trop fort mais, c'est tellement rare que je sois intrigué par une voix que je n'ai pas pu me retenir. » expliqua t-il.

« Mouais... » marmonna le rouquin.

« Lavi, ça suffit. » chuchota Link à l'oreille de ce dernier. « C'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise, on entre en scène dans deux minutes. » finit-il par dire.

A cet instant, Lavi serra les dents puis soupira un bon coup : décidément, il en avait vraiment marre de cette jalousie ! Il acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête puis tenta de se calmer en fermant les yeux sous le regard un peu surpris d'Allen qui n'avait pas entendu ce que le pianiste lui avait dit.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, ils furent annoncé sur scène et ils présentèrent leur première chanson : Bedshaped. Et alors qu'ils venaient de terminer la chanson et que le public était en délire, le présentateur leur proposa d'interpréter une deuxième chanson – Allen en profita pour demander aux autres membres du groupe s'ils pouvaient interpréter la nouvelle chanson : celle qu'ils avaient répète depuis quatre jours. Link se retourna vers les coulisses pour regarder Klaud qui leur donna leur accord. Allen afficha un sourire radieux et se tourna vers le public.

« Voici notre prochain chanson ! Elle ne sera pas sur notre premier single vu que nous l'avons créée il n'y a pas longtemps mais j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! » s'exclama le chanteur, motivé et énergique.

Tout le public cria une nouvelle fois qu'il voulait l'entendre et dans la minute qui suivit, tout redevint plus calme pour permettre à Rainbow de débuter leur nouvelle chanson : Loveless.

Link commença la mélodie dans un rythme répétitif mais pourtant motivant et fut rapidement rejoint par la batterie de Lavi qui devint de plus en plus entraînante au fur et à mesure que les secondes passait. Et lorsque le batteur commença à utiliser les cymbales, la basse de Kanda et la voix d'Allen rejoignirent les deux autres instruments. Pour la première fois, le blandinet avait décidé de chanter en japonais et sa voix en était beaucoup plus masculinisée. Mais malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser, cela ne rendait la chanson que plus prononcé et motivante pour le public. Lorsque Allen se rapprocha du premier refrain, sa voix devint plus lisse, les mots se lièrent entre eux comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et ce, jusqu'au début du refrain où la mélodie de tous les instruments se marièrent parfaitement avec sa voix pour créer une musique entrainante et douce à l'oreille. Suite à ce premier refrain, Allen ferma les yeux, arrêtant de chanter et laissant ses camarades prendre la vedette jusqu'au moment où le piano fut le seul instrument qui retentissait encore : le chanteur le rejoignit et l'union de l'instrument à corde et de la voix calme et pourtant si rythmée d'Allen donnait l'impression d'une pause de tranquillité. Cependant, les sons des deux autres instruments revinrent rapidement, entamant ainsi le deuxième couplets pour reprendre avec le même tempo que lors du premier couplet. Il n'y eut pas de troisième couplet mais le refrain fut répété encore et encore lors de la dernière minute, beaucoup plus intense au niveau musical et l'accentuation fut mise sur le piano qui, après un léger vibrato effectué par le blandinet – dernières paroles de ce dernier – termina la chanson sur les trois notes principales que Link avait utilisé durant toute la chanson.

Tout le public applaudit : rendant ainsi la prestation de Rainbow encore plus sensationnelle – après tout, n'étais-ce pas quand on se fait applaudir qu'on est certain que notre œuvre a plu à quelqu'un ? Pour les Rainbow, ça marchait ainsi et lorsqu'ils entendirent toute la foule en délire, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et de les remercier. Et dans cette foule, Allen remarqua Tyki dans un coin de la salle : malgré les lumières qui l'éblouissaient légèrement, il était sûr que son aîné lui souriait – signe que leur nouvelle chanson était à la hauteur des deux précédentes. A cette pensée, la blandinet n'en fut que plus joyeux encore et il remercia tout le monde avant de sortir en compagnie de ses trois amis. Complètement en sueurs et encore rempli de l'adrénaline qui avait augmenté au fur et à mesure de leurs deux chansons, les quatre jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de se féliciter eux-mêmes, bien contente d'avoir réussi : Lavi et Allen se frappèrent même dans les mains – prouvant ainsi qu'ils avaient gérer leur première apparition télévisée !

Et en plus de les avoir mis de bonne humeur, cet enregistrement avait réussi à faire oublier sa jalousie à Lavi : décidément, la musique était sûrement le seul remède contre ça... enfin, dans un sens, c'était peut-être un très bon point qui allait pouvoir être utilisé à l'avenir...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur loge, Tyki les y attendait avec le reste de son groupe. Dès qu'il vit ça, Lavi se mit légèrement devant Allen et toisa le chanteur des Black Storm de la même façon qu'un bon quart d'heure avant.

« Félicitations. C'était un bon show. » fit Tyki en tendant sa main vers Lavi.

Le rouquin regarda la main du chanteur pendant une bonne minute avant de lui serrer, juste par courtoisie.

« Je ne vous ai pas encore présenté aux membres de mon groupe. » fit le chanteur. « Voici Jasdero et Devitt, ils sont à la guitare et à la basse. » expliqua t-il en montrant deux jumeaux. « Là, c'est Wisely, notre batteur. » continua t-il. « Et Tokusa, notre pianiste. » finit-il par dire en désigna la seule personne restante.

« Enchanté. » fit Link en s'avançant un peu pour prendre la place du rouquin et d'éviter quelques effusions de sang. « Je pense que tu connais les membres vu que tu es venu à nos représentations au Grey Cloud mais, permets-moi de nous présenter en bonne et due formes. » dit-il avant de présenter les quatre membres de Rainbow. « J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien à l'avenir. » finit-il par dire en tendant un main à Tyki.

« Je l'espère aussi. » répondit-il en la lui serrant. « D'ailleurs, on se demandait si ça vous plairait de venir boire un verre avec nous. » enchaîna t-il.

« Tout de suite ? » demanda le pianiste.

« Et bien, oui. » répondit Tyki.

Link se tourna légèrement vers le groupe, compris très rapidement que Lavi n'était pas du tout intéressé par cette offre et que ça allait sûrement mal finir si Allen n'arrêtait pas bientôt d'afficher un sourire sincère sur son visage en regardant Tyki. Il déglutit légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à Klaud – coup d'œil qui fut aperçut pat cette dernière mais aussi par Lenalee qui, malgré sa discrétion, observer la scène depuis le début.

« Désolé.» commença Klaud. « Ils ont encore du boulot pour aujourd'hui. » expliqua t-elle aux Black Storm.

« Oh. Je vois. Ce n'est que partie remise dans ce cas. » répondit le leader, calme et toujours souriant... peut-être trop souriant selon le batteur de Rainbow. « A bientôt. » finit-il par dire en partant.

Cependant, il n'oublia pas de faire un petit geste d'au revoir à Allen : geste que le cadet de Rainbow rendit avec joie. Énervé, Lavi s'écarta du blandinet et partit dans l'une des cabines d'essayage pour enlever ses vêtements de scène. Il fut très rapidement rejoint par Kanda et, tout naturellement, le rouquin commença à parler à son ami d'enfance.

« Dis, tu crois que je pourrais lui foutre un bon coup de poing dans sa petite tête souriante la prochaine fois que je le vois ? » demanda le rouquin en enfilant ses vêtements à lui.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. » répondit calmement le bassiste.

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais... » murmura le batteur.

« Mais bon, une fois de temps en temps, je pense que tu peux te laisser aller. » continua Kanda.

A cette phrase, Lavi se retourna vers son ami, surpris.

« Attends, tu m'encourages à aller frapper ce gars ? » demanda t-il, un léger sourire amusé.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Je t'ai juste dis que tu pouvais faire ce que tu avais envie de temps à autres... quelque soit l'envie. » finit-il par dire en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami.

« Hahaha ! » rigola le rouquin. « J'y crois pas ! Yuu me donne la permission de frapper quelqu'un, c'est une première. » continua t-il, bien content de voir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir été énervé par le comportement de Tyki.

« Je ne le sens pas, c'est tout. » expliqua vaguement le compositeur tout en enfilant sa veste.

« T'inquiète, je lui en mettrais un de plus pour toi quand je lui mettrais sur la gueule. » lâcha le rouquin en prenant son ami par les épaules. « Ne suis-je pas un véritable ami ? » rigola t-il.

« Oui, oui. Tu es vraiment formidable. » répondit Kanda, fatigué par l'enthousiasme un peu trop développé de son ami. « Dans tous les cas, si tu en as vraiment l'intention, essayes d'être discret, d'accord ? Je ne payes pas cher de ta relation avec Allen s'il apprend que tu as défiguré son 'idole'.» finit-il par dire avant de se dégager de l'emprise de Lavi et de sortir de la cabine.

Lavi resta à sa place, silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis soupira : finalement, il allait peut-être laisser cette idée de côté. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre Allen à dos et d'attirer des ennuis à Rainbow... enfin, cela n'était valable que si Tyki se montrer raisonnable et ne tenter rien envers Allen. Dans le cas inverse, Lavi ne pouvait pas garantir ce qui pouvait arriver.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la loge, Link et Klaud parlaient dans un coin : le blondin l'avait remercier pour les avoir aidé à refuser l'invitation des Black Storm et la jeune femme lui avait simplement répondu que c'était son travail de manager : veiller sur eux était tout ce qu'elle pouvait réellement faire alors elle le ferait du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. En entendant cette phrase, le pianiste l'avait gratifié d'un sourire sincère que Lenalee aperçut. Enfin, apercevoir n'était peut-être pas le bon mot : la jeune femme les avait observé depuis le début de la conversation : d'un œil envieux ou jaloux, ça, on ne saurait le dire mais, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle aurait préféré que Link évite de lui sourire... Car ce simple sourire, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne l'avait offert à aucune fille mis à part elle et, elle aurait préféré que cela reste ainsi : elle n'aurait jamais eut à sentir une telle douleur dans sa poitrine si ça n'était pas arrivé... mais, dans un sens, elle savait qu'elle était aussi fautive. Si elle n'était pas aller le voir la semaine précédente, si elle avait été honnête envers lui... honnête ? Encore fallait-il qu'elle sache qu'elles étaient ses vrais sentiments envers le jeune homme. Depuis le jour du petit incident, elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir à une réponse mais pour le moment, elle n'avait fait qu'élaborer des hypothèses : elle ne voulait pas se convaincre d'une chose qui était peut-être fausse...

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les membres de Rainbow rentraient chez eux en taxi : Lavi, Kanda et Allen étaient dans le même et Link était dans celui de Lenalee. La raison de cette situation ? Allen ! Il avait poussé ses deux amis dans le taxi en murmurant à Link de lui parler vu que ça serait sa chance de le faire s'ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Cependant, ça ne se passer pas vraiment comme le blandinet l'avait espéré : Link et Lenalee étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre mais ils regardaient dans la direction opposé et restaient silencieux. Il était clair qu'aucun des deux ne savaient comment commencé la discussion. Après tout, c'était quand la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé ? La fois où Link l'avait embrassé de force, non ? Et il fallait bien avouer que cela avait laisser un goût amer à nos deux protagonistes. Pourtant, le pianiste, après quelques minutes silencieuses, se décida à engager la conversation : il n'avait pas envie de recevoir les foudres d'Allen s'ils n'étaient pas réconciliés d'ici demain...

« Pardon... pour la dernière fois. » s'excusa Link sans regarder la jeune femme.

Lenalee tourna la tête vers le blondin après qu'il ait parlé mais resta silencieuse, attendant une suite à cette phrase.

« Ça n'arrivera plus alors, ne t'inquiète pas. » finit-il par dire en tournant finalement la tête vers son amie et en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je l'avais compris toute seule. » répliqua Lenalee en détournant les yeux pour éviter tout contact visuel.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le blondin, interpelé par la réflexion de la jeune femme.

« Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Klaud-san. Maintenant que tu as trouvé une petite amie stable, tu n'as plus besoin de relâcher tes pulsions sur moi. » lâcha l'ancienne manager, surprenant complètement Link.

Le pianiste resta muet quelques secondes : il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Cette phrase sonnait comme si Lenalee était jalouse... non, ça ne sonnait pas, Lenalee était clairement jalouse d'une relation qui n'existait pas ! Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire de contentement et de jouer avec ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Ne me dis pas que... tu es jalouse ? » questionna t-il.

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux et tout en rougissant, regarda son ami.

« Non ! » démentit-elle. « Je- Ce n'est pas de la jalousie ! » continua t-elle.

« Comment tu appelles ton comportement alors ? » s'amusa Link.

« Ce n'est pas de la jalousie ! » répéta t-elle. « C'est juste que... comme on se connaît depuis longtemps... euh... je- je suis juste surprise de te voir dans les bras d'une fille. C'est tout ! » expliqua t-elle maladroitement.

« Et tu crois que je vais accepter une telle excuse ? » demanda le blondin.

« Mais c'est la vérité ! » répliqua Lenalee. « Je... Je ne suis pas jalouse... » finit-elle par répéter tout en baissant la tête, les joues rouges et répétant encore cette phrase deux ou trois fois, comme si elle voulait s'en convaincre elle-même.

Link comprit bien que la jeune femme ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit cette phrase à propos de Klaud. Elle était simplement complètement perdue : elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait et même si Link avait bien comprit qu'il s'agissait de jalousie, Lenalee, elle, ne le comprenait pas. C'était un sentiment nouveau et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas découvert elle-même ce qu'il signifiait, Link ne pouvait rien faire pour elle... Au final, ils en étaient toujours au même point : même s'ils se parlaient, même si Link savait très bien qu'il aimait Lenalee et que c'était réciproque, tant que Lenalee n'essayerait pas de faire un pas en avant, aucune relation ne pourrait commencer entre eux...

La soirée se termina ainsi : Link et Lenalee ne prononcèrent plus un mot durant tout le trajet et bien que le pianiste pensait le contraire, leur relation avait évolué. Link connaissait les sentiments de la jeune femme et pouvait ainsi tenter quoique ce soit sans craindre de la blesser. Quand à Lenalee, elle essayait maintenant de comprendre la raison de son comportement afin de le surmonter et ainsi, de pouvoir découvrir ses réels sentiments envers le jeune homme. Et lorsqu'ils auront enfin résolu leurs problèmes intérieurs, leur amour pourrait enfin fleurir... quand au temps que cela prendra, personne ne le sait mais, quelques évènements pourraient accélérer le processus... même à l'insu des protagonistes.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. ^^

La chanson Loveless est de Yamapi ! Si vous voulez les liens, je pense que tout comme les autres fois, il plus utile d'aller sur mon blog. ^^ Je vous le rapelle pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver ou qui ont oublié.

(http://)strike-kun(.skyrock)(.com)

enlever les parenthèse et tout ira bien.^^

J'espère que l'apparition de Tyki a fait plaisir à certaine d'entre vous ! ^^ Et il reviendra, très rapidement.^^

Prochain Chapitre : Concert


	16. Chapter 16

**Désolé pour cet oubli - j'avais oublié de poster le chapitre 16 la semaine dernière : et il était fait. ^^' Vraiment désolée. Mais bon, au moins, comme ça, vous avez deux chapitres d'affilés ! **

**Le chapitre 16 et le chapitre 17 - ils se suivent alors je pense que ça ne peut que vous faire plaisir. ^^**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous les aimerez. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Première Partie**

Le jour qui suivit l'enregistrement de l'émission télévisé, Rainbow devait se produire sur scène ; ils avaient pu obtenir la première partie d'un groupe de J-Pop plutôt connu de l'agence Milkway. Bien évidemment, Klaud avait grandement influencé les membres de ce groupe : Etant leur ancienne manager, quand elle leur a demandé de permettre à ses nouveaux protégés de pouvoir se produire sur scène l'espace d'une petite demi-heure, ils avaient accepté avec joie – trop content de pouvoir être utile à l'une des personnes qui leur avait permis d'accéder à la gloire. Les membres de Rainbow étaient donc dans les loges en train de se préparer à leur passage sur scène : et cette fois-ci, leur public allait être beaucoup plus grand que l'habitude – ils ne pouvaient pas se mentir, ils avaient un peu le trac. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le droit à l'échec maintenant et ils devaient tout donner durant leurs trois chansons !

Pour tenter de se calmer, Allen était sur son portable, en train de correspondre avec des filles de sa classe. Lavi, toujours très observateur lorsqu'il s'agit du blandinet, remarqua que celui-ci ne se décoller par de son mobile et il décida d'aller découvrir pourquoi. Il rejoignit son cadet en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'Allen et entama la conversation.

« A qui tu écris depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda t-il nonchalamment.

« Hum ? » fit Allen en relevant la tête pour voir Lavi en face de lui. « Ah, aux filles de la classe. » répondit-il.

« Encore ?! » s'écria le rouquin. « Elles te harcèlent ou quoi ? »

« Hahaha. » rigola le blandinet. « Tu n'y est pas. C'est moi qui leur ai envoyé un message en premier. » expliqua t-il.

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » demanda le batteur.

« J'étais un peu… stressé. » avoua le chanteur. « Et parler avec les filles, ça me détend alors, j'ai profité de ce petit moment de repos pour les contacter. »

« Hum. » fit Lavi. « C'est vrai que tu es souvent avec des filles au lycée… en fait, tu es toujours avec des filles. » constata t-il en réfléchissant. « Tu ne traînes jamais avec les gars de ta classe ? » demanda t-il finalement.

A cette question, le visage d'Allen exprima une légère expression de surprise, très rapidement suivit par une expression de tristesse.

« C'est vrai. » murmura t-il. « Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec eux… » avoua t-il.

« Pourtant, tu ne te sens pas mal à l'aise avec nous, pas vrai ? » questionna le batteur.

« C'est vrai mais… ils ont quelque chose de différent… et ça me met mal à l'aise. » expliqua Allen. « Et ça, je ne le ressens pas quand je croise le regard d'une fille ou quand je parle avec l'une d'elle… » finit-il par dire.

« Je vois. Ca doit être plutôt dur à gérer. » murmura Lavi. « Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, nous, on sera toujours à tes côtés ! » s'exclama t-il en affichant un grand sourire. « On t'écoutera toujours avec attention, on te protégera de ceux qui te veulent du mal, on t'aidera lors des temps difficiles et on te soutiendra toujours alors, n'hésites pas à faire appel à nous si tu as besoin de quelque chose ! » dit-il sous le regard surpris de son cadet.

Allen resta silencieux quelques secondes puis ses joues rosirent légèrement au moment où il fit apparaître un sourire reconnaissant sur ses lèvres et l'adressa avec une sincérité totale à Lavi.

« Merci. » le remercia t-il simplement.

Face à ce spectacle, Lavi eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de ne pas prendre le chanteur dans ses bras : voir un tel sourire de la part d'Allen était rare et le fait qu'il lui soit destiné, à lui et à lui seul, ça ne faisait que le rendre extrêmement heureux ! Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux avant de monter sur scène : maintenant, il était remonté à bloc et était prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même pour que la représentation de ce soir soit encore plus spectaculaire que les autres – il voulait qu'Allen puisse profiter de cet instant de tout son être et pour ça, il ferait tout son possible.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le hall totalement déserté de la salle du concert, deux jeunes hommes marchaient plutôt rapidement : pour être plus précis, l'un des deux marchait rapidement et l'autre tenté de suivre malgré lui.

« Dépêches-toi, ça va commencer ! » s'exclama le premier.

« Oui, oui. » répondit l'autre, beaucoup moins enthousiaste que son ami. « Au fait, Tyki, je me demandais quelque chose. » demanda le batteur de Black Storm.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda le chanteur.

« Pourquoi ce gamin, Allen, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu es si intéressé par lui ? » demanda Wisely.

« Comment ça, pourquoi ? Sa voix n'est-elle pas fascinante ? » répondit Tyki sur un ton ironique.

« Oui, ça, on ne peut pas le nier. Ce gamin a une voix exceptionnel mais, il n'y a pas autre chose ? »questionna le batteur. « Il y a d'autres chanteur avec des voix exceptionnel et, aussi loin que je me souviennes, tu n'as jamais montré un intérêt si grand envers l'un d'eux. »

« Hum… » lâcha le chanteur. « Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que je pourrais me poser des questions. » dit-il un peu pour lui-même.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas toi-même pourquoi il t'intéresse… ? » demanda Wise-chan, légèrement désespéré.

« Ben si. » répondit le chanteur, naturellement. « Enfin, si tu veux une réponse sincère, je pense que la différence de notre intérêt vers ce gamin vient de notre orientation sexuel. » expliqua t-il sans aucune gêne.

« Qu'es-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? » demanda son ami, pas très convaincue par cette réponse.

« C'est simple. Etant hétéro, tu ne peux pas comprendre les sentiments qui peuvent m'envahir lorsque je rencontre un garçon, qui est plutôt mon genre, et qui a quelque chose d'exceptionnel. » répondit Tyki en regardant son ami pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion. « Donc, si tu veux une réponse claire et nette : je dirais que je suis tombé sous le charme de ce gamin. » finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire.

Wisely soupira, il se doutait bien qu'il devait s'agir d'une chose de ce genre mais, il espérait pouvoir y échapper. Maintenant, il allait devoir surveiller son ami pour qu'il ne dépasse pas les bornes et qu'il reste à une distance raisonnable du petit chanteur de Rainbow… ça n'allait pas être une tache facile et il le savait.

« Ok, j'ai compris. » se contenta de dire Wisely en dépassant son ami. « Je ne dirais rien tant que tu ne vas pas trop loin. » le prévint-il.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! » s'exclama le chanteur en rattrapant son ami. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien avoir une relation saine avec lui. » finit-il par dire alors qu'ils entraient dans les gradins de la salle de concert.

Pendant que ces deux-là rejoignaient leurs places, les membres de Rainbow étaient sur scène : installés derrière leurs instruments respectifs et dans le noir le plus total en attendant que le concert ne commence. Et alors que les minutes passaient, faisant monter le stress des musiciens, ils entendirent un « On y va. 3, 2, 1 – Go ! » dans leur oreillette.

Alors que la lumière apparaissait doucement sur la scène, le son du piano de Link retentissait doucement : marquant le début de leur première chanson « BedShaped ». Lorsque la batterie de Lavi vint rejoindre le piano, la lumière s'alluma totalement dès la première percussion. Ils furent très rapidement rejoint par Kanda, qui très discret dans cette chanson, était là pour les soutenir. Quand à Allen, il avait une main sur le micro, les yeux fermés et marquait le tempo avec son pied jusqu'au moment où il prit une inspiration et commença à ouvrir la bouche : libérant ainsi sa voix. Et alors qu'il enchaînait les premiers mots, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement et pu voir le public en face de lui : il fixa le public et lorsque la chanson s'intensifia, il agrippa son micro avec sa deuxième main et ferma légèrement les yeux – oubliant l'endroit où il était et donnant tout ce qu'il avait pour rendre la chanson plus intense et plus douce. Lorsque la fin du refrain arriva, il rouvrit les yeux : son regarde était maintenant envahit par une assurance jusque là presque inconnue et il reprit le deuxième couplet avec plus de voix et avec une tonalité encore meilleure qu'à l'habitué. Et alors que la blandinet offrait une prestation vocale presque parfaite, les musiciens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser apparaître des sourires sur leurs visages : la détermination de leur cadet ne faisait que les encouragé et les poussé d'avantage.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini leur première chanson, Allen présenta Rainbow au public sous les ovations de ce dernier qui avait l'air de réellement apprécié leur travail : à la plus grande joie des garçons. Suite à cette petite présentation, ils enchaînèrent sur « We might as well be stranges » puis « Loveless » : la dernière reçut d'ailleurs une ovation tout à fait exceptionnelle ! Tout ce succès ne pouvait que rendre les garçons plus que joyeux et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les coulisses, en plus de se faire féliciter par le staff et les membres du groupe qui leur avait permis de se produire sur scène ce soir, ils reçurent les félicitations de Marian Cross qui était venu pour voir leur première vraie prestation ! A ce moment précis, rien ne pouvait les rendre plus heureux !

Et c'est ainsi que, trois heures plus tard, les quatre membres du groupe et Lenalee étaient dans la chambre de Link : des bouteilles de bière dans les mains et des dizaines d'autres bouteilles vides au sol. Ils avaient décidé de fêter ça dès le soir même ! Après une bonne dizaine de bouteille chacun, les membres de Rainbow étaient tous un peu trop joyeux : Lavi ne cessait de coller Allen et celui-ci ne disait rien, trop pompette pour y faire attention ; Kanda observait les deux jeunes hommes d'un œil attentif, près à intervenir à tout moment ; Link s'était attelé à la même observation mais vu qu'il avait moins bu que Kanda, il avait un peu mieux à discerner les choses ; et pour finir, Lenalee était assise contre le mur et somnolait car elle avait été totalement assommé par l'alcool. Mais alors que le chanteur commençait à pousser la chansonnette : articulant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les paroles de comptine absurde que tout ivrogne aurait chanté à l'instant présent ; Lavi mit ses deux bras autour du cou du chanteur pour se coller à celui-ci qui s'arrêta de chanter.

« Hey ! Je peux pas chanter si tu me colles autant ! » s'écria le cadet.

« Hum... Pas envie, je veux te faire un câlin. » grommela le rouquin.

« Abruti ! Va te chercher une fille pour ça ! » lui répliqua Allen.

« Mais tu es beaucoup plus mignon qu'une fille, je préfère t'avoir toi dans mes bras. » bouda le batteur.

« Pfff. » soupira le blandinet. « Espèce d'homo ! » finit-il par lâcher.

A ce mot, Lavi réagit et il lâcha son ami dans la seconde.

« C'est pas vrai !! » répliqua t-il.

« Ah oui ? » fit Allen sur un ton amusé. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me poses toujours des questions sur mon entourage comme si tu étais jaloux d'eux ? » demanda t-il en se retournant pour faire face à son aîné.

Link et Kanda esquissèrent un sourire : au final, Allen était plutôt bon observateur. Il gardait donc tous ses doutes en lui ? A cet instant précis, ils décidèrent de laisser Allen continuer : s'il se décidé à tout lâcher quand il était bourré, n'était-ce pas le moment rêvé ?

« Hein ?! » lâcha Lavi. « Je suis juste curieux. » répondit-il d'une voix stupide qui ne convaincu pas du tout Allen.

« A d'autre, je suis certain que tu es jaloux. » relança le blandinet.

Et alors que Lavi tentait de démentir la vérité, Lenalee ouvrit légèrement les yeux et observa le pianiste : celui-ci avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. Complètement ailleurs, elle ne remarqua même pas les autres garçons. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et arriva aux côtés du blondin dans la minute qui suivit. Lorsqu'elle mit une main sur l'épaule de Link, celui-ci se tourna vers elle, un peu interpellé par le geste et écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur les siennes.

Le silence envahit très rapidement la salle : en effet, Lavi, Allen et Kanda avaient vu toute la scène et ils avaient cessé toute activité – ils ne faisaient que regardé, avec des yeux de merlans fris, le baiser plus que passionné des deux camarades. Cependant, bien que Link s'était laissé prendre au jeu, il se souvint plutôt rapidement que ses amis étaient là et il s'écarta de la jeune femme rapidement tout en se relevant, légèrement gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Euh… » commença t-il en regardant les autres membres du groupe. « Je vais la mettre dans la chambre d'amis. » dit-il rapidement.

Il prit la jeune femme par la main pour la relever mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment apte à se lever. Il soupira puis la prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre, sous les moqueries de ses camarades.

« Dis plutôt que tu veux te retrouver tout seul avec elle. » lâcha le rouquin, trop content de pouvoir changer de conversation.

« Je suis pas comme toi ! » répliqua Link, les joues légèrement roses.

« Voyons, c'est tout à fait naturel. » insista le batteur. « La femme de tes rêves t'a embrassé d'elle-même, autant en profiter tout de suite. » continua t-il sur un ton amusé et taquin.

« Mais arrêtes, putain ! » s'énerva le blondin.

« Link. » appela gravement le bassiste du groupe.

Le blondin se calma légèrement et regarda Kanda, sûr que lui, au moins, n'allait pas dire de conneries pour l'embarrasser encore plus. C'était mal connaître un Kanda légèrement bourré : celui-ci se rallia à la bêtise de Lavi et rajouta une couche.

« Si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici cinq minutes, éclates-toi bien. » se contenta t-il de dire d'un ton super sérieux.

Link ne prononça pas un mot mais son visage devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et il sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, visible bien énervé par les répliques de ses amis. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'amis, Lenalee mit ses bras autour du cou du blondin et enfouit son visage dans le torse de celui-ci.

« Link… » murmura t-elle. « Je t'aime… » avoua t-elle.

Le blondin continua son chemin mais à l'écoute des aveux de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et de dire un petit « je sais. » à peine audible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, le pianiste posa délicatement la jeune femme sur le lit : il s'apprêtait à lui mettre la couverture dessus lorsqu'il se fit attirer sur le lit. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Lenalee avait grimpé sur lui et était maintenant à califourchon sur son corps.

« Lenalee… » soupira t-il, un peu fatigué par les avances un peu trop poussée de la jeune femme.

Cependant, celle-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et encore une fois, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Cette fois-ci, n'ayant aucun spectateur, Link en profita et il accentua le baiser tout en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de Lenalee pour finalement la faire rouler sur le côté et inverser les rôles : maintenant, c'était lui qui mener la danse. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, Lenalee regardait le jeune homme avec des yeux vitreux, conséquence de l'alcool.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais le premier pas ? » demanda t-elle naturellement.

« Parce que je préfère être sûr de tes sentiments. » répondit rapidement Link avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

Vu la position dans laquelle ils étaient, Link pensa à aller un peu plus loin : il passa sa main sous la jupe de la jeune femme. Mais alors qu'il caressait délicatement la cuisse de la jeune femme, remontant doucement vers l'entrejambe de celle-ci, il sentit que le baiser devenait de moins en moins passionné. Il s'écarta de la jeune femme et soupira en remarquant que son amie était sur le point de s'endormir… L'alcool n'avait pas que des bons côtés finalement. Le pianiste se releva du lit, légèrement frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin, puis recouvrit la jeune femme des draps avant de s'asseoir sur le côté du lit. Tout en regardant le visage endormi de Lenalee, il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Finalement, ça vaut peut-être mieux qu'on ne soit pas aller plus loin. » murmura t-il.

Il se baissa légèrement et déposa un bisou sur le front de la jeune femme avant de se lever et de repartir en direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il fut surpris de voir que ses amis avaient rejoint le pays de Morphée et, pas de la façon la plus banale qui soit. En effet, Allen était complètement pris au piège entre Lavi et Kanda : l'espace d'un instant, l'idée de réveillé les deux aînés d'une façon très douloureuse passa dans l'esprit de Link mais, il l'abandonna en remarquant le visage serein de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il le voyait dormir si calmement et il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller pour sa propre satisfaction. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit et tout en observant ses trois partenaires, il tomba dans un profond sommeil à son tour.

L'alcool avait permis à certaines choses d'être dévoilées mais, es-ce que tout le monde allait se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là ? Ca, c'était moins sûr… En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était que ces petits secrets dévoilés allaient permettre à une relation d'avancée et à une autre, de s'envenimée...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Surprise**

La nuit s'était écoulé tranquillement et les membres de Rainbow avaient pu dormir paisiblement, complètement soulagé d'avoir pu monter sur une grande scène si tôt : même si, il fallait l'avouer, l'alcool avait joué un rôle plutôt important dans leur sommeil très profond. Et c'est donc vers le milieu de la matinée que Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux, se réveillant ainsi d'une nuit plutôt floue dans son esprit : le regard rivé sur le plafond, Allen remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa chambre. Il regarda à ses côtés et reconnu la chambre de Link mais, ce qu'il remarqua surtout, c'est que Kanda et Lavi étaient complètement collé à lui, endormi. Il écarquilla les yeux et essaya de se rappeler ce qui avait pu causé une telle situation… mais, la seule chose dont il se rappelait, c'était de prendre une bouteille de bière dans sa main. Il soupira, désespéré de remarquer qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool puis, tenta de se décoller de ses deux camarades sans les réveiller : manque de chance, c'était réellement une mission impossible.

Mais alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de s'extirper de l'étreinte de ses deux amis, son visage arriva à seulement quelques centimètres de celui du bassiste et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage endormi de Kanda si près de lui : une expression de surprise qui fut très rapidement remplacé par un léger rougissement de ses joues. Face au visage endormi de son aîné, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que celui-ci avait un visage vraiment magnifique : il était à la fois fin et viril – aspect que son visage à lui n'aurait sûrement jamais. Il savait bien que son visage ressemblait à celui d'une fille et c'est pour cela qu'un visage aussi masculin l'intrigué réellement : en quelques mots, on pourrait presque dire que le visage du bassiste était comme « le rêve d'Allen » - un rêve totalement impossible mais qui lui était possible d'observer tous les jours.

Le chanteur approcha l'une de ses mains jusqu'au visage de Kanda et à quelques millimètres de celui-ci, il s'arrêta : conscient que ce geste n'avait aucune raison d'être valable. Il déglutit et détourna la tête, se rendant compte que ses pensées et son action étaient vraiment trop étranges. Il chercha alors son aide la plus précieuse : aide qu'il trouva sur le lit de la chambre – Link.

« Link. » murmura t-il pour éviter de réveiller les deux autres lycéens. « Link. » répéta t-il.

Au bout de quelques appels, le blondin ouvrit difficilement les yeux et en se relevant, il regarda la scène qui se trouvait sous ses yeux : Allen, légèrement paniqué, entre Kanda et Lavi, dormant comme des souches. Il esquissa un petit sourire moqueur, se retenant de laisser échapper un petit rire en voyant l'expression de détresse qu'affichait son ami d'enfance.

« Arrêtes de te moquer et aide-moi ! » chuchota le chanteur, encore plus embarrassé par la situation maintenant que son ami l'avait vu.

« Ok, ok. » répondit le pianiste d'un ton amusé.

Link arriva aux côtés de ses amis et écarta délicatement Lavi et Kanda du blandinet, libérant ainsi son ami qui se leva et souffla un bon coup, heureux de s'être sortit de cette galère. Il remercia rapidement son ami puis, après quelques mots, ils décidèrent de réveiller Kanda et Lavi… et pas de la façon la plus douce. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine, prirent quelques casseroles et louches puis, remontèrent dans la chambre du pianiste. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent que le bassiste s'était réveillé et qu'il était assis sur le lit en les toisant d'un regard amusé : ils n'avaient pas été assez discret pour sortir de la chambre et l'avaient réveillé… c'était dommage pour eux mais, il y en avait toujours un à ennuyer. Link regarda rapidement Kanda pour voir s'ils voulaient les en empêcher mais celui-ci afficher un petit sourire qui signifiait qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : voir Lavi se réveiller en panique. Le blondin, content de voir que le compositeur était revenu de son côté, se rapprocha du rouquin et, au même moment qu'Allen, il frappa de grands coups dans la casserole, créant ainsi un bruit assourdissant qui eût pour effet de réveiller le batteur de façon vraiment désagréable : il sursauta dès les premières percutions et, pris d'une légère panique, s'était reculer en criant un « PUTAIN, C'EST QUOI CE BRUIT ?! » qui eût pour effet de fait rire ses trois amis. Réalisant rapidement qu'il avait été la victime d'un « complot » organisé par ses amis, Lavi râla quelques minutes avant de partir de chez Link pour rentrer chez lui sous les rires qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort.

Environ une petite demi heure après le départ plutôt rapide de Lavi, Allen et Kanda partirent à leur tour : il était onze heures et ils avaient des tonnes de choses à faire – après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de jour de congé, il fallait en profiter. Link se retrouva donc tout seul et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place après la légère cuite qu'il s'était pris la veille… seul ? Mais, n'avait-il pas oublié quelqu'un… ?

Dans la chambre d'ami, Lenalee se réveilla doucement et regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit… et pire que ça, elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivé là. Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda rapidement son corps et vit qu'elle était habillé : légèrement rassurée, elle lâcha un soupire de soulagement et se leva du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle reconnu le couloir de la maison de Link : c'est alors qu'elle se souvint qu'ils étaient venu boire ici après le concert. Complètement soulagée, la jeune femme s'engagea dans le couloir et chercha le propriétaire de la maison : elle commença par la chambre de celui-ci mais, comme il n'y était pas, elle alla regarder dans les autres pièces de la maison. Et finalement, il ne restait plus qu'une pièce : la salle de bain. Sans penser à frapper à la porte, Lenalee ouvrit celle-ci en prononçant le prénom de Link mais, elle s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la personne qu'elle recherchait depuis un bon quart d'heure… complètement nue. Le visage de la jeune femme devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine tandis que le blondin était figé et affiché une expression de surprise. Elle se recula légèrement et ferma la porte en silence avant de s'accroupir par terre et de se prendre la tête dans les bras.

« Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ?! » pensa t-elle. « On m'a toujours appris à frapper à la porte avant d'entrée ! Surtout quand c'est une salle de bain ?! Mais à quoi je pensais sérieusement ? C'était évident que s'il était dedans, c'était pas pour faire de la lecture !! » continua t-elle. « Idiote ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! » finit-elle par murmurer, complètement rouge.

Mais alors qu'elle continuait de se traiter d'idiote, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et la jeune femme put entendre les pas de Link s'arrêter juste devant elle. Totalement gênée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle n'osa même pas relever la tête.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es traumatisé par ça ? » se moqua Link, un sourire étendu sur ses lèvres.

« Pas jusque là mais… quand même… » répondit la jeune femme, réellement gênée.

« Ben voyons, comme si tu n'avais jamais vu d'homme nu de ta vie. » ajouta t-il.

« Evidemment que je n'en ai jamais vu !! » répliqua Lenalee en haussant le ton de la voix mais sans relever la tête.

Link resta surpris l'espace d'un instant puis, il s'accroupit à son tour, étant ainsi à la même hauteur que son amie.

« Tu n'as jamais vu l'un de tes petits amis nu ? » demanda t-il une nouvelle fois d'une façon différente.

« … Non… je n'en ai jamais eu… » avoua t-elle, surprenant le blondin qui resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pourtant… tu avais l'air plutôt expérimentée et sûr de toi… hier soir. » finit-il par dire.

Intriguée par cette dernière phrase, Lenalee releva légèrement la tête, lui permettant ainsi de voir le visage de Link et lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était sérieux, elle fut légèrement prise de panique : que s'était-il passé « hier soir » ?

« Hier soir… ? » répéta t-elle. « Qu'es-ce que… qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? » demanda t-elle, légèrement paniquée.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » fit Link, un peu surpris. « Enfin, vu la quantité d'alcool que tu as bu, c'est peut-être normal. » finit-il par déduire en se passant la main dans ses cheveux détachés et encore mouillés. « Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'avons rien fais. » lâcha t-il avant de se relever. « Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

Cependant, cette réponse était trop vague pour Lenalee et elle se rendait bien compte qu'il devait cacher quelque chose : elle se releva à son tour et prit le pianiste par le poignet. Link arqua un sourcil, un peu surpris par ce geste.

« Lenalee ? » demanda t-il.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? » questionna t-elle.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai dis la vérité. Il ne sait rien pa- » commença t-il.

« Arrête de mentir ! » le coupa Lenalee. « Le seul qui n'est pas honnête avec ses sentiments, ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi ! » cria t-elle en relevant la tête pour regarder son ami dans les yeux.

Le pianiste n'eût aucune réaction face à la déclaration de son amie : aucune expression de surprise ou d'énervement apparut sur son visage… comme s'il savait qu'elle allait dire ça un jour. Mais la vraie raison de ce manque d'expression et de son mutisme se trouvait dans le regard de la jeune femme : en effet, depuis qu'elle avait relevé la tête et donc, permis à Link d'ancré son regard dans le sien, le jeune homme était totalement hypnotisé par celui-ci. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher du regard de Lenalee et la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de se fondre dans son regard pourpre. Mais, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas une chose possible… pas pour le moment.

« Dans ce cas, si je te dis que tu m'as sauté dessus et m'a embrassé avant de me faire des avances, tu y croiras ? » lâcha t-il sans détourner son regard.

Les joues de Lenalee prirent une teinte rouge et la jeune femme baissa la tête, embarrassée.

« J'ai dis… autre chose ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit-il, sans aucune intention de continuer.

« Et… c'était quoi ? » questionna la jeune femme.

« Ca, c'est à toi de t'en souvenir. » répondit Link.

« … je pense avoir une idée. » murmura t-elle. « Es-ce que… ça a un rapport avec des sentiments ? » demanda t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête pour voir le cou du jeune homme.

« En quelque sorte. » se contenta t-il de répondre.

« Et… es-ce que ces mots t'ont fait plaisir… quand tu les as entendu ? » finit-elle par demander.

Cependant, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre dans les secondes qui suivirent et Lenalee releva un peu plus la tête pour voir le visage légèrement gêné de son aîné. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant cette expression de gêne sur le visage de Link et, ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle mit sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et força délicatement celui-ci à la regarder.

« Si… je les disais une nouvelle fois… y répondrais-tu ? » demanda t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le visage de Link laissa transparaître une expression de surprise face aux paroles de la jeune femme puis, il mit sa main sur celle de Lenalee à son tour tout en fermant les yeux, profitant ainsi de la douceur de la main de son amie. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Lenalee sérieusement.

« Seulement si ce sont les mots que je veux entendre. » répondit-il.

Lenalee se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Link puis, après une bonne minute de réflexion, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blondin avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de celui-ci et de lui murmurer les trois mots qu'il attendait tant.

« Je t'aime. »

A l'écoute de ses mots, Link ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d'entourer la taille de Lenalee de ses bras et de la serrer contre lui avec tendresse. Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, provoquant un léger rougissement des joues de Lenalee, puis, il murmura quelques mots à son tour.

« Ca fait longtemps que je l'attendais… cette réponse. » dit-il.

Lenalee sourit légèrement avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou de Link et de se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

« Désolée… » se contenta t-elle de dire dans un murmure.

Mais alors que les deux adolescents connaissaient maintenant leurs sentiments mutuels et pouvaient commencer une relation sur des bases stables, dans un autre logis, deux personnes parlaient… beaucoup moins romantiquement. En effet, Allen et Kanda étaient rentrés chez eux depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et ils préparaient à manger ensemble, sourires aux lèvres et parlant de la tout et de rien.

« Ah, au fait. Cet après-midi, je vais aller faire quelques courses. » commença Allen en mettant la table. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda t-il.

« Tu vas dans quels magasins ? » questionna Kanda en remuant les pattes.

« Je pensais aller à la librairie et au magasin de musique. Mais je peux passer à l'épicerie si tu veux. » répondit-il.

« Non, c'est bon. Je voulais justement un truc du magasin de musique. » fit le bassiste. « Tu pourrais me prendre un cahier avec des portées ? Je n'ai plus beaucoup de place pour écrire les nouvelles mélodies que j'ai en tête. » expliqua t-il.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Allen, joyeusement. « Je te prendrai ça. »

« Et toi, tu vas acheter quoi là-bas ? » questionna Kanda, naturellement.

« Je voulais acheter de nouveaux cahiers pour les chansons et aller voir si je pouvais trouver le CD des Black Storm. » fit le chanteur.

« Les Black Storm ? » répéta le compositeur. « Le groupe qui est dirigé par le gars aux cheveux bouclés ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui, celui-là. Leur chanson m'avait vraiment intrigué mais je n'avais pas pu écouter le début donc, j'ai envie de l'entendre. » expliqua t-il.

« Hum… Il a une voix si exceptionnelle que ça ? » demanda le bassiste en remuant un peu plus vite les pattes.

« Tu ne l'as pas écouté la dernière fois ?! » lâcha Allen, surpris, tout en se retournant vers son aîné.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-il en remuant tellement fort que de l'eau bouillante atterrit sur sa main. « Tch ! Merde. » cracha t-il en retirant rapidement sa main.

« Mais qu'elle idée de remuer aussi fort aussi. » soupira Allen en se rapprochant de Kanda.

« Oh, ça va. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. » répliqua l'aîné.

« Parfois, je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus jeune. » murmura la blandinet en prenant la main du bassiste.

Kanda resta muet en voyant Allen observer sa main puis, se laissa entraîner jusqu'au lavabo où son cadet lui passa la main sous l'eau tout en lui disant qu'il devait faire plus attention : ses mains étaient quand même celles dont il avait besoin pour jouer de la basse – il devait y faire attention. Cependant, même s'il avait entendu ce que le chanteur lui avait dis, Kanda avait autre chose à l'esprit : il n'avait pas cessé de fixer le visage de son cadet depuis deux bonne minute maintenant et il ne semblait pas s'en lasser – le profil légèrement énervé d'Allen le passionné un peu. Après tout, les seules fois où il le voyait en colère, c'était ici, chez eux : il se sentait un peu privilégié de voir qu'Allen se montrait sous son vrai jour devant lui… même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'accepté. Mais bon, même s'il aimé ce visage, celui qu'il préférait le plus, c'était sans contexte le visage souriant de son cadet et à cet instant, le seul moyen qui lui vint en mémoire pour lui redonner ce sourire, c'était les Black Storm… non, peux eux… leur chanteur : Tyki Mikk. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en réalisant cela et rigola intérieurement : si même lui, il était jaloux ; il n'osait pas imaginer la crise que ferait Lavi s'il apprenait que Allen sortait uniquement pour aller acheter leur CD – ou presque.

Finalement, il se décida à détourner le regard et à continuer la discussion qu'ils avaient commencée plus tôt.

« Si tu trouves le CD, fais-le moi écouter. » se contenta t-il de dire.

« D'accord ! » répondit Allen avec enthousiasme et avec un grand sourire… peut-être trop grand pour Kanda…

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Allen était au magasin de musique et cherchait le CD des Black Storm lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule : surpris, il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tyki, tout sourire, devant lui. Suite à une petite discussion sur la coïncidence, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un café ensemble : histoire de parler un peu plus. Une fois bien installé à la terrasse d'un café, les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent une discussion plus que passionnante sur leurs différentes techniques de chants avant d'en arriver à des sujets plus personnels.

« Alors, que faisais-tu au magasin ? » demanda gaiement Tyki.

« Justement. Je crois que tu es tombé à pic. Je cherchais votre CD : vous en avez sortit un ? » demanda Allen, souriant.

« Notre premier album sort la semaine prochaine. » répondit l'aîné. « Et comme nous n'avons pas voulu sortir de single, tu ne pourras pas trouver notre chanson pour le moment. » expliqua t-il.

« Je vois. J'attendrai la semaine prochaine alors. » finit-il par dire en souriant.

« Mais n'as-tu pas acheté quelque chose ? » questionna Tyki, un peu curieux en voyant les sacs en papiers qu'Allen avait posé sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Ah, ce sont des cahiers pour Kanda. » répondit le blandinet.

« Kanda… ? Le bassiste, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » fit le jeune chanteur. « Comme j'allais au magasin et qu'il en voulait, j'ai fais une pierre deux coups. »

« Et tu vas lui apporter ensuite ? »

« Oui. » répondit joyeusement Allen.

« Hum… Vous devez être proches. » finit par dire Tyki sur un ton intrigué.

« Hein ? Proche ? » répéta le cadet. « Euh… ça dépend dans quel sens tu l'entend. » répondit t-il vaguement, un sourire un peu embarrassé sur le visage.

En voyant la légère gêne d'Allen, l'aîné esquissa un léger sourire avant de prendre la tasse de café qu'il avait devant lui et de l'apporter à ses lèvres pour boire un gorgé de la boisson.

« J'espère juste… que tu n'as pas de relation trop intime avec lui. » avoua Tyki en reposant sa tasse et sur un ton calme.

Un peu surpris par la dernière phrase de son aîné, Allen resta muet et le regarda en attendant une suite à cette déclaration plus qu'étrange.

« Ah. Ca a pu te sembler un peu étrange. Désolé. » s'excusa l'aîné en souriant. « C'est juste que ta voix est si exceptionnelle que je me disais que l'un de tes camarades étaient sûrement attiré par toi : après tout, je ne t'ai entendu que cinq fois mais à chaque fois que je t'entends chanter, je suis complètement sous le charme. » avoua t-il. « Dès les premières notes que tu émets jusqu'à la dernière note de la chanson, je suis toujours transporté dans un autre monde : un monde où il n'y a rien, mis à part ta voix. » finit-il par dire, un sourire tendre sur le visage. « Alors, je me dis que tes camarades ont sûrement ressentit quelque chose de similaire… c'est impossible de ne rien ressentir. »

Devant cette déclaration, les joues du jeune chanteur prirent une couleur rose et lorsqu'il croisa le regard empli de tendresse de Tyki, Allen ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de murmurer un petit « merci » à peine audible : il était trop gêné pour lui faire face – après tout, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui faisait une telle déclaration… il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa voix puisse produire un tel effet sur quelqu'un… surtout sur un autre homme.

Cependant, suite à cette petite déclaration, l'ambiance entre les deux jeunes hommes devint plutôt embarrassante : Allen ne savait plus quoi dire et, ayant remarqué la gêne du plus jeune, Tyki se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien parler maintenant. Au final, ils étaient tous les deux prit dans une impasse. Ce fut après cinq minutes de silence que le blandinet brisa le silence.

« Euh… je vais devoir rentrer. » dit-il en se levant. « J'ai été contente de parler avec toi. » mentit-il légèrement en affichant un sourire gêné.

« Moi de même. » répondit Tyki. « J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. »

Allen acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis, le salua une dernière fois et partit en prenant ses sacs en papiers. En le regardant partir, Tyki soupira de désespoir : il y était aller un peu trop fort – même lui, il s'en était rendu compte. Le chanteur de Black Storm poussa un autre long soupir tout en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras posés sur la table et murmura un petit « je pouvais pas être plus transparent. » moqueur envers lui-même.

Au même moment, le chanteur de Rainbow marchaient rapidement dans les rues de ville pour rentrer chez lui : l'esprit toujours occupé par ce que lui avait dis Tyki un peu plus tôt. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que sa voix avait pu engendrer de tels sentiments chez quelqu'un… et en plus de ça, ce que Tyki avait dis sur les autres membres de Rainbow l'inquiétait un peu : eux aussi, ils ressentiraient de tels sentiments… ? C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il était un peu surpris par certains gestes de la part de Lavi mais, c'était normal, non ? Entre amis, c'est normal d'être proche… Il se traita d'idiot pour avoir pensé, l'espace d'une seconde, que Lavi avait d'autres raisons d'être proche de lui que l'amitié puis continua à marcher en essayant de penser à autre chose : histoire d'arriver à l'appartement dans un état mental à peu près stable – il ne voulait pas inquiéter Kanda… pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Les pièces se mettent en places doucement : l'arrivée de Tyki a changé la donne et maintenant, les sentiments de nos héros se bousculent de plus en plus vite… même ceux d'Allen. Quelles conséquences vont entraînés les prochains évènements ? Allen en a-t-il réellement fini avec son passé ? Ca, ce sont des choses encore trop floues pour y répondre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et bonne année ! Ce chapitre 18 est du genre déprimant et romantique donc... ce n'est pas à conseiller pour les personnes en grosse déprime. ^^' Et comme je ne suis pas en grande forme non plus, je pense que ce chapitre peut être réellement étrange par moment. Moi qui voulait faire de ce chapitre le meilleur de toute la fic, ça a loupé à cause d'un évènement assez indésirable.**

**Enfin bon, laissons ça de côté et essayez de ne pas voir toutes les fautes qui parsèment ce texte ~ **

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Rain is dangerous**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis que Link et Lenalee avaient officiellement commencé à sortir ensemble : bien que personne n'était au courant. Et entre répétitions et promos, les quatre jeunes hommes n'avaient pas eu un seul jour de repos durant tout le reste des vacances. Heureusement, Klaud leur avait gracieusement offert le dernier jour de vacances comme jour de repos : histoire qu'ils puissent faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Et cette occasion, chacun la pris à sa manière.

Il devait être dans les alentours de quatorze heures lorsque Link appuya sur la sonnette de la maison de Lenalee. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la porte s'ouvrit, remplacer rapidement par le sourire de sa petite amie. Un sourire qui s'estompa rapidement pour laisser place à de la surprise.

« Tu es trempé !! » s'écria t-elle en voyant le blondin complètement mouillé.

« Faut dire que ça pleut assez fort. » répondit celui-ci, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Rentre vite ! Je vais te chercher une serviette ! » s'exclama t-elle en partant au deuxième étage.

Et alors que Link rentrait dans la maison, une voix féminine mais beaucoup plus mure que celle de Lenalee, se fit entendre.

« Link ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la mère de Lenalee à l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.

« Madame ! » lâcha t-il, surpris. « Bonjour, enchanté de vous revoir. » continua t-il en lui souriant.

« Comme tu as grandis ! » s'extasia la mère. « Tu es devenu un jeune homme vraiment séduisant. » continua t-elle en souriant. « Ces trois ans t'ont vraiment été bénéfique – même si je dois avouer que à l'époque, tu étais très mignon. » finit-elle par dire.

« Haha. Vous m'embarrassez. » rigola t-il.

« Lenalee est une sacré cachottière, elle m'avait dis qu'un ami venait mais, elle ne m'avait pas précisé que c'était toi. » expliqua la mère.

« J'ai pas besoin de tout de dire non plus. » fit une voix légèrement plus enfantine.

Link et la mère de Lenalee regardèrent en direction de l'escalier pour voir Lenalee en descendre, une serviette à la main. Celle-ci arriva aux côtés de Link et commença à lui essuyer le visage avec l'objet qu'elle venait de ramener, sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Réalisant la situation dans laquelle il était, Link remercia Lenalee et continua de s'essuyer tout seul avant de suivre la jeune femme jusque dans sa chambre. Dès que le blondin ferma la porte de la chambre, il alla se faufiler derrière Lenalee pour l'enlacer, la faisant ainsi rougir.

« Link, on doit travailler. » murmura t-elle

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour qu'on se voit. » répondit-il.

« Mais, ma mère est en bas. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas le problème. » susurra t-il. « il suffit de ne pas faire de bruit. » finit-il par dire sensuellement.

« Hey ! » protesta Lenalee en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant. « Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai jamais eu de copain avant toi ! J'ai envie de prendre mon temps et de profiter de chaque petit plaisir. » expliqua t-elle. « Toi, je suis certaine que tu as déjà eu des tonnes de petites amies durant ces trois ans alors c'est normal que tu sois habitué mais… »

« Evidemment que j'en ai eu. » la coupa Link, surprenant Lenalee. « C'est normal, non ? J'allais pas t'attendre sans savoir si tu allais revenir un jour, pas vrai ? » finit-il par dire.

Cependant, en réalisant que la jeune femme n'avait peut-être pas apprécié sa franchise : fallait dire qu'à l'instant où il avait dis qu'il en avait eu, le visage de Lenalee avait perdu toutes traces de joie. Link décida donc de lui remonter le moral et il lui prit la main tout en lui offrant un petit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un au point de coucher avec. » avoua t-il.

D'abord un peu surpris par cette révélation, Lenalee sourit finalement : rassurée de savoir qu'il y avait au moins un domaine où ils étaient au même niveau et dans lequel ils avanceront ensemble. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et déposa un petit bisou sur ses lèvres : bisou sûrement trop chaste pour Link qui, dans la seconde qui suivit, attrapa les lèvres de sa petite amie en approfondissant le baiser : un baiser passionnel et fougueux où l'on pouvait tout de même sentir de la tendresse.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un autre coin de la ville, Allen marchait seul dans les rues assombries à cause du ciel gris et de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Il avait l'esprit complètement perplexe et il ne cessait de penser à ce que Tyki lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant – après tout, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on oublier en claquant des doigts. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne réalisa pas que la pluie était tellement forte que même son parapluie ne servait pratiquement à rien – son pantalon était déjà trempé alors que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'il était sorti. En effet, contrairement à Link et Lenalee qui avaient choisis d'utiliser cette journée de façon… tendre, Allen avait décidé de ce dernier jour de vacances pour aller chercher le peu d'affaires qu'il resté chez sa mère : il était certain qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. Cependant, c'était sans se douter qu'une surprise l'attendait…

Lorsque Allen arriva devant « sa » maison, il resta complètement figé, les yeux écarquillés de surprise : la raison de ce comportement n'était autre qu'une pancarte avec marqué « vendu » attaché négligemment au portail de la maison. Le blandinet s'approcha doucement de ce dernier et après avoir tenté de digéré la nouvelle, il ouvrit le portail et avança vers la porte d'entrée en sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche. Il approcha la clé de la serrure, appréhendant que les serrures aient été changées mais, à son plus grand soulagement, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il posa son parapluie à l'entrée, ne prit pas la peine de se déchausser et avança silencieusement vers la première pièce de la maison : ce qui était un salon il y a quelques mois, n'était plus qu'une pièce vide et froide. Allen déglutit légèrement et détourna le regard avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage… et à sa chambre. A chaque marche, il se sentait de plus en plus oppressé, de plus en plus stressé et il avait de plus en plus peur de découvrir que ce qui s'était passé dans le salon, s'était aussi déroulé dans sa chambre. Il savait déjà que c'était le cas mais, une petite pointe d'espoir subsisté en lui : peut-être qu'au final, sa mère aurait un peu pensé à lui… peut-être…

Cependant, cet espoir était vain depuis le départ et il en fut certain lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour n'y trouver, encore une fois, qu'une pièce vide. Il déglutit légèrement et sortit son portable de sa poche : il n'avait pas osé appelé sa mère depuis plus de trois mois et pourtant, aujourd'hui, devant un tel spectacle, cela lui semblait normal. Comme s'il savait que cela allait arriver un jour. Et, tel un soldat appuyant sur le détonateur d'une bombe, Allen composa le numéro de sa mère et mis le téléphone à son oreille : maintenant, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière – il ne pouvait pas éviter les dégâts qui arriveraient… tel l'explosion d'une bombe.

« Allo ? » fit une voix féminine dans le combiné.

« Maman… » murmura Allen.

« Oh. C'est toi. » répondit la voix sur un ton beaucoup plus froid qu'il y a quelques secondes. « Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je viens de passer à la maison. » commença le chanteur. « Vous avez déménagé ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui. Il y a un mois environ. » répondit-elle. « Mais pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Ca n'a plus rien à avoir avec toi. »

« Mes affaires, vous les avez prises avec vous ? » demanda le jeune homme en essayant de se focaliser sur son objectif principal.

« Tes affaires ? Non, on les a jeté. » lâcha t-elle nonchalamment. « Elles nous encombraient alors on a décidé de s'en débarrasser. »

« Quoi ?! » lâcha Allen, surpris. « Vous auriez pu m'appeler pour me dire de venir les chercher ! » cria t-il.

« Tu fais retomber la faute sur nous ? Tu es bien gonflé. » dit-elle sur un ton ironique. « Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui est partit de la maison sans rien dire. Pour moi, ce geste ne signifiait qu'une chose : tu ne nous considères plus comme ta famille. Autrement dis, nous ne sommes plus que des étrangers. » finit-elle par dire.

« Que- » s'arrêta le blandinet en serrant les dents.

Il voulait lui dire que c'était eux qui l'avait mis à la porte, qui l'avait poussé à bout, qui avaient tout fait pour le faire fuir mais… il savait pertinemment que c'était inutile : sa mère et lui n'arriveraient jamais à être d'accord sur un point, il en était sûr. Elle était trop obstinée pour admettre qu'elle était en tord mais surtout, elle était trop contente qu'il soit enfin partit…

« Dis… » commença Allen. « Depuis ma naissance, m'as-tu déjà considéré comme ton fils ? » demanda t-il calmement.

La mère resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de donné cette réponse qui effrayait tant Allen et qui pourtant, lui était nécessaire pour avancer, pour continuer à vivre sans ressassé le passé : pour oublier, tout oublier.

« Non. Tu n'as jamais été qu'un parasite pour moi. » lâcha t-elle durement.

Un sourire légèrement triste s'afficha sur ses lèvres du jeune chanteur.

« Je vois. » murmura t-il. « Je ne t'ennuierai plus alors sois rassurée. » continua t-il d'une voix qui se voulait naturelle. « Au revoir… » se contenta t-il de dire.

Il referma son portable et l'enfourna dans sa poche avant de sortir de la maison sans prendre la peine de prendre son parapluie au passage. Une fois dans la rue, il marchait lentement sous la pluie, le visage baissé et complètement ravagé par un sentiment de tristesse et de fatigue. Heureusement pour lui, à cause de la pluie qui tombait sur lui, son visage fut très rapidement mouillé et si une personne le croisait à cet instant, elle ne pourrait pas deviner qu'au milieu de toute cette eau se trouvait aussi des larmes : des larmes dissimulé grâce à cette pluie torrentielle qui ne cessait de s'accroître…

Une bonne heure plus tard, tandis que Kanda lisait tranquillement dans le salon, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il releva la tête pour voir Allen passer devant la porte du salon mais, il ne vit personne. Kanda posa son livre en fronçant légèrement les sourcils : ça ne ressemblait pas à Allen de ne pas prévenir de son retour. Et à peine eût-il mis un pied en dehors du salon, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son cadet trempé de la tête aux pieds, la tête baissée et se tenant debout à l'entrée de l'appartement. Le compositeur se pressa d'aller chercher des serviettes et lorsqu'il revint en mettant une serviette sur la tête d'Allen tout en commençant à lui essuyer les cheveux, il demanda des explications.

« Qu'es-ce qui t'as pris de partir sans parapluie ?! » gronda t-il. « Je ne te pensais pas si tê- »

« Elle m'a définitivement abandonné. » murmura Allen en coupant la parole à son aîné.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et arrêta se frotter les cheveux d'Allen, inquiet par les mots de ce dernier. Le bassiste prit le menton du jeune chanteur délicatement et lui releva son visage : il serra les dents en voyant le regard complètement envahit par la tristesse d'Allen et les sillons de ses larmes qui, malgré la pluie, avaient réussi à être visible. A cet instant, Kanda ressentit une grande envie de prendre son cadet dans ses bras, de le rassurer et de le réconforter mais, il savait que ça ne serait pas correct vis-à-vis de lui.

« Va prendre un bain pour te réchauffer. Je t'écouterai après. » se contenta t-il de dire en relâchant le visage d'Allen.

Sans dire un mot, le jeune chanteur suivit les ordres de son aîné et partit prendre un bain bien chaud qui lui permit de remettre un peu ses idées en places. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, les cheveux encore légèrement humides et les yeux rouges, Kanda resta silencieux et le regarda s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de lui. Après quelques minutes de mutisme, Allen commença à raconter à son aîné se qu'il s'était passé et la discussion avec sa mère. Mais alors qu'il parlait, des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux d'Allen et Kanda serrait les poings et les dents, silencieux. Cependant, dès que les larmes, qui jusqu'à lors étaient resté bloqué dans les yeux du jeune chanteur, débordèrent et roulèrent sur les joues de ce dernier, le bassiste craqua et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra fortement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là mais, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il commença à parler à son tour.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là pour toi. » murmura l'aîné. « Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je serais toujours à tes côtés alors, ne pleures pas. » continua t-il.

« Tu ne… devrais pas… promettre de... telles choses… » répondit Allen, entrecoupés par des sanglots. « On ne- »

Le chanteur s'arrêta de parler quand Kanda se recula légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur l'un de ses yeux, enlevant ainsi les larmes qui s'en échapper. Complètement muet face à ce geste, rougit légèrement et n'émit aucune plainte : il était trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit. Mais cette surprise fut rapidement remplacer par de l'envoûtement. Allen ferma les yeux, permettant ainsi à son aîné de faire de même sur son autre œil : les bisous guérisseurs du bassiste étaient doux, tendres et affectueux – face à eux, Allen ne pouvait que capituler et oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais alors que jusque là, Kanda s'était contenté d'embrasser les yeux de son cadet, il déposa plusieurs autres bisous qui se faisaient de plus en plus bas à chaque fois pour finalement arriver doucement jusqu'aux lèvres du plus jeune. Dans un premier temps, il les effleura, craignant une réaction négative de la part d'Allen mais lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci ne bougeait pas et gardait les yeux fermés, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et posa, sans aucune hésitation, ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur. Un baiser tendre, doux et innocent naquit de ce contact : un contact que les deux jeunes hommes semblaient appréciés. Cependant, lorsque le baiser prit fin, Kanda s'écarta vivement d'Allen et partit du salon en lâchant un « excuse-moi » furtif sous le regard surprit de son cadet.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Kanda s'adossa à sa porte et s'écroula au sol, une main sur la bouche.

« Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai foutu ? » pensa t-il.

Il s'était laissé emporté par l'ambiance et avait faiblit à un moment ou il n'aurait pas dû : il avait carrément profiter de la faiblesse présente d'Allen et ça, ça le rendait encore plus fou que de savoir qu'il l'avait embrassé. Bien évidemment, le fait d'avoir eût un tel geste à l'égard de son cadet le tracassé : après tout, comment allait-il réagir maintenant qu'il avait fait ça ? N'y avait-il donc pas que deux solutions possibles qui s'offraient à lui ?

La première : faire comme si rien de s'était passé. - Ce qui aura sûrement des répercutions à l'avenir.

La deuxième : lui dévoilé que pour une raison que lui-même ne comprend pas, il est sûrement tomber amoureux de lui. – Ce qui aura des répercutions probablement plus horribles encore que la première solution.

Et en plus, pour en rajouter une couche, il savait très bien que Lavi était fou amoureux d'Allen et pourtant, malgré le fait de savoir qu'avoir un tel geste à l'égard pourrait nuire à leur amitié… il l'avait fait. A cet instant précis, Kanda réalisa qu'il s'était (nda : pardonnez l'expression) fourré dans une belle merde.

Et tandis que Kanda continuait de s'insulter mentalement pour avoir été aussi stupide, Allen était resté dans le salon, les joues rouges et avec une préoccupation totalement différente dans son esprit : Qu'elle était la raison qui avait poussé Kanda à avoir un tel geste d'affection à son égard ?! Le jeune chanteur savait très bien que son aîné n'était pas du genre sentimental ou même affectueux alors, pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose : ça restait un grand mystère. Un mystère qui avait au moins eût un côté positif : Allen avait presque totalement oublié son désarroi et sa tristesse d'avoir été définitivement abandonné par sa mère…

Maintenant débarrassé d'un boulet qui jusque là ne l'avais pas quitté, Allen est maintenant près pour réaliser que son existence est nécessaire pour plus d'une personne. Quand à savoir comment il va s'en rendre compte, laissons cette joie à ses trois prétendants de lui faire comprendre de manière concrète et sur ce terrain-là, Kanda semble avoir pris une petite avance. Comment réagiront Lavi et Tyki dans les prochains chapitres, ça, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Prise de Conscience**

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que le soleil s'était levé en ce jour de rentrée scolaire quand Allen arriva dans la cuisine et y remarqua un mot laissé sur la table de la pièce. Il s'en approcha, encore légèrement endormi, et ne fut pas surpris par ce que la note indiquait.

_Je suis partit plus tôt. Ton petit déjeuner est dans le frigo._

Etrangement, Allen se doutait de trouver une chose de ce genre à son réveil et il en était même un peu soulagé. Après tout, même s'il voulait savoir la raison pour laquelle Kanda l'avait embrassé la veille, il avait tout de même peur que son aîné lui retourne la question. Si jamais le bassiste lui demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de se laisser embrasser, Allen ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait répondre… sur le moment, il n'avait réfléchi à rien et avait accepté le geste de Kanda mais en y repensant, il savait qu'il aurait dû le repousser : un tel geste entre deux hommes n'étaient pas sain, pas naturel… C'était étrange. Malgré ça, il l'avait fait et maintenant, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. C'est pour cela que le simple fait que le plus vieux se soit défilé avant lui le soulager complètement : peut-être aurait-il encore un peu de chance dans la journée et qu'il ne le croiserait pas au lycée… avec un peu de chance, bien évidemment.

Ainsi, le jeune chanteur avala son petit déjeuner avant de partir de l'appartement pour rejoindre l'établissement scolaire et sa salle de classe le plus rapidement possible, histoire de ne pas croiser Lavi ou Link qui l'amènerait sûrement vers Kanda. Cependant, plus les heures passaient et plus Allen se torturer l'esprit pour essayer de mettre au point une excuse valable pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais au final, la journée passa sans qu'il ne trouve quoique ce soit. Et donc, en dernier recours, Allen prit son portable et appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'écouter et le conseiller – Link.

Et donc, une petite heure plus tard, Allen se retrouva dans la chambre de son meilleur ami en compagnie de celui-ci et de la présence féminine du groupe : Lenalee. Tout d'abord silencieux, Allen regarda ses deux amis avec un léger sourire avant de commencer à parler.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda t-il, comme pour essayer de retarder ses problèmes.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » répondit Link en soupirant.

« Ben, faut dire que vous voir assis l'un à côté de l'autre et serrés comme des sardines alors qu'il y a beaucoup de place dans cette chambre, c'est assez révélateur. » répondit le blandinet, légèrement ironique.

« Ne le dis à personne. On n'a pas vraiment envie d'être ennuyé et pour l'agence, j'en parlerai à Klaud à la répétition de demain. » expliqua l'aîné en s'écartant légèrement de Lenalee, conséquence de la petite remarque de son ami. « Bon, mis à part mes histoires de cœurs, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Hum…des miennes ? » répondit Allen, pas très sûr de ce qu'il disait.

« Tu as quelqu'un en vu ?! » s'extasia Lenalee, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Hum… c'est pas vraiment ça. Je crois que je n'ai pas employé le bon terme. » répondit rapidement Allen, calmant ainsi la joie de la jeune femme qui devint beaucoup moins enjouée après avoir entendu cette phrase. « Enfin, je pense que ça serait plus simple de tout vous racontez depuis le début. » continua t-il.

Allen garda le silence après avoir dis cette dernière phrase et son regard se voila d'un sentiment de tristesse que ses amis d'enfances connaissaient bien : c'était le regard qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec sa famille. Et c'est aussi le regard qui leur permettait de savoir que c'était quelque chose de vraiment important… que ce n'était pas une chose aussi habituelle que lorsqu'il se faisait battre.

« … Link, tu savais que la maison était… en vente ? » demanda l'albinos en relevant le regard vers son ami.

Link fronça légèrement les sourcils et serra les dents.

« Oui. J'ai vu le panneau durant les vacances. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? » questionna le cadet.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » s'étonna le blondin. « Elle ne t'avait pas prévenu ?! »

« Non. Je l'ai appris hier… en allant chercher mes affaires… enfin, il n'y avait plus rien. » répondit Allen en rabaissant son regard.

« Attendez ! » les stoppa Lenalee, attirant ainsi les regards des deux jeunes hommes. « Tu n'es rentré que hier ? Tu étais où jusque là ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ah, c'est vrai. Tu n'étais pas au courant. » remarqua Allen. « Depuis la fin du mois de Mai, je ne vis plus chez ma mère, elle m'a mis à la porte… si je puis dire. » annonça t-il.

« Hein ?! » lâcha son amie. « Mais tu vis où ?! »

« Je cohabite avec Kanda. » répondit-il. « Enfin, cohabiter est un grand mot. Il m'héberge plus qu'autre chose vu qu'il ne veut pas que je lui paye un loyer ou quoique ce soit d'autre. » renchérit-il plus bas.

« Ah. D'accord. Désolée de t'avoir interrompu. » s'excusa Lenalee.

« Et donc, qu'es-ce que tu as fais une fois que tu as vu que la maison était vendu ? » demanda Link.

« J'ai appelé ma mère. » répondit le chanteur. « J'ai tout de suite sentit qu'elle n'était pas très contente de cet appel… enfin, c'est pas nouveau. Elle a interprété mon départ comme une fuite qui signifiait que je ne la considérais plus comme ma mère et donc, a jeté toutes mes affaires sans même prendre la peine de m'appeler pour que je vienne les chercher… » s'arrêta t-il. « Ensuite… je lui ai demandé…s'il elle m'avait considéré, ne serais-ce qu'une fois… comme son fils. » continua t-il en serrant les poings et froissant ainsi son pantalon qu'il avait attrapé durant son récit. « Et comme je le pensais, ça n'a jamais été le cas. » finit-il par dire.

« Allen, je veux bien comprendre que cela ait été un choc mais, tu t'y attendais non ? En posant cette question, tu savais pertinemment ce qu'elle allait répondre, pas vrai ? » demanda l'aîné.

« Oui, mais l'entendre de la bouche de sa mère, c'est tout de même rageant. » expliqua le plus jeune. « Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment ça dont je voulais vous parler. » continua Allen après un léger silence.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Lenalee.

« Oui, ce problème, on va dire que je l'ai déjà résolu… c'est plutôt ce qui s'est passé ensuite… qui me pose encore problème aujourd'hui. » répondit le chanteur, légèrement gêné.

Link fronça un sourcil, intrigué par la gêne de son ami d'enfance et surtout par le fait que quelque chose avait pu le rendre confus au point d'avoir surmonté l'épreuve avec sa mère.

« Je suis rentré chez Kanda. En découvrant mon état, il a été vraiment bienveillant. Il m'a ordonné d'aller prendre un bain pour me réchauffer et mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées puis, il m'a écouté attentivement… vraiment attentivement. Mais, j'ai tout de même craqué… j'ai fondu en larmes… alors que je mettais juré de ne jamais laisser couler une larme pour ma mère, j'ai tout de même craqué. » raconta le cadet.

« Mais, ce genre de chose est naturel, tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassé par- » commença le pianiste, rapidement coupé par son ami d'enfance.

« Ce- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'embarrasse. C'est la réaction de Kanda… » expliqua t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, gêné. « Il… Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a réconforté… » continua t-il en se mordant la lèvre entre chaque phrase. « et ensuite… il m'a… embrassé… » finit-il par dire dans un murmure et le visage totalement baissé pour cacher ses joues rouges.

Lenalee et Link restèrent muets suite à cette phrase : n'avaient-ils pas entendu ou bien étaient-ils trop surpris ? La réponse à cette question allait arriver bien plus rapidement que nous le pensions.

« Euh… il t'a embarrassé ou embrassé ? » risqua Lenalee, pas très sûr de la réaction qu'elle devait adopter.

« Tu as très bien entendu. Ne me le fais pas répéter. » grogna Allen, déjà bien embarrassé.

« Je-Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord. » fit remarqua la jeune femme.

« Moi non plus !! Vu que je ne le suis pas ! » répliqua Allen en relevant la tête et dévoilant ainsi son visage rouge.

« Mais, Kanda est donc gay ? » demanda Lenalee en se tournant vers Link.

« Euh.. aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça avec lui. » répondit le blondin, toujours un peu sous le choc de la déclaration d'Allen. « Le connaissant, je pense que s'il a fait ça, ce n'était pas sur une impulsion. » continua t-il « Enfin, vu que tu l'as repoussé, ça ne devrait pas aller plus loin. » finit-il par dire.

« Je ne l'ai pas repoussé… » murmura Allen en détournant le regard.

« HEIN ?! » s'écrièrent Lenalee et Link. « Pourquoi ?! »

« C'est justement ça mon problème ! Je n'avais aucune raison de le laisser m'embrasser et pourtant, je l'ai laissé faire ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! » s'écria Allen.

« Ah oui, vu comme ça, ça devient beaucoup plus compliqué. » fit remarquer Link.

« Tout de même, c'est étrange. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Kanda puisse aimer les hommes. Vu que c'est lui qui est le plus masculin du groupe… » commença Lenalee. « Sans vouloir te vexer, Link. » ajouta t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Et moi ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de me vexer ? » rajouta Allen, légèrement ennuyé par la remarque de Lenalee.

« Ben, je te vois plus comme un petit frère qu'un homme. Désolée. » s'excusa Lenalee en faisant une petite mine d'excuse.

« Mouais. » ronchonna le chanteur en se levant. « Bon, je suppose que vous n'avez rien à me suggérer alors je vais partir. » ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Attends. » fit Link, retenant ainsi l'attention de son cadet. « Reste ici ce soir, je suis certain que tu ne sais pas comment lui faire face. » lui proposa t-il en affichant un sourire bienveillant.

« Oui, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas comment réagir quand je le verrais mais, tes parents… » commença Allen.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas là. Ils sont partit en voyage d'affaire ce matin. » expliqua le blondin.

« Tu es sûr que je ne déranges pas ? Si Lenalee est là, c'est que vous aviez prévu quelque chose, non ? » s'inquiéta le chanteur.

« Tu as l'esprit bien mal placé, Allen. On sort ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine, elle n'est là que pour le dîner. » répondit Link, légèrement amusé et en se levant pour se diriger vers son ami.

« Quand j'ai dis 'prévoir quelque chose', ça ne veut pas forcément dire 'coucher ensemble', idiot. » pensa le blandinet. « Bon, dans ce cas, j'accepte l'invitation. »

« Très bien, je vais passer un coup de fils à Kanda pour le prévenir. » annonça le pianiste en s'arrêtant à côté d'Allen. « T'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen d'éclaircir ton problème. » le rassura t-il en lui faisant une petite tape sur la tête.

Suite à ces mots, Link sortit de la chambre, laissant Lenalee et Allen ensemble. Allen repartit s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau du pianiste et engagea la conversation avec son amie.

« Dis, Lenalee. Vu que tu sors maintenant avec l'homme que tu as toujours aimé, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu ressens quand tu l'embrasses ? » demanda t-il.

« Ce que je ressens quand je l'embrasse ? » répéta t-elle.

« Ben oui, il doit bien y avoir une différence entre les baisers qu'on échange avec la personne qu'on aime et les autres alors, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'on ressent quand on le fait avec quelqu'un qu'on aime du plus profond de notre cœur. » expliqua l'albinos.

Lenalee regarda son ami dont les joues s'étaient teintées de roses et esquissa un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

« Hum… quand j'embrasse Link, tout disparaît : mes problèmes quotidiens, mes inquiétudes, l'insécurité que je ressens parfois, tous ces petits tracas de ma vie quotidienne disparaissent durant les quelques secondes que durent le baiser. C'est comme si, pendant l'espace d'un instant, ce simple contact nous permettait de profiter essentiellement d'une seule chose : la personne que l'on aime. » décrivit la jeune femme. « Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. » finit-elle par dire en souriant à son ami.

« Tout disparaît… » répéta Allen dans un murmure et l'air pensif.

Mais alors qu'Allen semblait s'être plongé dans ses pensées, la voix masculine de Link retentit dans la maison, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

« Hey ! Descendez tous les deux ! » s'écria la voix de Link.

Les deux camarades obéirent à cet ordre et ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement affublés d'aprons pour faire la cuisine en compagnie d'un Link joyeux qui faisait tout pour qu'Allen oublie ses problèmes pendant tout le temps qu'il passait avec eux.

Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les trois amis d'enfance passèrent la fin de journée. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Lenalee reparte chez elle et que les garçons aillent se coucher car une fois dans son lit, Allen repensa aux paroles de Lenalee : lui aussi, quand Kanda l'avait embrassé, il ne pensait plus à rien. Cependant, il ne voulait pas croire que c'était à cause de l'amour, c'était sûrement la surprise qui avait donné naissance à se résultat… en tout cas, c'est ce dont il voulait se persuader à cet instant même…

Le lendemain, au lycée, Link demande discrètement à Kanda de le rejoindre sur le toit à la pause de dix heures : il voulait éclaircir l'histoire qui s'était déroulé entre le bassiste et le chanteur – c'était nécessaire pour que la répétition qui allait avoir lieu en fin de journée se déroule sans problèmes.

Une fois s'être assuré qu'ils étaient tout seul, Link se tourna vers son ami, le regard sérieux et commença à parler.

« Allen m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dimanche. » commença t-il sans détour.

« Je m'en doutais un peu quand tu m'as appelé hier. » répondit son ami, pas vraiment surpris. « Et ? Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda t-il.

« La raison de ton geste, bien évidemment. » répondit le blondin. « Encore, ça aurait été Lavi, j'aurais compris immédiatement mais là, c'était toi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu puisses faire une telle chose. »

« Je ne l'avais pas imaginé moi non plus. » répondit Kanda en regardant son ami dans les yeux, sincère. « Je me doutais bien que j'avais une petite attirance pour lui mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait plus loin. Sa voix est la seule chose qui m'attire en lui, après tout… »

« Donc, tu ne l'aimes pas ? » questionna le pianiste.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Je n'ai encore jamais ressentit ce sentiment alors je ne pourrai pas te dire si je l'aime ou si c'est simplement de l'intérêt que j'ai envers lui. » commença le bassiste. « Je sais juste que depuis quelques temps, je ressens parfois l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras sans raison apparente et, je dois avouer que ça me déconcerte moi-même. » continua t-il. « Et puis, même si c'est de l'amour, il y a Lavi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de raviver sa jalousie… même si pour cette fois-ci, je crois que j'ai un peu oublié ça. » finit-il par dire.

« Tu as donc conscience que ça pourrait emmener le désordre dans le groupe. » remarqua Link.

« Bien évidemment ! » répliqua Kanda « Dois-je te rappeler que je suis sûrement le premier à vouloir que notre groupe possède une renommé nationale voir mondiale ?! » continua t-il en s'énervant un peu. « Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire et j'avais l'intention de m'excuser pour que cette histoire passe aux oubliettes le plus rapidement possible ! Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec Allen si ce n'est de l'amitié et ça, je pensais que tu le savais aussi bien que moi ! »

« C'est ce que je pensais mais le geste que tu as eu envers Allen m'a un peu confus. Tu n'es pas du genre à faire ça sur un coup de tête. » répondit le blondin, un peu confus.

« Mais c'était sur un coup de tête ! Je ne pourrais même pas te dire pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! Il pleurait, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter et naturellement, je l'ai embrassé : c'était seulement une manière de le réconforter, ça ne va pas plus loin que ça ! » s'écria le compositeur, visiblement énervé par le comportement suspect que Link abordait.

« Si ce n'était que pour l'arrêter de pleurer, tu aurais pu choisir une autre méthode. » répliqua Link en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement mécontent des dernières révélations de son ami. « Si de telles réactions de la part d'Allen te trouble autant, tu ferais mieux de rester à distance de lui… » continua t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte du toit. « Ca évitera tout problème de ce genre et on aura pas à s'énerver l'un contre l'autre. » finit-il par dire avant de partir du toit.

Une fois seul, Kanda pesta tout en donnant un coup de poing dans le grillage qui entouré le toit.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire pour que je reste loin de lui… » murmura t-il. « Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire. » continua t-il en se laissant glisser au sol pour finalement regarder le ciel bleu et soupirer un bon coup. « J'ai vraiment foutu le bordel… » finit-il par penser.

Quelques bonnes heures plus tard, après que les cours se soient terminés, Allen se dirigeait seul vers le studio. Mais alors qu'il arrivait devant le bâtiment où se trouvait le studio, il fut surpris de voir Tyki qui lui souriait sympathiquement.

« Tyki ?! Qu'es-ce que vous faîtes-là ? » demanda Allen en arrivant à côté de son aîné, surpris.

« Des amis avaient une répétition dans ce bâtiment et comme j'ai appris que c'était aussi ici que vous répétiez, je me suis dis que j'allais t'attendre pour bavarder un peu avec toi. » répondit Tyki. « Tu as du temps ? »

« Euh… la répét' commence dans une demi-heure donc, oui. » répondit naturellement le blandinet.

« Super. Allons nous asseoir sur le banc. » dit l'aîné, tout souriant.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc et commencèrent à discuter comme si il ne s'était rien passé la semaine passée : chacun raconter les dernières nouvelles de leur groupe respectifs, les dernières petites anecdotes idiotes et ainsi, Tyki arriva à faire rire Allen – qui pourtant, depuis dimanche, n'avait pas rit sincèrement, même lorsqu'il était en présence de Link et Lenalee. Devant un tel sourire, Tyki ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire attendri et de changer de conversation pour un registre un peu plus sérieux.

« Tu sais, la semaine dernière, j'étais sérieux. » dit-il, surprenant Allen qui arrêta de rire.

« Pardon ? » demanda t-il, pas très sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
« Quand je t'ai dis que ta voix était exceptionnelle et m'apporter des sentiments particuliers, j'étais sincère. » expliqua le chanteur de Black Storm. « Mais, maintenant que j'ai un peu parlé avec toi, je peux t'avouer avec toute honnêteté que ta voix n'est pas la seule chose que j'aime en toi. Ton sourire et ton rire si innocent, ton regard enfantin et pourtant si mature à la fois, tes cheveux argentés, la façon dont tu racontes ce qui t'es arrivé, ta gentillesse et ta naïveté : tout ça, ce sont des aspect de toi que j'aime énormément. » continua t-il en souriant.

Devant cette déclaration, Allen complètement surpris, resta muet et ne bougea plus : figé comme une statue. En voyant une réaction si intéressante et mignonne, Tyki compris qu'il devait être beaucoup plus clair s'il voulait faire passer son message : il décida donc de se jeter à l'eau.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime. » repris l'aîné en regardant son cadet dans les yeux.

Les joues d'Allen, ses oreilles et bientôt son visage entier devint rouge. Pour essayer de cacher cela, le jeune homme baissa la tête, fuyant ainsi le regard de Tyki. Mais alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose pour répondre à son aîné, ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et très rapidement, le moment où Kanda l'avait embrassé lui revint en mémoire. Le chanteur de Rainbow écarquilla les yeux : pourquoi ça lui revenait à un moment pareil ?! Peut-être parce que, en moins de deux jours, deux hommes lui avaient fait des avances et que d'entendre les avances de l'un, entraînait une réminiscence des avances de l'autre… C'est ce à quoi il pensa dans un premier temps. Cependant, lorsqu'il releva légèrement le visage pour voir si Tyki attendait une réponse immédiatement, il se surprit à penser que Kanda éprouvait peut-être la même chose.

A ce moment-là, Allen réalisa une chose : même s'il n'aimait pas Kanda d'amour, il éprouvait tout de même des sentiments plus fort à l'égard du bassiste que à l'égard de Tyki. Et dans ces circonstances, il se devait d'être sincère avec le chanteur. Surtout dans la situation actuelle : il avait bien vu que Tyki était sérieux, qu'il n'avait pas dis ça pour s'amuser ou le troubler – il avait été sincère et à son tour, Allen se devait de l'être.

« Euh… je suis touché par vos sentiments mais… » commença le blandinet en regardant Tyki d'un regard timide. « Je n'éprouve pas la même chose. » continua t-il.

Tyki garda le sourire mais son regard le trahissait un peu : de la tristesse était apparu.

« Tu aimes quelqu'un ? » demanda Tyki.

« Euh… Non, pas vraiment. » répondit le plus jeune. « Mais, j'ai tout de même des personnes qui sont toujours dans mes pensées… dont une personne particulière, même si ce n'est pas de l'amour et donc… » tenta t-il d'expliquer malgré le léger malaise qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Alors, si tu n'aimes personne, peux-tu m'accorder une faveur avant qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire ? » questionna l'aîné.

« Une faveur ? » répéta Allen.

« Peux-tu me prendre dans tes bras ? Juste quelques secondes. » demanda Tyki, un regard sérieux et un sourire légèrement embarrassé affichaient sur son visage.

Allen, tout d'abord surpris par la demande de son aîné, observait celui-ci avec sérieux : es-ce que le prendre dans ses bras était une bonne idée ? Cela ne ferait pas l'effet inverse de ce qu'il voulait ? Mais, dans un autre sens, si cela permettait à Tyki de renoncer définitivement à lui, ça serait un bon point. Allen pesa le pour et le contre des deux solutions puis, se leva du banc et se plaça face à Tyki pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras : d'un geste ni trop affectueux, ni trop sans cœur, le blandinet entoura doucement ses bras autour de la tête de Tyki – juste au dessus de ses épaules. Les yeux du chanteur des Black Storm s'écarquillèrent dans un premier temps, surpris que son cadet ait accepté sa requête puis, il serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour profiter du cadeau que lui offrait la personne qui l'aimait. Il ne bougea pas, ne mis pas ses bras autour d'Allen non plus : le simple fait qu'Allen lui ait offert ce dernier cadeau était suffisant pour lui.

Cependant, ce que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas prévu, c'était l'arrivé des membres de Rainbow ! Lorsque Lavi, Kanda, Link et Lenalee arrivèrent dans la rue où se trouvait le studio, ils reconnurent immédiatement la chevelure argentée d'Allen et par conséquent, comprirent immédiatement que celui-ci était en train d'enlacer quelqu'un. Mais alors que Link et Lenalee semblaient seulement surpris, les sentiments qui envahissaient Lavi et Kanda étaient totalement différents : leurs cœurs se serrèrent devant cette scène – un pincement au cœur qui se répercuta sur les poings des deux amis.

S'ils avaient eu des ongles, leurs mains auraient été en sang à l'heure qu'il est…

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews : vos suggestions et remarques m'aident beaucoup. Et ça fait plaisir de voir que vous prenez vraiment le temps de lire. ^^

Hahahahahahahahah !!! Je crois que je ne pouvais pas mieux choisir comme fin de chapitre !!! _  
Je suis sadique et j'aime ça ~  
Plaisanterie mise à part, j'aime beaucoup la dernière partie de ce chapitre : même si le début m'a réellement tué ! -_-' La première moitié de ce chapitre est "pourrie", si je puis dire. ^^' Mais la seconde est très intéressante selon moi ~  
Serais-ce mon âme de yaoiste qui veut ça ... ?

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé la tournure que prend l'histoire ~

Prochain Chapitre : Sentiments dévoilés


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Sentiments dévoilés**

« ALLEN !! » cria une voix masculine d'un ton plutôt coléreux.

Le chanteur s'écarta immédiatement de Tyki et se retourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où venait l'appel : il se retrouva face à ses camarades, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Face à lui se trouver quatre personnes tout aussi surprise l'une que l'autre mais surtout, une personne semblant être en colère. Cette personne : Lavi.

Le rouquin se précipita vers son cadet sans dire un mot, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui dans le bâtiment où se trouvait le studio, surprenant tellement Allen qu'il resta muet. Evidemment, c'était sans oublier un regard noir lancé à l'attention de Tyki – regard que ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Face à telle surprise, Kanda et Link restèrent figé à leur place et ce fut Lenalee qui décida de poursuivre le batteur et le chanteur de Rainbow : laissant le chanteur et leader des Black Storm aux mains expertes de son petit ami et du bassiste. Link s'approcha de celui-ci, suivit de près par un Kanda légèrement en retrait.

« Tu peux nous expliquer ? » demanda le blondin, toujours un peu surpris par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ne vous faîtes pas de fausses idées, il ne faisait que me consoler. » répondit Tyki.

« Te consoler ? » insista Link.

« Je me suis pris un joli râteau et il a été assez gentil pour me consoler. » expliqua le chanteur en esquissant un sourire.

« Un râteau ? » pensa le pianiste. « Excuse-moi si je me trompe mais, n'étais-tu pas intéressé par Allen ? » demanda t-il finalement.

« Si. » affirma Tyki. « Il a refusé ma demande de sortir avec lui. »

« Je suis celui qui connais le mieux Allen et je ne connaissais pas ce côté paradoxal de sa personnalité. Qui aurait l'idée de prendre dans ses bras la personne qu'on vient de repousser ? » fit Link en soupirant.

« Il ne l'a pas fait de sa propre initiative si ça peut te rassurer. » intervint Tyki. « Je lui ai demandé… pour mettre fin un bonne fois pour toute à cette histoire. » expliqua t-il en se levant.

« Oh. Je vois. » murmura le blondin. « Dis-moi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourrais-tu me dire les raisons de son refus ? » demanda t-il, très sérieux.

« Il m'a dit qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiment d'amour à mon égard et que des personnes importantes étaient toujours dans son esprit… » répondit le chanteur des Black Storm en déviant son regard sur Kanda. « dont une personne en particulier… » continua t-il en détournant le regard. « Je me demande bien qui ça peut être. Le rouquin peut-être ? » constata t-il. « Vu le regard noir qu'il m'a lancé, je suis certain qu'il en pince pour Allen – ça ne serait pas étonnant que ça soit réciproque. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble d'après ce que je sais. » finit-il par dire en esquissant un petit sourire.

Comme les deux membres de Rainbow restèrent muets, Tyki laissa échapper un léger soupir puis leur offrit un petit sourire.

« Bonne chance pour la suite et à bientôt sur les planches. » finit-il par dire.

« Merci. A toi aussi. » répondit Link.

Tyki leur fit un petit signe d'au revoir de la main puis s'en alla, les laissant ainsi seul. Link soupira un bon coup puis, voyant Kanda le dépasser et se diriger vers le studio, il décida de le suivre sans dire un seul mot : même s'il savait que la scène à laquelle ils avaient été témoins avait touché Kanda, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Et puis, à l'instant présent, c'était plus le comportement de Lavi dont il devait se méfier : il était beaucoup trop sincère et impulsif pour pouvoir réussir à se contenir comme le bassiste.

Et donc, pendant le temps où Link parlait avec Tyki, Lavi, Allen et Lenalee étaient arrivés dans le studio. Lavi ne lâcha Allen qu'une fois la porte fermée : il se retourna vers lui, le visage envahit par la jalousie et la colère mais aussi, un léger sentiment de tristesse qui pouvait se refléter dans ses yeux. Face à un tel Lavi, Allen se sentit légèrement déboussolé : il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la personnalité du rouquin.

« Pourquoi il était dans tes bras ?! » questionna le batteur, sérieux et bien décidé à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Je ne faisais que le consoler, je ne vois pas le problème. » répondit Allen, les sourcils froncés à cause de l'appréhension de ce qui se passait.

« Le consoler ? » répéta le rouquin. « Et pourquoi a-t-il eu droit à cet honneur ? » demanda t-il sur un ton ironique.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires à ce que je sache ! » répliqua le chanteur en fronçant les sourcils de désagrément cette fois-ci – le Lavi qu'il avait sous les yeux ne lui plaisait pas du tout… il faisait presque peur.

« Pas mes affaires… » murmura Lavi. « Figure-toi que tout ce qui est en rapport avec toi, ce sont mes affaires !! » répliqua t-il en regardant Allen dans les yeux.

« Et pourquoi ça ?! Je me rappelle pas t'avoir donné un quelconque droit d'être derrière moi 24h sur 24 ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ! » répondit le blandinet sous les yeux d'un Lavi énervé et d'une Lenalee surprise.

« Tu ne comprend vraiment rien. » grogna le rouquin.

« Qu'es-ce que je ne comprend pas ? » demanda Allen. « Tout ce que je vois, c'est que pour une raison que j'ignore, tu t'énerves alors que je ne faisais que consoler un ami tout comme je le ferai avec Link, Lenalee, Kanda ou toi. » constata t-il. « On dirait presque de la jalousie, c'est totalement stupide. » soupira t-il.

« C'est mal de vouloir la personne qu'on aime pour nous tout seul ? » demanda le rouquin, légèrement calmé mais sérieux.

A ces mots, Allen écarquilla les yeux de surprise et dévisagea son ami batteur : il avait une impression de déjà vu – cette situation ne semblait pas lui être inconnu… elle semblait même très récente.

« Je vais te le dire puisque tu ne sembles rien comprendre. » reprit le batteur. « Oui, je suis jaloux ! » s'exclama t-il. « Jaloux de toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de toi, même de Link, Kanda et Lenalee ! Mais je n'y peux rien, à chaque fois que je te vois proche de quelqu'un, je ressens comme un énorme pincement au cœur et je n'ai qu'une envie, te prendre par le bras et t'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette personne ! Jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis retenu, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour ne pas craquer mais te voir dans les bras de l'autre abruti, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ! » expliqua t-il. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point te voir aussi tendre avec une personne que tu ne connais que depuis quelques semaines m'a énervé ! Alors qu'avec, tu es encore distant… » continua t-il en baissant d'un ton.

Face à lui, Allen affiché une expression de surprise : sans même que Lavi ait à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, avec ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait parfaitement compris ce que le rouquin éprouvait à son égard. Mais là, c'était vraiment trop surprenant pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit et Lavi comprit parfaitement que son cadet ne lui dirait rien.

« Allen… » reprit-il en s'approchant de lui et en lui mettant ses mains sur les épaules. « Tu dois avoir compris maintenant, pas vrai ? » continua t-il. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis des mois maintenant et chaque fois que je te vois un peu trop amical avec quelqu'un, ça me rend fou alors, s'il te plaît… deviens mien et ne me fais plus ressentir cette peine. » finit-il par dire en le regardant dans les yeux.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Allen écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais, à sa plus grande surprise, sa bouche fut scellée par celle du batteur. Complètement statufié à cause de la déclaration de Lavi, ce baiser ne fit que le surprendre d'avantage : il ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste – son esprit était complètement sous le choc. Lenalee, quand à elle, était tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas osé dire un seul mot ou essayait d'arrêter le rouquin dans sa déclaration : après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait de telle scène…

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Lavi mit fin au baiser et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

« Réfléchis bien et donne-moi ta réponse. » finit-il par dire avant de casser cet échange visuel et de permettre ainsi à Allen de comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Et alors que Lavi se diriger vers son instrument de prédilection, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux derniers membres de Rainbow entrèrent dans la pièce : évidemment, ils remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il s'était déroulé quelque chose durant les quelques minutes où ils avaient été séparés – vu le visage toujours surpris de Lenalee, l'attitude un peu trop calme de Lavi derrière sa batterie et la pétrification d'Allen en plein milieu du studio ; il ne pouvait que s'être passé quelque chose. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour le demander…

Heureusement pour le groupe, ce silence très pesant arriva à son terme dans les minutes qui suivirent et ce, grâce à l'arrivée de leur manager : Klaud. Néanmoins, la productrice de Milkway remarqua qu'il y avait un problème dans le groupe – c'était même vraiment flagrant vu que Allen et Lavi étaient à plus de dix mètres l'un de l'autre… (nda : et oui, ils sont pas fins les deux loustics.^^') Et ce ne fut pas la performance du groupe qui rassura Klaud – les esprits de chaque membre étaient complètement ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient concentré sur la musique. Et cette situation énerva très rapidement leur supérieure.

« Stop ! » cria t-elle pendant l'une des chansons de Rainbow. « Rentrer tous chez vous. » lâcha t-elle après un soupir.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Link.

« Vous êtes tous ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec des gamins, j'ai envie de travailler avec des pros alors, rentrez chez vous pour aujourd'hui et demain, vous revenez au studio, l'esprit vide et prêt à interpréter une musique sans faire une faute toutes les secondes. » expliqua t-elle durement. « Maintenant, filez. » finit-elle par dire en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Les membres de Rainbow comprirent que ça ne servaient à rien de discuter les ordres de Klaud… et puis, elle avait totalement raison : ils n'arriveraient à rien pour aujourd'hui. Lavi partit le premier sans demander son reste, rapidement imité par Kanda et Allen. Les seules personnes qui restèrent furent Link et Lenalee : le blondin s'approcha de la productrice.

« Ne leur en voulait pas trop, ils sont dans une période difficile. » annonça le blondin face à son aînée.

« Ca serait un peu plus simple si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe. » répondit-elle.

« Je ne vais pas tout vous racontez en détail mais disons que c'est leur période 'adolescents fous qui croient qu'ils ont trouvé l'amour.' » dit-il.

« Je vous avez pourtant bien dis de faire attention à ça. » soupira Klaud. « Et, tu n'es pas dans la même période qu'eux ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

« On va dire que je l'ai trouvé depuis longtemps. » se contenta t-il de dire en prenant la main de Lenalee dans la sienne.

« Tu as conscience des répercutions que cela pourrait engendrer ? » questionna la manager.

« Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de ne pas s'afficher en public. Et mis à part Allen, personne ne sait que nous sortons ensemble. » expliqua le blondin.

« Bien. Pour le moment, restez ainsi si vous voulez que Lenalee ait accès au backstage comme jusqu'à maintenant. » conseilla t-elle en se levant. « Mis à part ça, je compte sur toi pour avoir les Rainbow devant moi demain. » finit-elle par dire.

« Comptez sur moi. » répondit-il en souriant.

Klaud leur offrit un dernier sourire puis partit du studio pour retourner à l'agence de Milkway tandis que les deux amoureux partirent quelques minutes plus tard pour rentrer chez eux à leur tour.

Pendant ce temps-là, sur le chemin du retour, Kanda et Allen marchaient en silence dans les rues. Allen était en retrait, quelques mètres derrière son aîné et semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées : chose que le compositeur avait remarqué. Cependant, même ainsi, la façon dont Allen restait derrière lui, lui semblait réellement stupide et il finit par soupirer tout en s'arrêtant.

« Je vais pas te manger. Tu peux venir à côté de moi, tu sais. » lâcha t-il en se retournant vers son cadet qui sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Kanda.

« Ah. Désolé. » dit-il en se dépêchant de rejoindre son aîné. « Je repensais à certaines choses. » se justifia t-il.

« Pas besoin de t'expliquer. » fit Kanda, froid, avant de recommencer à marcher.

En voyant le visage d'Allen s'attrister un peu à cause du ton que le bassiste avait employé, celui-ci décida de parler pour 'rassurer' son cadet.

« C'est l'histoire avec Tyki qui t'inquiète tant ? » demanda t-il.

« Hein ?! » lâcha le blandinet, surpris. « Euh… pas vraiment. » répondit-il.

« Il nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. » expliqua Kanda. « Tu es sûr de ta décision ? » questionna t-il.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le chanteur, un peu étonné par la question de son aîné.

« La semaine dernière, tu semblais vachement enthousiaste en parlant de lui. » commença le bassiste. « Tu es sûr que tu n'éprouvais rien pour lui ? »

« J'éprouve du respect et de l'admiration... Ça ne va pas plus loin. » répondit le plus jeune en regardant en face de lui. « Je ne me voyais vraiment pas entretenir une relation plus poussée que l'amitié avec lui… » finit-il par dire.

« Je vois. » murmura Kanda. « Au moins, maintenant, tu connais la manière de réfléchir si tu te retrouves une nouvelle fois dans la même situation. » continua t-il.

A cet instant, Allen comprit immédiatement que Kanda avait compris pour Lavi et qu'il essayait de lui donner des indices pour l'aider. Il esquissa un petit sourire amusé : non seulement il l'aider dans ses problèmes actuels mais en plus, il faisait tout pour que ce qui s'était passé dimanche ne revienne plus sur le tapis – il était vraiment bienveillant et cette partie de la personnalité de Kanda, Allen l'apprécier plus que tout. A cet instant même, la seule chose dont il devait se soucier, c'était la réponse qu'il allait donner à Lavi et le fait que Kanda ne lui embrouille pas les idées d'avantage était réellement agréable.

« Une fois tout ça terminé, il faudra vraiment que je le remercie. » pensa le blandinet. « Oui. » répondit-il doucement à son aîné.

Et suite à ces quelques mots, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à parler du groupe comme avant l'incident du dimanche dernier – comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour mettre ce petit passage de leur vie en commun entre guillemets.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'agence Milkway, Klaud se trouvait dans le bureau de Cross et regardait par la fenêtre tout en racontant les dernières nouvelles concernant leur dernier investissement : les Rainbow.

« Je pense qu'on va devoir ralentir un peu les plans que tu avais pour eux. Du moins pour le moment vu qu'ils sont plus obnubilés par leurs sentiments personnels que par leur travail. » annonça t-elle.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Ce ne sont que des ados, après tout. » répondit le directeur en se levant de se chaise pour rejoindre Klaud. « Il suffit juste de les laisser expérimenter quelques sentiments et ils reviendront meilleurs que jamais – même si pour cela, certains doivent souffrir. » finit-il par dire en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« On devrait tout de même les surveiller, non ? » demanda la productrice sans se préoccuper du geste de Cross.

« Evidemment. Ce sont nos précieuses nouvelles stars alors je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper comme il se doit. » répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur le cou de Klaud pour y déposer un bisou avant de remonter ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de celle-ci. « Surtout le petit chanteur, c'est le plus précieux. » finit-il par dire.

« Bien compris. » fit Klaud en mettant une main sur celles de Cross qui l'entouraient et en se retournant vers celui-ci pour lui faire face.

« Je te fais confiance. » termina t-il en souriant.

Il se baissa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Klaud : baiser que la jeune femme accentua dans les secondes qui suivirent. Cependant, un simple baiser n'était pas assez pour le directeur de Milkway qui fit basculer la jeune femme sur le canapé de son bureau pour dévorer le corps de sa chère associée et subordonnée.

L'amour est un sentiment difficile à interpréter : pour certaines personnes, il ne s'agit que de l'acte sexuel en lui-même ; pour d'autres, il s'agit d'une histoire romancée par des petites attentions quotidiennes et pour les derniers, il ne s'agit que d'un sentiment étranger qu'ils n'ont jamais ressentit. Et malgré ce qu'on en pense, ce sont les personnes du dernier groupe qui font toujours face au véritable amour. Seulement, comme ils ne savent pas à quoi ressemble ce dernier, ils passent toujours à côté… sauf si quelqu'un les aident un peu…

* * *

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews !

Mon moment préféré de ce chapitre...

...

Dur à dire... le moment Laven... peut-être ?  
Bref, vous l'avez compris, un chapitre pourri selon moi ! Je prendrai mon temps pour le prochain et il sera parfait, je vous l'assure ! ^^

Prochain Chapitre : Caprices


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Caprices**

Le jour suivant la répétition totalement ratée, les membres du groupe revinrent au studio comme leur avait demandé Klaud et, en essayant de mettre de côté leurs problèmes actuels, ils offrirent une prestation plutôt présentable à leur manager. Cependant, leur niveau était loin de celui qu'ils avaient quelques jours auparavant et ça, la jeune femme le savait très bien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de leur répétition quelques heures plus tard et qu'ils s'installèrent sur les chaises et canapé de la pièce, Klaud décida de leur annoncer que la sortie de leur single était prévu pour la fin du mois et que d'ici là, elle espérait les revoir au meilleur de leur forme pour qu'ils fassent quelques apparitions afin de réaliser de la promo.  
En entendant cette nouvelle, les Rainbow ne purent s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de joie qui détendit un peu la tension qui remplissait la pièce depuis qu'ils s'y étaient tous retrouvés. Lavi oublia même, le temps de quelques secondes, qu'il était l'un des facteurs principaux de cette tension et se tourna vers Allen, comme à son habitude, pour s'extasier avec lui de la nouvelle. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se tourna vers son cadet, il se figea totalement et réalisa que c'était sûrement la dernière chose à faire actuellement. Se ravisant, le rouquin garda sa joie pour lui-même, vraiment mécontent de cette situation et essaya de chercher un moyen de mettre fin à cette gêne entre eux le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, tout seul, c'était réellement impossible d'arriver à une solution utile et donc, il se décida de demander conseil à sa conseillère attitré.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans les alentours de 22 heures, une jeune femme rentrée chez elle joyeusement.

« Je suis rentrée, maman ! » lança t-elle en allant rapidement dans le salon.

« Oh. Tant mieux. Tu as un invité. » répondit la génitrice.

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclama la plus jeune en partant directement vers sa chambre sans attendre de plus ample informations.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la jeune femme se figea en voyant un rouquin avec une mine totalement dépressive allongé sur son lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise de voir son ami aussi désespéré.

« Lavi ? » prononça t-elle sur un ton de doute, pas très certaine que la personne qui était dans son champ de vision soit réellement son ami.

« Cho-chan… je crois que j'ai merdé. » grommela le rouquin en enfouissant son visage dans le cousin de son amie d'enfance.

Chomesuke lâcha un grand soupir puis rentra dans sa chambre, comprenant maintenant que la situation de Lavi allait entraîné une très longue discussion. Elle posa son sac de cours dans un coin de sa chambre puis alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit en posant une main sur la tête du rouquin.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle tendrement.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé d'une personne que j'aimais ? » questionna t-il ;

« Bien sûr. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais… » expliqua Lavi.

« Vraiment ?! Mais c'est super ! » s'exclama Chome.

« Sauf que depuis, on ne se parle plus. » continua le batteur d'une voix triste.

« Ah… » lâcha la jeune femme. « Elle t'a repoussé ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » répondit-il. « J'attends toujours la réponse… mais, ne plus pouvoir lui parler, ne plus voir son sourire, devoir être éloigné l'un de l'autre… ce sont des choses qui sont bien pires que la jalousie que j'éprouvais avant… » expliqua t-il.

« Je vois… » murmura Chomesuke. « Mais tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose non plus. Puisque tu attends une réponse de sa part, tu ne peux pas agir comme tu l'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Ca troublerait les sentiments de cette personne encore plus. » continua t-elle. « Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est attendre. » finit-elle par dire.

« Mais c'est dur… » murmura le rouquin.

« Tu sais, étant une fille, je n'éprouves peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments qu'un homme pendant l'attente de la réponse alors, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais demander conseil à un autre homme ? » proposa Chome.

« … a qui ? » demanda Lavi en tournant la tête vers son amie.

« Ben… Kanda ? » proposa t-elle. « Après tout, il avait la côte au collège et je me rappelle qu'il était sortit avec plusieurs filles plutôt intéressantes. » expliqua t-elle.

« C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, je me rappelle l'avoir vu avec des filles différentes aux bras. » constata le rouquin. « A l'époque, on était pas dans la même classe donc on se parlait moins mais il m'avait présenté l'une de ses copines une fois… » continua t-il. « Ouais ! Je vais lui demander son avis ! » s'exclama Lavi en se levant du lit.

« Attends ! Il est super tard, tu ne vas pas aller l'ennuyer maintenant quand même ?! » s'empressa de dire la jeune femme.

« Ah .. c'est vrai. » remarqua t-il, calmant immédiatement ses ardeurs. « Pfff. C'est parce que tu es revenu super tard que je ne peux pas aller le voir immédiatement. » lança t-il en repartant s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune femme.

« Hey, si tu m'avais prévenu, j'aurai écourté mon rendez-vous. » se justifia Chome. « C'est de ta faute pour être venu à l'improviste. »

« Oh, tu étais en rendez-vous ? Et tu reviens aussi tard ? » demanda Lavi, un léger sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. « Je me demande bien ce que vous avez pu faire. » dit-il sur un ton taquin.

« Arrêtes ton esprit pervers tout de suite. » ordonna Chome en lui faisant une petite frappe sur le front. « On est juste aller manger un morceau et fais un karaoké. » expliqua t-elle d'un ton las.

« Et ben, ça a pas l'air d'être la joie. » remarqua le rouquin.

« Ca fait des mois qu'on sort ensemble et il ne m'a même pas embrassé. » expliqua t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit. « C'est trop bizarre. » finit-elle par dire dans un soupir.

Le batteur resta silencieux quelques secondes puis s'allongea aux côtés de son amie tout en regardant son visage.

« Tu veux que je le fasse à sa place ? » demanda t-il.

Chomesuke tourna vivement son visage vers celui de son ami, surprise mais soupira immédiatement en voyant le sourire amusé du rouquin.

« Idiot. » lâcha t-elle en se levant. « Concentres-toi plutôt sur la personne que tu aimes, moi, je m'occupe de la mienne. » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

« Je sais… » murmura le rouquin. « Je voulais juste rigoler une dernière fois. » finit-il par dire. « Tu sais, si ton copain ne t'as pas encore embrassé, je pense qu'il a une bonne raison. » expliqua t-il en se relevant du lit pour aller vers son amie.

« Laquelle ? » demanda t-elle.

« Il t'aime réellement et il n'as pas envie de te blesser. » dit-il en souriant amicalement. « Il t'aime tellement qu'il en est devenu trop prévenant. » continua t-il. « Fais le premier pas pour lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas fragile et tout ira bien. » finit-il par dire.

Chomesuke sourit légèrement avant de poser son front sur le torse de son ami, cachant ainsi son visage.

« Tu viens pour des conseils et au final, c'est toi qui m'en donne… désolée de ne pas t'être assez utile. » chuchota t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » répliqua Lavi en mettant une main derrière la tête de la jeune femme. « Tu es la meilleure conseillère que je connaisse. »

« Merci. » finit-elle par dire en s'écartant de son ami pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire. « Reviens me voir quand tu en sauras plus ! » ajouta t-elle.

Le batteur des Rainbow lui rendit ce sourire sincère et lança un petit « ok » avant de partir de chez son amie, l'esprit un peu moins embrouillé et un nouvel objectif en tête : demander plus de conseils à une personne qui pourrait sûrement le comprendre mieux que quiconque – son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Kanda et Allen, les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans la salle insonorisée de l'appartement – celui où le compositeur créer la totalité de ses musiques et où il entreposait tous ses instruments différents : une dizaine de guitare étaient installé au mur – de la guitare seiche à la guitare électrice tout en passant par la basse ; un piano électrique était installé dans un coin de la pièce et quelques instruments et accessoires sans trop de valeurs étaient éparpillés sur des étagères. Sur un côté de la pièce se trouvait un petit bureau où Allen avait prit place pour écrire les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson dont Kanda était en train de créer la mélodie. Lorsqu'il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt pour prévenir son aîné qu'il allait se coucher, il avait entendu une partie de la nouvelle mélodie et avait immédiatement eut une idée pour les paroles : Kanda lui avait donc proposé de les écrire tout en l'écoutant créer la partition petit à petit – proposition que le blandinet accepta avec joie.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux concentrés dans leur petit monde musical, une légère remarqua de la part du bassiste fit immédiatement sortir Allen de ce monde-là.

« A ce moment-là, la batterie commencera. » avait dit le compositeur sans faire attention à ses paroles.

En entendant le mot « batterie », le chanteur pensa immédiatement à Lavi et encore une fois, son esprit s'était retrouvé troublé – incapable de savoir comment formuler sa réponse à son aîné. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que Kanda se rendit compte de la petite erreur qu'il avait commise – en voyant que le blandinet n'écrivait plus et que son regard s'était totalement figée.

« Pardon. Je n'avais pas pensé à la situation actuelle. » s'excusa l'aîné.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui y fais trop attention. » répondit le plus jeune en affichant un petit sourire qui démontrait sa gêne.

« Si tu y penses tant, tu devrais lui donner ta réponse le plus rapidement possible. » conseilla Kanda.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais mais… je ne sais pas comment formuler ma réponse… sans le blesser. » répondit le blandinet.

En entendant cette phrase, Kanda resta silencieux quelques secondes – les derniers mots d'Allen étaient révélateurs : s'il voulait lui répondre sans le blesser, tout ce qui attendait Lavi serait une réponse négative. Le compositeur réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? » demanda t-il.

« Comment ça ? » s'interrogea Allen en se tournant vers son aîné, surpris.

« Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais, Lavi prendra vraiment soin de toi si tu le choisis. Il ne te laissera jamais souffrir et fera toujours attention à tous les petits détails qui t'entourent. Avec lui, tu pourras vivre tranquillement et dès que tu auras un soucis, il sera là pour t'épauler. » expliqua l'aîné.

Devant les mots du bassiste, Allen déglutit et sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, le simple fait d'entendre les encouragements de Kanda pour qu'il choisissent Lavi, lui faisait mal : il avait l'impression qu'à cet instant même, le bassiste voulait se débarrasser de lui, qu'il en avait marre de s'occuper de lui. Pourtant, même si ces sentiments envahissaient le cœur d'Allen, le baiser qu'il avait échanger avec Kanda lui restait en mémoire. Même s'il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de laisser passer ce petit accident et de ne plus en parler, à cet instant même, il regretta sa décision de la veille – ça aurait peut-être était une meilleure décision de demander ce que signifier ce baiser… mais maintenant, il était trop tard – il avait rater sa chance et il le savait bien.

Le chanteur baissa la tête quelques secondes puis, prit ses affaires et partit de la salle sans jeter un seul regard à son aîné et lui adressant une dernière phrase sur un ton plutôt énervé.

« Je sais ce que je fais, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! »

Une fois Allen partit de la pièce, Kanda lâcha un gros soupir et s'affala sur sa chaise. Il avait sortit ces mots sans même les penser et au final, il avait simplement réussi à énerver et blesser Allen. A cet instant même, le compositeur réalisa qu'il n'était pas simple de mettre ses propres sentiments de côté et d'encourager ceux de quelqu'un d'autre – c'était à la fois dur et douloureux… une douleur qui restait ancré en lui pendant de longues, de très et trop longues heures…

Le lendemain matin, alors que Kanda rentrait tranquillement dans sa salle de classe en compagnie de Link, il aperçut Lavi assis à sa table et complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Le bassiste et le pianiste se dirigèrent vers lui et s'assirent à ses côtés, permettant ainsi à leur camarade de revenir à la réalité.

« Oh ! Vous tombez à pic ! » s'exclama le rouquin.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le compositeur.

« J'avais un truc à te demander. » répondit Lavi. « Je peux venir t'en parler chez toi ce soir ? Comme on n'a pas répétition, je pensais venir après les cours. »

« Ce soir ? » répéta Kanda en réfléchissant. « J'ai des courses à faire donc, si tu viens un peu plus tard, aux alentours de 19 heures, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. » expliqua t-il.

« Super ! » répondit joyeusement le rouquin. « T'es vraiment le seul sur qui je peux compter, merci ! » continua t-il.

« Mais oui, mais oui. » répondit Kanda ironiquement en esquissant un sourire d'amusement.

« Et moi, je sers de déco, c'est ça ? » demanda Link, légèrement mis à l'écart.

« Hum… » réfléchit le batteur.

« Et t'as besoin de réfléchir en plus ?! » s'exclama le blondin en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Lavi rigola légèrement, engendrant des sourires sur les visages de ses deux amis jusqu'au moment où la cloche sonna et le professeur rentra dans la pièce, mettant ainsi fin à leur petite discussion matinale. Mais alors que Kanda et Link reprenaient correctement leur place, une pensée commune leur traverser l'esprit : ils allaient devoir en informer Allen le plus rapidement possible – il ne fallait pas que Lavi découvre qu'il vivait chez Kanda, c'était une affirmation plus que certaine pour eux deux.

Bien des heures plus tard, Allen était dans l'appartement en train de faire un sac avec quelques vêtements : Kanda et Link lui avaient appris que Lavi allait passer dans la soirée et ils avaient décidé que Allen irait dormir chez son ami d'enfance – mieux valait prendre quelques précautions et lui apprendre la vérité un autre jour et sans le surprendre de trop.

Mais alors que le chanteur était en train de finir son sac, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Allen regarda sa montre et remarquant qu'il n'était que 18 heures 30, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Kanda qui avait les mains trop rempli pour sortir sa clé – après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Le blandinet partit donc en direction de la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir avec nonchalance.

« Qu'es-ce que tu aurais fait si j'étais déjà par- » s'arrêta Allen en remarquant que la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui n'était pas la personne qu'il croyait.

« Allen ? » dit le rouquin, surpris par la présence de son ami.

Complètement figé, le chanteur resta muet une bonne minute, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant que ce qu'ils avaient essayé d'éviter… était arrivé. De son côté, le batteur restait muet pour une toute autre raison. Mais cette raison, il ne la garda pas secrète très longtemps, trop surpris pour éviter de laisser échapper ses pensées.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais chez Yuu ? » demanda Lavi d'un ton plutôt méfiant et surprit.

« Je…J'habite ici… » répondit doucement Allen, hésitant.

« Tu…habites… » répéta le rouquin, surpris et complètement perdu. « Qu'es-ce que ça veut dire… ? Vous… »

« Je vais tout te dire alors entre à l'intérieur, ça sera mieux pour parler. » décida le blandinet en s'écartant de l'entrée pour permettre à son aîné de passer.

Lavi entra par automatisme dans l'appartement mais son esprit rester bloqué sur l'information suivante : Allen et Kanda vivaient ensemble.

Les deux adolescents allèrent s'installer dans le salon où Allen, voyant bien que Lavi était complètement perdu, décida de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur rencontre… tout ce que le groupe avait caché à Lavi sans vraiment le faire exprès et sans mauvaises intentions.

« Tu te rappelles que j'avais des problèmes de famille, n'es-ce pas ? » demanda Allen. « Et bien, pour faire court, ma mère ne me considérait pas comme son fils et les seuls gestes qu'elle avait à mon égard… étaient des gestes de violence. Cela dure depuis que je suis enfant et c'est pour cela que Link et Lenalee sont au courant de cette histoire. » commença t-il. « Vers le début de mes années de collège, ma mère s'est trouvé un compagnon qui, tout comme elle, ne faisait que me dénigrer. Son seul but… était de me chasser de la maison… » continua t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son aîné pour voir que celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement et sans sourciller. « Et… il a réussi. » ajouta le chanteur. « Il y a environ trois mois, ma mère m'avait mis à la porte et lorsque je suis rentrée quelques jours plus tard, elle avait accepté une demande en mariage de la part de ce type. Vu la situation, la seule solution qu'il me restait, c'était de partir de chez eux. »

« Et tu es venu chez Yuu de toi-même ? » demanda Lavi, les sourcils fronçaient par le sérieux qui l'habiter.

« Oui et non. » répondit le plus jeune. « En fait, lorsque ma mère m'a mis à la porte, Kanda a assisté à la scène, si je puis dire. Et donc, il a découvert mon secret à ce moment-là. Je lui ai donc tout raconté et il m'a proposé de venir cohabiter avec lui. » expliqua t-il. « Je n'étais pas très sûr de ce que j'allais faire alors je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite mais, après avoir appris que ma mère allait se marier et sachant très bien que je ne pouvais pas ennuyer Link en lui demandant de me loger, j'ai accepté la généreuse proposition de Kanda. » finit-il par dire.

« Ca fait donc environ trois mois que vous vivez ensemble et que je suis le seul à ne pas savoir tes problèmes… » fit remarquer le batteur. « Pourquoi… ne pas me l'avoir dis alors que tout le monde était au courant ? » demanda t-il devant un Allen légèrement surpris.

« Ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire… » répondit le cadet en baissant le regard. « Je ne l'aurai jamais dis à Kanda s'il n'avait pas été témoin de cette scène entre ma mère et moi… » expliqua t-il douloureusement.

« Pourtant, tu me l'as bien dis aujourd'hui. » répliqua l'aîné en tournant la tête vers son cadet pour le regarder.

« C'est-C'est parce que le plus dur est passé et que cette histoire fait maintenant partit de mon passé… d'un passé dont je ne veux pas me souvenir… » expliqua le blandinet en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Ca… je veux bien te croire… » commença Lavi doucement. « Mais… cela signifie que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me le dire…tout comme le fait que tu vives sous le même toit que Kanda. » continua t-il.

« Mis à part Link et Kanda, personne n'est au courant que je vis avec Kanda – ce n'est pas une question de confiance ! » répliqua Allen en relevant la tête pour faire face à son aîné.

« Et Lenalee ? » demanda le rouquin.

Allen écarquilla les yeux à cette question, baissa la tête une nouvelle fois et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Elle-Elle l'a appris ce week end… » chuchota t-il.

« Donc, j'étais encore le seul à ne pas le savoir… alors que tu es parfaitement au courant de mes sentiments. » en déduisit le batteur.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ça comme excuse. Je ne connais tes sentiments que depuis quelques jours. » répondit Allen sans regarder son ami.

« Je n'ai pas le droit ? » répéta Lavi d'un ton légèrement ironique. « Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne les as pas deviné avant quand même ? »

« Bien évidemment que je n'étais pas au courant de ce que tu ressentais pour moi avant que tu me le dises ! » répliqua Allen en relevant la tête, regardant son ami dans les yeux et en haussant le ton. « Je ne peux pas deviner les sentiments des autres, tu sais ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ?! » cria le rouquin, visiblement irrité par les paroles de son cadet. « Quand tu étais bourré, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre ! Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, tu le savais depuis longtemps ! » continua t-il. « Et pourtant, même en sachant cela, tu m'as caché le fait que tu vivais avec Kanda… mon meilleur ami ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait te déranger ! » répliqua Allen. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'entretenais une relation avec lui ! »

« Alors tu peux m'affirmer qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ?! » questionna l'aîné.

« Evide- » s'arrêta le blandinet en écarquillant les yeux, se remémorant le baiser du dimanche dernier.

Devant l'hésitation de son cadet, Lavi serra les dents, fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient et serra les poings, frustré de voir que la personne dont il était amoureux ne répondait pas à cette simple question.

« Tu-Vous… tout en sachant ce que je ressentais… » commença à murmurer le rouquin.

« Je n'étais pas au courant ! » le coupa Allen, comprenant très bien que son aîné était assez intelligent pour deviner que s'il n'avait pas répondu, c'était parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux.

« Mais Kanda l'était, lui !! » s'écria le batteur en relevant la tête rageusement et en permettant ainsi à Allen de voir des yeux rempli de colère et de frustration.

Ce regard surprit tellement Allen que celui-ci ne répondit pas à son ami et resta pétrifié pendant plusieurs secondes : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un autre sentiment que la joie dans les yeux de son aîné et ça l'effrayait un peu. De plus, ce ne fut pas les évènements qui suivirent qui le rassurèrent d'avantage.

Toujours envahit par la colère, Lavi se leva de sa place pour se rapprocher d'Allen : il attrapa les poignets de son amis et les plaqua contre le dossier du canapé tout en regardant son cadet dans les yeux, surprenant celui-ci qui encore surpris par le regard de Lavi, n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir.

« La-Lavi ? » fit Allen en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de son aîné. « Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » continua t-il. « Lâches-moi. »

« Je ne veux pas. » répondit le batteur sur un ton sérieux « Je ne te lâcherais pas. » continua t-il en montrant une détermination et un désir à travers son regard émeraude.

« Att- » commença Allen en se crispant légèrement lorsqu'il sentit que la tension sur ses poignets se faisait plus forte.

« Maintenant, je n'attends plus. » murmura le rouquin en rapprochant son visage de celui de son cadet.

Et alors que le chanteur s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, ses lèvres furent scellées par celles de son aîné. Allen écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se dégager rapidement mais lorsqu'il sépara leurs lèvres, le rouquin, envahit par la colère et le désir, réunit les deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains et de sa main libre, prit le visage d'Allen et le ramena en face de lui, le forçant ainsi à l'embrasser. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et tenta de faire relâcher la prise de Lavi sur ses poignets une fois de plus mais, comprenant très bien l'intention de son cadet, le batteur détacha rapidement sa cravate et attacha les poignets de sa proie ensemble, lui permettant ainsi d'utiliser ses deux mains pour partir à l'exploration du corps de son cadet. Le rouquin déboutonna rapidement la chemise d'Allen, permettant à celui-ci de tourner la tête pour cesser d'embrasser son aîné et d'émettre quelques objections.

« Lavi !! » cria Allen, tentant de faire reprendre conscience à son aîné. « Arrêtes ça ! » continua t-il alors que sa chemise était maintenant ouverte, permettant à Lavi d'utiliser ses lèvres sur une autre partie du corps de l'objet de son désir.

L'aîné déposa ses lèvres sur l'un des tétons d'Allen et commença à jouer avec en sortant sa langue de temps à autre.

« Lavi ! » répéta Allen en serrant les dents, fronçant les sourcils et se retenant de faire apparaître quelques larmes. « A-Arrêtes ! » continua t-il.

Cependant, le rouquin n'était pas enclin à écouter son ami et tout en continuant à s'amuser avec l'anatomie de ce dernier, il entreprit de détacher le pantalon d'Allen. A peine eût-il défait le bouton du vêtement et de descendre la fermeture qu'il faufila une main dans le caleçon du blandinet, faisant lâcher un gémissement de surprise de la part de celui-ci.

« La-Lavi… » tenta une nouvelle fois Allen, des larmes aux coins des yeux. « S'il te plaît, arrêtes… » demanda t-il, complètement effrayé et prêt à pleurer.

Cette fois-ci, le rouquin releva la tête pour voir le visage de son cadet : lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami légèrement rouge et les yeux remplis de peur et de tristesse, il caressa doucement la joue de celui-ci de sa main libre et, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, prononça les mots qui annonçaient le début de l'irréparable.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche de son ami : il était sérieux ! A ce moment-là, le cadet ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lavi sur son entrejambe, il ramena ses bras sur son visage et fondit en larmes, réalisant qu'ils avaient dépassé le point de non-retour. Cependant, dans un dernier espoir, le chanteur cria une nouvelle fois son objection… une dernière fois…

« ARRÊTES !!! » hurla t-il, le visage caché par ses bras mais totalement ravagé par les larmes, la peur et le désespoir.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent le cri, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un claquement bruyant qui stoppa Lavi à cause de la surprise. Celui se tourna vers l'entrée du salon, surpris par le bruit et Kanda arriva rapidement dans son champ de vision. Le compositeur écarquilla les yeux de terreur devant la scène qui se trouvait en face de lui et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il accourut vers ses amis, prit Lavi par le col de sa chemise et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin, l'écartant ainsi du cadet.

« CA VA PAS LA TÊTÊ !? » s'écria t-il en regardant le rouquin au sol qui se frotter la tête à cause du choc qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Ah. » lâcha Lavi ironiquement. « Le prince charmant est arrivé à temps. » continua t-il en relevant la tête pour ancré son regard plein de haine et de reproche dans celui de Kanda.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?! » répliqua Kanda. « Qu'es-ce qui t'a pris ?! »

« TU OSES ME DEMANDER CA ?! » hurla le batteur, laissant exploser toute sa rage. « TU ETAIS AU COURANT DE MES SENTIMENTS POUR ALLEN ET POURTANT, TU L'AS HEBERGE SANS ME LE DIRE ET TU AS MÊME OSE LE TOUCHER !!! » explosa t-il.

« ARRÊTES DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ?! MÊME SI CA S'AVERE VRAI, CA N'EXPLIQUE PAS UN TEL ACTE !! » répliqua Kanda, le regard remplit de colère.

« NE JOUE PAS AU SAINT AVEC MOI ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE TRAITRE !! S'IL Y A BIEN UNE PERSONNE QUI EST RESPONSABLE DE CE QUI S'EST PASSE, C'EST TOI !! » hurla Lavi.

En entendant cette phrase, Kanda fronçant les sourcils encore plus et serra les dents avant d'offrir un regard plein de pitié à son ami.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot. » finit-il par dire sur un ton ferme et froid. « Sors d'ici. » ordonna t-il.

« Tu crois sérieusement que je vais partir d'ici comme ça ? » demanda le rouquin, toujours envahit par la colère.

« ON EN REPARLERA QUAND TU AURAS REPRIS TES ESPRITS ALORS, SORS D'ICI !! » s'écria Kanda en regardant son ami avec tant de haine que même celui-ci en fut surpris.

Lavi déglutit légèrement puis pesta avant de se lever et de partir en direction de la sortie. Kanda n'attendit même pas de le voir sortit de la pièce pour se retourner vers Allen pour lui détacher les poignets et le rhabiller rapidement. Au pas de la porte, Lavi risqua un dernier regard vers le chanteur : En voyant son visage en larmes, son corps tremblant à cause de la peur qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté et son regard apeuré, le batteur partit en courant de l'appartement, réalisant enfin qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie et que rien n'y personne ne pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir commis un tel acte… en commençant par lui.

Du côté d'Allen et Kanda, ce dernier venait de rhabiller le cadet complètement mais voyant bien que celui-ci était toujours pris de spasme engendrés par la peur et les pleurs du blandinet, il tenta de le calmer en le prenant avec prudence et délicatesse dans ses bras. Dans un premier temps, encore un peu sous le choc, Allen le repoussa vivement mais, lors d'une énième tentative pour le calmer, Kanda commença à lui parler doucement et d'un ton rassurant – action qui permit au chanteur de se relaxer légèrement et de s'endormir de fatigue dans les bras de Kanda, complètement épuisé à cause de l'épreuve qu'il venait de traversé.

La colère engendre souvent des réactions excessives mais qui dévoilent les véritables pensées de celui qui est atteint par ce péché. Ces réactions donnent naissances à différents résultats :

les premiers sont les résultats bénéfiques – des révélations qui aident à éclaircir une situation difficile et qui permettent aux concernés d'avancer.

Les seconds sont les résultats qui n'apportent que tristesse aux concernés – des révélations et des actes irréversibles qui n'entraînent que le vide et le cassement d'un lien important…

Quelques soient le résultat, il y aura des changements : bénéfiques ou non, seul la personne touché par ce sentiment peut le choisir… si elle a assez de sang froid pour se contrôler un minimum…

* * *

(en larme) J'y suis arrivé ! J'ai réussi à faire ce put**n de chapitre ! Ma joie ne peut pas être plus intense qu'à ce moment-là ! lol

Bon, redevenons un peu sérieux. ^^ Je suis vraiment soulagé que ce chapitre soit enfin en ligne. Ca aura été long mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Et j'espère aussi que je ne me suis pas fais trop d'ennemis - mais n'oublier pas une chose : je suis aussi une grande fan du Laven et pourtant, j'ai sacrifié ça pour écrire cette scène : quand même, si c'est pas un cadeau pour tous les lecteurs S, je sais pas ce que c'est.^^

Prochain Chapitre : Rainbow en Stand by


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Rainbow en Stand By

Cela faisait deux semaine que l'incident s'était déroulé et depuis ce jour, Allen n'était pas sortit de sa chambre. Il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la présence des autres, surtout des hommes et de ce fait, Lenalee venait tous les jours voir comment se portait son ami – lui faisant ainsi passer les plateaux repas que Kanda préparé tous les jours. Lorsque la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son ami, Link ou Kanda tentaient de la remplacer mais, Allen se montrer méfiant, même envers son meilleur ami et la personne qui l'avait toujours protégé : c'était plus fort que lui, il était toujours sur ses gardes. Évidemment, son état s'était légèrement amélioré au fur et à mesure des jours et maintenant, ses deux amis pouvaient réussir à parler un peu avec lui – mais ça n'allait jamais très loin : il ne parlait que si cela était nécessaire.

Du côté de Lavi, celui-ci n'était plus venu au lycée une seule fois – Link s'était plusieurs fois rendu chez son ami mais celui-ci refusait toujours de le laisser entrer en l'ignorant comme s'il s'agissait d'un parfait étranger.

Vous devez vous en doutez, avec deux membres hors circuit, Rainbow avait dû annoncé une pause et cela, une semaine avant la sortie officielle de leur premier single ! Klaud avait longuement hésité avant de demander un arrêt du groupe pour un temps indéterminé au Directeur de Milkway mais au bout d'une semaine sans répétition, elle avait renoncé à revoir les deux membres manquants : à sa plus grande surprise, Cross avait accepté cette pause de façon plutôt calme et sans beaucoup de surprise. La seule remarque qu'il avait lancé était la suivante : « je t'avais dis de les surveiller. » Une remarque que la manager prit de plein fouet et sans avoir un seul justificatif pour se protéger ou répliquer. Elle avait encaissé à la place de ses artistes et ce, sans avoir une seule information sur ce qu'il s'était déroulé pour que le chanteur et le batteur du groupe disparaissent des répétitions du jour au lendemain.

Ce fut donc un fin de journée, après une bonne journée de cours, que Link arriva une énième fois devant la maison du batteur – bien décidé, cette fois-ci, à voir son ami. Lorsqu'il sonna, le grand-père de Lavi lui ouvrit, l'invitant ainsi à entrer comme à chaque fois. Et comme toutes les fois où il était venu, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre du rouquin, attendant une réponse pour entrer, le silence se fit roi. Jusqu'à maintenant, le blondin avait toujours renoncé à cette étape – néanmoins, aujourd'hui, il se sentait plus que remonté devant le comportement enfantin de son ami et il entra dans la chambre sans y être invité.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir la pièce dans le noir et le batteur assis sur son lit – le regard dans le vide. Le pianiste referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux et laisser ainsi la lumière s'infilrée dans la pièce.

« Franchement, tu joues à quoi, là ? » demanda le blondin en soupirant et en se tournant vers son ami.

« Qu'es-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? » demanda le rouquin d'un ton las.

« A ton avis ? » répondit le pianiste.

« Me faire la morale ou un truc dans le genre. » répondit nonchalamment Lavi.

« Tu es un vrai abruti. » lâcha naturellement Link en regardant son ami avec indifférence.

Le visage de Lavi ne marqua aucune surprise – comme il le pensait, Link était venu pour des remontrances dont il aurait bien aimé se passé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait...

« Je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais, idiot. » ajouta le blondin.

A ces mots, le rouquin tourna la tête vers son ami, les yeux reflétant de la surprise – c'était sûrement la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait et ça, Link le remarqua en voyant son regard. Le blondin lâcha un petit soupir signifiant qu'il fallait vraiment tout lui expliquer.

« Je suis bien évidemment énervé pour ce que tu as fait, cela va de soit mais, tu es aussi un de mes précieux amis et je sais très bien que ce qu'il s'est passé t'a aussi blessé. Après tout, tu n'es pas le genre de personne à te comporter ainsi et ça, nous le savons très bien. » expliqua Link.

« Nous ? » répéta le rouquin.

« Kanda, Lenalee, moi et... Allen. » répondit le pianiste en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

A l'écoute du prénom du cadet, Lavi serra les dents et son regard refléta une grande peine qu'il dissimula en baissant la tête, brisant ainsi l'échange visuel qu'il avait avec son camarade.

« Comment... vas t-il ? » osa demander le rouquin, hésitant.

« Ça s'améliore. » répondit vaguement Link en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau de Lavi. « Il accepte la présence de Lenalee sans problème. Quand à celle de Kanda ou de moi, c'est toujours un peu difficile mais il nous parle un peu. » continua t-il. « Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne redevienne lui-même. » finit-il par dire.

« Je vois... » murmura Lavi. « Tant mieux... » ajouta t-il d'une voix encore plus légère.

« Laissons de côté Allen. » commença le pianiste. « Toi, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda t-il.

« Comment peux-tu encore te soucier de ça ? » demanda Lavi d'un ton critique. « Après ce que j'ai osé faire... »

« Je n'aime pas me répéter. » répliqua Link après un soupir d'agacement. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. » répéta t-il. « Regarde-toi, tu portes des fringues tellement froissés que tu as dû les porter depuis des jours et je n'ose même pas imaginer depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas pris de douche. » commença t-il. « Tu devrais te reprendre en main pour le moment où tu devras faire face à Allen de nouveau. » conseilla t-il. « Et crois-moi, je suis certain que ça arrivera bien plus vite que prévu. »

« Lui faire face... » chuchota Lavi en relevant la tête pour regarder son ami. « Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ? » continua t-il. « Comment veux-tu que je me montre en face de lui après ce que j'ai osé faire ?! » ajouta t-il en haussant le ton. « Je te rappelle que j'ai essayé de le violé ! » cria t-il d'une voix cassé qui démontrer que son propriétaire retenait ses larmes. « Après avoir fait une telle chose, comment veux-tu que je me regarde en face et encore plus, que je LE regarde en face ! C'est totalement impossible. Je n'aurai pas la force de lui infliger une nouvelle fois le supplice de voir le visage d'une personne qui a tenté de lui faire du mal ! » expliqua t-il.

« Tu as l'intention de fuir éternellement ? De ne plus venir au lycée, de déménager pour éviter de le croiser... de lâcher Rainbow ? » questionna Link en regardant sérieusement son partenaire. « Tu crois réellement que cela ferait plaisir à Allen ? » demanda t-il finalement.

Devant les questions de Link, le batteur déglutit puis se calma en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, l'esprit confus.

« Tu sais, Lavi. » débuta le blondin. « Le simple fait que tu penses à protéger Allen encore maintenant, cela prouve que tes sentiments sont sincères. » continua t-il. « Et ça, je suis certain qu'il en sera conscient quand vous en parlerez. Allen n'est pas du genre à garder une rancune à cause d'un acte commis dans un moment de déroute – je suis certain qu'il te pardonnera d'une façon ou d'une autre. » finit-il par dire en esquissant un léger sourire rassurant.

« Me pardonner... » murmura le rouquin. « Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit un sain pour y arriver. » continua t-il tristement.

« Allen peut se montrer très surprenant, je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris. » commença le blondin. « Cependant, en attendant qu'il soit d'attaque à venir te faire face, tu devrais te reprendre en mains et au moins, prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. » continua t-il sur un ton moqueur. « Parce que là, ça sent vraiment le fauve, je peux te l'assurer. » finit-il par dire en se levant de la chaise qu'il avait occupé durant la discussion.

« Je pensais que tu étais venu pour me réconforter et au lieu de ça, tu me dis que je pue. » ironisa le batteur en affichant un léger sourire en coin.

« Faut bien que je me venge d'une façon ou d'une autre. » répliqua Link en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. « Je reviendrai te voir demain, histoire de parler un peu plus de toi et de tes sentiments. » enchaîna t-il. « Des objections avec ça ? » demanda t-il finalement en regardant son ami.

Lavi parut surpris l'espace d'un instant : surprise qui laissa place à une légère joie.

« Aucune, chef. » se contenta t-il de dire tandis que son ami sortait de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le batteur s'allongea sur son lit lorsque la porte se referma, un petit sourire étendu sur ses lèvres : la visite du pianiste l'avait agréablement surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir Link venir lui remontait le moral : de toutes les personnes du groupe, il aurait pensé que ça aurait été celui qui lui aurait tenu le plus de rancune pour l'acte qu'il avait commis... et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il l'avait surpris – encore une fois, Link lui avait démontré qu'il était le plus mature et qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait ses camarades. Et ça, Lavi était bien décidé à lui en être reconnaissant à vie. Même si sa visite n'avait fait qu'apaiser sa culpabilité sur le moment, ces quelques minutes où il s'est sentit normal lui avait fait du bien – un bien être qu'il était prêt à récupérer un minimum en réfléchissant correctement à ses actes et à sa future rencontre avec Allen... qui pourrait bien arrivé plus vite que prévu...

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Kanda, celui-ci s'était installé dans le salon : guitare dans les mains, feuilles avec portées et un crayon sur la table basse se trouvant devant lui. Le jeune homme avait décidé de continuer la mélodie qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit il y a deux semaine, quelques temps avant l'incident. Depuis ce jour-là, il n'avait plus touché sa guitare, trop inquiet pour le sort d'Allen. Cependant, ces derniers jours, le cadet semblait aller de mieux en mieux et, légèrement rassuré, il avait ressentit l'envie de continuer cette mélodie en arrangeant un peu le début qu'il avait écrit auparavant. Mais alors que le compositeur jouer ainsi de son instrument de prédilection, quelques pièces plus loin, dans la chambre du chanteur, celui-ci était allongé sur son lit.

Le visage enfouit dans son oreiller, ses deux mains serrant ce dernier et en train de repenser à la dispute qu'il avait eût avec Lavi avant que tout ne dégénère, Allen se décrispa légèrement lorsqu'il entendit l'écho de la guitare du compositeur. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, ouvrit les yeux et écouta attentivement la mélodie qu'était en train d'interprété le bassiste. Cependant, celle-ci n'était pas assez forte à cause des nombreux murs qui séparés le salon de la chambre du chanteur et cela agaça légèrement Allen qui se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva devant celle-ci, il s'arrêta d'avancer après avoir mis la main sur la poignet : il n'arrivait pas à tourner cette dernière... il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que sortir de son petit cocon ne lui ferait aucun mal... Pourtant, il avait terriblement envie d'écouter la mélodie de Kanda...il avait envie de franchir cette porte et de rejoindre son aîné pour pouvoir profiter du délicat son que la guitare du compositeur libéré. Le blandinet serra un peu plus fort la poignet, ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit : de quoi avait-il peur ? Il avait vécut dans cette maison pendant 3 mois sans qu'il n'arrive quoique se soit ; il savait très bien que Kanda ne lui ferait jamais rien... pourtant, à l'instant même où il pensa ça, le baiser que lui avait volé son aîné lui revint en mémoire, lui faisant lâcher prise sur la poignet.

Le chanteur se recula de la porte et se dirigea vers le mur qui se trouvait le plus proche du salon pour y coller l'une de ses oreilles afin d'écouter la création de Kanda du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ferma les yeux et écouta chaque note, chaque accord, chaque style avec attention pour finalement reproduire la mélodie en murmurant l'air qu'il lui semblait entendre. Mais alors qu'il tentait de reproduire ce qu'il entendait, Allen réalisa que ce qu'il faisait été totalement stupide : il se méfiait même de son aîné alors que ces deux dernières semaines, il avait été le premier à s'occuper de lui, à s'inquiéter pour lui et à tout faire pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Il était vraiment le dernier des abrutis pour douter d'un ami pareil à cause d'un simple petit bisou sans aucune signification.

En réalisant cela, le cadet prit son carnet de chanson et un stylo avant de sortir de sa chambre sans hésitation – bien décidé à se reprendre en main et à faire confiance aux gens qui avaient toujours été là pour lui... et Kanda en faisait partit.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Allen arriva dans le salon en silence et s'installa par terre, à côté de la table basse, sous le regard surpris et curieux de son aîné qui ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'il vit son cadet ouvrir son calepin et commencer à écrire. Le compositeur continua à jouer comme si de rien n'était, comprenant parfaitement que Allen n'était pas venu pour discuter mais pour profiter de la musique et de s'évader de son enfer actuel grâce à la mélodie qu'il était en train de composer. Cependant, le fait de voir son cadet en dehors de sa chambre le rassurer un peu, cela prouvait qu'il se remettait doucement du traumatisme et ces derniers temps, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Le bassiste esquissa un léger sourire et continua à créer la prochaine chanson de Rainbow... ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Kanda termina la mélodie et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son cadet. Ce dernier était toujours en train d'écrire avec sérieux et passion : deux choses que le compositeur apprécié par dessus tout. Cependant, Allen termina bien vite d'écrire et lorsque le bassiste remarqua que son cadet était en train de relire les paroles qu'il venait de créer, il engagea la conversation.

« Tu as réussi à sortir de toi-même, c'est un réel pas en avant que tu as fais. » commença t-il.

En entendant la voix de son aîné, Allen releva la tête et remarquant un léger sourire sur les lèvres de celui-ci, il redirigea son regard vers son calepin en parlant à son tour.

« Je ne peux pas rester enfermer toute ma vie. » répondit-il. « Il fallait bien que je me décide à sortir un jour ou l'autre... la seule chose qui a fait que ça a pu être aujourd'hui, c'est la musique... » expliqua t-il sans lancer un regard au compositeur.

« Même si la musique t'y as aidé, c'est toi qui a ouvert la porte et est venu jusqu'ici. Personne d'autre. » insista l'aîné. « Tu es le seul responsable de cette avancée vers le rétablissement. »

« Mais... ce n'est qu'un début inutile... » murmura le blandinet. « Sortir de ma chambre est une tâche facile comparé à sortir de l'appartement ou à me rendre au lycée. » continua t-il. « Je ne pourrais sûrement pas sortir seul avant longtemps... et cette pensée m'énerve. J'ai toujours pris soin de moi tout seul, sans compter sur l'aide des autres... mais, depuis que je vous ai rencontré... tout à changé. Je ne fais que me reposer sur vous... sur toi en particulier. » ajouta t-il en relevant la tête pour regarder son aîné. « J'ai accepté ta proposition pour l'appartement, t'obligeant ainsi à prendre soin de moi et maintenant, je ne peux pas faire un pas sans être en compagnie de Link, Lenalee ou toi... C'est réellement frustrant... » avoua t-il en serrant son carnet.

« Tu ne dois pas penser à toi comme à un fardeau. » débuta Kanda. « Nous sommes à tes côtés et nous te soutenons parce qu'on t'apprécie et qu'on veut que tu puisses vivre comme n'importe qui. Pour nous, tu n'es pas un fardeau, tu es notre précieux ami. » continua t-il. « Alors, n'hésites pas à te reposer sur nous lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. N'hésites surtout pas. » finit-il par dire d'un ton calme et rassurant.

Allen resta muet quelques secondes, observant son aîné et s'imprégnant de chaque mot que celui-ci disait puis, tout en posant son carnet de chansons sur la table basse, il prononça une phrase que Kanda aurait voulu éviter d'entendre si tôt.

« Je dois parler avec Lavi... »

Kanda fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais son cadet le devança d'un centième de secondes, le coupant ainsi dans une objection qui aurait sûrement été très intense.

« Je sais que ce que je dis peut paraître égoïste mais, je dois lui parler pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Je ne pourrais pas retourner en cours, reprendre les répétitions et mettre cet incident de côté... tant que je ne lui aurai pas parlé... » expliqua le plus jeune. « Et puis... nous avons besoin de lui pour Rainbow. Il est l'un des éléments clés. » finit-il par dire en affichant un petit sourire triste et douloureux.

Face à ce sourire, le bassiste avala difficilement sa salive et abandonna toute forme d'objection à la décision de son cadet. Néanmoins, il n'était pas question de le laisser voir Lavi comme ça – il ne pouvait pas courir le risque que quelque chose puisse déraper et engendrer un nouvel incident du même genre ou encore plus grave.

« Si tu veux le voir, je t'interdis d'y aller seul. » ordonna l'aîné en affichant un regard sérieux et déterminé.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je ne pourrais même pas dire un mot si je suis seul face à lui... » répondit le blandinet en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure. « Donc... je pensais que peut-être... tu pourrais m'accompagner... » proposa t-il sur un ton pas très sûr de lui.

« Je t'accompagnerai. » répondit Kanda. « Même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je serais venu de toute manière. » ajouta t-il.

« Merci. » dit le chanteur en esquissant un léger sourire.

Suite à cette discussion plutôt sérieuse, Allen tendit son carnet à Kanda, lui demandant de lui donner son avis sur les paroles et si ça aller dans l'image qu'il se faisait de sa chanson. Le compositeur accepta avec joie et ce fut avec surprise qu'il réalisa que la chanson qu'il lisait n'était pas une chanson triste : c'était la première fois depuis le début de Rainbow que Allen n'écrivait pas des paroles démontrant sa peine... ou du moins pas sous la même forme. En effet, la chanson que le bassiste avait sous les yeux était une chanson d'amour... certes légèrement nostalgique mais, rempli d'amour. Kanda releva son regard vers son cadet et l'observa quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à écrire une chanson d'amour à un moment pareil.

« Tu pourrais la chanter pour que je vois ce que ça donne avec la mélodie ? » demanda t-il en tendant le carnet à son propriétaire.

« Bien sûr. » répondit le cadet en reprenant possession de son bien.

Kanda repris sa guitare et commença à faire résonner la nouvelle mélodie dans le salon, bientôt rejoint par les paroles douces et amères à la fois d'Allen. Étrangement, lors de cette chanson, Kanda ressentit un changement dans la voix de son cadet – comme si elle était devenu un peu plus grave et plus assurée. Néanmoins, ce changement était agréable et cela ne rendait cette chanson que plus touchante : une chanson d'amour chantée par un homme était sûrement l'une des choses les plus tendres et belles de ce monde et c'est pour cela que les jeunes femmes et les femmes adorent les écouter – si cette chanson pouvait être commercialisée, Kanda était certain qu'elle aurait un succès fou...

Un peu plus tard, chez le pianiste des Rainbow, celui-ci était installé devant son ordinateur, tapant un rapport de dernière minute qu'il devait rendre demain tandis que Lenalee était allongée sur le lit de son petit ami, réfléchissant à diverses choses. Pensées qu'elle partagea avec son compagnon dans les minutes qui suivirent.

« Dis, tu crois réellement que Allen pardonnera à Lavi ? » demanda la jeune femme en regardant Link.

« Tu ne penses pas la même chose ? » répondit-il en continuant son rapport.

« Allen est naïf, gentil et souvent bonne poire mais... après un truc pareil, je ne pense pas que sa gentillesse puisse subsister. » expliqua t-elle. « Si ça m'étais arrivé, je n'aurai même pas le courage de faire face à la personne qui m'aurait fait subir cette horreur. » murmura t-elle. « Ça aurait été trop dur... et je ne pense pas qu'Allen soit si différent que moi dans ce cas-là. » finit-elle par dire.

« Sûrement. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Allen est aussi un homme – il a beaucoup plus de courage et de force que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu vivre pendant ces 15 ans s'il n'avait pas fait preuve de sacrifices, ingéniosité et courage ? » fit le blondin. « Allen est différent d'une fille. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire sans qu'on est besoin de l'aiguiller. » finit-il par dire.

« Tu as peut-être raison pour Allen mais, pour Kanda et Lavi, comment es-ce que ça va tourner. Deux amis d'enfances sont tombés sous le charme de la même personne et l'un d'entre eux a tenté une avancée un peu trop poussée qui a blessé la personne aimée et l'autre l'a découvert. Comment pourra t-il lui pardonner dans ces conditions ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Lenalee... arrêtes d'essayer de faire des résumés, ce n'est pas très clair. » se moqua le blondin en se tournant enfin vers sa petite amie.

« Tu as pourtant compris, non ? » se défendit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit pour paraître un peu plus convaincante qu'allongée.

« Moi aussi parce que je te comprendrais toujours mais, d'autres personnes n'auraient sûrement pas compris. » expliqua t-il. « Enfin bon, là n'est pas la question, pas vrai ? » continua t-il pour lui-même. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Kanda et Lavi. Ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps que nous ne connaissons Allen et ils se connaissent par cœur. Ils résoudrons leur problème d'eux-même, j'en suis certain. »

« Si tu le dis, c'est que c'est sûrement vrai. » répondit Lenalee en se levant du lit.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son partenaire et entoura ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci par derrière, posant son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Link esquissa un sourire en sentant le souffle de sa petite amie dans son cou et il tourna légèrement la tête pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de Lenalee avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de celle-ci.

« J'aurai préféré te rejoindre sur le lit. » murmura t-il d'un ton amusé et taquin.

Lenalee laissa échapper un petit rire amusé puis, tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter de la présence de Link auprès d'elle, elle chuchota un petit « pervers » affectueux qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire qui s'était affiché sur les lèvres du jeune homme quelques secondes plus tôt. Le pianiste ferma à son tour les yeux et posa l'une de ses mains sur celles de Lenalee, réalisant que ces petits gestes quotidiens et remplis d'amour, Lavi ne les connaîtraient jamais en présence d'Allen... A cette pensée, Link se sentit légèrement coupable de vivre un amour partagé alors que ses amis souffraient mais, cette culpabilité s'évanouit lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait été dans leur cas il n'y a pas longtemps. Le temps lui avait permis d'obtenir la personne qu'il désirée mais avant ça, il avait attendu si longtemps qu'il aurait pu abandonner des tonnes de fois... Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de ses amis de passer par cette épreuve de patience mais, en tant qu'aîné dans ce domaine, il avait bien l'intention de les aider de son mieux.

* * *

Trop creuvé pour dire quoique ce soit. (Qu'elle idée d'avoir voulu finir le chapitre ce soir - il est 2h30 !! O_O)

Bref, merci pour vos reviews : elles me font toutes très plaisir ! ^^

Prochain Chapitre : "Je ne te pardonnerai jamais..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : « Je ne te pardonnerai jamais... »**

Depuis le jour où Allen avait annoncé vouloir parler avec Lavi, deux jours s'étaient passé – Kanda avait insisté pour qu'il attende encore un peu afin d'être capable de lui faire face sans très de gêne et sans peur. Allen avait accepté face à l'insistance de son aîné et de Lenalee qui était du même avis que le bassiste. Link, quand à lui, s'était occupé d'aller prévenir Lavi que le chanteur pourrait sonner à sa porte à n'importe quel moment à partir de maintenant. Le rouquin avait été surpris de cette nouvelle et depuis qu'il l'avait entendu, il ne cessait de réfléchir au moyen le plus raisonnable d'engager la conversation avec son cadet... du meilleur moyen de s'excuser... Évidemment, lorsque le temps arriva, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les mots idéaux.

Ce fut donc lors du dernier samedi du mois de Septembre que Allen et Kanda appuyèrent sur la sonnette de la maison du batteur de Rainbow. Bookman n'étant pas présent, Lavi avait dû ouvrir la porte d'entrée et lorsqu'il avait découvert qui étaient ses visiteurs, il avait écarquillé les yeux : même s'il avait été averti, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être surpris... surpris de les revoir encore en face de lui malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais alors que les trois garçons se faisaient face, le silence régnait en maître et ce ne fut qu'un léger raclement de gorge de la part de Kanda qui ramena Lavi à la réalité. Le jeune homme s'écarta de l'entrée, permettant ainsi à ses « amis » de rentrer chez lui puis, ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon où Allen s'assit face à Lavi. Kanda ne manqua pas de s'asseoir aux côtés du blandinet, bien décidé à agir si quelque chose de fâcheux devait arriver.

Tandis que la scène de l'entrée se répéter dans le salon, Lavi fuyait ses amis du regard, évitant tout contact avec Allen – selon lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de poser ses yeux sur lui une nouvelle fois... il n'en avait plus le droit. Cependant, lorsque la voix d'Allen retentit dans la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner rapidement son regard vers lui... l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Lavi... » commença Allen en regardant son camarade sans sourciller. « Je ne te pardonnerai jamais... » annonça t-il sans sentiment.

Devant la dureté de la phrase du plus jeune, Kanda surpris, dirigea son regard vers son ami d'enfance et en remarquant que celui-ci avait baissé la tête, il réalisa à quel point cette phrase l'avait blessé. Lavi prit l'une de ses mains dans l'autre et serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait : il s'attendait à entendre quelque chose de ce genre mais pas aussi rapidement et directement... De plus, l'entendre réellement sortir de la bouche d'Allen avait un effet beaucoup plus douloureux que les scènes qu'il s'était imaginé. La réalité était plus douloureuse et ça, il venait de le réaliser...

« Ton geste... » reprit le chanteur. « Bien que je comprenne la raison... m'a profondément blessé. C'est pour cela que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner. Ce que tu m'as infligé... c'était à la fois une humiliation et la plus grande peur de ma vie. » continua t-il. « Évidemment, de mon côté, j'aurais pu faire attention à tes sentiments et pour cela, je m'excuse. J'ai été naïf en pensant qu'un de tels sentiments ne pouvaient pas naître entre deux hommes... j'en suis vraiment désolé. » finit-il par dire.

En entendant les légères explications de son cadet, Lavi serra légèrement les dents avant de se lancer et de lui parler en retour.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » répliqua Lavi. « Tu n'a aucune raison de le faire. » continua t-il en levant enfin la tête pour croiser le regard d'Allen pour la première depuis l'incident. « Le seul fautif... c'est moi. » finit-il par dire avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage. « Je me suis comporté comme un gamin égoïste. Je n'ai pas été capable de contrôler mes sentiments à cause de quelques découvertes stupides. Et à cause de ça, je t'ai blessé alors que c'était la dernière que je voulais... » reprit-il après une courte pause. « Je voulais te voir heureux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais, à cause de mon égoïsme stupide et de ma jalousie, je n'ai pas pu accepter que ce bonheur te soit donné par quelqu'un d'autre que moi... » continua t-il. « Enfin, cela a permit de prouver au moins une chose, mes sentiments ne sont pas assez purs.. ils ne feront que te faire souffrir alors, je ne peux pas me permettre de te les offrir. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec ça, je ne t'approcherai plus et je ne te parlerai plus, je te le promets. » finit-il par dire en s'inclinant légèrement.

Face aux paroles et gestes du rouquin, Allen ressentit de la peine et de la pitié – le voir ainsi était douloureux. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer gentil et attentionné dans un moment pareil : après ce qu'il s'était passé et après ce qu'il avait dit, il n'en avait plus le droit.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller si loin. » commença le chanteur. « Nous pouvons continuer à parler ensemble... et même à être ami si ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi. » continua t-il en attirant l'attention de Lavi qui releva la tête. « Et puis... » ajouta t-il en esquissant un léger sourire. « S'il n'y a plus d'orange dans l'arc en ciel, ça n'en sera plus un. » finit-il par dire.

Lavi écarquilla les yeux devant cette phrase et le petit sourire de son cadet : il n'avait jamais imaginé entendre ça de la part d'Allen... en fait, il n'avait jamais imaginé entendre ça de la part de quiconque. Pouvoir continuer à jouer dans le groupe... c'était peut-être l'un des plus beaux « pardon » que ses amis pouvaient lui offrir. Il dû se retenir pour ne pas laisser apparaître quelques larmes.

« Nous t'attendons au studio demain. » ajouta Allen. « On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper. »

« Je serais là sans faute. » répondit le batteur. « Je ne manquerai ce rendez-vous... pour rien au monde. » continua t-il en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

Suite à ces mots, Allen et Kanda se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Cependant, ils entendirent très bien le « Merci... merci infiniment. » que Lavi avait murmuré et Kanda s'arrêta, surprenant un peu Allen qui regarda son aîné.

« Va attendre dehors, s'il te plaît. » demanda Kanda à son cadet.

Celui-ci acquiesça et sortit de la maison en laissant le bassiste retourner auprès de son ami d'enfance.

« Relève la tête. » ordonna le compositeur.

Lavi releva la tête, plus parce qu'il était surpris par la présence de Kanda que à cause des mots qu'il venait de prononcer et, son ami lui fit une pichenette assez puissante sur le front – surprenant le batteur qui apporta une main sur son front en dévisageant son ami.

« Si Allen n'avait pas été si compréhensif et gentil, je ne me serais pas contenté d'une simple pichenette, je tiens à le dire. » expliqua Kanda. « Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'Allen te considère toujours comme son ami malgré ce que tu as fais – je ne connais personne qui aurait pu penser sincèrement une telle chose. » ajouta t-il.

« Je sais. » murmura Lavi en affichant un léger sourire. « Allen est vraiment unique... »

Face à la réflexion de son ami, Kanda resta silencieux – ne sachant pas comment il devait l'interpréter.

« Kanda... » commença Lavi. « Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis ce jour-là... » s'excusa t-il. « En y réfléchissant, j'ai compris que tu tenais réellement à Allen depuis le début. Tu as toujours été attentionné envers lui et tu ne l'as jamais envoyé balader comme la plupart des autres personnes qui te parlent pour la première fois. Dès le début, tu as été sympathique avec lui... Tout ça, à cause de sa voix. Sa voix t'avait subjugué dès le départ et j'ai égoïstement profité de notre amitié pour ignorer tes propres sentiments... » continua t-il. « En réalité... toi aussi, tu es amoureux d'Allen, pas vrai ? » demanda t-il en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

« Je ressens de l'affection envers lui, c'est incontestable. Mais de là à dire que c'est de l'amour, je n'en sais rien. » répondit le compositeur. « Mes sentiments ne sont pas aussi intenses que les tiens, je ne suis pas jaloux dès qu'il est à côté de quelqu'un d'autre que moi et les seules fois où je ressens l'envie de le protéger, c'est quand il affiche un sentiment de peine absolue... comme lors de notre rencontre... » expliqua t-il.

« Je vois... » murmura Lavi. « Il est totalement tombé sous le charme d'Allen dès le début... » pensa t-il. « J'aimerai te demander une faveur... » reprit-il à haute voix.

« Une faveur ? » répéta Kanda.

« Pourrais-tu le protéger pour moi ? » demanda t-il. « Je n'ai pas pu le faire mais je sais que toi, tu pourras. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander pour que je le fasse. » répondit Kanda en tournant le dos à son ami et en partant de la demeure.

Désormais seul, Lavi laissa échapper un soupir en s'allongeant sur le canapé où il était assis.

« Toujours égal à lui-même... il ne montrera jamais qu'il est content pour moi. » murmura t-il en fermant les yeux. « Mais tout de même, je me demande combien de temps il faudra à Allen pour réaliser que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir succombé à son charme...Enfin, tout ce que je peux espérer maintenant, c'est qu'Allen trouve rapidement la personne qui lui est chère... même si ça sera douloureux. » pensa t-il.

Lorsque le compositeur sortit de la maison de son ami, Allen le regarda d'un air interrogateur quelques secondes avant de dire tout haut ce qu'il penser depuis que Kanda lui avait demandé de sortir de la maison.

« Qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda t-il.

« C'est une affaire entre amis d'enfance. » répondit Kanda en esquissant un léger sourire mystérieux avant de commencer à marcher, suivit de près par son cadet.

« Ca veut dire que tu le considères toujours comme un ami ? » questionna Allen.

« C'est évident. » dit l'aîné. « Même si ce qu'il a fait m'a surpris et énervé, Lavi n'était pas réellement dans son état normal – il s'est laissé dicté par ses sentiments. En réalité, c'est sûrement le meilleur ami que tu puisses avoir en ce monde. » continua t-il. « Alors, quoiqu'il arrive, il restera toujours mon meilleur ami. » finit-il par dire.

En entendant ces mots, un léger sourire de soulagement apparu sur les lèvres du chanteur et lorsque Kanda tourna la tête vers lui pour lui demander la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé ça, il changea d'idée et lui posa une toute autre question.

« Pourquoi es-tu si soulagé ? » demanda t-il.

« Je suis content que ce qui s'est passé n'ait rien changé entre vous. » commença le blandinet. « Je n'aurai pas supporter le fait que votre amitié de longue date s'achève à cause de moi… surtout que si on réfléchit bien, il a pire dans la vie… » finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Kanda resta muet devant les paroles de son cadet puis, esquissa un sourire tout en posant une main sur la tête d'Allen et en ébouriffant ses cheveux – petit signe affectif afin de le remercier mais sans lui dire aucun mot. Le bassiste savait très bien que cette épreuve avait été rude pour son cadet et pourtant, celui-ci était assez généreux pour avoir pensé une telle chose : décidemment, Allen ne cessait de le surprendre des meilleures façons qu'ils soient. De son côté, le jeune chanteur tentait de se dégager du geste de son aîné jusqu'au moment où il comprit que c'était la façon que Kanda avait de remercier. A partir de ce moment-là, il laissa son aîné terminé puis, les deux adolescents reprirent la route en parlant des nouvelles chansons : la page devait être tournée à partir de maintenant et ça, ils le savaient mieux que quiconque…

Lors des jours qui suivirent, les membres de Rainbow reprirent du service et enchaînaient répétition sur répétition pour reprendre la main. Ils avaient même commencé à s'entraîner sur la dernière chanson que Allen et Kanda avaient créé dernièrement : Umaku Ienai. Une chanson douce, amère et pop à la fois – un style que Klaud avait accepté en sachant qu'une chanson de ce type serait populaire envers le public féminin encore plus que le pop-rock habituel. De plus, elle avait aussi remarqué que cette chanson semblait importante pour Allen alors c'était une raison de plus pour accepter : à chaque fois qu'il se mettait derrière le micro pour l'interprété, son visage devenait plus masculin, plus sérieux et surtout, sa voix devenait un peu plus masculine – petit atout qui permettait un plus large choix dans leur prochaines chansons.

Leur single était sortit le mercredi de cette semaine-là et les ventes des premiers jours étant fructueuses, Milkway avait décidé d'un nouveau projet pour les Rainbow et ce fut une semaine après avoir reprit les répétitions que Klaud leur annonça.

« Le directeur et moi-même avons décidé de sortir un album pour mi-novembre. » annonça t-elle à ses protégés.

Lavi, Allen et même Link et Kanda avaient stoppé toutes activités lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de leur manager et la regardaient avec des yeux remplis de stupeur et recherchant une confirmation à ce qu'elle venait de dire – pas très sûr qu'ils avaient bien entendu la bonne chose. En réalisant la réaction des membres du groupe, Klaud soupira légèrement.

« Vous allez sortir un album. » répéta t-elle sérieusement.

« Sérieux ?! On a pas mal entendu, pas vrai ?! » s'exclama Lavi, super excité.

« Si on a été 4 à entendre la même chose, je pense qu'on a bien entendu. » répliqua ironiquement Link.

« Mais… mi-novembre… ça ne nous laisse qu'un mois et demi pour écrire le reste des chansons, pas vrai ? » fit remarquer Allen en regardant la manager.

« Enfin un qui y pense. » lâcha t-elle ironiquement. « C'est pour cela qu'on voulait vous en parlez avant de l'annoncer au conseil de l'entreprise. » expliqua t-elle. « Vous avez déjà 4 chansons qui feront partit de l'album et nous pensions à faire un album de 10 chansons – êtes-vous capable de créer 6 chansons durant le mois qui arrive ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

« Six chansons en un mois… » murmura Allen.

« C'est faisable. » répondit Kanda en prenant la parole.

« Hein ?! » s'exclama Allen en se retournant vers lui. « On peux le faire ?! » demanda Allen.

« Bien sûr. » répondit l'aîné, légèrement étonné par la surprise de son cadet. « Ca fait un peu moins de deux chansons par semaine, c'est tout à fait possible. Enfin, si tu es inspiré bien évidemment. » expliqua t-il.

« Parce que toi, tu vas pouvoir créer 6 chansons différentes en ce laps de temps ? » questionna le blandin.

« Oui. » répondit Kanda, sans aucune hésitation.

Allen resta muet de dégoût face à l'assurance de Kanda – comment pouvait-il être si sûr de lui ? Franchement, ça l'exaspérait. Cependant, si le compositeur disait que c'était possible alors, il avait sûrement raison et ça, Allen le savait très bien. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il soupira et lâcha un petit « ok », à la joie de ses camarades et collègues.

Le défi était lancé ! Dorénavant, les deux créateurs de Rainbow allaient devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour réaliser la deuxième étape qui les mènera dans le rude monde du showbiz ! Cependant, en tant qu'adolescents encore plein de doutes et de sentiments incompris, la musique n'allait pas être la seule chose qui évoluerait en eux.

* * *

J'aime plutôt le début de ce chapitre : il va peut-être un peu trop droit au but mais, je pense que si j'avais un peu trop extra-polé, ça aurait moins bien rendu. Quand à l'acceptation de Lavi... ne croyez pas qu'elle soit aussi facile qu'on puisse le croire à la fin de la discussion entre le rouquin et le japonais : en réalité, la culpabilité de Lavi est toujours bien là, ancré dans son coeur. ^^

Prochain Chapitre : Entre relations et sentiments secrets - Que choisirez-vous ?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Entre relations et sentiments secrets – Que choisirez-vous?**

Cela faisait seulement quelques jours que le projet « album » avait été lancé mais Kanda et Allen n'arrêtaient pas de travailler sur les nouvelles chansons. Ils faisaient tout ensemble – pendant que le compositeur écrivait une nouvelle mélodie, Allen lui donner ses avis et noter ses idées de paroles qu'il peaufinait par la suite, lorsque toute la mélodie était terminée. Et c'est dans cette atmosphère qu'un soir de la semaine, dans les environs de minuit, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans la salle insonorisée de l'appartement – en train de travailler.

Kanda était en train de faire quelques retouches sur la première mélodie qu'il venait de terminer – la tête dans ses feuilles de portés gribouillé de notes de musiques, soupir et autre caractères musicaux. Mais alors qu'il apportait les derniers changements, il réfléchissait déjà à la prochaine mélodie et, par habitude, il demanda son avis à Allen.

« Dis, pour la prochaine mélodie, tu veux un truc qui bouge ou bien une chanson calme ? » demanda t-il sans relever la tête.

Cependant, le bassiste ne reçut aucune réponse et cela l'obligea à relever la tête pour remarquer que son cadet était complètement affalé sur ses cahiers, endormi. Kanda arqua un sourcil, un peu surpris puis, posa son crayon pour se lever et aller aux côtés d'Allen.

« Allen, réveilles-toi. » commença t-il en le secouant un peu par l'épaule. « Tu devrais aller dans ton lit pour dormir. » continua t-il.

Néanmoins, ces tentatives furent vaines et Kanda abandonna en soupirant : il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Allen s'était endormi en plein travail – entre les répétitions, les créations des nouvelles chansons, les cours et les cours qu'il devait rattrapé, il n'avait plus un moment à lui. - mais, il aurait préféré qu'il ne se pousse pas trop et qu'il le dise s'il était fatigué. Ça aurait évité une situation plutôt gênante pour l'aîné. En effet, celui-ci observait le visage endormi du blandinet depuis tout à l'heure, complètement hypnotisé par ses traits fins et sa respiration sereine.

Depuis quelques temps, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus attiré par la personne d'Allen et non plus que par sa voix. Pourtant, il savait aussi que de tomber dans le même piège que Lavi serait stupide et complètement troublant pour son cadet – c'est pour cela qu'il arrivait à se contrôler et à rester lui-même sans trop d'effort lorsqu'il travaillait et était en compagnie d'Allen.? Cependant, lorsqu'il voyait le chanteur ainsi – toute barrière ouverte et complètement innocent, il était beaucoup plus dur pour lui de restreindre le désir qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il se trouvait en face d'Allen. Il ne savait plus quoi faire : une part de lui l'incitait à en profiter – après tout, le plus jeune ne serait jamais en courant de rien si Kanda en profitait en lui caressant la joue ou en l'embrassant dans son sommeil ; une autre lui disait de résister, de respecter Allen même dans cette situation et que s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne valait pas mieux que Lavi et sa tentative désespérée. Mais bien qu'il était conscient de tout ça, il lui était impossible de garder son masque toute la journée... il y avait des moments, où de petites fissures apparaissaient – laissant ainsi libre court à l'envie du compositeur.

C'est ainsi que une fois encore, comme quelques fois depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, le jeune homme caressa la joue d'Allen tout en lui dégageant quelques mèches du visage et observa le profil endormi de son cadet : un profil enfantin et pourtant masculin à la fois. Un léger sourire bienveillant apparu sur les lèvres de Kanda puis, il se baissa légèrement et déposa un bisou sur la joue de son cadet – seul geste qu'il s'autorisait à commettre lors de telles situations. Suite à cette petite faiblesse, Kanda recouvrit les épaules d'Allen avec sa veste et partit de la pièce, l'esprit légèrement coupable mais à la fois satisfait : deux sentiments contradictoires qui allaient poser quelques problèmes à l'avenir...

Le lendemain, après qu'Allen se soit réveillé dans le studio, un peu perdu et qu'il est était éclairé par son aîné, les deux lycéens étaient partit au lycée en discutant de la mélodie qui avait été terminé la veille et en parlant de la prochaine création par la même occasion. Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin, ils aperçurent Link et Lenalee (nda : oui, oui, les revoilà ! On a pas beaucoup entendu parler ces derniers temps. Pardon. -_-') en train de marcher, côte à côte. Allen afficha un sourire et se dépêcha de les rejoindre, suivit de Kanda, pour les surprendre un peu.

« Salut les amoureux ! » commença Allen en apparaissant aux côtés de Lenalee qui sursauta légèrement.

« Ah ! Allen ! » remarqua t-elle en se calmant un peu. « Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs. » expliqua t-elle en souriant.

« Pardon, pardon. » s'excusa Allen tandis que Kanda saluait Link et Lenalee. « Pour en revenir où j'en étais – vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus 'romantique' en vous tenant la main ou quelque chose comme ça ? » fit-il remarquer.

« C'est pas qu'on ne veut pas... » commença Lenalee.

« C'est qu'on ne peut pas. » termina Link en regardant son ami. « Notre relation doit rester secrète aux yeux du public et des médias. Surtout depuis la sortie du single. » expliqua t-il.

« Qu'es-ce que la sortie du single a avoir là-dedans ? » demanda le chanteur.

« Klaud ne vous a pas prévenu ? » questionna Link. « Le single a fait fureur et c'est en rupture de stock dans tout la ville. A cause de ça, tous les médias people veulent faire des interviews de nous et notre emploi du temps est complètement overbooké. » expliqua t-il en voyant les visages surpris de ses amis.

« Vraiment ? Une rupture de stock dans toute la ville ?! » s'exclama Allen. « Mais comment ça se fait ? »

« Le bouche à oreille, internet et notre passage à la télé – ce sont les trois facteurs qui ont permis ça. » répondit le blondin. « En tout cas, grâce à ça, on a hérité de dix interviews pour les trois jours qui arrivent. » ajouta t-il.

« Hein ?! Et quand es-ce qu'on répète ?! » s'exclama le plus jeune.

« J'ai réussi à obtenir une dispense de cours pour nous quatre – aujourd'hui sera sûrement notre dernier jour de cours avant longtemps. » répondit le pianiste.

« Je viens tout juste de finir de rattraper les cours que j'avais loupé et maintenant, je dois encore en louper ? Rah, j'ai vraiment la poisse. » se plaignit le chanteur, légèrement désespéré par son destin tandis que ses amis souriaient légèrement – se retenant de faire des remarques qui pourraient encore plus le démoraliser.

Suite à ce petit entre fait, Kanda parla de la dernière mélodie en date à Link tandis qu'Allen parlait joyeusement avec Lenalee des dernières nouveautés. Et ce jusqu'à leur arrivée au lycée où ils rejoignirent Lavi qui les attendait devant le portail. Il les accueillit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres mais, il n'eût aucun geste amical envers ses camarades : il ne sauta pas aux épaules d'Allen ou n'essaya pas de taquiner Link et Lenalee sur leur relation un peu trop platonique à son goût. Il était revenu à leurs côtés, c'était un fait, mais ce qu'il avait fait ne pouvait pas être pardonner totalement et pour cela, il avait bien décider de changer – de réellement changer. Même si cela signifiait s'éloigner de ses amis pour le moment...

Leur « dernière journée de cours » se déroula tranquillement sous les regard envieux des adolescents du lycée et des regards amoureux des jeunes femmes qui étaient encore plus aux pieds des quatre jeunes hommes que jamais. Et sans prendre une petite pause, ils rejoignirent Klaud au studio pour répéter et commencer à s'entraîner sur la nouvelle mélodie tandis qu'Allen, dans un coin de la salle, écrivait les paroles de la chanson avec un casque sur les oreilles pour éviter d'être dérangé par les bruits parasites de ses amis. Écoutant ainsi la nouvelle mélodie en boucle grâce à l'enregistrement que lui avait fait Kanda la veille, le jeune homme parvint à écrire la totalité de la chanson en une petite heure. Après l'avoir lu, Klaud accepta les paroles et proposa de l'essayer rapidement vu que les musiciens avaient les partitions sous les yeux et avaient commencé à les maîtriser un peu. Les membres de Rainbow acceptèrent avec joie et ils s'installèrent derrière leurs instruments de prédilections avant de se concentrer légèrement quelques secondes pour finalement débuter la première répétition de leur cinquième chanson : « Kiss me Kill me ». (nda : N'ayant pas de piano dans cette chanson, imaginer que la guitare est en faite le synthé mis en mode « guitare » ! ^_-)

La basse et la piano commencèrent ensemble une mélodie légèrement punk et linéaire qui devint soudainement plus pop lorsque la batterie les rejoignit, marquant ainsi le tempo de la chanson qui, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, laissa place à la voix d'Allen. Étant plus discret, la basse et la batterie interprètent une série d'accord qui permit à la voix de leur chanteur de ressortir – une voix de plus en plus masculine au fil des chansons mais qui gardait son habilité à enchaîner les paroles avec fluidité et « douceur » malgré le rythme de la chanson. Ce ne fut que lorsque le refrain arriva que les instruments entamèrent un tempo plus rapide – laissant la basse jouer tout seul en compagnie de la voix d'Allen lors d'une petite phrase introduisant le refrain si intense – en parole et en instrumental. Et alors que les refrain et couplets s'enchaînaient, la chanson se fit de plus en plus entraînante et intense – montrant ainsi qu'Allen était aussi capable de forcer sur sa voix lorsqu'elle était plus grave. Ce fait surpris d'ailleurs le compositeur qui se trompa deux ou trois fois d'affilé dans des accords avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à la fin de la chanson où Link aida Allen dans la partie chant en faisant un espèce de chœur après les deux phrases clés de la chanson « Kiss me, Kill me. ». Lorsque Allen prononça sa dernière phrase, les instruments prirent le relais pour finir la chanson avec les mêmes accords que ceux de l'introduction de la chanson mais terminant sur un dernier accord decrescendo de la basse.

Lorsque le son de la dernière note disparut, Klaud ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un léger sourire.

« J'ai enregistré votre première répétition, je la ferai écouter au Directeur. C'était plutôt pas mal mais j'ai entendu quelques fausses notes. On s'entraînera uniquement sur cette chanson pendant quelques jours. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Kanda. « Il faudrait que j'ai des copie des partitions pour le Directeur, tu pourras me faire ça ? » demanda t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » répondit le compositeur. « Au fait, pour la prochaine chanson, on a pensé à quelque chose d'un peu plus calme et triste – ça ira ? » questionna t-il.

« Je suis certaine que ça sera parfait. Après une chanson d'amour impossible et une chanson de pop-punk, quelque chose de plus calme serait le bienvenu. » répondit-elle.

« Par contre, vu comment je vois la partition, il nous faudrait deux guitaristes. » commença le bassiste.

« Deux guitaristes ? » répéta Klaud. « L'un d'entre vous sait-il en jouer ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers les garçons qui firent tous un signe de négation de la tête à l'exception d'Allen.

« Comme je l'avais plus un jour, je connais les bases mais rien de plus. » expliqua t-il.

« Tu vois, aucun d'entre eux ne peut réellement en jouer et puis, on ne vas pas inclure un nouveau membre maintenant et seulement pour une chanson. » ajouta t-elle.

« Personnellement, je peux apprendre la technique à Allen. » répondit Kanda. « Mais, nous avons aussi besoin d'un deuxième guitariste qui prendrait une partie très aiguë alors, je me disais que je pouvais peut-être l'apprendre à quelqu'un le temps de cette chanson. » expliqua t-il.

« Et donc, à qui penses-tu pour tenir le rôle de guitariste ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être introduire un membre féminin l'espace d'une chanson : Lenalee, par exemple. » proposa t-il en regardant la lycéenne qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

« QUOI ?!! » s'exclama Lenalee après avoir avalé.

« Tu as bien pris des cours lorsque tu étais enfant, n'es-ce pas ? » questionna le bassiste.

« Oui mais... c'était il y a longtemps et c'est complètement différent. Et puis, votre groupe, c'est un groupe de jeunes lycéens – je vais plus attirer les foudres de vos fans qu'autre chose ! » répliqua la jeune femme. « Expliquez-leur, Klaud-san ! » ajouta t-elle.

« Hum... Kanda n'a pas tords... » murmura la manager, surprenant tout le monde. « Te faire apparaître l'espace d'une chanson pourrait augmenter les fans masculins du groupe – ça pourrait être très bénéfique. » commença t-elle. « Mais ! A la seule condition que ton habilité à la guitare soit d'un niveau correct et qu'il ne nous ralentisse pas dans l'enregistrement de l'album et les répétitions. » ajouta t-elle.

« Mais... » essayant de protester Lenalee.

« Tu pourrais essayer. » rajouta Link, attirant ainsi l'attention de sa petite amie. « Ça ne te coûte rien. Passe un petit test avec Kanda et il te dira si c'est bon ou pas, pas vrai ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers le compositeur qui acquiesça.

« Mais... monter sur scène... c'est trop pour moi. » murmura t-elle.

« T'en fais pas ! » s'exclama Allen. « Tu seras avec nous ! Tu es toujours à nos côtés lors des répétitions et des concerts, ça ne changera pas grand chose mis à part que cette fois-ci, tu partageras encore plus notre joie que d'habitude ! Et puis, j'apprendrais avec toi !» ajouta t-il avec entrain.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire face aux paroles de son cadet : il avait tout à fait raison – sur la scène ou dans les coulisses, elle était toujours avec eux – ça ne changerai rien... ou presque.

« Et puis, ça ajoutera une couleur à l'arc en ciel, pas vrai ? » ajouta le batteur, attirant l'attention de ses camarades qui lui sourirent en guise de réponse – il avait parfaitement raison.

« Bon, on peut essayer alors... mais je ne vous promets rien. » répondit Lenalee, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, on ira à l'appart dès qu'on fini la répétition – j'ai plein de guitare pour vous entraîner. » s'empressa le bassiste, surprenant un peu Lenalee qui n'osa même pas répliquer vu qu'elle venait d'accepter et que, comme l'avait dit Klaud, elle ne serait accepté que si elle ne ralentissait pas l'avancer du groupe.

Ainsi, dans l'heure qui suivit, les adolescents partirent chez Kanda – sans la présence de Lavi qui devait rentrer chez lui pour aider son grand-père. De son côté, la manager se rendit à l'agence de Milkway pour informer Cross des dernières nouveautés : les partitions de la nouvelle chanson et l'enregistrement ainsi que l'idée d'introduire deux guitares pour la prochaine chanson. Le Directeur écouta immédiatement la nouvelle chanson et approuva sa présence sur le prochain album.

« D'ailleurs, à propos de l'album, j'ai réservé un studio d'enregistrement pour trois jours à la fin du mois d'octobre – vous n'aurez pas vraiment le droit à l'erreur alors soyez bien prêt. » annonça Cross. « Quand à la séance photo pour la pochette de l'album, j'ai prévu deux jours de tournages pour leur permettre de se reposer un peu entre les prises – ça sera à la suite de l'enregistrement. » ajouta t-il.

« Bien. Je leur ferai savoir les dates. » répondit Klaud en prenant des feuilles que lui tendait Marian.

« Tu fais vraiment du bon boulot avec eux. » commença le directeur. « Peut-être que pour une fois, tu pourrais rester leur manager jusqu'à leur fin. » proposa t-il.

« Nous verrons bien avec le temps. Mais c'est vrai que ces enfants ont vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel – j'ai l'impression de travailler avec des professionnels alors qu'ils ne le sont pas. » répondit-elle en rangeant les papiers dans son porte document. « Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini mon rapport, je vais rentrer. » ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers la porte de sortie.

« Attends. » fit Cross en se levant de son bureau. « J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui alors je te propose un restaurant. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? » demanda t-il en prenant son manteau.

« Si tu insistes tant, je ne peux pas refuser. » répondit la jeune femme en affichant un sourire.

« Dans ce cas... » commença Cross en s'approchant de Klaud. « Ça serait un italien pour ce soir. » finit-il par dire en passant un bras sur la taille de son amante avant de sortir de la salle aux côtés de celle-ci.

Ainsi, les deux amants partirent dîner ensemble tandis que du côté des Rainbow, Kanda entraînait les deux nouveaux guitaristes du groupe – car, en effet, leur niveau était assez bons pour les faire jouer dans la prochaine chanson. Et ainsi, les jours du mois d'octobre se succédèrent sans laisser de repos aux membres de Rainbow : entre les interviews, les passages à la télévision, la promo, les répétitions, la création des nouvelles chansons et les cours (lorsqu'ils avaient la possibilité d'y aller) – les jeunes hommes et Lenalee n'avaient plus un seul moment pour eux. Heureusement, la fin du mois arrivait à grand pas et les nouvelles chansons commençaient à être maîtrisé par tous les membres au fur et à mesure de leur création.

Ils étaient tellement occupés que même leurs histoires cœurs semblaient avoir opté pour le bouton « pause ». Cependant, ce n'était qu'une façade. Ceux qui entretenaient des relations, ils leur étaient impossible de se montrer au grand jour, fatiguant les nerfs de plus en plus et créant ainsi quelques tensions au sein des couples. Ceux qui entretenaient des sentiments secrets ou des sentiments rejetés, ils laissaient libre court à leur imagination lors de leurs rêves afin de réaliser ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dans la vie réelle. Ainsi, cela leur permettait de continuer à travailler encore et encore sans que ces sentiments cachés ne viennent les déranger dans leur vie quotidienne... sans qu'ils ne viennent tout chambouler.

Néanmoins, cacher des choses ne donne jamais de bons résultats. Autrefois, Lavi avait succomber à la douleur de la « trahison » selon lui – cependant, la seule chose à laquelle il avait succombé, c'était son intolérance face à des secrets qui avaient été gardé. Et si maintenant, nous mettions en avant un autre homme, tout comme Lavi, dans une situation semblable – A votre avis, que se passerait-il ?

Entre mensonges à soi-même et tentations, le bassiste des Rainbow allait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder son masque d'assurance à tout moment... et encore moins dans les moments traîtres...

* * *

Hi !

Désolé pour le retard - j'avais oublié de le poster sur ff. ^^'

La chanson qui apparaît dans ce chapitre, c'est du Pop-Punk ! J'espère qu'il y a des fans !

Il s'agit de "Kiss me, Kill me" de "Mest". ^^

Bref, je dois avouer ne pas savoir moi-même ce que j'ai écris à la fin du chapitre...

/se gratte la tête/

J'en avais tellement marre que j'ai écris tout ce qu'il me passer par la tête - quitte à mettre des spoils pas possible !!! O_O (Viens juste de la réaliser) Bon, au moins, vous aurez un petit avertissement de ce que vous aurez le droit dans les prochains chapitre ~

Prochain Chapitre : "Thanks"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : « Thanks »**

Le mois d'octobre arrivait à son terme et l'enregistrement de l'album allait commencer seulement quelques jours après la création de la dernière chanson. Les membres de Rainbow avaient fait de leur mieux pour maîtriser le plus rapidement possible les dernières chansons mais, il était clair qu'ils avaient quelques lacunes et celles-ci se feraient ressentir lors de l'enregistrement.

C'est donc par un mardi matin obscur et froid que les Rainbow se réunirent dans le studio d'enregistrement avec la même équipe de techniciens à qui ils avaient eu affaire lors de l'enregistrement de leur single. Ils saluèrent toute l'équipe comme il le fallait, posèrent leurs affaires dans leur loge et se rendirent dans la salle d'enregistrement. Il avait été décidé que la partie musicale serait enregistré en premier – Allen s'était donc assis aux côtés des techniciens et observait ses amis en train d'accorder les instruments, de faire les derniers réglages et quelques essais pour voir si tout fonctionner bien. Mais alors que le chanteur observait ses amis, son regard se dirigea naturellement vers le bassiste et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il resta fixé sur lui – le détaillant complètement.

Il réalisa que les cheveux de son aîné, bien que déjà long lors de leur rencontre, avait encore poussé et maintenant, ceux-ci lui arrivait en bas du dos lorsqu'ils étaient attachés ; son visage, bien qu'ayant toujours été très masculin, semblait encore plus « homme » avec l'expression de concentration qu'il affichait ; son regard intense, lui n'avait pratiquement pas changé – il avait toujours gardé cette étincelle de sincérité et de bienveillance qui avait sauvé Allen déjà tant de fois. Cependant, un autre sentiment était apparu dans son regard ces derniers temps – jusqu'à lors, le blandin n'avait pas réussi à savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais il s'était rendu compte que l'aîné tenté de l'étouffer et donc, n'avait pas chercher à en savoir plus : après tout, tout le monde à son jardin secret. Mais alors que Allen continuait ainsi de décrire chaque partie du corps de Kanda dans son esprit, le regard de l'objet de ses réflexions se tourna vers lui, entrant ainsi en contact avec celui d'Allen qui détourna les yeux immédiatement, gêné de s'être fait prendre sur le fait. Les joues du chanteur se teintèrent de rose lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et il se leva de sa place pour sortir de la pièce en s'excusant rapidement auprès de l'équipe technique.

Allen se dirigea aux toilettes de l'étage et une fois arrivé devant les lavabos, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se passa la tête sous le jet d'eau pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait à observer Kanda mais, c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait clairement ce qu'il avait fait – Il savait que si le regard du compositeur ne s'était pas tourné vers lui, il aurait continué de l'observer pendant encore longtemps, décrivant chaque parcelle du corps de celui-ci et ce, sans le réalisé. Une fois les cheveux complètement mouillés, Allen releva la tête et observa son reflet dans le grand miroir qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il savait parfaitement que son comportement n'était pas normal – lorgner ainsi sur son aîné n'était pas une action très naturelle. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait décidé de ne pas s'en soucier mais aujourd'hui, Kanda l'avait remarqué, il avait clairement vu que son cadet l'observait – et ce n'était pas la réaction de ce dernier qui allait le dissuader du contraire. A partir de maintenant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses actions, quel qu'elles soient, il se devait de les maîtriser et de les comprendre. Tout le monde aurait pensé que les maîtriser aller sûrement être une tache plus simple que de les comprendre pourtant, Allen était sûr du contraire. Il avait été témoin de tellement de choses ces derniers mois que comprendre la raison de ses regards était simple à comprendre – il ressentait un sentiment particulier pour son aîné qui avait toujours prit soin de lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Ce sentiment avait évolué au fil des semaines et des mois et maintenant, il était arrivé à un stade où le corps d'Allen agissait afin de le faire connaître à la personne qui avait été le déclencheur de l'engendrement de celui-ci. Bien évidemment, le chanteur n'était pas certain de la nature exacte de cette sensation mais, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser sortir, de la faire connaître à son aîné – ils avaient d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire pour le moment. Il devait contenir ce sentiment étrange pour le moment, le contenir le temps de finir ce travail qui tenait à cœur tous les membres de Rainbow. Après ça, Allen était conscient qu'il devrait faire face à ce qu'il tentait d'étouffer. Il y était préparé et lorsque le moment arrivera, il serait prêt à y faire face avec fierté et assurance.

Allen respira un bon coup, regarda son reflet une dernière fois et posa une main sur celui-ci avant de détourner le regard et de partir des toilettes pour rejoindre le studio d'enregistrement et de travailler sérieusement – comme il se devait.

L'enregistrement de toutes les chansons se fit petit à petit : les premières chansons furent les plus simple à enregistrer. Les musiciens avaient eu le temps de bien les maîtriser et les mélodies n'avaient besoin d'être refaite que lors de petits accidents malencontreux comme une fausse note ou au faux mouvement qui nécessitait de refaire une prise. Toute la journée fut donc consacrée à la partie musicale et lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter vers vingt trois heures, Rainbow avait réussi à enregistrer cinq chansons en plus des deux premières qui figuraient déjà sur le single. Il était donc prévu d'enregistrer les trois chansons restantes le lendemain et de commencer la partie vocale par la même occasion.

Mais alors que Kanda restait avec les techniciens pour parler des derniers petits changements pour le lendemain et que Link était partit avec Lenalee pour la raccompagner chez elle, Lavi se dirigea vers la loge afin de récupérer ses affaires. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de repos, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Allen, allongé et sûrement endormi sur le canapé de la pièce. Il fallait dire que le jeune chanteur avait été présent toute la journée pour rien – il avait finit par aller dormir dans un coin. Le rouquin s'avança dans la pièce et s'approcha de son cadet pour aller le réveiller et le prévenir que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva aux côtés du chanteur, le batteur hésita un instant avant de diriger sa main vers l'épaule d'Allen – il se demandait s'il avait réellement le droit de faire ça. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à seulement quelques millimètres du corps du chanteur que Lavi se figea totalement – les images de l'incident d'il y a deux mois lui était revenu en mémoire en seulement quelques secondes. Le visage en larmes et les cris du chanteur se superposa au visage serein que celui-ci abordait actuellement et Lavi s'écarta rapidement de con cadet en prenant la main qu'il avait tendu dans son autre main, la serrant aussi fort qu'il ne pouvait : au final, sa conscience avait déjà décidé pour lui qu'il n'en avait pas le droit… Tant que ses sentiments subsistait, il ne pouvait toucher son cadet – c'était une certitude qu'il venait de comprendre.

Le batteur sortit de la pièce dans la minute qui suivit et alla prévenir Kanda qui revint avec lui peu de temps après. Et tandis que Lavi enfiler son manteau pour se préparer à partir, le compositeur s'était accroupi devant Allen et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, le remuant un peu pour le réveiller. Le rouquin observa la scène quelques secondes puis détourna le regard – légèrement jaloux de voir que son meilleur ami pouvait toucher Allen alors que lui, il ne le pouvait plus… et tout ça, à cause d'une stupide impulsion.

Peu de temps après, le chanteur se réveilla en ronchonnant légèrement.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il d'une voix pas très réveillé et en se frottant les yeux.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. On rentre. » lui répondit Kanda.

« Tout le monde est déjà partit ? » questionna le plus jeune en gardant les yeux fermés, décidé à continuer son petit somme.

« Il ne reste que nous et Lavi. » répondit le compositeur. « D'ailleurs, j'aurai eu encore plus de mal à te réveiller si Lavi ne m'avait pas dit que tu dormais. » continua t-il en se relevant légèrement. « Je me voyais pas te porter sur le dos jusqu'à l'appart'. » murmura t-il d'une voix ronchonne.

Allen daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux et s'aperçut que Lavi était dans la pièce, en train de prendre son sac pour partir.

« Lavi. » commença le chanteur.

Le rouquin se tourna vers son cadet, légèrement surpris d'entendre son prénom de la bouche de celui-ci.

« Thanks. » se contenta de dire Allen en souriant amicalement comme il le faisait avant.

Mais alors que le batteur écarquillait les yeux devant un tel spectacle, Allen se rendormi dans les secondes qui suivirent, complètement crevé – à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait du somnambulisme durant le peu de temps où il avait parlé. Kanda soupira légèrement en réalisant que son cadet s'était endormi une nouvelle fois et grogna quelques mots de mécontentements. Et tandis que le bassiste habillait le chanteur de sa veste pour en faire de même avec lui juste après, Lavi était toujours à la même place, le sourire d'Allen à l'esprit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kanda sur son épaule qu'il revint sur terre. Il se tourna vers son ami qui portait Allen sur son dos, un peu surpris.

« Merci de m'avoir averti. » fit le compositeur en lui souriant gentiment. « Reposes-toi bien. » finit-il par dire avant de sortir de la salle.

Et tandis que la pièce restait silencieuse maintenant que Kanda et Allen étaient partit, un léger bruit d'eau tombant sur le sol se fit entendre. Lavi écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que sa joue était humide et amena une main à sa joue pour comprendre qu'une larme ne cessait de couler et de s'éteindre sur le sol – une larme de joie et de soulagement à la fois. Le rouquin commença à afficher un léger sourire avant de rigoler légèrement – un rire qui exprimait une légère tristesse mais qui évacuait toutes les craintes qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant : ses amis, bien que conscient de ce qu'il avait fait, avaient réellement décidé de passer à autre chose et de lui faire confiance une nouvelle… de redonner cette confiance qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Et comprendre cela ne pouvait que le rassurer, d'où ces larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis tellement de temps : des larmes de culpabilité qui se changeaient petit à petit en des larmes de joie.

Pendant ce temps-là, sur le chemin pour rentrer chez eux, Kanda portait Allen sur son dos et entendais des murmures venant de son cadet – celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de parler dans son sommeil, des dire des tas de choses tout aussi stupide les unes que les autres mais, cela finit par amuser le compositeur qui afficha un léger sourire : après tout, s'il était assez relaxé pour parler dans son sommeil, c'est qu'il devait se sentir bien et ça, c'était tout ce que le bassiste pouvait espérer de mieux. Cependant, ce sourire disparu bien vite lorsqu'il entendit son nom sortir de la bouche de son cadet et ce, de manière plutôt sensuel. Entendre Allen prononcer son nom de cette façon avait fait battre son cœur à une vitesse incroyable et, c'est le cœur serré qu'il tourna sa tête vers celle d'Allen – se demandant si celui-ci dormait ou bien s'était réveillé. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage serein et les joues légèrement roses du chanteur, Kanda soupira et redirigea son regard devant lui pour recommencer à marcher. Cependant, dans les secondes qui suivirent, le jeune compositeur avait les oreilles légèrement rouges et il grommela quelques mots à peine audibles.

« Refais ça et je ne pourrai pas répondre de mes actes… » avait-il dit, bien conscient que si Allen avait dit son nom de cette façon en étant conscient, il lui aurait sûrement sauté dessus.

Tout en gardant la résonance de ce qu'il avait entendu, Kanda continua son chemin, bien décidé à arriver le plus rapidement à l'appartement pour enfermer Allen dans sa chambre et prendre une douche bien froide pour remettre ses idées en place et se calmer un peu.

Le lendemain, lors de la deuxième journée au studio, toute la matinée fut utilisée pour terminer les enregistrements musicaux. Et alors que Allen et Kanda restaient dans le studio pour parler de l'ordre dans lequel ils enregistreront les chansons, Lavi et Link partirent en direction de la cafeteria où Lenalee et Klaud étaient censé les attendre. Cependant, durant le trajet séparant les deux pièces, ils ne firent pas que marcher.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? » demanda Link, attirant l'attention de Lavi.

« Tu parles de quoi ? » questionna le rouquin, un sourcil arqué.

« De tes sentiments envers Allen et de votre relation. » répondit le blondin en tournant la tête vers son ami. « Ce n'est pas trop dur ? »

« Je mentirais si je disais que non. » commença le batteur. « Evidemment que c'est difficile d'être à ses côtés après ce que j'ai fais mais… lui et vous… vous faîtes tellement d'efforts pour que je ne me sente pas exclus, je me dois d'en faire de même. » continua t-il. « Je dois être fort pour ne le mettre dans l'embarras encore plus. Il faut que je fasse de mon mieux. » finit-il par dire en esquissant un petit sourire gêné.

« Ca tu peux le dire qu'on fais des efforts. » répliqua Link sur un ton sec qui surpris un peu Lavi. « Mais tu sais, je pense que c'est tout à fait normal. » reprit-il sur un ton bienveillant. « Après tout, tu es notre ami, au même titre que Allen. » finit-il par dire en souriant amicalement.

« C'est justement de ça que je te parle. » rigola Lavi. « Vous ne m'avez pas un peu trop vite pardonné ? » demanda t-il nonchalamment.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit le pianiste. « Tu sais, lorsque j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait, la première chose que j'avais envie de faire, c'était de te frapper jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait. » avoua t-il sérieusement, effrayant légèrement le rouquin dans sa façon de le dire. « Mais après avoir parler sérieusement avec Lenalee de cette histoire et réfléchit pendant de longues heures, j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas le seul fautif. » continua t-il. « Nous savions ce que tu ressentais pour Allen et pourtant, nous n'avons rien fait pour t'arrêter dans cette espèce de descente aux enfers – tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est te mettre encore plus au pied du mur en te demandant de garder ta jalousie pour toi. En réalité, nous sommes tout aussi fautif que toi – et c'est parce qu'on l'a compris qu'on a pu te pardonner plus facilement que prévu. » expliqua le blondin en s'arrêtant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cafeteria.

« Je vois. Je comprends mieux maintenant. » dit le rouquin. « Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'ai été le seul à commettre cet acte – vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez pour ça. » expliqua t-il. « Surtout toi. Tu as toujours protéger Allen de tout ce qui l'entourait alors, c'était une réaction tout à fait normale, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir et si l'envie de me foutre un pain dans la tronche te reprend, ne te retient pas – je l'accepterai en connaissance de cause. » termina t-il en souriant bêtement.

Link ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé et donner une tape sur l'épaule du rouquin en signe d'acceptation de l'accord avant de se diriger vers les jeunes femmes qui leur avait réservé une table et commencer à manger – très rapidement rejoint par Kanda, Allen et le reste de l'équipe technique.

Une heure plus tard, Allen avait commencé à enregistrer les chansons : « Loveless », « Umaku Ienai » et « Kiss me, Kill me » avaient été enregistré en seulement deux ou trois prises – permettant ainsi plus de temps pour les erreurs sur les autres chansons. Et ainsi, lorsqu'il arriva sur la sixième chanson, celle qui avait requit la présence de Lenalee dans le groupe, les ennuis commencèrent à apparaître.

Le jeune homme était installé derrière le micro, casque sur les oreilles et yeux fermés pour se concentrer. Lorsqu'il entendit la musique retentirent dans le casque, il ouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur le moment où il allait devoir commencer à chanter – cependant, les premières prises furent difficiles et il se trompa plusieurs fois lors du départ. Lorsqu'il finalement il arriva à trouver le bon timing, le jeune homme se lâcha complètement. La mélodie commençait avec le piano de Link – des accords doux et tristes à la fois. Et le son du piano fut rapidement rejoint par celui d'une guitare au son de violoncelle qui intensifia la mélodie. Puis, la basse et une autre guitare rejoignirent les deux premiers instruments, permettant ainsi à Allen de comprendre que ça allait être à lui très bientôt. Commençant doucement à chanter les paroles anglaises de la chanson, le jeune homme parvint à un résultat presque parfait en suivant le rythme de la musique à la perfection. Cependant, lorsque la chanson arriva presque à son terme et sur la mélodie devint plus intense, laissant entendre la batterie de façon beaucoup plus distincte que jusqu'à maintenant – cela eu le même effet sur la voix d'Allen et celui-ci prit le micro dans ses mains : petite habitude qu'il avait prit lors des concerts et qui résultat d'un « Stop, on reprend tout ! » à cause d'un bruit parasite qu'avait engendré le geste du chanteur. Le blandinet lâcha un petit juron contre lui-même et dans la prise qui suivit, fit bien attention à ne pas faire la même erreur – permettant ainsi à cette sixième chanson, « Pieces » d'être enregistré pour de bon. (nda : au plus grand plaisir d'Allen qui allait sûrement pété un câble s'il n'avait pas bientôt réussi. ^^')

D'ici la fin de la journée, Allen enregistra seulement une chanson de plus à cause de sa voix qui commençait à se fatiguer. Le lendemain, dernier jour d'enregistrement, le jeune homme termina sa tâche avec les trois chansons restantes et Rainbow put enfin se reposer un peu en terminant tout ça plus tôt que les jours précédents. En effet, ils terminèrent l'enregistrement en fin d'après-midi après avoir combiné la partie musicale et vocale et ainsi, mis au point un brouillon de la maquette du futur CD sur clé USB – permettant ainsi aux membres de Rainbow et à leur manager d'avoir un aperçu de ce que ça allait donner. Avant de partir, Klaud rappela aux adolescents qu'ils commenceraient les séances photos demain et qu'ils devaient se coucher tôt ce soir – petit conseil que les lycéens allaient sûrement suivre vu leurs visages envahit par la fatigue.

Une bonne heure après que les Rainbow soient partit, Klaud partit à son tour, remerciant l'équipe technique une nouvelle fois puis, rentra chez elle, bien contente que le plus gros du travail venait de se terminer. Mais à peine eût-elle le temps de poser ses affaires sur sa table basse et de ranger son manteau dans son armoire qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. La jeune femme soupira légèrement, comprenant que la journée n'était pas encore finie puis, se rendit à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Cross lui faisait face, un sourire séducteur sur le visage, un bouquet de rose dans une main et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre.

« Je te propose de fêter la fin de l'enregistrement. » proposa t-il naturellement.

« Ai-je réellement le choix ? » soupira Klaud en s'écartant de l'entrée pour laisser passer son patron qui lui mit le bouquet de fleur dans les mains en entrant.

« Ne sois pas si froide, j'ai une belle récompense pour toi. » répliqua t-il en allant dans la cuisine pour mettre la bouteille de vin au frigo.

« Je crois avoir une petite idée de cette récompense. » se moqua rapidement la manager en sortant un vase d'une armoire avant de venir dans la cuisine pour remplir celui-ci d'eau puis de mettre les roses dedans une fois le papier qui les entourait enlever.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, les bras musclés du Directeur de Milkway entourèrent la jeune femme par la taille et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de l'oreille de sa subordonnée pour y murmurer quelques mots.

« Et tu veux que je te l'offre maintenant ? » demanda t-il d'un ton joueur.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment 'ma' récompense. » ironisa Klaud en se retournant pour faire face à son amant. « Après tout, tu en profites aussi. » termina t-elle par dire en souriant légèrement.

« Avoue que ça serait dur de le faire seul. » répliqua Marian d'un ton amusé.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » murmura t-elle avant d'entourer ses bras autour de la nuque de Cross et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de celui-ci, bien décidé à 'prendre' son cadeau et non pas à le recevoir.

Cela ne sembla pas vraiment contrarié l'homme d'affaire qui intensifia le baiser tout en se dirigeant doucement vers la chambre de la manager – bien décidé à ce qu'ils profitent tous les deux du petit cadeau qu'avait emmené Cross.

* * *

Enfin bon, voici le chapitre 25 avec deux jours d'avance. (N'y prenais pas goût, c'est un évènement exceptionnel - la proprio avait eu une idée sur le coup et se devait de l'écrire tout de suite. Elle a ensuite enchaîné avec le reste du chapitre. ^^')

Bref, dans ce chapitre, la 6ème chanson apparaît mais, nous avons effectué quelques changements à cause d'une vidéo et de gros doutes. Dans la version "Rainbow", le violoncelle sera remplacé par une guitare qui a un son très proche du violoncelle ! ^_- (Jouez le jeu ~ )  
Les raisons de ce changement, c'est que c'est plus réaliste d'avoir fait reprendre la guitare à Lenalee et que dans une vidéo d'un live de "RED", lorsque le violoncelle est censé jouait, c'était la guitare qui jouait. ^^' Bref, voilà pourquoi nous en sommes là ~ Et donc, comme vous l'avez compris, il s'agit d'une belle chanson de RED.

Pieces by RED.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je peux vous assurer une chose - un personnage qui avait disparu un peu brusquement va montrer sa frimouse, au plaisir de ces dames ~

Prochain Chapitre : Fourberie


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Fourberie**

Le jour qui suivit fut le premier jour des séances photos. Les Rainbow n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer : après s'être fait maquillés et que quelques retouches soient faites sur leurs costumes, ils décidèrent de la façon dont se déroulerai la séance avec le photographe. Au final, il avait été décidé que le premier jour serait consacré aux photos de groupe et le deuxième aux photos individuelles qui figureraient dans le petit livret où seront écrites les paroles des chansons. C'est donc en fin de matinée que la séance photo commença réellement.

Mais alors que les garçons posaient dans pleins des poses et des cadres différents, Lenalee les observait de loin, un léger sourire étendu sur ses lèvres. Mais alors qu'elle était en pleine contemplation, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années arriva à ses côtés et débuta la conversation : lui demandant son nom, âge et tout le tralala du dragueur parfait, pour finalement enchaîner sur les discussions banales afin d'essayer d'amadouer sa proie. En gentille fille, la jeune lycéenne répondit aux questions pas trop indiscrètes et lui souriait de temps à autre, faisant preuve d'un peu de gentillesse alors qu'elle savait très bien ce que recherchait cet homme.

Tandis que la jeune femme faisait face à son dragueur et avait donc abandonné son observation des Rainbow, le pianiste du groupe posa son regard vers elle lors d'une petite pause et fronça les sourcils en la voyant sourire à l'un des membres du staff – semblant un peu trop près d'elle à son goût. Il sentit un léger sentiment de colère l'envahir néanmoins, le blondin savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il montre un quelconque sentiment à l'égard de Lenalee en public – la jalousie était donc à proscrire. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas être troublé d'avantage et se concentra sur son travail, bien décidé à mettre cette histoire de côté pour le moment... mais uniquement pour le moment...

La séance photo continua donc son cours : mettant en scène le groupe dans des décors et scénarios divers – avec leurs instruments, sans leurs instruments, légèrement déshabillés, dans des pièces sombres – style entrepôt dégradé – ou encore des pièces éclairées pour faire ressortir les costumes noirs des jeunes hommes... Tout y passa en n'omettant pas les changements d'expressions des musiciens – un coup amical, l'autre provocateur. Lorsque le photographe y trouva son compte, ne pouvant pas penser à plus d'idée de mise en scène, la séance photo de groupe se termina – permettant aux membres de Rainbow de finir leur journée dans les environ de seize heures.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction des loges en parlant de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et d'autres choses diverses, le groupe croisa les Black Storm qui s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir en remarquant leurs compères. Tyki et Allen se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes puis, le leader des Black Storm afficha un sourire amical avant de saluer tout le groupe.

« Salut. » s'était-il contenter de dire en souriant.

Salutation que les membres de Rainbow retournèrent. Mais alors que Tyki engageait la conversation pour voir comment ce porter l'avancé du groupe, Allen remarqua une présence féminine dans les rangs des Black Storm : une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, les cheveux courts et noirs, des yeux dorés – tout comme Tyki – et la peau un peu mate. Celle-ci était aux côtés de Wisely et Allen remarqua qu'elle le regardait, se demandant un peu pourquoi elle le dévisager ainsi.

De son côté, la jeune femme détourna son regard après une bonne minute et se tourna vers Wisely pour lui tirer un peu sur la manche. Le jeune homme se baissa vers elle et écouta ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Dis, c'est bien lui ? » demanda t-elle dans un murmure en désigna Allen d'un léger coup de tête.

« Oui, c'est bien Allen. » répondit Wisely.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire de contentement et un échangea un dernier regard avec Wisely avant de se précipiter vers Allen et de le prendre dans ses bras à la grande surprise de toutes les personnes présentent dans le couloir.

« Je suis une grande fan de toi ! » s'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix enfantine. « Je suis trop contente de pouvoir te voir en vrai ! » continua t-elle en souriant au blandinet.

« Ah... euh... merci. » répondit Allen, légèrement troublé par la situation.

« Dis, j'aimerai te demander plein de choses sur le groupe, on peut aller en parler dans une pièce plus tranquille ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire plein d'innocence.

« Euh... » hésita t-il, complètement pris de court.

« Ah ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Road Kamelot, la nièce de Tyki ! » dit-elle tout sourire et sans relâcher Allen une seule seconde.

« Enchanté. » répondit automatiquement le jeune homme.

« Alors, on va parler ? » demanda rapidement Road, ne laissant pas le temps à Allen d'analyser plus clairement la situation.

« O-Oui. » répondit-il, complètement emporté par les paroles de la jeune fille.

Contente d'elle, Road emmena sans tarder Allen loin des autres adolescents qui étaient restés bouches bées devant le spectacle assez étrange qui se trouvait face à eux – enfin, presque tous les adolescents car, Tyki et Wisely ne semblaient pas réellement surpris par le comportement de la jeune femme. Une fois les deux cadets partit sous les regards assez noirs et assassins de Kanda et Lavi, Tyki se tourna vers eux, réalisant bien que les deux jeunes hommes ne devaient pas voir cette scène d'un très bon œil.

« Désolé pour ça. » s'excusa Tyki. « Ma nièce est du genre protecteur et depuis qu'elle a appris ce qui s'était passé, elle avait toujours voulu parler avec Allen. » expliqua t-il. « Enfin, je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à ce point pour lui parler. » murmura t-il finalement.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » commença Link. « Allen a sûrement déjà compris pourquoi elle voulait lui parler en privé. » termina t-il.

Cependant, Tyki remarqua un détail qui n'existait pas quelques mois auparavant : Kanda gardait son regard rivé vers l'endroit où été parti Allen et Road – comme s'il désirait ardemment les rejoindre. Même si le chanteur des Black Storm comprit très vite que c'était parce qu'il voulait rejoindre Allen et le garder près de lui pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne de son champ de vision. Tyki esquissa un sourire en réalisant que Kanda avait finalement craqué... non, avait enfin réalisé ce qu'il éprouvait envers le jeune chanteur. Il fit un petit pas sur le côté, se rapprochant ainsi un peu plus du bassiste des Rainbow et commença à parler discrètement tandis que les autres membres de deux groupes parlaient entre eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Road sort avec Wisely. » murmura t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention de Kanda qui tourna son regard vers Tyki.

« Qui te dis que je m'inquiète ? » demanda t-il sur le même ton.

« Ton regard. » répondit nonchalamment le chanteur. « Avec un tel regard, ça m'étonne que Allen ne se soit pas encore rendu compte des sentiments que tu nourris à son égard. » continua t-il en regardant le bassiste dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais à ce qu'il l'apprennes non plus. » répliqua Kanda.

« Tu l'aimes et tu ne veux pas qu'il soit tien ? » fit remarquer Tyki. « Je te pensais un peu plus courageux que ça. » finit-il par conclure en s'adossant au mur.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute manière. » chuchota le bassiste en redirigeant son regard vers l'endroit où était partit Allen.

« Je pense, au contraire, être celui qui comprend le mieux. » répondit le chanteur. « Après tout, je me suis déjà déclaré, affrontant la peur d'être rejeté et la surmontant par la suite. »

« Mais contrairement à moi, tu n'avais rien à perdre. » répondit vaguement Kanda.

Tyki resta silencieux quelques secondes, regardant le regard hésitant du bassiste puis, reprit le court de la conversation.

« Tu sais, quand Allen m'a rejeté. Il m'a dis une chose très intéressante. » commença t-il. « Je lui ai demandé s'il aimait quelqu'un et il m'a répondu qu'il y avait une personne qui occupé ses pensées. » continua t-il en évitant de parler de ce qu'Allen avait dit en plus – après tout, cela faisait deux mois alors, s'il avait malencontreusement oublié quelques mots, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. « Et vu la distance qu'il y a maintenant entre Allen et votre tête rousse, je ne pense pas que c'était à lui qu'il pensait lorsqu'il m'a dit ça. » enchérit-il en ne manquant pas de remarquer un léger changement d'expression sur le visage du bassiste.

« Ce n'est qu'une interprétation que tu me dis là. Je ne peux pas me fier à une telle chose. » répliqua Kanda qui, malgré ses paroles pessimistes, semblait plutôt troublé – encore plus que d'habitude.

« Tu verras bien avec le temps mais, tu sais, il n'attendra sûrement pas éternellement. » se contenta de dire Tyki avant de partir pour rejoindre les autres adolescents et se joindre à leur discussion, laissant un Kanda complètement perplexe.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une salle de repos, Road et Allen se faisaient face sur deux canapés – sourire amusé aux lèvres pour la première, sourire légèrement gêné pour le second. La jeune fille fut la première a engagé la conversation – après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu se retrouver seule avec le chanteur, c'était donc tout à fait normal.

« Je voulais te parler de mon oncle. » commença t-elle en allant droit au but.

« De... Tyki ? » demanda Allen.

« Hum ! » acquiesça Road. « J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne s'est passé. » se corrigea t-elle.

« Et donc ? Tu es venu pour me faire des remontrances ? » questionna le jeune homme.

« Hein ? » lâcha la jeune fille. « Non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout. » répondit-elle en faisant un geste de la main. « Ce que je voulais faire, c'était te remercier. » enchaîna t-elle.

« Me remercier ? » répéta Allen, légèrement surpris par la phrase de son interlocutrice.

« Oui. Te remercier. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Tu as été honnête avec mon oncle et tu ne lui as pas fait croire des choses impossibles. C'est pour cela que je veux te remercier. » expliqua t-elle.

« Mais, c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir été honnête avec lui, non ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il était sérieux alors, je me devais de l'être moi aussi. » répliqua Allen.

« Tout le monde n'aurait pas fait comme toi. » expliqua Road. « Il est arrivé plusieurs fois que mon oncle se fasse rejeter avec des excuses toutes aussi bidons les unes que les autres. Évidemment, il y a des gens qui n'en inventent pas mais qui ne sont pas totalement francs ou, au pire des cas, ne donnent aucune réponse. Cependant, toi, tu as été franc directement et c'est ce que j'ai apprécié. » expliqua t-elle. « Après tout, aimer un autre homme n'est pas encore un fait très apprécié dans notre société alors tu aurais très bien pu prendre la mouche et partir en le regardant avec dégoût ou une réaction du genre. Mais, tu ne l'as pas fait... Merci. » finit-elle par dire en souriant gentiment.

« Je ne mérite pas ce genre de remerciements... » murmura Allen. « Je n'ai pas fais souffrir Tyki parce qu'il était direct... il ne l'aurait pas été, je n'aurais sûrement pas remarqué ses sentiments et je l'aurais fait souffrir de ma naïveté... » continua t-il en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lavi.

Road l'écouta avec attention et se leva de son canapé pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Allen, lui prenant une main dans les siennes. Face à ce geste, le blandinet se tourna vers la jeune femme, surpris.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ça t'es arrivé une fois que ça arriva une nouvelle fois. » remarqua t-elle en regardant le chanteur. « Et puis, le simple fait que tu en sois conscient fait que tu ne feras plus jamais cette même erreur. » continua t-elle. « Même si je ne sais pas en détail ce qui a pu se passer, par le ton que tu as employé, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, de généreux et qui se soucis des autres. Et je suis très contente de voir que mon oncle a craqué pour quelqu'un comme toi. » finit-elle par dire en souriant mélancoliquement.

Allen resta silencieux face aux paroles de la jeune femme – un peu étonné de l'entendre dire des choses pareilles alors que c'était leur première rencontre. Cependant, l'ambiance se dédramatisa assez rapidement lorsque Road ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois.

« Et je dois m'excuser d'une chose. » commença t-elle. « J'ai prétexte être fan de toi alors que je n'ai jamais écouté une seule de tes chansons. Pardon. » finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire désolé.

« Ah ~ Ça... » début Allen. « Ne t'en fais pas. Je l'avais compris depuis le début. » expliqua t-il en souriant légèrement.

« Mais, c'est quelque chose d'important pour un chanteur alors, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mentit sur ce point-là. » s'excusa t-elle. « Pour la peine, je te promet d'acheter votre CD dès qu'il sort ! » enchérit-elle.

« Hahahaha. D'accord, marché conclu. » rigola le chanteur, sourire sincère aux lèvres.

« Super ! Merci ! » s'exclama Road en posant un bisou sur la joue droite d'Allen.

Allen se figea légèrement au contact des lèvres de la jeune fille sur sa joue mais, repris ses esprits rapidement lorsqu'elle lui lâcha la main et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« C'était un petit cadeau de remerciement. » expliqua t-elle en souriant. « Maintenant qu'on a fini, on rejoint les autres ? » demanda t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » répondit le blandin en se levant à son tour et un peu amusé par le comportement surprenant de la jeune fille.

« Ah. Il faudrait que tu gardes notre conversation secrète, bien évidemment. » ajouta la jeune femme lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirai à personne. Et puis, même si je le disais, je crois que personne ne comprendrais vraiment pourquoi tu m'as dis tout ça. » se moqua Allen.

« C'est pourtant évident. » répondit Road. « C'est parce que j'aime mon oncle plus que tout au monde. » finit-elle par dire en affichant un sourire enfantin et remplit de tendresse qui surpris le chanteur au départ mais qui, très rapidement, le fit sourire à son tour – signe que cette dernière phrase resterai un petit secret entre les deux adolescents.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Road et Allen rejoignirent les autres adolescents. Tandis qu'Allen rejoignait Lenalee et Link, Road se précipita aux côtés de Wisely et le prit par le bras – faisant sourire ce dernier qui se baissa légèrement pour regarder sa cadette.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? » demanda t-il.

« Tout ce que je voulais. » répondit-elle en affichant un grand sourire.

Face à la réaction de sa petite copine, Wisely ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour après avoir laisser un petit bisou sur le front de celle-ci. De son côté, Kanda observait discrètement Allen, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'appartement de Kanda, ce dernier était en train de faire la cuisine tandis que Allen lisait un magazine, la moitié du corps sous un kotatsu que les jeunes hommes avaient installé quelques jours plus tôt. Mais que jusqu'à lors, seul le bruit des ustensiles de cuisine et des aliments en train de cuire se faisait entendre dans la pièce, Kanda brisa cette mélodie.

« Dis-moi. Tout à l'heure, quand la nièce du leader des Black Storm et toi êtes allé dans une pièce à part... qu'es-ce qu'elle t'a dis ? » demanda t-il après une légère hésitation.

Allen releva la tête de son magazine, un peu étonné que cette question sorte de la bouche de Kanda et, après quelques secondes de réflexions, le jeune homme rebaissa la tête pour fixer son regard sur son magazine une nouvelle fois.

« Rien de spécial. Elle voulait juste me remercier d'avoir rejeté son oncle avec franchise. » répondit Allen, ne voyant pas vraiment de danger à le dire à Kanda – après tout, il n'était pas du genre commère.

« C'est tout ? » demanda le compositeur, un peu surpris.

« C'est tout. Elle a un peu extrapolé et m'a remercié plusieurs fois mais au final, cela ne voulait qu'une chose : merci. » expliqua le blandinet. « Enfin, elle m'a aussi promis d'acheter notre album dès qu'il sortira parce qu'elle avait mentit quand elle avait dit qu'elle était fan de moi. » rigola t-il.

« Hum... rien de nouveau, au final. » murmura Kanda en se concentra sur sa cuisine.

Allen leva les yeux vers son aîné et, en voyant que celui-ci avait perdu tout intérêt à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Road, il se sentit un peu énervé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, le fait de voir le bassiste se désintéressé de lui une fois qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, faisait apparaître en lui un sentiment de frustration – après tout, c'était Kanda qui avait commencé la discussion pour une raison inconnue et maintenant qu'il lui avait tout raconter, il ne montrer plus aucun intérêt... tout ? Pas vraiment... Et ça, Allen s'en rappela assez rapidement : heureusement pour lui... ?

« Ah ! » s'exclama Allen sur un ton légèrement faussé. « Elle m'a aussi embrassé. » annonça t-il en affichant un sourire amusé.

Kanda manqua de se couper le doigt en entendant la phrase de son cadet et après quelques secondes pour que la phrase monte bien à son cerveau, le compositeur se tourna vers Allen, le regard légèrement envahit par un sentiment de surprise et d'énervement.

« Elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue. » précisa le chanteur sur un ton amusé, en mettant son index à l'endroit où Road l'avait embrassé.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Kanda sentit un grand soulagement parcourir tout son corps et, très rapidement, il reprit son attitude habituelle.

« Et bien, quel bourreau des cœurs. » ironisa t-il légèrement en retournant à sa cuisine. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer le carton que tu vas faire lorsque le CD sera sortit. » continua t-il sur un ton amusé.

Mais alors qu'un léger sourire était apparu sur le visage de l'aîné, celui du cadet disparu immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit les mots du premier. Il avait tenté de le surprendre pour savoir ce que Kanda avait en tête mais au final, il était encore plus énervé qu'avant de lui avoir tout dit. Voir le compositeur si détaché, si inexpressif... le blesser : il aurait préféré le voir jaloux ou un peu énervé... mais ça, ça n'aurait été possible que si Kanda avait ressentit, ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu, de l'amour à son égard... Maintenant, le jeune chanteur était bien fixé : son aîné ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Et cette nouvelle eût l'effet d'une claque pour le plus jeune qui, ces derniers temps, avait bien compris qu'il ressentait des sentiments bien plus fort que ceux de l'amitié ou de l'admiration envers son aîné qui l'avait aidé si souvent. Et ces sentiments n'étaient rien d'autre que de l'amour.

Peu de temps après, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à table puis, s'installèrent sous le kotatsu pour lire tranquillement et au chaud : Kanda avait opté pour un livre de cours tandis que Allen s'était contenté d'un bête manga qu'il avait emprunté à son aîné.

Cependant, cette petite scène calme et habituelle ne dura pas longtemps : le chanteur commença à s'endormir, la fatigue accumulé ayant raison de lui et très rapidement, il commença à murmurer quelques phrases incompréhensibles. En entendant murmurer son cadet, Kanda comprit immédiatement que celui-ci s'était endormi. Il posa son livre et dirigea sa main vers l'épaule d'Allen pour le réveiller afin de lui dire d'aller dans son lit mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher le jeune chanteur, celui-ci articula une nouvelle phrase.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas jaloux ? » grommela Allen.

Le bassiste arrêta son geste, surpris d'entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche d'Allen puis, sans un mot, il se rapprocha un peu de son cadet avant de se baisser légèrement et de déposer un bisou sur la joue d'Allen : à l'endroit exact où celui-ci avait indiqué que Road l'avait embrassé. Puis, il releva la tête de quelques centimètres et regarda le visage endormi du chanteur.

« Mais je suis jaloux. » murmura t-il finalement.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le bassiste se leva, sortant ainsi de la chaleur du kotatsu puis, se baissa légèrement pour prendre Allen dans ses bras et l'amener avec délicatesse dans sa chambre. Il le mit dans son lit et le recouvra de ses couvertures avant de lui caresser doucement la joue tout en chuchotant un « Bonne nuit » tendre. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre d'Allen et repartit dans le salon, ne se doutant pas que les gestes et paroles qu'il s'était permis de faire et de dire parce qu'il pensait qu'Allen dormait, avaient sûrement trahi son masque qu'il portait habituellement.

En effet, dans la chambre sombre du chanteur, celui-ci avait les yeux ouvert, le visage cramoisi et semblait troublé au plus haut point : depuis le début, il ne faisait que somnolait et lorsque Kanda lui avait déposer un bisou sur la joue, cela l'avait totalement réveillé. Il avait été éveillé durant tous les faits et gestes que le bassiste avaient eu à son égard – des faits et gestes qu'Allen n'aurait jamais cru possibles il y a seulement quelques heures. Complètement paniqué par ce qu'il se passait, Allen avait préférer feindre de dormir – ça lui permettrait ainsi de mettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits et de comprendre pourquoi son aîné avait eu de tels gestes envers lui... même s'il s'en doutait un peu depuis qu'il avait entendu la phrase de Kanda...

Pendant ce temps-là, chez le pianiste des Rainbow, une autre histoire allait prendre de l'avant. Il avait été décidé que Lenalee dormirait chez Link pour cette nuit-là, facilitant ainsi la deuxième journée de shooting à laquelle la jeune femme devait participer activement.

La jeune lycéenne venait de prendre sa douche et abordait maintenant une nuisette noir lui arrivant aux genoux et une petite veste en laine pour lui tenir chaud avant d'aller se coucher. Elle se dirige vers la chambre de Link, serviette en main et entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

« Link. Où es-ce que je met... » commença t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement lorsqu'elle remarqua que le pianiste ne portait qu'un boxer et s'apprêtait à mettre un T-shirt.

Le blondin regarda la jeune femme avec surprise et lorsqu'il remarqua que les joues de celle-ci rougissaient de plus en plus, il enfila son t-shirt.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné pour si peu – tu m'as déjà vu complètement nu. » fit-il remarquer. « D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, c'était parce que tu étais rentré dans une pièce sans frapper... comme aujourd'hui. » se moqua t-il gentiment. « Tu devrais fixer ce petit défaut si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans une situation trop gênante un jour. » finit-il par dire en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Et pourquoi tu laisses toutes tes portes ouvertes aussi ?! » répliqua Lenalee. « Toi, c'est ton côté exhibitionniste qu'il faudrait rectifier ! » finit-elle par dire, légèrement honteuse d'avoir commis la même erreur deux fois.

« Bon... mis à part ça, qu'es-ce que tu voulais ? » demanda t-il nonchalamment avec une pointe de dureté dans sa voix.

« Ah. C'était pour la serviette. » se rappela la jeune femme en lui montrant sa serviette. « Je voulais savoir où je devais la mettre. » expliqua t-elle.

« Tu aurais très bien pu la laisser dans la salle de bain – tu t'en servira sûrement demain matin. » répondit-il.

« Hum... oui, tu as sans doute raison. » acquiesça t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre.

« Attends. » fit Link.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lenalee en se retournant vers lui.

« Tu as encore les cheveux mouillés. » répondit-il. « Viens-là, je vais te les sécher. » expliqua t-il.

« Hein ? » lâcha la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement. « C'est bon... ça séchera tout- »

« Viens. » ordonna Link en regardant sa copine dans les yeux.

Lenalee sentit son cœur défaillir un instant lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard sérieux et masculin que venait de lui lancer Link : sans vraiment réfléchir, elle rejoignit son ami sur le lit et lui donna sa serviette. Le pianiste commença à sécher les cheveux de la lycéenne avec délicatesse et sans un mot – laissant seulement leurs respirations mutuelles se faisant entendre. Mais alors que le musicien s'occupait de la chevelure de sa petite amie, celle-ci observa son visage et réalisa qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle l'avait bien remarqué qu'il était un peu distant depuis qu'ils étaient rentré de la séance photo mais, elle pensait que cela n'était dû qu'à la fatigue. Grosse erreur de jugement qu'elle venait de comprendre en analysant le regard actuel de Link : il était rempli d'un sentiment d'énervement.

Pas très sûr d'opter pour le bon choix, la jeune femme se décida cependant à engager la conversation – un peu gêné par l'ambiance actuelle.

« Dis... » commença t-elle. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle.

« Comment ça ? » répondit Link en continuant son œuvre.

« Depuis qu'on est revenu du shooting, tu es un peu différent... je dirais même, en colère. » expliqua Lenalee sur un léger ton d'hésitation – se demandant qu'elle sera la réaction de son aîné.

Link arrêta tout geste sur les cheveux de Lenalee et celle-ci en profita pour lever le tête et regarder le visage du jeune homme : un visage trahissant l'énervement qu'il retenait jusqu'à maintenant.

« C'est pourtant évident à comprendre. » commença le pianiste. « Durant le shooting, il y a un type qui est venu te parler, pas vrai ? » demanda t-il.

« Hein ? Euh... oui, je crois. » répondit-elle.

« Et toi, tu lui as parlé avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de te déplaire qu'un autre gars te drague. » expliqua Link.

« Attends... » commença Lenalee, un peu surprise. « Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? » demanda t-elle, légèrement amusé.

« C'était pourtant simple à comprendre mais tu m'as quand même posé la question. Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est énervant. » répliqua t-il, les joues légèrement roses de gêne.

« Mais, tu sais pourtant que tu es le seul pour moi. » ajouta t-elle.

« Oui, je le sais très bien. Tout comme je sais que tu es à moi. » commença le pianiste. « Mais, mis à part nous deux, personnes ne sait que tu m'appartiens déjà. » continua t-il. « Tu es à moi et pourtant, je suis obligé de jouer le rôle du bon copain devant tout le monde, me forçant à regarder des types te draguer ou te mater dans la rue sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire. C'est frustrant... » finit-il par dire en faisant glisser la serviette qui était sur la tête de Lenalee sur le lit pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. « Je voudrais leur dire que tu es mienne – que tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un... et je ne peux pas... Ça m'énerve. » ajouta t-il en affichant une expression complexe de douleur et de jalousie sur son visage.

Lenalee resta muette face aux paroles de Link, les joues légèrement roses pour avoir entendu tellement de fois qu'elle lui appartenait. Et alors qu'elle restait silencieuse, le jeune homme bougea légèrement, amenant son visage dans la nuque de la jeune femme : à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci qui lâcha un petit cri d'étonnement. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas la seule sensation qu'elle ressentit – très rapidement, elle sentit comme une sensation d'aspiration. Quelques secondes plus tard, Link s'écarta d'elle et la regarda tout en effleurant la nuque de Lenalee du bout des doigts – à l'endroit exact où il venait de laisser sa marque.

« Maintenant, ils sauront que tu appartiens déjà à quelqu'un. » se justifia t-il vaguement sans faire apparaître un seul petit sourire.

Lenalee rougit en comprenant très rapidement que son cou était maintenant orné d'un magnifique suçon et amena sa main dessus, comme légèrement gêné d'avoir une telle marque sur elle. A ce moment-là, le blondin fit enfin apparaître une bride de sourire avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de Lenalee et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme – bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Et alors que le baiser prenait de l'intensité, Link fit basculer sa compagne sur le lit, se retrouvant maintenant au-dessus d'elle : comme il y a quelques mois.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, la jeune femme réalisa la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« J'ai une impression de déjà vu. » ironisa t-elle.

« Sauf que la dernière fois, on s'était arrêté au meilleur moment. » ajouta le jeune homme sur un ton séducteur.

La jeune femme parut surprise quelques secondes puis, son visage devint plus serein et elle afficha un sourire tendre à son amant.

« Les lumières sont allumées. » se contenta t-elle de dire.

« C'est notre première fois. Il me faut bien de la lumière pour voir où je vais. » se contenta de répondre Link d'un ton joueur avant d'embrasser Lenalee une seconde fois. « Et cette fois-ci, pas question de te défiler. » finit-il par dire.

« Je préférerai que tu ais une autre idée de notre première fois... et en plus, c'est gênant... » ajouta la jeune femme entre deux baisers.

« Tu t'y habitueras rapidement. » répondit Link en faisant glisser la veste en laine de Lenalee pour le jeter sur le sol. « Et puis, je veux être le premier à voir toutes les parcelles de ton corps... et je veux les voir très clairement. » ajouta t-il en plongeant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour y laisser quelques baisers.

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers... » murmura Lenalee, rouge de plaisir et de gêne.

« Je sais. » répondit doucement le blondin avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Très rapidement, les vêtements des deux adolescents jonchèrent le sol de la chambre tandis que les deux corps brûlants de leurs propriétaires s'enlacèrent avec certes, une légère maladresse mais aussi, avec tendresse et amour : les deux sentiments les plus importants lors d'un moment d'intimité d'une telle intensité...

Des histoires connaissaient leurs fins, d'autres évoluaient lentement mais sûrement et les dernières prenaient une tournure plus sérieuse. Il était évident que tout ne pouvait pas rester inchangé et ça, certaines personnes l'avaient compris plus rapidement que d'autres. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire que les personnes qui n'avaient pas encore fait quoique ce soit n'allaient pas faire un grand pas dans les jours ou mois à venir...

Le temps est un outil à utiliser avec dextérité – il ne faut jamais être trop impatient ou trop patient : il faut toujours saisir la chance qui nous est tendu dès qu'on nous la présente...

* * *

Salut à tout le monde - vous qui êtes derrière vos écrans d'ordinateurs et ont envie de me trucider pour avoir posté ce chapitre à une heure si tardive... encore une fois. ^^'

Bref, un petit chapitre un peu plus long qu'à l'habituel mais, qui me plaît bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé le passage Link / Lenalee - même s'il s'est largement "attendri" depuis l'idée de départ... ah ~ Je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas l'avoir écris dès que je l'ai imaginé. (Enfin, il était 4 heures du mat' et j'étais dans mon lit alors... ^^')

Il aurait dû y avoir une scène supplémentaire pour la deuxième journée de shooting mais, comme elle n'était pas très importantes et que je trouvais qu'il était plus sympas de terminer le chapitre sur la petite scène d'amour, je mettrai ce passages dans le Bêtisier ~

Il n'y a pas de chanson dans ce chapitre : peut-être dans le prochaine... peut-être...

Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bonne nuit ~

Prochain Chapitre : "Es-ce que tu m'aimes ?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Et voici la chanson promise ! ^^ Il s'agit de la huitième chanson de l'album des Rainbow. (D'ailleurs, ce CD n'a pas de nom...) Bref, oui, vous n'avez pas encore entendu la 7ème mais bon, c'est pas grâce si c'est pas dans l'ordre - l'intérêt, c'est que les chansons apparaîssent en fonction de l'histoire et des sentiments des personnages ~**

Donc, cette chanson a été trouvé il y a quelques semaines seulement : au départ, elle n'était pas sur la liste des chansons. Mais quand je l'ai écouté, je me suis dit : "Celle-là, il me la faut pour Allen !" et donc, voilà !! Elle a juste remplacer une chanson pas importante donc, pas de soucis à ce niveau-là, vous n'avez rien loupé ! ^_-

Changed by You de Between the Trees

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 27 : « Es-ce que tu m'aimes ? »**

Cela faisait quelques jours que le shooting avait pris fin et les membres de Rainbow étaient retourné en cours – rattrapant leur retard, en particulier Lavi, Kanda et Link qui, étant en dernière année, devaient se préparer pour les examens finaux et bien évidemment, choisir leur vocation future. Cependant, la chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu lorsqu'ils reprendraient les cours, c'étaient que leurs fans se seraient multipliés ! En effet, les nouvelles « stars » ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans qu'une fan ne vienne les voir pour leur demander un autographe ou pour faire une photo avec eux. Évidemment, Kanda et Link étaient plutôt du genre à refuser net tandis que Lavi, lui, accepter avec plaisir – bien content de pouvoir s'amuser à jouer aux stars pour le moment. Pour Allen, par contre, c'était un peu plus compliqué : ses anciennes camarades avaient créé un fan-club et filtré toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de lui. Étrangement, le chanteur se sentait rassurer et pas du tout en sécurité à la fois. Évidemment, ce ne fut pas la sortie du CD en mi-novembre qui arrangea les choses mais bon, pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et ils devaient s'y habituer pour y faire face plus facilement.

Du côté du cadet du groupe, celui-ci observé le bassiste discrètement durant la presque totalité du temps qu'il passait avec lui : ce qu'il s'était passé durant la période du shooting ne cesser de hanter son esprit – il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose et il se demandait tout le temps la véritable raison qu'avait Kanda pour dire une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive... même s'il voulait croire que c'était parce que son aîné ressentait les mêmes sentiments d'amour qu'il éprouvait lui-même envers ce dernier.  
Le compositeur, quand à lui, restait égal à lui-même : toujours gentil et à l'écoute mais sans plus d'attentions sentimentales à l'égard d'Allen. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Si cela pouvait lui être possible, il aurait voulu prendre son cadet dans ses bras à chaque moment de la journée. Surtout que ces derniers temps, il avait remarqué le regard intrigué et un peu perdu que le blandinet posé sur lui assez souvent – cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son envie d'avoir Allen à ses côtés... de manière physique mais aussi sentimentale.  
Gardant secrets leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes ne faisaient que stagner, se dévorer des yeux, se tourner autour sans réellement réaliser que leur chance était à porté de main. Cependant, cette situation n'allait pas durer très longtemps... et ça, Allen et Kanda le comprirent plus rapidement que prévu...

Mais alors que le CD venait à peine de sortir (nda : quelques jours – presque une semaine), une nouvelle vraiment surprenante allait de nouveau secoué les jeunes stars montantes. En effet, lors d'une répétition tout à fait normale, Klaud demanda à tous les lycéens de s'asseoir sur le canapé et les fauteuils – semblant avoir quelque chose de très important à dire. Et en effet, ce n'était pas une nouvelle à entendre debout.

« Bon, comme vous le savez, les ventes de votre CD ne cesse d'augmenter de jour en jour. C'est pour cela que pour continuer sur la lancée, le Directeur et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un concert. » annonça t-elle calmement.  
« Un... concert ? » répéta Allen, un peu incrédule.  
« Oui, un concert. » lui confirma la manager.  
« Par concert, tu entends bien une grande scène avec pleins de spectateur ? » demanda Lavi, encore un peu septique.  
« Évidemment. » répondit Klaud, légèrement amusé par les réactions des garçons.  
« Vous avez prévu ça quand ? » demanda Link, ayant la tête un peu plus sur les épaules que ses deux amis.  
« Oh, je crois que vous allez adorer la date. » commença l'aînée en affichant un sourire légèrement ironique. « Nous avons décidé de l'organiser le 25 décembre – le jour où toutes les jeunes filles sortent entre amies ou avec leur copain pour aller dans tous les évènements possibles de la ville. » continua t-elle.  
« Le 25 ?!! » s'exclama Allen. « Mais c'est pas suicidaire ça ?! » continua t-il.  
« Aurais-tu oublié que nous ne sommes pas dans un pays catholique ? De plus, les jeunes se fichent pas mal de cette fête de nos jours. Et même s'ils le fêtent, c'est lors du réveillon, le 24. » expliqua Klaud. « Donc, aucun problème au niveau de la date. » finit-elle par dire.  
« Cependant, d'ici-là, il nous reste seulement un mois et Link, Lavi et moi sommes en pleines révisions pour les examens. On ne peut pas se permettre de s'abstenir de cours pendant le mois de décembre alors, répéter pour le concert risque d'être compliqué. » fit remarquer Kanda.  
« Nous avons déjà pris en compte ça. » répondit la manager. « Nous savons que ça sera dur mais, après vos cours, vous viendrez ici directement et on fera des répétitions plus longues que jusqu'à maintenant. » continua t-elle. « Quand aux jours avant le concert, vous serez en vacances trois jours avant donc, durant ces trois jours, on fera les réglages et vous prendrez vos marques. » finit-elle par dire.  
« Ça risque d'être dur mais, pour un concert, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, vous ne croyez pas ? » questionna Lavi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses amis le regardèrent quelques secondes avant de faire afficher un sourire à leur tour : c'était leur rêve après tout et une chance d'avancer aussi vite n'allait pas arriver deux fois alors, autant en profiter !

« Bon, on s'y met tout de suite alors ?! » s'exclama Allen en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le micro. « Je suis paré pour n'importe qu'elle chanson ! » lâcha t-il avec entrain, complètement motivé par le concert qu'ils allaient devoir préparé.

Il fut très rapidement suivit par ses camarades qui rejoignirent leurs instruments – bien décidé à passer une très longue soirée, épaulés par Lenalee et Klaud qui allaient s'occuper d'eux. Et la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient décidé de travailler pour ce premier jour n'était autre que la huitième chanson de l'album : « Changed by You ».

Le piano, la basse et la batterie commencèrent en chœur, bien que seul le piano pouvait être réellement entendu car les deux autres instruments se faisaient plus discrets – accompagnant l'instrument à corde comme un soutien. Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour que la voix d'Allen, dernier instrument manquant au groupe fasse son apparition : faisant résonner une voix masculine et un accent anglais doux. La mélodie continua ainsi, enchaînant crescendo et decrescendo dans les refrains pour finalement redevenir plus calme lors des couplets. Les paroles, révélatrices des sentiments cachés d'Allen, semblaient prendre tout leur sens lorsque le jeune chanteur ferma les yeux pour imaginer les différentes épreuves qu'il avait passé auprès de son aîné – toutes ces épreuves où ce dernier l'avait épaulé, faisant naître en lui ce sentiment d'amour qu'il déclarait via sa chanson à cet instant même. Cependant, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, vers la fin de la chanson – lors du dernier refrain précisément, que tous ses sentiments affluèrent dans sa voix : lui permettant ainsi d'avoir un coffre encore plus important que d'habitude et une assurance énorme , comme s'il se déclarait à l'instant même où il prononcer ces paroles. Puis, sa voix commença à s'évanouir doucement, laissant la scène à la partie musicale qui profita de son moment complet de gloire avant de disparaître à son tour parmi les dernières notes de musiques créées par les instruments lors des dernières secondes de la mélodie.

La répétition dura pendant des heures – les jeunes musiciens recherchant la perfection pour l'interprétation de la chanson – et les jours qui suivirent furent aussi terminée par des répétitions longues et fatigantes mais, de toute même, rempli d'entrain. (nda : Ah ~ La fougue de la jeunesse. ^^)  
Et l'un de ces soirs de Novembre, alors que Lavi rentrait chez lui dans les environ de minuit, il fut surpris de voir Chomesuke accroupi devant chez lui et tentant de se réchauffer les mains du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Le rouquin, surpris par la présence de son amie si tard, se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-il, attirant l'attention de Chome qui releva la tête.  
« Ah ! Tu es enfin là ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se relevant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le batteur fronça un sourcil en voyant le sourire de son amie : il avait quelque chose de faux. Surtout que normalement, elle lui aurait crié dessus pour l'avoir laisser attendre aussi longtemps dans le froid. Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que son amie avait les yeux rouges et d'anciennes traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il amena sa main sur la joue de Chome et caressa doucement la trace qu'une larme avait laissée, sûrement quelques heures auparavant.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda t-il calmement et le visage abordant un sentiment d'inquiète et de tristesse.  
« Ah ! » lâcha Chome, surprise. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » continua t-elle en passant rapidement un revers de main sur chacune de ses joues – mettant ainsi fait au contact entre elle et Lavi. « Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. » finit-elle par dire avec le même faux sourire qu'il y a quelques secondes.  
« Arrête d'essayer de noyer le poisson. » commença Lavi. « Je te connais mieux que personne et je sais très bien que si tu as pleuré, c'est que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Alors au lieu de t'occuper de mon cas, on va s'occuper du tien. » continua t-il d'une voix sérieuse et visible irritée.

Il prit la main de Chome et entra dans la maison avant de monter dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il lâcha enfin la main de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas dit un mot, trop étonné par le comportement de son ami pour dire quoique ce soit. Il la regarda dans les yeux et avec sérieux, signe qu'il attendait qu'elle déballe son sac. Face à ce regard, la jeune femme serra les dents, se retenant de laisser monter les larmes une fois de plus mais, cela ne suffit pas et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« Pardon... » commença t-elle en tentant d'essuyer les larmes indésirables qui s'échappaient.

Le batteur sembla perdre toute retenue en voyant les larmes de son amie et sans y réfléchir, il attira Chomesuke contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras tout en murmurant un « Ne t'excuse pas. Pleure. » qui eût pour effet de complètement faire craquer la jeune femme qui s'accrocha au pull du rouquin afin de pleurer de plus belle – laissant ainsi toutes les larmes de son corps s'écoulaient en même temps qu'une grande partie de sa tristesse.  
Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que Chome commença à se dévoiler : expliquant la raison de ses larmes à son ami.

« Tu sais que je sortais avec quelqu'un depuis quelques mois, pas vrai ? » questionna t-elle sans vraiment chercher de réponse.  
« Vous avez rompu ? » demanda Lavi.  
« Si ça avait été aussi simple... je ne pense pas que j'aurai autant pleuré... » répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement ironique. « On filait le parfait amour... je t'en avais déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Mais, ces derniers temps, il avait commencé à être vachement impulsif. » avoua t-elle en serrant son poignet d'une main tandis que Lavi arquait un sourcil.  
« Il a levé la main sur toi ? » demanda le rouquin.  
« Seulement deux fois... » murmura t-elle. « Mais, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a mit dans cet état... » continua t-elle. « Aujourd'hui, je devais le rejoindre chez lui pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble mais quand je suis arrivé, des amis à lui que je n'avais jamais vu étaient dans sa chambre... » expliqua t-elle baissant d'un ton – sa voix devenant de plus en plus inaudible. « Et c'est là que ses amis ont commencé à dire des trucs qui m'ont bien fait comprendre que la soirée n'allaient pas se dérouler comme je le pensais... » finit-elle par dire en baissant la tête.  
« Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? » demanda le batteur, le visage envahit par la torpeur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui instauré.

Chomesuke remua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation – soulageant Lavi qui commencer à penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire.

« J'ai réussi à m'échapper avant qu'ils ne verrouillent la porte... mais... j'ai encore peur. » avoua t-elle. « Leurs regards rempli de libido... leurs sourires carnassiers... l'expression de satisfaction de mon copain devant ma réaction... toutes ces choses continuent de passer et repasser dans ma tête... c'est une sensation vraiment horrible... » continua t-elle en serrant son poignet encore plus.

En entendant les paroles de la jeune femme, Lavi repensa à Allen : il avait sûrement dû ressentir une peur similaire... Et en réalisant cela, il savait qu'il n'était sûrement pas la meilleure personne à qui la jeune femme aurait pu se confier... pourtant, il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas laisser son amie d'enfance toute seule dans une telle situation.  
Il posa sa main sur celle de Chome – celle qui serrait son poignet – et lui desserra délicatement. La jeune femme releva légèrement la tête pour regarder son ami et remarqua une expression de douleur et de tristesse sur le visage de ce dernier.

« Désolé... je t'ai ennuyé avec ça alors que tu sembles être très occupé. » s'excusa t-elle.  
« Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. » commença Lavi. « Je suis là pour t'écouter. Même si, je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas doué pour donner des conseils. » continua t-il en faisant un petit rictus ironique « Mais je peux être utile si tu veux que j'aille leur faire leur fête. » termina t-il en affichant un sourire sincère et rempli de réconfort, faisant légèrement sourire son amie.  
« Merci. » finit-elle par dire.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Lavi et le prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de celui-ci dont les joues rosirent légèrement. Complètement prit au dépourvu, le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout quoi faire : devait-il dire une blague ou bien rester sérieux ? Mais alors qu'il se triturer les méninges, il remarqua que la jeune femme tremblait légèrement – sûrement une prélude à une nouvelle crise de pleure ou bien, une conséquence de la peur qu'elle avait eu à faire face à tous ces hommes. Lavi serra les dents, avala un coup sa salive puis, d'un geste doux et tendre, il déposa ses bras sur la jeune femme : un câlin ni trop fort, ni trop faible – ne laissant qu'une sensation de chaleur réconfortante et non pas un contact qui aurait pu être considérer comme trop intense. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et déposa légèrement sa tête sur celle de Chome, profitant lui aussi de ce moment de tendresse pour se réconforter une nouvelle fois, non, une dernière fois de l'histoire qu'il avait vécut quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant, il était temps d'aller de l'avant....

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus ou moins intenses au niveau des répétitions car Lavi avait souvent la tête ailleurs et lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, c'était Allen qui semblait penser à quelque chose. Et ce fut lors des premiers jours de Décembre, lorsque la neige commença à tomber, que Allen perdit patience.  
Après une répétition tardive, Allen et Kanda étaient sur le chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Le jeune chanteur semblait tracassé par quelque chose et l'aîné l'avait bien compris mais, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui demander d'en parler ou pas : après tout, si le blandinet n'avait pas commençait à en parler de lui-même, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit Allen soupirer tout en regardant ses pieds, Kanda se décida à engager la conversation.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il. « Ces derniers jours, tu sembles un peu ailleurs. C'est la fatigue ? » ajouta t-il.

En entendant la phrase de son aîné, Allen s'arrêta, attirant l'attention de Kanda qui s'arrêta à son tour.

« Dis... ce que je vais dire peux-tu te sembler totalement stupide... non, en fait, ça l'est sûrement mais... depuis quelques temps, je veux te demander quelque chose... » hésita le blandin en relevant la tête pour regarder son aîné avec un regard un peu confus et inquiet.  
« Et bien, demande moi. Je verrais si c'est idiot par la suite. » répondit l'aîné en souriant légèrement, amusé par l'hésitation d'Allen.  
« Es-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards... je dis bien le plus grand.... » insista le chanteur, les joues rougissant un peu à cause de la gêne qu'engendrer la situation. « Es-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda t-il finalement.

Face à la question, Kanda écarquilla les yeux et en remarquant l'air sérieux et inquiet qu'abordait Allen, il décida de répondre rapidement avec une réponse qu'il considérait comme la plus raisonnable... mais il était sûrement le seul à la considérer comme tel.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? » commença t-il. « Je t'aime bien, c'est normal, on est amis, non ? » mentit-il en perdant soudainement l'amusement qui l'avait envahit quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le chanteur serra légèrement les dents en entendant la réponse de Kanda mais, il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant : après tout, il s'était lancé alors, autant continuer jusqu'au bout.

« Alors... pourquoi tu m'as embrassé... à la fin des vacances d'été ? » demanda t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui du compositeur, bien décidé à enfin avoir sa réponse à cette question qui l'avait tourmenté tellement de temps.

Les joues du bassiste rougirent légèrement et il détourna la tête, gêné.

« Je ne me rappelle pas d'un truc aussi vieux. » se justifia t-il vaguement.  
« Alors peut-être que le bisou sur la joue que tu m'as fais il y a seulement quelques semaines t'est un peu plus familier ? » questionna le blandinet, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Kanda une nouvelle fois.  
« Tu... » commença le compositeur en tournant la tête vers son cadet, incrédule.  
« J'étais réveillé. Et j'ai aussi très bien entendu la phrase 'mais je suis jaloux.' sortir de ta bouche. » continua Allen. « Alors, généralement, lorsqu'on est jaloux que quelqu'un se soit fait embrassé par une autre personne, c'est pour une raison bien précise, non ? » finit-il par dire, sa voix commençant à perdre un peu d'assurance.  
« Ne va pas chercher trop loin, c'était juste sur un coup de tête... » grommela Kanda, bien décidé à ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments car, selon lui, cela ne ferait que mettre Allen dans une situation inconfortable.  
« Mais c'est totalement illogique ! » cria Allen « On ne dis pas qu'on est jaloux sur un coup de tête ! » continua t-il. « Je te demande juste d'être honnête avec moi, c'est trop demandé ?! Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne suis pas très futé à ce niveau-là et que si on ne me le dit pas clairement, je n'y comprends rien. Si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, au lieu de le garder pour toi, je préfèrerai que tu me le dises clairement ! J'étais réveillé la dernière fois mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois que tu me toucher aussi tendrement sans que je ne le sache. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une situation comme celle que j'ai enduré avec Lavi se renouvelle ! » continua t-il en sentant les larmes montées. « Surtout... surtout si c'est avec toi ! » finit-il par dire.

Devant l'enchaînement des paroles d'Allen, Kanda resta muet, complètement dépassé par tout ce qu'il entendait. Allen voulait qu'il lui dise la vérité pour éviter un problème qui risquerait de les éloigner l'un de l'autre ? Mais, l'ignorance n'était-elle pas la meilleure façon d'éviter ça ? Après tout, Kanda, lui, savait se maîtriser – il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de prendre Allen de force pour l'avoir près de lui... jamais.

« All- » commença Kanda, rapidement coupé par son cadet.  
« Contrairement à ce que je ressentais pour Lavi, je ne ressens pas seulement de l'amitié pour toi... » commença Allen en laissant couler des larmes sur ses joues à cause des nerfs qui avaient sûrement lâchés, surprenant l'aîné. « Alors... si-si un incident devait se produire et que j'en viennes à avoir peur de toi à cause de ça... je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner... » continua t-il.  
« Mais... qu'es-ce qu'il raconte...? » pensa Kanda en regardant son cadet se déclarer à lui d'une manière assez confuse. « Il ne ressent pas que de l'amitié... pas que de l'amitié... » pensa t-il.  
« Je... Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi... » ajouta Allen. « Je t'a- » tenta t-il de commencer.

Cependant, il ne put terminer sa déclaration bien maladroite car, à sa plus grande surprise, il se fit attiré dans les bras de Kanda et ses lèvres se joignirent à celles de son aîné : faisant naître un baiser tendre et doux que l'aîné accentua tout en resserrant l'étreinte qu'il avait sur Allen – entraînant une décontraction du jeune chanteur qui ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant de tendresse intense.

Les dés étaient jetés. Kanda, complètement perdu par la déclaration plus qu'étrange d'Allen, venait de faire le premier pas vers sa propre déclaration. Pas très sûr qu'il s'agissait là du bon choix, il n'avait pas réfléchit en voyant les larmes de son cadet et les lèvres de celui-ci en train de prononcer les paroles qu'il avait sûrement toujours voulu entendre. Cependant, allait-il aller jusqu'à la fin de son idée ? Ça, c'était une question à laquelle personne ne pouvait actuellement répondre.

* * *

Les cailloux se trouvent à votre droite - pour les lancer, je vous demande de viser cette magnifique poupée (à votre gauche) me symbolisant. C'est une poupée vaudou qui ne me transmettra pas la douleur. XD

Bref, désolé pour cette fin très étrange - je me suis embrouillé en même temps qu'Allen. ^^' Comme quoi, j'étais à fond dans la mentalité du personnage ! ^_-  
Oui, oui, je me cherche des excuses... pardon. -_-

Pour Lavi, beaucoup d'entre vous pensiez qu'il avait encore une chance.... pourtant, pour moi, c'était clair qu'il n'avait plus une chance depuis le moment où il avait osé "lever la main" sur Allen. ^^' Je vois pas comment ça aurait pu tourner autrement... ça me semblait logique... non ? ^^'

Bref, voilà pour ce chapitre 27 !

Prochain chapitre : Confession

Plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin. ^^


	28. Chapter 28

**En ce dernier vendredi d'hiver, voici le chapitre 28 de TC qui pointe son nez !  
Alors que l'histoire bat son plein dans cette saison froide - amenant les personnages de plus en plus prêt du Concert final, les relations s'affinent et s'appofinent - laissant place à des moments un peu plus intenses ~**

Bref, pas de nouvelles chansons pour vous dans ce chapitre mais, vous êtes gâté : un peu plus de 9 pages sur Word - plus de la moitié de l'OS "Love means Death" !!!! O_O Là, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas gâté ! De plus, vous avez le droit à tous les couples : Yullen, Lavi x Chome, Lenalee x Link, Cross x Klaud - tout le monde y passe !!!

J'espère donc que ce chapitre ravira tous les lecteurs et les lectrices ~  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 28 : Confession**

Lorsque Kanda se sépara de son cadet, ce dernier le regardait avec un peu d'appréhension mais surtout beaucoup plus de question : ils étaient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux et sans un mot – profitant simplement du moment de silence qui régnait. Mais, l'aîné décida de briser ce silence, bien décidé à mettre un point final à ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu as compris maintenant ? » demanda t-il dans un murmure.

« Pas vraiment... » répondit Allen. « Je suis encore plus embrouillé. » avoua t-il.

« Tu ne comprendras pas tant que je ne le dirais pas, c'est ça ? » questionna le bassiste.

« Hum. » acquiesça le plus jeune.

« Tu as vraiment du cran pour me demander un truc pareil. » commença Kanda. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire... en tout cas, pour moi. C'est pour ça que je pensais que tu avais compris par toi-même... » continua t-il. « Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois alors écoute bien. » ajouta t-il en posant une main sur la joue d'Allen et en le regardant dans les yeux avec encore plus d'intensité. « Si je t'ai embrassé, aujourd'hui comme les autres fois et si j'ai dis que j'étais jaloux, c'est uniquement parce que je t'aime. » avoua t-il finalement.

Les joues d'Allen prirent une teinte rouge à l'écoute de la déclaration de Kanda mais, n'essaya pas de fuir le regard de son aîné et de cacher sa gêne en baissant la tête.

« Alors... pourquoi... tu mentais avec tant d'acharnement ? » demanda t-il finalement.

« Je pense que... c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lavi... » avoua t-il en brisant l'échange de regards qu'il avait avec Allen et en s'écartant légèrement de ce dernier. « Le fait de t'avoir vu autant souffrir, le fait d'avoir vu mon meilleur ami amoureux de toi et jusqu'où il était capable d'aller pour te faire sien... le fait que tu ai rejeté deux hommes en moins d'un mois m'a aussi plutôt refroidi, je dois l'avouer. » rajouta t-il d'un ton ironique. « J'avais peur que tu découvres mes sentiments et que nos cohabitation vienne à sa fin à cause de la gêne que cela occasionnerait de vivre sous le même toit... surtout pour toi. Je n'avais pas envie que tu revives la même expérience que celle que tu as vécu avec Lavi alors... » continua t-il.

« Alors tu as décidé de tout garder en toi ? » poursuivit Allen.

« C'est à peu près ça, oui. Et comme je sais que je peux contenir mes sentiments, c'était une tâche facile... enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au jour où tu as commencé à parler dans ton sommeil et murmurer mon prénom. » répondit le bassiste en souriant légèrement à son cadet.

« J'ai murmuré ton prénom dans mon sommeil ?! » s'exclama Allen, les joues rouges de honte.

Comme réponse, Kanda se contenta de sourire : un sourire d'amusement qui ne fit qu'embarrasser Allen d'avantage.

« Désolé... » murmura le chanteur. « Je ne savais pas... » continua t-il.

« Au moins, je suis sûr que tu étais bien endormi cette fois-là. » ironisa le compositeur.

Suite à cette dernière phrase, le silence revint s'installer au sein du petit couple et Allen, après quelques coups d'œil vers son aîné, se décida à lui prendre la main : surprenant le bassiste qui regarda le blandinet d'un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux prendre tes aveux de tout à l'heure comme une déclaration... » commença le chanteur. « mais, si s'en était une... je serais ravi de l'accepter. » finit-il par dire, le visage rouge et la tête légèrement baissé.

Kanda resta bouche bée devant les paroles de son cadet puis, au bout d'une bonne minute, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire serein et de se baisser légèrement pour déposer un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Allen – contact qui fut agréablement accepté par le chanteur. Quand Kanda se sépara de son amant, il le regarda quelques secondes et murmura un petit « Rentrons à la maison. » tendre et doux qui rassura totalement le cadet. Ils commencèrent ainsi à marcher main dans la main, l'esprit serein et le cœur complètement apaisé maintenant que leur petit secret avait été révélé et surtout, avait été accepté – les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient espérer mieux. Surtout Kanda, qui n'aurait sûrement jamais osé dévoiler ses sentiments si Allen ne l'avait pas mit au pied du mur et obligé à les révéler.

Finalement, la personne la plus responsable n'était peut-être pas celle que l'on croyait...

Le lendemain, alors que les membres de Rainbow étaient au lycée, Kanda demanda à Lavi de lui accordait un peu de temps lors de la pause déjeuner – celui-ci accepta sans hésitation en voyant le visage plutôt sérieux de son ami. Et donc, les deux amis se retrouvèrent sur le toit du lycée, adossé au grillage qui entourait le lieu vu que le sol était envahit par la neige.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Lavi en regardant son ami.

« Je voulais t'informer d'un truc… sur Allen et moi. » répondit-il avec un peu d'appréhension.

Lavi parut surpris l'espace d'un instant puis, un petit sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage et il leva la tête vers le ciel bleu/gris de décembre.

« Ca y est donc enfin… » lâcha t-il avec un calme surprenant

« Désolé. » murmura Kanda.

« Tu n'as pas t'excuser. » commença Lavi en retournant la tête vers son ami. « Je savais que ça arriverait un jour, c'était inévitable vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez ces derniers temps. » continua t-il. « C'est juste que… ça fait quand même un peu mal. » finit-il par dire en baissant la tête vers le sol.

« Pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas l'intention d'entamer de relation avec lui avant longtemps… ou en tout cas, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire part de mes sentiments avant qu'il ne soit prêt mais… je l'ai sûrement mal observé vu qu'il est celui qui a fait le premier pas. » avoua le bassiste. « Il est encore plus fort que je ne le pensais. » finit-il par dire en souriant doucement.

« Mais c'est l'un des attraits d'Allen qui t'attire, pas vrai ? » questionna Lavi en regardant son ami.

« Ouais. » se contenta de dire Kanda en gardant un sourire tendre sur son visage, un sourire qui rassura son ami et le fit sourire à son tour.

« Et bien, maintenant que c'est définitivement fini pour moi, je crois qu'il est temps que je me trouve une nouvelle personne à aimer. » commença le rouquin avec enthousiasme et en se décollant du grillage pour marcher un peu sur le toit.

En entendant la phrase du batteur, Kanda releva la tête vers lui, surpris et vit qu'il le regardait avec une expression d'amusement sur le visage.

« Tu crois que j'ai le droit ? » demanda finalement Lavi.

« Bien évidemment. » commença Kanda en rejoignant son ami. « Et cette fois-ci, tu devras la chérir plus que n'importe qui d'autre. » termina t-il en lui donnant une petite frappe à l'épaule. « Je suis certain qu'elle sera la plus heureuse de toutes les personnes sur cette terre. » ajouta t-il en offrant un magnifique sourire amical à son ami d'enfance.

« Pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais déjà ! » répliqua Lavi en imitant son ami dans la gestuel.

Ainsi, les deux amis d'enfance avaient maintenant mis au clair toutes parts d'ombre qui subsistaient encore entre eux. Evidemment, Kanda savait que ce qu'il avait dit n'était qu'une phrase de circonstance cependant, il espérait vraiment de tout son cœur que son ami trouverait une personne qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui… il l'espérait sincèrement.

_3 Semaines avant le Concert_

Les répétions battaient leur plein : chaque jour, elles duraient de plus en plus longtemps, fatigants de plus en plus les membres qui, en plus de celles-ci, devaient réviser pour les examens de fin de semestre et examens pour leur entrée dans les établissements d'écoles supérieures. D'ailleurs, le sujet des études supérieures étaient souvent présent lors des fins de répétitions entre Lavi, Link et Kanda : après tout, ils devaient bien choisir leur orientation – la musique n'allait pas être leur seul moyen de subsistance toute leur vie… du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait à cette époque…

Et ce fut lors de l'une de ces discussions que Allen, jusqu'à lors absent lorsqu'ils en parlaient, fut témoin d'une discussion plutôt sérieuse entre Link et Kanda : le pianiste semblait exposé avec fermeté son choix de vouloir faire des études de commerces tandis que Kanda essayait de l'en dissuader pour faire des études plus simples car il serait trop difficile pour Link de suivre le rythme des cours et de continuer à faire partit de Rainbow. Cependant, le blondin semblait bien décidé à garder ce choix en tête et ce, quoique le compositeur dirait. Allen remarqua que Kanda avait finalement accepté en soupirant longuement, réellement inquiet pour l'avenir de son ami.

Et donc, le soir même, lorsque Allen se retrouva dans la cuisine avec Kanda pour y manger un petit encas avant d'aller dormir, il décida de mettre la discussion sur le tapis : curieux de savoir ce que son aîné avait choisi de faire l'an prochain.

« Dis, je t'ai entendu parler avec Link tout à l'heure. » commença le cadet. « Link a vraiment l'intention de faire des études de commerces ? » demanda t-il.

« Il semblerait. » répondit Kanda. « Mais, le rythme sera trop intense et il sera obligé d'arrêter les cours ou Rainbow… c'est certain. » ajouta t-il. « Et pourtant, bien qu'il sache ça, il veut tout de même essayer. Quelle tête de mule ! » grogna finalement le batteur, visiblement irrité.

« Et toi ? » commença Allen.

« Moi ? » demanda Kanda en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

« Tu as l'intention de faire quoi l'an prochain ? » questionna le chanteur.

« Ah. Rien de bien important. » répondit vaguement le compositeur en retournant à sa tâche – c'est-à-dire couper des légumes.

« Je veux savoir. » insista Allen en se mettant à côté de lui et en lui souriant. « Après tout, on vit sous le même toit, non ? »

Kanda soupira et regarda son cadet avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Je vais faire des études musicales. » avoua t-il finalement. « J'ai trouvé une bonne université en ville qui a un très bon cursus de musique contemporaine. J'ai donc décidé de m'y inscrire. » expliqua t-il.

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Allen, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. « Tu vas rester dans la musique ?! »

« Evidemment. » répondit Kanda en souriant légèrement. « Comme ça, je serais toujours plongé dedans et ça ne pourra qu'améliorer mes créations. » continua t-il. « Et puis, avec ça, je suis certain de pouvoir faire passer Rainbow avant toute chose. Et même si notre groupe s'arrêta, avec le diplôme que j'obtiendrai de mes études, je pourrais devenir professeur ou quelque chose en rapport avec la musique donc, mon avenir sera assuré quoiqu'il en soit. » finit-il par dire.

« Alors tu restes bien à Tokyo, c'est super ! » ajouta Allen.

« Bien sûr que je reste à Tokyo. Il y a tout ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai eu l'idée d'aller ailleurs. » expliqua le bassiste. « Et puis, je n'allais pas t'abandonner. » finit-il par dire en affichant un sourire tendre qui rendit soudainement Allen beaucoup plus calme.

Le chanteur n'ajouta rien mais, son visage légèrement teinté de rouge laisser transparaître sa joie d'avoir entendu une telle phrase. Et ça, l'aîné le compris bien : d'où le petit bisou qu'il déposa sur le front du blandinet dans les secondes qui suivirent pour lui montrer que ce qu'il avait dit n'étaient pas que des paroles en l'air même si… il aurait voulu lui montrer de façon encore plus concrète. Mais ça, sa conscience l'en empêcher… pour le moment…

Le lendemain, alors que les cours prenaient fin et que les dernières petites tâches incombées aux élèves étaient en train d'être réalisé, un heureux hasard se produisit. Link, qui avait été chargé d'aller apportait une caisse de matériels scientifiques dans la pièce réservait à cet effet, se retrouva face à Lenalee lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Surpris, il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis, entra dans la salle tout en commençant à parler.

« Toi aussi, tu es de corvées ? » demanda t-il en posant sa caisse sur une table.

« Oui. » répondit-elle en continuant de ranger des flacons de produits toxiques.

« Tu viens à la répétition ce soir ou c'est comme hier ? » questionna Link en commençant à ranger les matériaux se trouvant dans sa caisse.

« Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui non plus. » dit-elle. « Les examens approchent, même pour les premières et secondes années alors, je dois bosser un peu. » expliqua t-elle.

« Ca fait déjà une semaine que tu ne viens plus. » fit remarquer Link.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais indispensable. » répliqua Lenalee. « Après tout, tout ce que je fais, c'est de vous servir à boire lorsque la répétition est terminé. »

« Mais on a besoin de toi lorsqu'on interprète « Pieces ». » insista le blondin.

« Klaud m'a dis qu'elle me contacterai lorsque vous arriverez à ce morceau. » répondit la jeune femme.

Link arrêta de ranger suite à cette dernière phrase et se tourna vers la jeune femme, visiblement énervé qu'elle donne une réponse à toutes ses remarques.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu un moment pour nous deux aussi. » ajouta t-il après un petit silence.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Lenalee arrêta son geste pour ranger un flacon – chose que Link remarqua. Il esquissa un petit sourire et décida d'insister un peu plus sur ce sujet lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne répondait pas et reprenait sa tâche.

« En fait, je crois que c'est depuis ce fameux soir qu'on a pas eu un seul moment d'intimité tous les deux… ou devrais-je dire, qu'on a pas eu un seul moment parce que tu refuses toute invitation chez moi et que tu sembles m'éviter. » fit remarquer le pianiste.

Comme Lenalee resta silencieuse encore une fois, Link commença à perdre patience et il s'approcha de la jeune femme, la prit par le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser avec passion : un baiser qui surpris tellement Lenalee qu'elle en lâcha le flacon qu'elle avait dans la main, le laissant s'écraser au sol. Cependant, Link ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à l'embrasser, faisant bientôt céder les dernières résistances de la jeune femme qui s'abandonna finalement aux bras de son amant après quelques secondes. Lorsque le pianiste sépara leurs lèvres, il la regarda dans les yeux et y remarqua un énorme sentiment de désir. N'en demandant pas plus, Link faufila une main sous la jupe de Lenalee qui, en sentant le contact de la main du jeune homme sur sa peau, l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Link. « Tu n'aimes pas ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas permis de te toucher depuis qu'on l'a fait ? » continua t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça… » murmura Lenalee.

« Alors explique moi. » enchaîna le blondin en dégageant sa main et en la ramenant au visage de sa copine pour lui caresser la joue. « Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne me dis rien. » ajouta t-il.

Les joues de Lenalee rosirent légèrement et finalement, après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure pendant quelques secondes, elle se décida à parler – à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas aimé… » commença t-elle. « Au contraire… c'est parce que j'ai aimé ça… » ajouta t-il en murmurant de plus en plus, complètement gêné de révéler ça.

« Alors… pourquoi ? » demanda le pianiste, surpris de la réponse plutôt contradictoire de son amie.

« J'ai aimé ça… j'ai tellement aimé ça que j'aimerai être dans tes bras à chaque moment de la journée, que j'aimerai que tu m'étreignes tous les soirs mais… je sais que c'est impossible. » avoua t-elle. « Notre relation doit rester secrète et si je dois passer un moment aussi intense à tes côtés encore une fois, je sais que je ne pourrais pas rester calme et sereine dans la vie de tous les jours… j'en voudrais toujours plus alors que ça, tu ne peux pas me l'accorder pour le moment… alors, la meilleure solution pour éviter ce problème, c'était que je m'éloigne de toi pendant quelques temps. » continua t-elle. « Mais toi… toi et ton égoïsme me font complètement perdre toutes mes résolutions… » ajouta t-elle, le visage complètement rouge d'avoir avouer une telle chose.

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver ses esprits et ainsi permettre à Lenalee d'être soulagé.

« Tu en veux toujours plus ? » commença le blondin. « Alors, je t'en donnerai toujours plus. Je t'emmènerai au septième ciel autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour te satisfaire.» continua t-il. « Tu veux être à mes côtés à tout moment de la journée, très bien, je t'accorderai ça aussi. Parce que, tu sais quoi… » ajouta t-il en lui relevant le menton pour ancré son regard plein de désir dans celui de Lenalee. « je veux exactement la même chose. Je veux t'étreindre dès qu'il m'est possible de le faire, je veux te voir à tout moment de la journée, te prendre la main, t'embrasser dès que l'envie me prend, te murmurer des mots doux et stupides à ton oreille pour te taquiner, te faire rougir de plaisir, te voir sourire pour moi et moi seul. » continua t-il sans aucune gêne. « Je veux tout ça et je l'aurai. » finit-il par dire.

Complètement surpassée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Lenalee ne put que laisser sa température monter en flèche et laisser sa bouche entrouverte – comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais que rien n'arrivait à sortir. Cette réaction amusa un peu Link qui n'avait encore jamais vu la jeune femme si troublée. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, attendant qu'elle redescende un peu sur terre puis, lorsqu'il vit que ses joues reprenaient une couleur à peu près normale et que ses yeux arrêtaient de montrer une expression de surprise, il se décida à reprendre là où il en était.

« Alors, toujours décidé à ne pas venir à la répétition et chez moi après ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire taquin.

« Idiot. » commença t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Link. « Après tout ce que tu viens de dire… comment es-ce que je pourrais refuser une telle chose ? » fit-elle remarquer en serrant le blazer du jeune homme.

« Oui… comment pourrais-tu ? » murmura t-il d'un ton amusé, en entourant la jeune femme de ses bras pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, devant l'entrée du lycée, Lavi, Allen et Kanda attendaient le petit couple pour partir au studio. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalités entre les deux aînés du groupe lorsque le portable du batteur sonna. Le rouquin s'écarta un peu de ses deux amis et décrocha après avoir vu le prénom de Chome s'affichait sur son écran.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il joyeusement.

« Lavi… » commença la voix légèrement tremblante de la jeune femme.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Lavi, beaucoup plus sérieux que la première fois.

« Il est là. » se contenta t-elle de dire avec une intonation de peur.

« Où es-tu ?! » s'écria t-il à travers le téléphone, surprenant ses deux amis qui se retournèrent vers lui.

« Au lycée. Il est devant… avec ses amis. » répondit-elle.

« J'arrive tout de suite, reste à l'intérieur du bâtiment ! » lâcha t-il avant de raccrocher.

« Lavi ? » fit Kanda, inquiet par l'intonation qu'avait pris son ami au téléphone.

« Cho-chan a un problème. Je vais l'aider et je vous rejoins au studio dès que je le peux ! » s'exclama t-il en partant en courant.

Et alors que Lavi disparaissait de leurs champs de visions, Allen se tourna vers Kanda, l'air interrogateur.

« Cho-chan ? » demanda t-il.

« Une amie d'enfance. » répondit Kanda en souriant. « Qui a d'ailleurs, toujours craqué sur Lavi mais ça, je pense qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais. » ajouta t-il en regardant vers l'endroit où était partit Lavi. « Ca serait pourtant une bonne occasion… » finit-il par murmurer.

Allen observa son aîné quelques secondes, un peu perdu à cause des dernières paroles de ce dernier puis, dirigea à son tour son regard vers l'endroit d'où était partit Lavi : pour qu'il soit partit si rapidement et sans se soucier de la répétition, il devait s'agir de quelqu'un de vraiment important pour lui, c'était la seule chose dont Allen était sûr.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lavi courait à travers les ruelles de Tokyo, empruntant les petits raccourcis pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au lycée de la jeune femme. Ce fut après quinze bonnes minutes sprint que le jeune homme arriva enfin à destination, remarquant bien un groupe de cinq adolescents aux sourires affamés. Le rouquin s'arrêta, repris son souffle puis, s'avança vers le groupe, le regard rempli d'une colère non dissimulé.

« Vous l'avez assez ennuyé comme ça. Cassez-vous ! » lâcha t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du groupe.

L'un de adolescents se tourna vers lui, l'air hautain et afficha un sourire amusé.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux la carotte ? » lâcha t-il dédaigneusement.

« Je vous dis de lâcher Chome, vous ne comprenez pas ? » répliqua Lavi d'un ton dur et sérieux.

« Tiens, tiens. Tu connais notre chère Chomesuke ? » demanda le chef du groupe (nda : qui au passage, est aussi l'ex de Chome) qui s'avança vers le batteur. « Son grand frère peut-être ? » lâcha t-il sur un ton moqueur.

« C'est tout comme. » répliqua Lavi. « Alors maintenant, avant que je m'énerve, cassez-vous. » continua t-il en contenant sa colère.

« Pourquoi partir ? On n'a même pas encore pu jouer avec elle. » répondit l'ex de Chome en souriant sadiquement.

Devant un tel comportement, le sang de Lavi ne fit qu'un tour et il assena un coup de poing en pleine figure de l'adolescent, l'éjectant contre le mur qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là. Le chef du groupe s'écroula au sol, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche devant ses amis qui écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez pas y passer tous, cassez-vous ! » cria Lavi en fronçant les sourcils, complètement envahit par la haine. « Et ne revenez plus emmerder Chomesuke sinon, vous pouvez dire adieu à vos vies ! » ajouta t-il sur le même ton.

Cependant, les camarades de l'ex de la jeune femme ne semblaient pas du genre à comprendre une situation et ils se jetèrent l'un après l'autre sur le rouquin, tentant de le frapper – sans succès. Quand à Lavi, lui, il leur assenait toujours des coups directs qui les faisaient s'écrouler directement, ne leur permettant pas de se relever avant quelques minutes. Ce ne fut qu'après cinq minutes que les pauvres adolescents comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille face au batteur et qu'ils décidèrent de partir, prenant le chef, toujours inconscient, par les épaules. Une chose était sûr : il n'allait sûrement jamais revenir importunés Chomesuke si Lavi devenait son garde du corps.

Dans la minute qui suivit le départ des « pervers », Chomesuke apparut dans la cour du lycée et arriva en courant vers Lavi, lui sautant dans les bras, un grand sourire affichait sur son visage.

« Merci !! » lâcha t-elle joyeusement, visiblement complètement soulagé maintenant qu'ils étaient partit.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelé. » lui répondit le rouquin en entourant la jeune femme de ses bras. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda t-il.

« Maintenant que tu es là, tout va bien. » répondit-elle en releva la tête pour laisser le batteur découvrir un visage souriant malgré quelques larmes sèches sur les joues.

« Tant mieux. » se contenta t-il de dire en essuyant doucement les marques qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur les joues de Chome. « Tu veux venir à la répétition du groupe ? Comme je suis sûrement déjà en retard, je n'ai pas trop le temps de te ramener mais, je pourrais te raccompagner après. » ajouta t-il après sa proposition.

« Avec plaisir ! » s'écria t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Je ne vous ai entendu qu'à travers le CD alors, j'aimerai vous voir en vrai. » ajouta t-elle en souriant.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. » fit Lavi.

Il se décolla de Chome et dans un mouvement totalement naturel, lui prit la main avant de commencer à marcher en direction du studio aux côtés de la jeune femme dont les joues avaient prit une teinte rose lorsqu'elle avait sentit la main du rouquin prendre la sienne avec douceur.

Lorsque les deux lycéens arrivèrent au studio, Lavi fut surpris de voir le directeur en personne assis sur le canapé, en compagnie des autres membres du groupe et de Klaud. Le rouquin comprit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas choisit son jour pour arriver en retard mais, laissa la culpabilité de côté et présenta Chomesuke aux personnes qui ne la connaissait pas encore, s'excusant discrètement auprès de Cross au passage.

« Il s'agit de Chomesuke, une amie d'enfance. Suite à certaines circonstances, j'ai dû aller l'aider ce soir et, comme je n'avais pas le temps de la raccompagner chez elle, je l'ai emmené ici le temps qu'on finisse la répétition. » annonça t-il.

« Encore une amie d'enfance ? » fit remarquer Klaud en regardant ironiquement Lenalee. « Explique lui rapidement les règles. » ordonna la manager à Lenalee. « Ah, et en passant, parle-lui aussi des règles pour les relations avec un membre du groupe. » ajouta t-elle dans un murmure à la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'acquiescer.

Tandis que Lenalee avait pris Chome à part, lui expliquant tout ce qui était nécessaire et bien évidemment, lui expliquant aussi la partie bonus dont Klaud avait parlé, Cross expliquait dans les grandes lignes la façon dont se déroulerait le Concert.

« L'ordre des chansons sera le même que celui du CD. Il ne faut pas brusquer vos fans pour le premier concert alors, on va y aller tranquillement. D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est peut-être un peu trop vous demander mais si vous pouviez arriver avec une chanson inédite que vous interpréterez à la fin du live, ça aurait un impact géant ! » commença Cross. « Ensuite, pour les places de chacun, j'ai pris les mêmes positions que vous avez dans le studio : Allen au milieu, Kanda à sa droite, Link à sa gauche et Lavi derrière. Ca vous va ? » demanda t-il.

Un « oui » général retentit dans le studio, permettant au directeur de continuer son explication dans des détails de plus en plus petits : les changements de costumes, les différentes types de lumières qu'il y aura, les minutes de pauses entre chaque chansons, ect…

En bref, le directeur leur avait indiqué les grandes lignes les plus importantes du Concert – leur permettant ainsi de préparer leur répétition par rapport à ça et de se préparer de la meilleure façon qu'il soit au grand final. Suite à ça, ils enchaînèrent sur quelques interprétations sous les conseils de Marian qui avaient décidé de faire partager sa grande connaissance de la musique avec les jeunes nouveaux pour donner un résultat encore meilleur qu'on n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les adolescents étaient tous partit, Cross et Klaud étaient encore au studio : le premier assis sur le canapé, la deuxième en train de ranger les documents qui avaient été dérangé durant la petite réunion.

« Je comprend pourquoi tu n'as eu aucun moment de libre ces derniers temps. » fit remarquer Cross.

« Maintenant que tu le sais, plus besoin de m'appeler tous les jours pour aller dîner – ça sera toujours non jusqu'au concert. » répondit Klaud.

« Mais je peux toujours t'appeler pour déjeuner. » répliqua le directeur d'un ton taquin. « Après tout, les répétitions ne commencent que l'après-midi. »

« Mais le midi, c'est toi qui n'est jamais libre. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Que tu es froide. » commença Marian. « J'ai l'impression que le fait de ne pas pouvoir passer un petit moment avec moi pendant une longue période ne t'attriste pas plus que ça. »

« On est tous les deux adultes, on peut très bien s'abstenir pendant quelques temps. » lâcha t-elle en rangeant les derniers documents dans le sac de Marian.

« Je ne pense pas que ça doit possible pour moi. » ajouta le directeur après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« C'est parce que tu aimes la compagnie des femmes plus que n'importe quel homme sur cette terre. » remarqua Klaud en tendant le sac de son amant à ce dernier. « Tiens. »

Cependant, Cross était plus intéressé par la personne qui lui tendait le sac que le sac en lui-même et, c'est donc Klaud qu'il attira contre lui : l'embrassant naturellement une fois la manager tombé sur lui. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle après un baiser passionné, il esquissa un sourire victorieux.

« Tu sais quoi, à cet instant précis, nous sommes tous les deux, seuls et dans une pièce insonorisée. » fit-il remarquer d'un ton séducteur.

« Sauf qu'il s'agit là du studio des gamins et que ça serait complètement déplacé de faire ça ici. » répliqua t-elle.

« Ca, je m'en fiche complètement. » répondit Cross avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai compris. » lâcha Klaud lorsque le baiser prit fin. « Je viens chez toi ce soir alors, patiente juste le temps qu'on y arrive. » ajouta t-elle après un soupir.

Cross afficha un sourire en coin et libéra Klaud de son emprise, lui permettant ainsi de se lever et de prendre ses affaires avant de partir en compagnie du directeur pour aller continuer leurs petits ébats à l'appartement du grand chef pervers et sans aucune retenue. La nuit allait être beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu pour la jeune femme…

Un peu plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans l'appartement de Kanda et Allen, alors que le silence était roi vu que les deux jeunes hommes avaient rejoint les bras de Morphée, une petite agitation se fit sentir dans la chambre du plus jeune. En effet, Allen ne cessait de remuer dans tous les sens, les sourcils fronçaient et tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux en se relevant – se réveillant en sursaut et haletant : un cauchemars mélangeant son passé auprès de sa mère et quelques aventures désagréables venait de complètement le dévaster, lui remémorant des choses qu'il croyait oublié. Il tenta de se calmer tout en se recouchant mais, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, effrayé de voir la suite de son mauvais rêve.

C'est alors que lui vint une idée. Il se leva de son lit, prit son oreiller et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kanda : il ouvrit la porte doucement et commença à appeler son aîné dans des murmures. Mais alors que le chanteur était sur le point d'abandonner, les draps du lit de Kanda remuèrent et très bientôt, une voix mal réveillée se fit entendre.

« Allen ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le bassiste en voyant la silhouette de son cadet dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Désolé de te réveiller… » commença Allen d'une voix faible et visiblement encore effrayée.

Kanda remarqua la peur qui s'était installé dans sa voix et sans en demander plus, il s'écarta sur un côté du lit tout en soulevant les couvertures afin de permettre à Allen de s'y faufiler plus facilement.

« Viens là. » murmura doucement Kanda.

Allen n'attendit pas d'entendre une deuxième phrase pour rejoindre son aîné dans son lit. En réalisant que son cadet tremblait un peu, le bassiste le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le rassurer et l'aider à s'endormir – chose que le chanteur apprécia grandement. Il se serra un peu plus contre Kanda et ferma les yeux, sachant que même s'il s'endormait, maintenant qu'il était aux côtés de son aîné, il n'aurait plus peur… ou du moins, il ne craignait plus rien.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre – chassant les fantômes qui les poursuivaient même dans leurs rêves et permettant ainsi de mettre en place la dernière étape de ce qui allait faire d'eux un vrai couple. Cependant, ce dernier petit point risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu : la puberté est une chose bien étrange, après tout…

* * *

Je n'en voyais pas la fin.... _

Je dois dire qu'il y a des passages qui sont passé comme une lettre à la poste (enfin, façon de parler vu que les lettres à la poste, ça va pas si vite que ça... ^^'). Le Link / Lenalee a été très simple à faire - j'ai écris tout d'une traite et sans m'arrêter. Par contre, il y a eût des passages beaucoup plus compliqué : le premier passage Yullen étant l'un d'entre eux. ^^

Enfin bon, je suis pas mécontente de moi pour une fois - bien que les transitions entre chaque passage soient étranges voire, inexistants ! hahahahhaha. ^^'

Prochain chapitre : Tentation


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : Tentation**

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le concert des Rainbow et ceux-ci commençaient à obtenir un résultat très satisfaisant lors de leurs répétitions – et ce, même si quelques problèmes personnels semblaient inquiétaient chacun des membres du groupe : à leur façon, bien évidemment, mais tout tourné autour de ce sentiment si étrange et encore incompris des humains, « l'amour ».

En effet, malgré le fait que tout semblait être au beau fixe pour nos protagonistes, la vérité était tout autre : entre désir, ignorance, jalousie et hésitation, ils étaient tous touchés par un mal qu'il fallait mettre à nu le plus rapidement possible – pour le bien du concert à venir mais aussi, pour leur propre bien...

Depuis le jour où Allen avait fait un cauchemar et avait rejoint son aîné dans sa chambre, il avait prit l'habitude d'y aller dormir tous les soirs. Cela aurait dû enchanter Kanda qui ne souhaiter que se rapprocher de son cadet pourtant, le contraire se fit vite voir. Lors des tout premiers jours, il n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénients et même si la présence d'Allen l'empêcher de dormir avec sérénité, il restait à ses côtés pour le rassurer. Néanmoins, cette situation ne pu durer très longtemps : très rapidement, Kanda déserta de la chambre dès que le chanteur avait rejoint les bras de Morphée, incapable de rester aux côtés de ce dernier sans craindre de ne commettre un acte qu'il préférait éviter – son désir de posséder Allen de tout son être devenait de plus en plus fort chaque jour, chaque minute qu'il passait aux côtés du blandinet et, il l'avait bien compris. C'était pour cela qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé dès qu'Allen n'était plus capable de remarquer sa présence auprès de lui. Pour expliquer la raison de son absence lors du réveil du chanteur, rien n'était plus facile – il suffisait que Kanda lui dise qu'il s'était réveillé plus tôt : Allen n'avait jamais remit sa parole en doute... jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Par un étrange hasard, Allen s'était réveillé plus tôt que Kanda – ayant tout d'abord remarqué l'absence de son aîné à ses côtés, il avait pensé que ce dernier s'était encore une fois réveillé avant lui. Cependant, il découvrit, peut-être un peu trop rapidement à son goût, le bassiste endormi sur le canapé, une couverture sur lui. Le blandinet ne comprit par immédiatement pourquoi son amant était en train de dormir ailleurs que dans son lit mais, il comptait bien le découvrir. Il repartit dans la chambre et se remit dans le lit, attendant que son aîné soit réveillé pour aller le rejoindre – il ne voulait pas lui poser de questions pour l'instant... il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il allait avancé et pour cela, il allait devoir attendre un jour de plus.

Le lendemain, lors de la répétition journalière, Lavi fut surpris de voir Chome devant l'entrée du studio lorsqu'il arrive. Il se fit accueillir par un gentil sourire qu'il ne pu que renvoyer de la même manière.

« Tu es venu toute seule ? » demanda t-il une fois à ses côtés.

« Il faisait encore bien jour alors je me suis dis que je pouvais venir vous voir un nouvelle fois. » commença Chome. « Enfin, je dis ça mais, c'est surtout Lenalee qui m'a proposé de venir et je n'ai pas hésité. » avoua t-elle finalement en échangeant un regard complice avec sa compère.

« Je vois le truc. » sortit Lavi, légèrement amusé. « Vous ne vous êtes vu qu'une fois mais vous êtes déjà amies. »

« On ne s'est pas vu qu'une seule fois. » répliqua Chome. « On s'est vu presque tous les jours depuis notre rencontre – on va souvent boire un thé ensemble après les cours. »

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne m'appelais pas pour que je viennes te chercher. » remarqua le rouquin.

« Et moi, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu n'es jamais là au début des répétitions. » fit Link.

Lenalee se retourna, surprise et lui fit un sourire innocent qui amusant légèrement Chomesuke et Lavi. Puis, sans plus attendre, les garçons commencèrent à rentrer dans le studio, rejoignant Kanda et Allen qui y étaient déjà. Cependant, Lavi s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna pour regarder son amie.

« Attends la fin de la répétition, je te raccompagnerai. » dit-il avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Une fois le jeune homme disparu, Chomesuke laissa apparaître un sourire tendre – sourire que Lenalee interpréta bien vite et de la meilleure façon qu'il soit : Chome était heureuse du comportement à son égard, très heureuse...

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, la répétition débuta : et en ce jour d'hiver assez froid, ils avaient décidé de répéter la septième chanson de leur CD et Concert – Stolen. (nda : Link ne joue pas dans cette chanson – et oui, pas de piano ~)

La batterie et la basse commencèrent ensemble : mettant en place une introduction douce, rythmé et répétitive à la fois. Cependant, ils se firent très rapidement rejoint par la voix d'Allen qui, en chantant cette nouvelle chanson en anglais, avait décidé d'utiliser une voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude. La basse se fit plus douce, presque inaudible tandis que la batterie était toujours présente, plus douce aussi mais, permettant ainsi de garder la mélodie en tête. Le premier refrain arriva bien plus rapidement qu'à l'habitué dans leurs chansons et il fut plutôt court – juste quelques phrases chanté d'une voix un peu plus aiguë. Mais un couplet plus tard, le refrain qui suivit devint un peu plus intense – faisant ainsi revenir Kanda au devant de la scène pendant quelques secondes. Et ce, très rapidement suivit par une douceur qui se transforma en un crescendo pour finir sur un nouveau refrain touchant et mettant en œuvre la voix d'Allen de manière à ce qu'il utilise plusieurs techniques vocales qu'il n'avait pas utilisé d'affilé jusqu'à maintenant. Et ainsi, la chanson arriva à sa fin, arrêtant toute musique d'un coup – instrument et voix en synchronisation parfaite.

Et après plusieurs heures de répétition, celle-ci se termina et chaque couple rentra dans une direction différente. De leur côté, Lavi et Chomesuke parlèrent de leur journée respective – bien que la jeune femme était celle qui parlait vraiment. Et puis, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, une fois arrivé devant chez Chome, le rouquin prononça un « bonne nuit » avant de déposer un bisou sur une joue de son amie. Les joues de celle-ci rosirent légèrement et le batteur tourna les talons, commençant à partir en direction de chez lui. Cependant, à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il s'arrêtant, sentant que son manteau était accroché à quelque chose. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Chome qui lui tenait. Mais ce qu'il remarqua aussi, c'était le visage gêné de son amie.

« Dis, Lavi... » commença t-elle avec hésitation.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il, un peu étonné.

« Tu... Tu ne me considères que comme une amie, pas vrai ? » questionna t-elle tout en gardant ses yeux ancré dans ceux de Lavi. Après tout, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était inutile de cacher sa gêne – il l'aurait deviné de toute manière.

C'est alors que le silence s'instaura entre les deux amis. Comprenant très bien ce que signifiait ce silence, Chomesuke commença à lâcher l'habit du jeune homme mais, sa main fut très rapidement retenu par celle, beaucoup plus grande, de Lavi.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas de te considérer autrement. » répondit-il finalement.

Chome écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'expression de sincérité qu'affichait son ami et, au moment où elle s'apprêtait de dire quelque chose, elle sentit une main froide se poser sur sa joue puis, dans les secondes qui suivirent, les lèvres chaudes du batteur capturer les siennes. La jeune femme n'omit aucune objection à ce geste et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce petit instant de tendresse que lui offrait son ami... ami ? Pouvait-elle encore le considérer ainsi ?

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le rouquin offrit un sourire tendre à la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci abordait un visage légèrement rouge, légèrement intimidé par cette nouvelle relation.

« Après le concert, je viendrais te chercher tous les jours après les cours. » finit-il par dire en faisant une petite caresse sur la joue de la jeune femme avant d'enlever sa main.

En entendant cette phrase, Chomesuke comprit rapidement que leur relation n'était plus de l'amitié mais, de l'amour – un amour naissant pour l'un, enfoui pour l'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire à son tour et de dire un léger « Merci ».

Le rouquin se penchant une dernière fois, déposant un petit smack sur les lèvres de sa petite amie puis, lui susurra un petit « fais de beaux rêves. » avant de partir, définitivement cette fois-ci, tout en faisant un petit geste de la main. La jeune femme en fit de même puis, lorsque le jeune homme n'était plus en vue, elle rentra chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit en fête : elle n'allait sûrement pas faire de beaux rêves ce soir... elle ne dormirait peut-être pas à cause de la joie que venait de lui procurait Lavi : mais ce n'était que partit remise – elle était certaine que dans très peu de temps, elle ferait de magnifiques songes de son batteur favori.

Lors de son retour chez lui, le rouquin se persuada qu'il avait fait le bon choix : il pouvait ainsi prendre un nouveau départ et puis, il devait bien admettre que Allen mis à part, Chome était la seule personne envers laquelle il avait ressentit des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié – il en avait toujours été conscient mais, n'avait jamais voulu les admettre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, le grand amour n'est jamais celui que l'on croit. En tout cas, il se promit une chose : ne jamais faire souffrir Chomesuke – il le lui devait plus que n'importe qui et il avait bien l'intention de mettre un point d'honneur a respecter cette promesse.

_Un petit moment plus tard, chez Kanda et Allen._

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans le lit de l'aînée : Kanda regardait le visage endormi de son cadet et lorsqu'il fut sûr que celui-ci était bien endormi, il commença à sortir discrètement de sous les draps. Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Allen ne dormait pas – il était bel et bien réveillé et lorsqu'il sentit les draps se soulever, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le bassiste sur le point de se lever du lit, son oreiller en mains.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » demanda la blandin.

Surpris, Kanda sursauta légèrement puis se retourna vers Allen.

« Je vais aux toilettes. » répondit-il.

« Avec ton oreiller ? » répliqua Allen d'un ton ironique.

« Ah... » laissa échapper Kanda, un peu prit de court.

« Comme tu le dis. » commença le chanteur en se levant légèrement pour être en position assise. « Dis-moi, je te gènes tant que ça pour que tu ailles dormir ailleurs chaque nuit ? » demanda t-il finalement en regardant son aîné dans les yeux.

« Hein ? Qu'es-ce que tu racontes encore ? » commença Kanda, essayant une nouvelle fois de noyer le poisson d'une façon plus que pathétique aux yeux d'Allen qui connaissait la vérité. « On s'endort ensemble tous les soirs, je ne dors jamais ailleurs. »

« Comme tu le dis si bien – on s'endort ensemble. Bien que je suis le seul à m'endormir vu que tu vas dormir sur le canapé. » répliqua le cadet d'un ton dur. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on est tous les deux nuls pour mentir alors, explique-moi clairement ce qui ne vas pas. » continua t-il. « Si ça t'ennuie tant que je viennes dormir dans ton lit tous les soirs, il fallait me le dire, j'aurai arrêté de venir. » finit-il par dire

« Ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie ou que ça me gêne... » commença Kanda après un soupir de 'soumission'.

« Alors... c'est quoi ? » questionna Allen. « Ça n'a aucun sens que tu désertes ton propre lit si ce n'est pas parce que je te gêne. »

Kanda resta muet quelques minutes puis, posa le cousin sur le lit et, gardant le dos tournait à Allen, commença à parler.

« Tu sais, tu devrais être un peu plus prudent... » commença t-il. « Être ainsi aux côtés de la personne qu'on aime – c'est peut-être quelque chose de bénin pour une personne comme toi mais pour moi, te voir ainsi si près de moi... si vulnérable... c'est vraiment une torture. » avoua t-il.

« Une torture ? » répéta Allen.

« Plus je pense du temps avec toi, plus je te désire. Évidemment, je sais me retenir et j'y parviens mais, lorsque tu dors à mes côtés comme ça, j'ai l'impression que cette contrainte que je m'impose va se briser... et j'ai peur de te faire du mal... » expliqua t-il. « Je ne veux absolument pas que ça arrive alors, j'ai pensé que d'aller dormir ailleurs me permettrait d'éviter un horrible accident tel que celui que tu as subis avec Lavi... » continua t-il. « Je suis désolé si cela t'a offensé mais, c'est le seul moyen pour résoudre le problème. » finit-il par dire.

Et alors que le silence redevenait maître, Kanda écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les bras d'Allen l'entourait et le corps de ce dernier se collait contre son dos.

« Tu sais...si j'ai réussi à accepter mes propres sentiments... ceux d'un homme envers un autre homme, c'est que j'avais surmonté la peur que j'avais ressentit quand Lavi avait été pris de folie. Et si je te les ai dévoilé, c'est que j'étais prêt à tout ce qui est en rapport avec une relation homosexuel. » dévoila Allen sur un ton sérieux et doux.

« Arrêtes... » commença Kanda.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Allen.

« Si tu continues à dire des trucs pareils, je ne pourrais plus me retenir et tu le regretteras. » répondit-il.

« Mais je n'attend que ça. » murmura finalement le chanteur.

Kanda fronça les sourcils pendant un centième de secondes, comme s'il avait tenté de résister puis, se retourna rapidement et attrapa à pleine bouche celle de son cadet – lui offrant ainsi un baiser passionné : un baiser qui fit ressentir toute la frustration que l'aîné avait gardé en lui pendant des jours. Dans la minute qui suivit, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit : Allen complètement à la merci de son aîné. Kanda se stoppa quelques secondes.

« Si je continue, je ne pourrais vraiment plus m'arrêter. » prévint-il.

« Je sais. » murmura Allen en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Kanda pour abaisser le corps de celui sur le sien et l'embrasser.

« Tu l'auras cherché. » murmura rapidement le bassiste avant de s'attaquer à l'effeuillage d'Allen.

Très rapidement, le plus jeune se retrouva en tenu d'Adam, permettant ainsi à son amant de découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps dans des jeux érotiques où la langue et les mains de l'aînée étaient les principaux acteurs. Sous les caresses incessantes de Kanda, il ne fut pas longtemps à Allen pour commencer à laisser échapper des gémissements de plaisir, des petits cris de surprise et surtout, à stimuler son corps à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais son corps n'était pas le seul à l'être – celui de son aîné aussi et, après de longues minutes de jeu, le bassiste décida d'obtenir l'objet de son désir dans son intégralité : il enleva ses vêtements son tour et commença le jeu de l'amour, surprenant légèrement le chanteur qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher quelques larmes et cris de douleurs durant cette première fois. Cependant, la nuit était longue et les deux partenaires étaient jeunes, il suffisait de s'entraîner pour transformer cette douleur en plaisir – chose que Kanda était bien décidé à apprendre à son cadet...

Bien des heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se lever, les deux amants étaient endormis, blottit l'un contre l'autre pour profiter de leur chaleur respective. Néanmoins, Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux, légèrement éblouie par la lumière qui provenait de la fenêtre dont ils avaient oubliés de fermer les rideaux la veille. Puis, après s'en être accommodé, il remarqua que de gros flocon de neige tombaient du ciel, recouvrant tout sur son passage – maintenant, le jeune homme savait pourquoi il avait été tant éblouie : le blanc pur et scintillant de la neige avait eu raison de lui.

Pas vraiment motivé pour quitter le lit avec un temps pareil, le jeune chanteur reprit sa place contre le corps chaud de Kanda, en profitant pour se blottir encore plus qu'avant. Et ce geste fut suivit par un autre qui fit sourire le cadet : l'un des bras puissants de l'aînée venait de se placer dans le dos d'Allen – lui permettant ainsi de comprendre que l'aîné aussi était réveillé et semblait du même avis que lui : la grasse matinée était de mise.

« Il neige beaucoup. » murmura Allen.

Comme seul réponse, il obtint un petit grognement de la part du bassiste – réaction qui arracha un petit rire au plus jeune.

« Ton corps va bien ? » demanda finalement Kanda en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

« Je te mentirai si je te dis que je n'ai pas mal. » commença Allen. « Mais bon, je suis content. »

« Je ne te savais pas masochiste. » ironisa l'aîné.

« Abruti. » lâcha le chanteur en donnant une petite frappe sur le ventre de son amant. « Je suis content parce que maintenant, tu me connais entièrement et réciproquement... quelques points près. » expliqua t-il.

« Je le suis aussi. » termina le bassiste avant de se baisser pour déposer un bisou sur le front d'Allen.

En sentant les lèvres de son amant sur son front, le chanteur releva la tête et prit ainsi possession de celles-ci avec les siennes – faisant ainsi naître un baiser tendre, doux et plus fort que jamais.

Quelques heures plus tard, en ce dimanche – jour de repos (nda : en tout cas le matin pour eux : ils ont répet' l'aprem ! ^_-) - Link et Lenalee étaient partit faire quelques courses pour le déjeuner et les prochains jours à venir. Cependant, après un bon quart d'heure dans le magasin, les deux amoureux commencèrent à remarquer des regards sur eux et Link comprit rapidement qu'il avait peut-être été reconnu – ou du moins, les gens essayaient de deviner si c'était lui ou pas.

« Va à la caisse sans moi. » murmura t-il discrètement à Lenalee.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et partit aux caisses comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. A ce moment-là, elle entendit des cris de joie et d'hystérie. Elle se retourna discrètement et vit Link entouré de femmes d'âges différents qui ne cessaient de lui demander des autographes ou de faire des photos avec lui. Le jeune homme leur souriait et accepter leurs demandes – évidemment obligé de remplir ses devoirs de néo-star même si c'était sur le temps de sa vie privée. Lenalee détourna le regard et partit à la caisse pour régler leurs achats avant de partir rapidement du magasin sans attendre le pianiste.

Une bonne heure plus tard, alors que Lenalee était dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la pièce où elle se trouver.

« J'ai cru que je n'en finirai jamais. » lâcha finalement la voix masculine de Link qui s'assit négligement sur une des chaises du bar.

« Tu n'avais qu'à leur dire que tu avais autre chose à faire. » répliqua Lenalee.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » répondit-il. « On vient à peine de commencer, on doit se montrer sympas avec nos fans. » expliqua t-il.

« Oui mais elles devraient quand même savoir que si tu étais là, c'était pour faire des courses et non pour faire des autographes. » ajouta t-elle.

« Tu réagirais de la même façon si un artiste que tu admires se trouve sur ta route. » ironisa le blondin.

« Excuse-moi de te décevoir mais, je suis un grande fan des Black Storm et c'est pas pour ça que j'ai sauté au cou des membres du groupe quand on les a croisé. » répliqua Lenalee d'un ton légèrement plus élevé.

« Mais dis donc, tu serais pas un peu énervé toi ? » demanda Link sur un ton de plaisanterie.

« Un peu ? » répéta la jeune femme en arrêtant de faire la cuisine. « Un peu... » répéta t-elle. « Ce n'est pas qu'un peu !! » cria t-elle en se retournant vers le blondin, surprenant celui-ci qui arqua un sourcil face à la réaction de la jeune femme.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu es jalouse de ces filles ? » se moqua t-il.

« Arrêtes de me prendre pour une abrutie ! » répliqua Lenalee en frappant sa main sur le bar. « Si je devais être jalouse pour si peu, notre couple tiendrait pas longtemps vu que tu auras cent fois plus de fans dans peu de temps ! » continua t-elle. « Ce qui m'énerve, c'est le fait que tu ne puisses même pas prendre un moment de libre pour qu'on se promène tous les deux sans être dérangé par tes fans ! » finit-elle par dire.

« On a déjà parlé de ça. » soupira Link. « Pour le moment, notre relation doit être secrète... »

« Mais c'est impossible !! » s'écria t-elle. « Soit réaliste ! Rien qu'aujourd'hui, tout aurait été découvert si ces filles n'avaient pas vu que toi ! Si on doit vivre une relation secrète, ça signifie qu'on ne pourra plus sortir comme avant. Ça sera totalement impossible, non... » continua t-elle en se calmant. « Ça m'est impossible... » finit-elle par dire en regardant le blondin. « Je ne supportes pas d'être traité comme une étrangère dès que les fans font leurs entrées... »

« Tu avais pourtant agréé avec ça au début de notre relation, tu le savais et tu as accepté. » commença Link.

« Mais... c'est trop douloureux ! » lâcha t-elle. « Toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre mais... être traité ainsi, c'est insoutenable. J'ai même pensé qu'il serait peut-être mieux d'arrêter là... » commença t-elle à ajouter.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » cria Link en se levant à son tour. « Ne pense même pas à me quitter – c'est complètement absurde ! » ajouta t-il. « Je sais très bien à quel point c'est douloureux pour toi, je le comprend parfaitement – pour moi aussi, ça l'est. Te voir ainsi me fait vraiment mal et j'aimerais éviter ça le plus rapidement possible mais tu sais bien que pour le moment, on doit vivre comme ça. » continua t-il. « On doit tenir bon pour le moment. » termina t-il en prenant la main avec laquelle Lenalee avait frappé la table.

« Pour le moment ? » releva la jeune femme.

« Oui, pour le moment. On devra tenir jusqu'au jour où Rainbow aura un public fidèle et qui ne détalera pas à la nouvelle que l'un des membres du groupe a une petite amie. » expliqua t-il. « Mais je t'assure que dès que ce jour arrivera, j'annoncerai dès la première heure du jour que je sors avec quelqu'un : je le dirai haut et fort avec fierté alors, s'il te plaît, calme tes craintes et ta colère pour le moment ; endure encore un peu cette souffrance – tu verras, ça ne pourra que nous être bénéfique. » finit-il par dire en le regardant dans les yeux.

Lenalee resta muette face au musicien puis, baissa la tête et murmura un petit « Désolée... » pleins de remords. Link fit le tour du petit bar pour la rejoindre puis la prit dans sa bras pour la rassurée tout en lui murmurant quelques mois d'excuses pour lui avoir crié dessus et l'avoir inquiéter. Par la suite, la jeune femme ne prononça plus un mot et se contenta de profiter de l'étreinte du jeune homme – pensant légèrement à une méthode qui pourrait accélérer l'annonce de Link...

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas à l'époque, c'était que cette petite « discussion » avec Link allait lui apporté l'idée d'un futur serein aux côtés du pianiste – un avenir rempli de bonheur, d'amour et de sérénité : tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité depuis le début...

Pourtant, avant d'en arriver là, l'une des plus grandes épreuves de Rainbow allait devoir être relevé et avec succès ! Maintenant, la phase finale du début d'un mythe allait débuter – tout se jouait dans les mains d'Allen, Kanda, Lavi et Link : ils étaient maintenant les seuls à pouvoir faire de leur rêve une réalité...

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, une nouvelle chanson fait son apparition - il s'agit de Stolen des Dashboard Confessional. Je suis certain que beaucoup d'entre vous connaisse déjà cette chanson, qui date maintenant. ^^ Voilà, toutes les chansons encore inconnues verront le jour lors du prochain chapitre - pour le Live !!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : Concert**

Il ne restait que deux jours avant le concert, deux jours vraiment rempli : Rainbow avait mis, pour la première fois, leurs pieds sur la scène – réalisant à quel point la salle était grande. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils réalisèrent que ce qu'il allait se passer n'aller pas être de la farce : ils devraient réellement donner le meilleure d'eux-mêmes... voire même encore plus ! Ainsi, les répétitions sur scène commencèrent, permettant aux lycéens de s'y retrouver et de ne pas être perturbé par le nouvel environnement.

Entre les répétitions, les petites réunions avec les membres du staff pour les effets de lumière, les essayages des différents costumes qu'ils mettront durant le live, les quelques réglages et arrangements de dernières minutes, les jeunes hommes n'avaient pas un moment à eux. Cependant, en début de soirée, ils purent enfin se reposer un peu et Link en profita pour aller chercher un soda dans le petit salon de repos de l'immeuble.

Commençant à revenir avec sa canette, il fronça les sourcils lorsque sur le chemin du retour, il vit Lenalee et un type du staff en train de parler dans le couloir. Il s'approcha comme si de rien n'était et réalisa que le membre du staff était le même que celui qui avait dragué la jeune femme durant l'enregistrement de l'album – il faisait donc partit de Milkway et non pas du studio d'enregistrement. En comprenant ça, Link en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'ils allaient sûrement beaucoup le croiser à partir de maintenant et que si à chaque fois, il s'amusait à draguer Lenalee, ça allait mal finir. Une seule solution se présenter donc à son esprit : mettre fin à ça rapidement.

Le blondin s'avança vers les deux personnes et au moment où le membre du staff allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lenalee, cette main fut violemment rejeté par une main intruse : celle de Link qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de la jeune femme. Le pianiste lança un regard noir au jeune homme tout en prenant Lenalee par la taille – faisant bien comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait déjà.

« Excusez-nous, on a à faire. » se contenta de dire Link en affichant un faux sourire.

Suite à ces mots, il prit la jeune femme par la main et l'entraîna dans un couloir non loin de là sous le regard surpris du dragueur qui était complètement figé à cause de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Pendant ce temps-là, Link continuait de marcher, tenant Lenalee par la main, jusqu'au moment où il entra dans une salle déserte. Il referma rapidement la porte, plaque sa petite amie contre celle-là et l'embrassa avec passion : un baiser que la jeune femme accepta sans se poser trop de question. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent finalement, après quelques baisers tout aussi passionnés les uns que les autres, Lenalee se décida à parler.

« Il doit avoir deviner... » commença t-elle.

« Il ne dira rien. » répondit Link. « Il a été trop surpris et son amour-propre en à pris un coup alors, il ne dira rien. » expliqua t-il.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas joué le jeu comme d'habitude ? » demanda t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Parce que ce type aurait continué à me rendre fou de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il pointerait le bout de son nez à tes côtés. » répondit honnêtement le pianiste en s'écartant de la jeune femme pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise de la pièce.

« Fou de jalousie ? » répéta Lenalee en affichant un sourire. « Le fait qu'il me tourne autour t'énerve ce point ? » se moqua t-elle.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis : oui. » dit-il.

Lenalee afficha un sourire amusé puis, alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du blondin en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Link la regarda avec un air interrogateur – il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle récompense.

« Je t'aime. » se contenta t-elle de dire pour justifier son acte.

Le pianiste ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de poser à son tour ses lèvres sur l'une des joues de la jeune femme en murmurant un petit « moi aussi » à l'oreille de celle-ci au passage. Leurs visages à seulement quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, ils n'eurent pas de mal à faire un petit geste de la tête pour que leurs lèvres se touchent et se fassent plus qu'une – faisant naître un baiser tendre et doux. Cependant, alors que les deux amoureux semblaient dans leur petit monde, le pianiste s'écarta à regret de Lenalee et tout en la regardant dans les yeux, commença à parler.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Nous avons encore quelques trucs à voir. » expliqua t-il tout en ne détachant pas son regard de la jeune femme – comme s'il disait ces mots par obligation mais n'avait en réalité, pas du tout envie de le faire.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle. « On reprendra ça plus tard. » ajouta t-elle en se levant des genoux de Link et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Lenalee. » appela le blondin.

La jeune femme se retourna alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et elle vit le jeune homme juste derrière elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, un peu surprise de le voir si près d'elle alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger.

« Je t'aime. » murmura t-il d'une voix tendre avant de lui offrir un sourire amoureux et de sortir de la pièce.

Lenalee se retrouva seule, les joues roses et l'esprit complètement envahit par les derniers mots et le sourire de son amant : décidément, peut-être importe le nombre de fois qu'il lui ferait le coup, elle tomberait dans le panneau – c'était des mots auxquels elle ne pouvait pas s'habituer quand ils sortaient de la bouche du pianiste. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait aussi que c'était tout à fait normal – le jour où ces mots ne lui feront plus d'effet, elle aura sûrement du souci à se faire.

Le jour qui suivit fut tout aussi animé que celui-ci : les membres de Rainbow n'avaient pas un moment pour eux. On pouvait même dire que c'était encore plus intense vu que c'était la veille de Noël et que beaucoup de membres du staff étaient absents – ayant obtenu leur jour de congé pour passer les fêtes en famille. Au final, seul les membres du staff réellement indispensables étaient présents. Cross était venu supervisé le travail en début d'après-midi avant de repartir – appelé par son travail ailleurs. Et c'est ainsi que le dernier jour avant le concert se déroula… mettant un peu plus la pression sur les épaules des jeunes artistes.

Et quelques heures plus tard, le jour J arriva : Rainbow passa la matinée à répété les petites parties sur lesquelles ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise – mais sans forcé. Après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'Allen s'épuise la voix avant le concert. Et puis, plus les heures passaient, plus les jeunes hommes commençaient à angoisser – heureusement pour eux, les présences de Chomesuke et Lenalee les calmer un peu. (Nda : surtout Link et Lavi à mon humble avis. ^^') Occupant leur après-midi avec quelques révisions et réglages, l'heure du concert s'approchait de plus en plus et avant même qu'ils ne puissent comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils s'habillèrent, furent rapidement maquillé et coiffé puis, rejoignirent les coulisses de la scène – entendant ainsi le brouhara qu'émettait le public. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils comprirent que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils montèrent sur scène une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans le noir le plus total et s'installèrent derrière leurs instruments respectifs dans le silence. Seuls quelques spectateurs se trouvant dans la fosse purent réaliser que les membres du groupe étaient arrivés sur la scène et cela les excita encore plus. Et alors que la pénombre de la scène restait la même, le son de la basse de Kanda commença à retentir jusqu'au moment où la batterie et le piano de Lavi et Link le rejoignit et ce, accompagné par l'apparition lente et douce des lumières tamisés, faisant réagir les nombreux spectateurs qui comprirent immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la première chanson du groupe : « BedShaped ». Et lorsque Allen commença à chanter, les lumières arrivèrent enfin à leur éclat éblouissant, éclairant chaque membre de Rainbow de tel façon que tout le public puissent les voir – et ce petit détail fut le début de centaines de cris de joie et d'hystérie de la part de leur fan : complètement extasié par le fait de les voir en vrai et de si près, pour certains.

Lorsque la première chanson se termina, Allen remercia le public d'être venu et présenta tous les membres du groupe, n'hésitant pas à sortir quelques anecdotes sur chacun d'entre eux, laissant échapper quelques rires de la part du public. Puis, il passa à la seconde chanson sans trop tarder, captant l'attention des spectateurs de plus en plus à chaque chanson qui suivit la première. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, après la sixième chanson et une petite pause de cinq minutes qu'ils prirent en parlant de leurs débuts, ils enchaînèrent avec les autres chansons, interprétants ainsi les chansons de leur album sur scène et ils arrivèrent ainsi à la neuvième chanson : « Can't have you » ! (nda : il n'y a pas de piano – imaginez donc que Link fait les chœurs à la place ! ^_-)

La batterie et la basse débutèrent la chanson en douceur, mettant en place une mélodie rythmé et triste. Puis, ils furent très vite rejoins par la voix d'Allen qui débuta d'une voix basse et légèrement triste, reflétant les paroles de la chanson. Et ce, jusqu'au moment du refrain où la mélodie devint beaucoup plus intense – permettant ainsi au chanteur de faire sortir sa voix avec une aise parfaite et un enthousiasme qu'il laissa paraître en affichant un sourire tout en chantant. Depuis déjà quelques chansons, les lycéens avaient atteint un taux d'adrénaline tellement élevé que le simple fait de jouer de l'instrument ou de chanter leur procurer une joie extrême et qu'ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : continuer de jouer encore et encore. Et sachant très bien qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à la fin du concert, ils se libérer totalement de toutes leurs restrictions et contraintes pour laisser place à un véritable désir d'offrir leur musique à tout le public – un désir sûrement inépuisable que les quatre membres de Rainbow avaient bien l'intention d'utiliser pendant encore longtemps !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de cette neuvième chanson, Allen enchaîna sur la dixième chanson après avoir murmuré le titre d'une voix douce - la dernière de l'album : « Somewhere only we know ». (nda : il n'y a pas de basse dans cette chanson… on va faire comme si ! ^_-)

Kanda, Link et Lavi commencèrent en cœur, instaurant un rythme soutenu et motivant dès le début. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les instruments s'effacent pour laisser place à la voix douce et limpide d'Allen. Seul le piano subsistait, permettant ainsi d'entendre une légère mélodie qui accompagnait la voix du chanteur avec subtilité mais, il fut rapidement rejoint par des petite cymbales marquant le tempo. Cependant, dès que la chanson s'approcha du refrain, Lavi et Kanda reprirent du service – faisant de nouveau entendre le son de leurs instruments avec entrain, se liant avec le son mélodieux du piano. Et ainsi, le refrain arriva, permettant à Allen d'utiliser ses capacités avec diverses oscillations qui se terminèrent par la voix pianissimo d'Allen avant de reprendre de plus belle jusqu'à la fin de la chanson où le jeune chanteur prononça les dernières phrases avec douceur et calme – accompagné par le son harmonieux du piano qui termina la mélodie par une dernière note qui résonna pendant quelques secondes.

Et alors que tout le monde pensait que le concert arrivait à sa fin : toutes les musiques de l'album ayant été interprété, Allen jeta un coup d'œil complice à ses amis avant de refaire face au public.

« Et maintenant, voici la dernière chanson. Un petit bonus que nous vous offrons pour ce premier live ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que nous : Beautiful Love ! » s'écria Allen en prenant une guitare qu'on venait de lui apportait et en se tournant vers Kanda.

A ce moment-là, la basse de Kanda et la guitare d'Allen retentirent, rapidement rejoins par la batterie de Lavi qui ne manqua pas de faire un sourire à ses amis qui se tournèrent finalement vers le public. Le chanteur se plaça devant son micro et commença à chanter dès que la partie musicale se mit en retrait – laissant apparaître quelques notes de la part du piano (nda : invention pure et dur de ma part, il n'y a pas de piano.^^).Utilisant une voix calme et grave, Allen enchaîna les couplets et refrain avec un plaisir partagé par ses amis qui, tout comme lui, donner tout ce qu'ils leur rester dans cette dernière chanson : motivant le public pour une dernière danse de cris de joie.

Et ainsi, le concert prit fin quelques minutes plus tard sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et les remerciements de chaque membre de Rainbow envers le public qui avait été vraiment réceptif durant toute la durée du concert. Ils avaient réussi leur premier vrai concert : cela avait été un succès encore plus fou que Cross et Klaud ne l'aurait imaginé. Et pour fêter ça, comme il n'était encore que 22 heures une fois que les jeunes artistes avaient fini de se changer, Klaud décida de les emmener dans un bar à chambres privées.

C'est ainsi que Klaud, Lenalee, Chomesuke, Lavi, Link, Kanda et Allen se retrouvèrent dans une salle privée d'un bar à bonne réputation de la ville : discutant avec enthousiasme de leur live plus que plaisant. Les plus excités étaient Lavi, Chome et Lenalee qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'extasier devant tous les petits souvenirs qu'ils remettaient sur le tapis. Link les écouter, un grand sourire aux lèvres et participer par moment à la discussion. De même pour Klaud et Kanda, bien que ces deux-là étaient encore un peu réalistes et parlaient des points à améliorer. Cependant, ils étaient rapidement remballés par la joie des trois premiers.

Quand au petit dernier, le chanteur de génie, celui-ci observait la scène avec un regard fatigué. Contrairement aux autres fois où il avait chanté sur scène, il semblait beaucoup moins heureux… presque déçu. Et ce comportement, Kanda le remarqua très rapidement mais, ne voulait pas lui en parlait devant tout le monde : après tout, cela plomberait l'ambiance, il en était sûr.

Mais alors que tout le monde continuait de parler, Allen s'approcha doucement de Kanda et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je vais prendre un peu l'air, je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? » demanda l'aîné.

« Non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Allen en esquissant un petit sourire… le même faux sourire que lors de leur rencontre.

Kanda fronça les sourcils en regardant son cadet sortir de la pièce avec son manteau, ne sachant pas s'il devait écouter les paroles d'Allen ou faire selon son envie à lui.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il est partit faire ? » demanda Link en remarquant la sortie d'Allen.

« Prendre l'air. » répondit vaguement la bassiste sans regarder son ami.

« Il va bien ? » questionna Lenalee, légèrement inquiète après avoir entendu la réponse plus qu'étrange de son aîné

« Il dit que oui… » commença Kanda tout en semblant ailleurs.

« Tu veux que j'aille le voir ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Non… » début le bassiste en fouillant dans son sac. « J'y vais. » finit-il par dire en mettant quelque chose qu'il venait de prendre de son sac, dans sa poche.

Kanda prit sa veste et imita Allen, sortant de la pièce sous les regards un peu amusé de Link et Lenalee qui se regardèrent avec complicité.

Une bonne minute plus tard, Kanda sortit du bar, frissonnant légèrement à cause du froid glacial qu'il faisait en ce jour hivernal. Après s'être frotté légèrement les mains, il aperçut Allen à quelques mètres sur sa gauche, assis sur un banc à l'abri de la neige. Il se dirigea vers lui en s'asseya à ses côtés en silence. Le blandinet jeta un coup d'œil et lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de son aîné, lui prit doucement la main – cherchant un peu de chaleur.

« Ta main est glacé. » commença le bassiste.

« Comme la tienne. » répondit nonchalamment le chanteur.

« Tu es fatigué ? » demanda Kanda.

« Un peu… » commença Allen. « Enfin, beaucoup moins que ce que je pensais. Et ma gorge ne me fait pas mal, j'ai plutôt de la chance. » enchaîna t-il.

« Alors, qu'es-ce qui te rend si triste ? » questionna l'aîné en tournant la tête vers son cadet – imité par ce dernier.

« J'ai l'air triste ? » répliqua le chanteur.

« Oui… ou plutôt, déçu. » rectifia le bassiste. « Comme si tu n'avais pas vraiment obtenu tout ce que tu souhaitais. Tu semblais pourtant t'amuser autant que nous durant le concert alors, pourquoi ce changement de comportement ? »

« Je me suis rappelais de quelque chose… » répondit Allen en détournant le regard, regardant la neige tombait. « Lorsqu'on est sortit de la salle de concert et que j'ai vu cette neige et toutes ces illuminations de Noël, ça m'a rappelait une chose que j'avais totalement oublié jusqu'à ce soir. » expliqua t-il.

Kanda resta silencieux suite aux paroles du chanteur puis, glissa sa main libre dans sa poche et en sortit un petit paquet cadeau qu'il posa sur les cuisses d'Allen. Sentant un poids sur lui, le plus jeune baissa la tête et vit le cadeau : il tourna vivement la tête vers Kanda qui lui souriait avec tendresse.

« Bon anniversaire. » lâcha t-il d'une voix tendre et douce.

Le blandin écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de son aîné et, sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il serra les dents tout en baissant légèrement la tête.

« Je pensais que tout le monde avait oublié… comme moi… » murmura t-il tout en se retenant de pleurer.

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde. » répondit la bassiste en emmenant sa main libre sous le menton d'Allen pour lui relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux. « Je suis la personne qui t'aime le plus en ce monde alors, comment aurais-je pu oublier un jour pareil ? » finit-il par dire.

Allen craqua finalement et quelques larmes de joie s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'un sourire s'affichait doucement sur son visage. Le bassiste ne put s'empêcher de déposer un petit bisou sur le front de son amant avant de lui murmurer un « Ouvre donc ton cadeau. ». Chose que le cadet fit sans plus attendre, découvrant un collier en argent avec un pendentif ; de même matériau, représentant une note de musique.

« Une note de musique ? » fit remarquer Allen.

« C'est la musique qui nous a réuni alors, je souhaitais t'offrir un petit signe bien concret pour que tu t'en rappelles à chaque moment de la journée. » expliqua le compositeur. « Et puis, tu peux aussi voir ça sous un autre angle… » continua t-il tout en prenant le collier d'Allen pour lui mettre autour du cou. « La note de musique peut aussi représenter les compositions que je crée. » finit-il par dire tout en attachant le collier.

Il s'écarta un peu d'Allen et sourit en voyant le résultat.

« Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir offert avant. » commença t-il. « Je cherchais un bon timing mais, avec tout ce qu'on avait à faire aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à en trouver un. » finit-il par dire.

« Je pense que tu as trouvé le meilleur possible. » fit Allen en souriant. « Merci. C'est sûrement le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. J'aime énormément la signification que ce bijou contient. » finit-il par dire.

« Heureux de te l'entendre dire. » murmura le bassiste avant de se baisser légèrement pour embrasser son cadet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'ils se séparèrent, la porte du bar s'ouvrit et, l'entendant, Kanda se retourna vers celle-ci pour voir Klaud.

« Vous partez ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui. » répondit la jeune femme, un peu surpris de voir les deux jeunes hommes côte à côte.

« Vous allez voir votre petit ami ? » demanda Allen sur un ton légèrement taquin.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » répondit-elle vaguement en souriant. « Ne restez pas trop longtemps dehors, il ne faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid. » leur conseilla t-elle. « Passez une bonne soirée et ne buvez pas trop. » finit-elle par dire avant de commencer à partir.

« Vous aussi ! » lâcha le chanteur avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

Et tandis que Kanda et Allen rentraient dans le bar, rejoignant leurs amis qui les accueillerent en criant un grand « Joyeux Anniversaire !!! », tous un paquet à la main ; Klaud marcha une petite centaine de mètres avant d'entrer dans une voiture du côté passager.

« Alors, ils sont contents de leur premier concert ? » demanda une voix masculine.

« Complètement. » répondit la jeune femme en souriant au conducteur qui n'était autre que Cross.

« Ils ont de quoi. Ils ont vraiment été appréciés. » commença t-il en démarrant la voiture. « Ils ont un potentiel énorme qui n'attend qu'à être exploité. Je pense qu'on peut faire d'eux de véritables stars. » continua t-il. « Tu as vraiment déniché une perle rare… comme toujours, tu es vraiment la meilleure. »

« Merci du compliment mais je pense que tu devrais leur faire des compliments à eux. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas décidé d'aller sur la scène du Grey Cloud, je ne les aurai jamais découvert. » fit-elle.

« Tu devrais accepter les compliments de temps à autre, ça ne te ferai pas de mal. » fit remarquer Marian.

« Je les accepterai quand je les mériterai. » répliqua t-elle.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas mignonne. » répondit le directeur.

« Et c'est bien pour ça que tu aimes ma compagnie, non ? » fit remarquer la manager en esquissant un sourire.

« Ai-je encore besoin de le préciser ? » finit-il par dire en souriant.

Et ainsi, les deux adultes partirent chez le directeur pour passer une soirée pleine de passion pendant que les Rainbow fêtaient l'anniversaire d'Allen dans le bar – soudant leur amitié une nouvelle fois grâce à ce petit évènement.

Ce jour-là marqua la véritable naissance de Rainbow : leur apparition parmi les plus grands groupe mondialement connu. Cependant, pour le moment, ils n'en étaient qu'au début : après avoir surmonté les plus dures épreuves – celles reliés aux sentiments, nos protagonistes n'avaient plus de soucis à se faire pour leur futur. Evidemment, leur aventure sera semer d'embûches et de difficultés mais, en étant tous les quatre, ils arriveront à les surmontés sans peine – montant une à une les marches vers la célébrité…. Une célébrité qu'ils connaîtront bien plus rapidement qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer.

The End

* * *

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de Two Choices ! Désolé pour le retard, plusieurs facteurs se sont lié pour le faire sortir de plus en plus tard à chaque fois. ^^' Enfin, le plus important est qu'il soit là, n'es-ce pas ?^^

Voici donc la fin de cette fic qui a retracé l'histoire du groupe "Rainbow" : de leur formation jusqu'à leur premier concert. Evidemment, ils ne s'arrêteront pas là - Rainbow va conquérir le monde !! Mais c'est une autre histoire : une histoire qu'il vous plaira sûrement d'inventer en imaginant les épreuves qu'ils connaîtront dans le futur.

En tout cas, une chose est sûr, vous aurez quelques indications sur ce qu'ils deviennent cinq ans plus car, toutes les side-story se passeront cinq ans après ce dernier chapitre ! ^_- De quoi faire plaisir aux personnes qui seront resté sur leur fin avec ce chapitre !

Et donc, les trois dernières chansons qui apparaîssent dans le chapitre sont les suivantes.

Can't have you - JB

(Non, je n'ai pas pété un cable. xD C'est juste qu'il me manquait une chanson et que j'ai emprunté la playlist d'une amie : j'écoutais sans regarder les noms des groupes et le rythme de cette musique m'a bien plu. Cependant, rassurez-vous, je n'aime pas les JB. lol^^)

Somewhere only we know - Keane

(Revenons à nos débuts avec ce cher Keane : une véritable merveille de la chanson ! )

Beautiful Love - The Afters

(petite chanson bonus - elle ne figure pas sur le CD mais, c'est un cadeau pour leur premier live ! )

Et quelques petits mots de fin : Tout d'abord, je tenais à tous vous remercier d'avoir suivit la fic jusqu'à la fin ! Vous savoir derrière moi et près à lire un chapitre toutes les semaines m'a beaucoup encouragé ! Je pense que j'aurai laissé tombé depuis longtemps si vous n'étiez pas là ! ^_-

Il y a eu des hauts et des bas; plus ou moins de fautes de conjugaison selon les chapitres; des couples surprenants et d'autres non; des moments de conneries que je suis pas près d'oublier quand j'ai commencé à faire le plan de toute la fic... Bref, un bon moment passé sur cette fic !!

Je dois dire que la grand révélation de cette fic a été le couple Link / Lenalee : encore maintenant, je ne sais pas comment ce couple m'ait venu à l'esprit mais, une chose est sûr, je les adore ! _

Je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir suivit !! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir !!!

Et je vous dis à bientôt pour les side-story !!


	31. Chapter 31

**First love always remains**

Cela faisait environ cinq ans que Rainbow avait relevé avec succès l'épreuve de leur premier concert. Depuis ce temps-là, beaucoup de choses avaient changés : tous les membres de Rainbow faisaient maintenant des études supérieures. Kanda étudiait la musique contemporaine ; Link arrivait en fin de cursus de ses études de commerces ; Lavi avait terminé ses trois années d'études en histoire et aidait maintenant son grand-père au magasin dès qu'il avait un moment de libre ; et enfin, Allen avait choisis d'étudier les langues étrangères afin d'améliorer ses connaissances et mettre au point des chansons encore plus intéressantes.

Evidemment, Lenalee et Chomesuke avaient, elles aussi, suivit leur « rêves ». Chomesuke avait fini ses études d'esthétique et travaillait maintenant comme esthéticienne dans un salon assez huppé de la capitale tandis que Lenalee, elle, avait trouvé le meilleur moyen d'être toujours aux côtés de Link. En effet, dès la fin de ses études, elle s'engagea dans le « Milkway » en tant qu'apprentie manager et fut formé par Klaud jusqu'au moment où elle remplaça celle-ci en tant que manager des Rainbow.

En seulement un an, elle avait obtenu ce dont elle rêvait depuis cette journée où elle avait ressentit de la jalousie envers les fans de Link. Et pour couronner le tout, quelques mois après qu'elle ait obtenu sa place de manager, le pianiste avait fait une annonce officielle informant ses fans qu'il sortait avec Lenalee depuis le lycée et qu'il ne voulait plus le cacher. Evidemment, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que les fans s'en prennent à Lenalee, inventent des rumeurs sur elle et la rabaissent plus bas que terre mais, il ne se passa rien de tout cela. Au contraire, les fans avaient accueillit cette nouvelle avec joie – se justifiant en disant qu'ils étaient magnifiques ensemble et que c'était vraiment un couple parfait.

Et c'est donc lors de leur retour au Japon après une tournée mondiale que nous retrouvons nos protagonistes. Alors que Lavi, Kanda et Allen étaient rentré chez eux, Link et Lenalee avaient opté pour l'hôtel… encore une fois.

Dès lors qu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, Link s'affala sur le lit en poussant un long soupir à cause de la fatigue que lui avait causé les concerts et les voyages à répétitions : fallait dire que ça faisait bien six mois qu'ils n'avaient pas remis un pied au Japon – ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer. Mais alors que Link regardait le plafond en silence, le jeune femme avait la tête dans la paperasse : elle était du genre à travailler plus qu'autre chose et cette qualité se transformait en défaut quand elle était en compagnie du pianiste qui était obligé de toujours la ramener à la raison pour pouvoir passer un moment d'intimité avec elle – aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle.

Link dirigea son regard vers Lenalee et se releva pour finir assis sur le bord du lit.

« Dis, tu veux pas laisser le boulot de côté pour ce soir ? » demanda t-il.

« Il faut que je prévois vos prochains interview. Vous êtes peut-être en repos pour quelques jours mais si je ne mets pas tout en ordre, on risque d'être débordé. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Les papiers n'auront pas disparu demain, tu sais. » répliqua le blondin. « Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seul tous les deux. » ajouta t-il.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? On est toujours ensemble. » répondit-elle sans lui lancer un seul regard.

Le pianiste ne répondit rien mais, son visage était passé d'une expression de calme à une expression de désespoir : décidemment, elle ne pensait qu'au boulot et ça commençait légèrement à l'énerver. Il se leva un peu, assez pour atteindre la jeune femme, et l'attira sur le lit en la tirant par le poignet – faisant tomber des dizaines de feuilles par terre. Une fois Lenalee sur le lit, Link se mit à califourchon sur elle, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser s'enfuir et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Pour ce soir, laisse tomber la paperasse. » ordonna t-il sur un ton ferme.

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinté rosée – décidemment, quand ce côté plus que masculin ressortait chez son amant, elle ne pouvait pas y résister. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et mit ses deux bras autour du cou du pianiste pour l'attirer contre elle et l'embrasser tendrement.

« Juste pour ce soir. » répondit-elle après la baiser.

« Bonne réponse. » murmura Link tout en laissant un bisou dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, glissant ses mains sous les vêtements de la jeune femme par la même occasion. Plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient, leurs vêtements respectifs allèrent trouver refuge sur le sol de la chambre, permettant aux deux amoureux de sentir la chaleur de son partenaire au moindre mouvement : explorant une énième fois leurs corps respectifs, les deux amants partagèrent leurs chaleurs, les mélangèrent jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'une, tout comme leurs corps.

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux amants étaient dans le bain, Lenalee assise dos à Link tandis que celui-ci était appuyé sur le rebord de la baignoire et avait enroulé ses bras autour du ventre de la jeune femme, en profitant pour lui parsemé la nuque et l'épaule de bisous tendres et délicats.

« Dis… » commença le blondin. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de s'acheter une maison ? » demanda t-il.

« Une maison ? » répéta Lenalee, légèrement surprise tout en tournant la tête vers son compagnon, le faisant stopper ses bisous.

« Oui. Après tout, ça nous reviendra moins cher que d'aller à l'hôtel tous les jours. » expliqua t-il.

« Tu crois ? » demanda t-elle.

« J'en suis certain. Essaye donc de calculer tout l'argent qu'on a dépensé en frais hôtelier durant ces dernières années, je suis certain qu'on a presque autant dépensé que si on avait acheté une maison. » répondit-il.

« Tu n'as pas tors… c'est vrai qu'on va toujours à l'hôtel, même quand on est à Tokyo. » remarqua t-elle.

« Et tant qu'à y être, autant rendre civile notre relation. » proposa Link.

« Civile ? » répéta la jeune femme. « Qu'es-ce que tu racontes encore. » rigola t-elle.

« Je propose simplement à ma future femme d'accepter de me reconnaître comme son mari aux yeux de l'Etat. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Lenalee ouvrit légèrement la bouche et resta muette face à cette dernière phrase. Cette réaction amusa le pianiste qui ne garda pas cet amusement pour lui – il laissa un rire retentir dans la salle de bain, faisant revenir la jeune femme sur terre.

« Tu-Tu es sérieux ? » demanda t-elle.

« On ne peut plus sérieux. » répondit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. « Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me poses la question. » commença t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Bien évidemment que je suis d'accord. » finit-elle par dire en se retournant légèrement pour embrasser son futur époux. « Mais pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

« Tu l'as sûrement oublié, complètement obnubilé par ton boulot mais, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de nos cinq ans ensemble. » expliqua t-il en souriant.

« Ah… désolé. » s'excusa Lenalee qui avait réellement oublié ce fait.

« Qu'es-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi si tu oublies même ça. » soupira Link en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Je te préviens, je t'interdirai de travailler quand on sera à la maison. » finit-il par dire.

« Oui. Oui. » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton monotone.

« Quand à notre lune de miel, j'ai déjà une idée. » continua la pianiste, en changeant légèrement de sujet.

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclama la manager. « Où ça ? »

« Je sens que tu vas adoré. » commença le jeune homme, bien décidé à la faire languir.

« Ca me dit pas où c'est. » fit remarquer Lenalee.

« Tu ne préfères pas avoir la surprise ? » demanda le blondin.

« Nan. » répondit-elle rapidement.

« Pfff. » soupira t-il. « Une île paradisiaque, presque déserte : il y a juste les magasins qu'il faut et il n'y a pratiquement pas d'habitants. Et donc… » commença t-il. « Personne ne nous connaît et on peut agir comme on veut sans être suivit par des paparazzi. » finit-il par dire en souriant. « Alors, ça te plaît ? » demanda t-il.

Lenalee ne contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne et d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer un petit « je t'aime » assez significatif dans cette situation.

On dit toujours que le premier amour est toujours un petit coup de cœur qui ne dure jamais – une amourette de jeunesse qui ne sert qu'à nous introduire dans ce monde étrange régit par ce sentiment bizarre qu'est l'amour. Cependant, il arrive parfait que ce premier amour soit en réalité le véritable amour : rencontrer son âme sœur du premier coup est un phénomène rare mais, lorsque ça arrive, personne ne peut les séparer – qu'importe les épreuves et obstacles qui se présenteront devant eux, ils arriveront à y faire face sans trop de difficultés, leur permettant ainsi de demeurer ensemble à jamais…

* * *

Cinq ans se sont déroulés entre la fin de la fic et cette side-story, les personnages auraient donc dû murir, n'es-ce pas ? Cependant, ils sont encore jeunes, ils ont le temps avant d'avoir de vraies responsabilités - bien que Lenalee, elle, semble avoir bien grandit !

Oh oh ! Le retour du Link / Lenalee... mais aussi la fin. -_-  
Je vous assure que j'essayerai de faire un petit truc sur eux un jour ! Ce couple me tient à coeur maintenant ~

Que dire... j'ai pensé que ça serait bien qu'au moins un des couples finissent marié et en comparant les situations des trois couples, c'est eux qui ont tiré le gros lot ! Après tout, c'est eux qui s'aiment depuis le plus longtemps et leur relation est la plus stable !

Bref, toutes mes félicitations aux jeunes mariés et j'espère qu'ils auront pleins d'enfants ~

Prochaine Side Story : Story of a Night !


	32. Chapter 32

**Story of a night**

Tout comme Link et Lenalee, Kanda et Allen avaient décidé de se retrouver juste tous les deux pour leur retour au Japon. Et c'est donc dans leur appartement qu'ils rentrèrent pour passer une soirée tranquille. Cependant, un petit imprévu aller faire son apparition : malheureusement ou heureusement pour le couple – ça sera à eux de le dire…

Allen était tranquillement installé dans le canapé du salon est humer une mélodie tandis que Kanda, quelques mètres plus loin, lisait le courrier qui s'était accumulé durant leur absence. Mais alors que jusqu'à maintenant, le chanteur de faisait que murmurer une mélodie, il commença à chanter normalement, attirant l'attention de son amant. Kanda leva la tête et regarda son cadet tout en soupirant.

« Si tu chantes trop fort, les voisins vont se douter que des membres de Rainbow vivent ici. » lâcha l'aîné.

« Mais non. » répondit Allen en arrêtant de chanter. « Ils vont seulement croire qu'un fan de Rainbow écoute notre musique. » ajouta t-il.

« On a enregistré une chanson en a cappella sur l'un de nos CDs ? » fit remarquer ironiquement le compositeur. « Je ne me rappelle pas de ça. » ajouta t-il.

« Tu n'as qu'à sortir ta guitare. » répliqua Allen d'un ton joyeux en s'agenouillant sur le canapé et en s'accoudant au dossier pour regarder son aîné.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi – même avec ça, ça ne marchera pas. » soupira t-il.

« Dans ce cas, je ne pourrais plus jamais chanter à la maison ? » demanda le chanteur d'un ton enfantin.

« Exactement. » répondit fermement Kanda en souriant. « Et si tu t'obstines à vouloir chanter, je te ferai taire de force. » finit-il par dire en regardant le blandin d'un air amusé.

« Oh oh. » commença Allen, bien décidé à savoir ce que Kanda entendait par là.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour y laisser s'échapper une chanson, la sonnette retentit, surprenant légèrement les deux jeunes hommes qui furent totalement ramené à la réalité.

« Je vais voir. » annonça le bassiste en se levant de se chaise et en sortant du salon, laissant un Allen un peu prit au dépourvu.

Lorsque le bassiste ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il fut surpris de voir une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans – sûrement mère et fille : après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un tel duo venait sonner à leur porte.

« Euh… Bonsoir. » commença la mère. « Nous sommes les nouveaux voisins. Nous venions pour nous présenter. » expliqua t-elle.

« Oh. » commença Kanda. « Désolé, je viens à peine de rentrer de l'étranger, je n'étais pas au courant que vous arriviez. » continua t-il. « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle… »

« Kanda-san ? » s'écria une voix féminine plus aigue que celle de la mère.

Un peu surpris, Kanda dirigea son regard vers l'adolescente qui le dévorer des yeux, complètement fasciné par le jeune homme. A ce moment-là, le bassiste compris immédiatement qu'une fan de Rainbow se trouvait devant lui et passa en mode « star ». Il afficha un sourire commercial avant de commencer à parler.

« Je vois que tu écoutes notre musique. Merci à toi. » dit-il.

« Waouh ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Je suis la voisine de Kanda-san des Rainbow ! » s'écria t-elle, trop excité pour engager une conversation avec le compositeur.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa la mère qui venait de faire le rapprochement entre Kanda et tous les posters dans la chambre de sa fille.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. » le rassura t-il. « Rencontrer des fans est toujours un plaisir. » continua t-il. « Cependant, si vous pouviez éviter de dire quoique ce soit sur mon lieu de résidence, je vous en serais vraiment reconnaissant. » termina t-il par dire, un sourire un peu gêné sur le visage.

« Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas. » répondit la mère.

La femme regarda sa fille pour lui faire comprendre de se calmer mais celle-ci était complètement euphorique et ne cesser de lâcher des petits cris stupides à chaque fois que Kanda lancer un regard dans sa direction. Complètement désespéré, la mère s'apprêtait à s'excuser une nouvelle fois envers le jeune homme mais, un petit imprévu débarqua.

« C'est qui pour que tu restes si longtemps ? Lavi, Link ? » demanda une voix masculine qui se rapprochait.

Kanda se retourna tandis que les deux étrangères regardèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement et très rapidement, Allen apparut dans le couloir, venant rapidement aux côtés du compositeur.

« Kyaaa ! C'est Allen ! » s'écria l'adolescente, visiblement encore plus excité par la présence d'Allen que celle de Kanda.

« Bonsoir. » commença Allen en souriant.

« Nos nouveaux voisins. » expliqua rapidement le bassiste.

« Enchanté. » ajouta le chanteur en souriant à la mère puis à sa fille.

« Dis… » commença la jeune fille en regardant Allen. « Je- Je peux te serrer la main ? » demanda t-elle avec un peu d'hésitation.

Allen esquissa un sourire en voyant le visage hésitant de la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'extrême, complètement sous le charme du jeune chanteur.

« Garde ça secret. » murmura t-il en lui mettant son index sur sa bouche. « Et tu n'auras qu'à revenir un de ces jours, je te chanterai un petit quelque chose. » finit-il par dire en lui offrant un magnifique sourire enchanteur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et elle commença ensuite à parler, posant des tonnes de questions à Allen qui se contentait de lui répondre gentiment. Pendant ce temps-là, Kanda et la mère de l'adolescente regardaient le spectacle jusqu'au moment où elle prit la parole.

« Vous deux… vous vivez ensemble en tant qu'amants ? » demanda t-il avec une légère crainte dans sa voix.

A ce moment-là, le bassiste laissa échapper un petit rire, surprenant un peu son interlocutrice.

« Non, non. Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. » nia le compositeur. « Je suis le compositeur du groupe et lui, le chanteur qui écrit les paroles. On habite ensemble par simple commodité – après tout, ça nous fait gagner du temps de composer une chanson ensemble plutôt que de faire sa partie chacun de son côté. » expliqua t-il.

Devant ces paroles, la voisine sembla rassurer et un sourire sincère s'afficha sur son visage.

« Je vois. Vous êtes bien consciencieux pour votre âge. » fit-elle remarquer.

« C'est notre travail, après tout. » finit-il par dire en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les voisines retournèrent chez elles, les deux amants firent de même et Kanda ne manqua pas cette occasion pour remettre sur le tapis, la discussion qu'ils avaient laissé en suspens un peu plus tôt.

« Maintenant, c'est certain. Pas de chansons en dehors de la salle insonorisée dans l'appartement. » dit-il.

« Oui, oui. » répondit vaguement Allen.

« Et il faudra être prudent pour le reste. » ajouta Kanda en s'apprêtant à entrer dans le salon.

« Pour le reste ? » répéta le chanteur, perplexe.

Comme réponse à cette question, l'aîné plaqua Allen contre le mur et l'embrassa avec passion. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, le compositeur regarda son cadet dans les yeux et en souriant, lui murmura quelques mots.

« Ce qui suit ça. »

Le jeune chanteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Ah… Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un vœu d'abstinence. » ironisa t-il.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais faire une chose aussi stupide. » répliqua l'aîné. « Je m'occuperai simplement de réduire le bruit. » ajouta t-il.

« Oh oh. Et comment as-tu l'intention de faire ? » demanda le chanteur d'un ton joueur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de te le montrer. » finit-il par dire en entraînant Allen dans sa propre chambre.

La nuit qui suivit cette discussion fut encore plus palpitante que toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient déjà passé ensemble : devoir ainsi braver un « interdit » ou du moins se mettre en danger, n'avait fait que raviver leur flamme et de façon encore plus forte que jamais.

Evidemment, ça ne durera pas éternellement mais, ils trouveront bien assez vite un nouveau jeu : quelque chose qui pimentera leur petite vie quotidienne encore plus que toutes les choses qu'ils ont déjà pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant – un évènement qui pourrait bien être le vrai point de départ de leur histoire d'amour…

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est au couple Allen X Kanda de nous montrer une petite partie de leur vie quotidienne. Rien de bien exceptionnel, je dois vous l'avouer mais bon, il en fallait une pour chaque couple alors je l'ai fait.


	33. Chapter 33

**You're the one**

Cela faisait six mois que Chomesuke n'avait pas vu Lavi – évidemment, ils étaient resté en contact par téléphone mais, on ne peut pas comparé un contact téléphonique avec le fait de pouvoir voir la personne devant soit... pouvoir la toucher. C'est pour cela qu'à cet instant précis, la jeune femme était plus que stressée à l'idée de retrouver son petit ami et ami d'enfance et ce, pour la première fois de toute sa vie.  
Assise sur un banc qui se trouvait dans une rue commerciale de Tokyo, la jeune femme attendait le rouquin pour un rendez-vous que ce dernier avait soit disant prévu – après tout, il était rentré la veille et cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Chome l'attendait, stressant de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait.  
Cependant, son stress se réduisit un peu lorsqu'elle entendit des cris de joies et de surprises parmi la foule qui l'entourait. Elle se leva du banc pour essayer de comprendre la raison d'une telle réaction et la compris très rapidement : elle vit Lavi en train de courir vers elle, poursuivit par une horde de fans hystérique. Avant même de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le batteur la prit par la main, l'emmenant dans sa course et en lâchant un « Cours ! ».  
Fuyant les fans du musicien, les deux amoureux finirent par réussir à les semer au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, se retrouvant dans une ruelle déserte, complètement essoufflés.

« Désolé pour ça. » s'excusa Lavi, prenant la parole en premier.  
« C'était à prévoir aussi. Pourquoi es-tu sortit sans quelque chose sur la tête ? » demanda t-elle en regardant les cheveux couleur feu de son amant.  
« J'étais pressé alors, je n'ai pas eu le temps. » expliqua t-il en souriant.  
« Idiot. » finit-elle par lâcher en fouillant dans son sac. « Heureusement que j'ai pensé à cette possibilité. » dit-elle en sortant une casquette. « Tu sais pourtant que ta couleur de cheveux n'est pas banal alors, une star comme toi est facilement reconnaissable. Tu devrais être plus prudent où ils vont un jour découvrir où tu habites. Voilà, comme ça, on pourra marcher plus tranquillement dans les rues. » termina t-elle en mettant la casquette sur la tête du jeune homme.

Lavi ne prononça par un seul mot mais, afficha un sourire tendre qui surprit légèrement Chomesuke.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle.  
« Rien. Je pensais juste que tu étais toujours la même. » commença t-il en prenant une main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. « Tu penses toujours à tout et tu me traites comme un enfant. » continua t-il en amenant son autre main sur la joue de la jeune femme. « C'est vraiment apaisant d'être à tes côtés. » finit-il par dire en lui caressant la joue.  
« Mais je ne le fais pas exprès, tu sais. » dit-elle.  
« Je sais. C'est justement ça qui rend la chose encore plus agréable. » répondit-il en baissant légèrement la tête pour déposer un petit bisou sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Je suis vraiment content de te retrouver. » finit-il par dire en souriant.

Sans ajouter un mot, la jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et alla chercher les lèvres de Lavi à nouveau, faisant naître un autre baiser un peu plus poussé – très rapidement suivit par d'autres que le jeune homme lui offrait avec amour. Finalement, à quelques minutes de tendresse, le batteur reprit la parole, bien content de savoir que le sentiment qu'il éprouvait était réciproque.

« On va faire ce rendez-vous maintenant ? » demanda t-il d'un ton enjoué.

La jeune femme acquiesça et les deux amoureux sortirent du la ruelle, commençant leur petite sortie dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce qui venait de se passer avait totalement fait disparaître le stress et le sentiment de crainte qui avait envahit Chome depuis la veille – en seulement quelques secondes, juste avec le fait de l'avoir devant elle, tous ses doutes avaient disparu, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.  
Passant de magasins en magasins, s'arrêtant dans une brasserie quand la soif les prenait, écoutant les petites blagues de Lavi et recevant les petits gestes amoureux de ce dernier, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme retrouvailles avec celui-ci : ce rendez-vous était tout simplement parfait – bien mieux que tout ceux qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ça, elle savait que c'était en grande partie parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu être à ses côtés pendant des mois que le plaisir s'était intensifié.

Ce bonheur dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'aller au cinéma : côte à côte, main dans la main, les deux amoureux regardaient le film avec une légère intimité entre eux. Mais très rapidement, la jeune femme sentit la pression autour de sa main devenir de plus en plus faible et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir le rouquin, elle remarqua que celui-ci s'était totalement endormi. Un peu surprise, elle décida cependant de le laisser dormir tranquillement – après tout, il n'était rentré que la veille, il devait vraiment être fatigué.

Lorsque la séance se termina, Chomesuke réveilla le batteur.

« Mince. Quand es-ce que je me suis endormi ? » fit remarquer Lavi un peu pour lui-même.

« Bah, l'essentiel est que tu ai pu récupéré un peu. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Désolé. » s'excusa t-il en se levant de son siège.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. » expliqua t-elle en faisant de même avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle.

Mais alors que le couple descendait les escaliers, Chome loupa une marche et manqua de tomber, rattraper rapidement par Lavi qui la prit dans ses bras par la même occasion.

« Je vois que je suis pas le seul à être fatigué. » se moqua t-il légèrement.

« Sauf que contrairement à quelqu'un, je n'ai pas dormi pendant la totalité du film. » répliqua t-elle.

« Tu es bien méchante, dis-moi. » rigola t-il. « C'est pas comme si j'avais fais exprès. J'avais même prévu de faire une réserve de sommeil pour que ça m'arrive pas mais, ça n'a pas marché.» finit-il par dire.

« Une réserve de sommeil ? » répéta Chome en se dégageant de l'emprise de Lavi pour continuer sa route, accompagné de ce dernier.

« Depuis que je suis rentré hier, je n'ai fais que dormir. Je pensais que ça allait compenser le décalage horaire. » expliqua t-il.

« … rentons à la maison, dans ce cas. » annonça la jeune femme après un petit moment de réflexion.

« Hein ? Mais non, continuons. Je ne suis pas un gamin, je peux très bien contrôler ma fatigue si je suis debout. » se défendit Lavi.

« On en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, je préfère qu'on rentre à la maison et que tu puisses te reposer. » insista t-elle en souriant.

Le batteur de Rainbow resta silencieux quelques secondes puis, lâcha un soupir avant de prendre la main de Chome dans la sienne.

« Si tu insistes tant, rentrons à la maison. » finit-il par dire en esquissant un petit sourire.

Rejoignant l'appartement de la jeune femme, les deux amoureux parlèrent de tout et de rien durant le trajet – essayant de leur mieux d'éviter une nouvelle émeute ou de se faire suivre par des paparazzis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez la jeune femme, Lavi s'effondra sur le lit de celle-ci, complètement exténué.

« Je crois que ton lit m'a attendu toute la journée. » lâcha t-il en regardant le plafond.

« Et il n'a pas attendu seul. » ajouta Chomesuke en grimpant sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur son amant.

« Oh oh ! » lâcha t-il.

« Mais bon, tu as l'air très fatigué alors, il faut peut-être remettre mon idée à une prochaine fois. » continua t-elle sur un ton taquin.

« Hum… » commença Lavi. « Je ne suis pas contre l'idée que tu me fasses partager ce qui te passe par l'esprit. » continua t-il en mettant une main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'attirer vers lui et lui voler un baiser. « Tu veux bien ? » murmura t-il finalement.

« C'est demander si gentiment, comment pourrais-je refuser ? » chuchota t-elle avant d'unir ses lèvres à celles du rouquin une nouvelle fois.

Plusieurs autres baisers se succédèrent, devenant de plus en plus intenses et sensuels à chaque fois. Très rapidement, des caresses innocentes et douces vinrent soutenir ces baisers et ce, principalement donner par les bons soins de la jeune femme.

« Je sens que je vais adorer. » murmura Lavi entre deux baisers.

Assez rapidement, les caresses devinrent réciproques et le jeune homme commença à prendre un peu le dessus, décidant de ne pas laisser son amante faire tout le travail – après tout, elle aussi mérité un petit cadeau et elle n'allait pas se contenter d'un baiser : ça, il le savait mieux que quiconque…

Un peu plus tard, alors que les deux amoureux étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sous les draps complètement en désordre, Lavi remarqua une photo de lui en compagnie de la jeune femme sur la table de chevet. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de déposer un bisou sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle dans un petit murmure.

« Rien. Je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment adorable. » répondit-il en la regardant avec douceur.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes encore. » se moqua t-elle légèrement. « Tu es complètement crevé, tu ferais mieux de dormir. »

« Peut-être mais c'est ce que je pense. » finit-il par dire en la regardant dans les yeux avec un regard sérieux et intense qui arriva à déstabiliser Chomesuke.

La jeune femme détourna le regard, surprise de voir que le rouquin pouvait encore lui faire cet effet après tant d'années : décidemment, il n'y avait que lui pour lui permettre de ressentir de telles émotions de gêne et de plaisir.

A ses yeux, il était vraiment unique…

Désolée pour le retard, j'avais totalement zappé de mettre les deux autres side-story. -_-'

Bon, je ne suis pas aller chercher loin : un rendez-vous tout à fait banal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce couple me semble tellement naturel que je n'avais pas envie de les mettre dans un contexte particulier - pour moi, ils sont ensemble parce qu'ils devaient l'être mais... je n'ai pas de raison précise : intuision, peut-être ? ^^'

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même. ^^


End file.
